Sentimientos Ocultos
by sccmar
Summary: Es un SasuSakuIta , tambien hay otras parejas como HinataNaruto, NejiTenten, ShikamaruTemari y quizás otras más, por fin Itachi aparece que pasará con Sakura?, y Sasuke? capítulo 18 que cosas sucederán? reviews¡¡¡¡¡
1. La mision

_**Sentimientos Ocultos**_

**_Aclaraciones: lo que está entre paréntesis es lo que los personajes están pensando, lo que está entre asteriscos son aclaraciones, lo que está entre llaves son partes que comento _**

_**Capítulo 1: La misión**_

Luego de que Sakura decidió entrenar con Tsunade ésta se volvió más fuerte, estaba decidida a proteger a sus seres queridos .

Naruto y Sasuke también se volvieron más fuertes, tenían nuevas técnicas, pero el dolor que Sasuke dejó en Konoha seguía perturbando las vidas de sus compañeros sobre todo de Naruto y Sakura.

Habían pasado casi 2 años de después de la búsqueda de Sasuke …….

Sakura despierta o vas a llegar tarde ¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: ….de acuerdo , ya me levanté, ya no grites mamá

(que cansada estoy, Tsunade si que es exigente, ayer el entrenamiento duró hasta la medianoche y encima quiere que vaya a la 7 am a su oficina , que sueño¡¡¡¡¡¡¡)

Sakura se vistió rápidamente, tomó su desayuno y salió corriendo para encontrarse con Tsunade .

Tsunade: Uhm….le hubiera dicho a Sakura para encontrarnos más tarde pero ya no importa además tengo bastantes deberes como Hokage.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta ..

Tsunade: pasa Sakura

Sakura:  estoy lista para el entrenamiento de hoy Tsunade sama

Tsunade: el día de hoy será diferente

Sakura: a qué se refiere?

Tsunade:  hoy voy a evaluar tu habilidad como ninja

Sakura: estoy preparada para demostrar mi destreza

Tsunade: te haré una prueba

Sakura: prueba? De qué tipo?

Tsunade:  es relativamente fácil, sólo es ir a buscar unas plantas medicinales que necesito

Sakura: ah, eso no es problema para mí

Inner de Sakura: ja esto no es nada , aprobaré fácilmente

Tsunade: sólo hay un problema

Sakura: cuál?

Tsunade: estas plantas no se encuentran en Konoha por lo que tendrás que ir a buscarlas a un bosque lejano

Sakura: en las afueras de Konoha¡¡¡

Tsunade: sí y como sabes hay muchos enemigos que nos acechan y observan de cerca, es por eso que esta misión no es muy fácil ya que quizás deberas enfrentarte a ninjas renegados

Sakura: iré sola?

Tsunade: sí, es tu prueba ,tu deberás ir sola ( No creo que le traiga problemas además ya exploré la zona y no hay rastro de ninjas fuertes sólo unos cuantos bandidos que escapan de la justicia y esos son unos debiluchos, el único problema es el camino ya que es muy difícil llegar a la zona que le voy a indicar ….veré si se ha hecho más fuerte y ya no necesita de alguien para que la defienda)

Sakura: …….no importa, yo estoy preparada para toda clase de ataque gracias al entrenamiento que usted me ha dado, así que iré .

Tsunade: que bien, entonces prepara tus cosas que sales hoy mismo

Sakura: hoy¡¡¡ a qué hora¡¡¡

Tsunade: mientras más temprano mejor así que tienes 2 horas para alistar tus cosas y salir de Konoha, toma este es un mapa que hice para que no te pierdas en el bosque, ten cuidado que a parte de ninjas encontrarás animales salvajes, así que sé cautelosa.

Sakura: entendido¡¡¡ ahora mismo iré a empacar

Tsunade: ahhh me olvidaba de algo te daré un máximo de 2 semanas para que regreses de lo contrario desaprobarás

Sakura: 2 semanas¡¡¡¡ pero está muy lejos

Tsunade: te es muy difícil?

Sakura: no, yo puedo , no hay de qué preocuparse

Inner de Sakura: maldita vieja, qué cree que soy para que me de solo 2 semanas

Tsunade: bueno Sakura, nos vemos dentro de 2 semanas, y recuerda tener cuidado, no estés distraida que vas a estar tu sola así que estate atenta.

Sakura: sí lo haré, no se preocupe que regresaré antes de las 2 semanas que me ha dado, hasta pronto Tsunade sama.

Tsunade: nos vemos Sakura ( No debo preocuparme, ella va a estar bien además he mandado ninjas en varias posiciones estratégicas para que la protejan si es necesario ya que no puedo poner en riesgo su vida, aunque tampoco le van ayudar en su prueba)

Mientras tanto Sakura salió disparada a su casa a empacar sus cosas, luego se dirigió a la salida de Konoha

Naruto: oe Sakura chan¡¡

Sakura: hola Naruto, ahora no tengo tiempo Tsunade me ha mandado a una misión lejos de Konoha y solo tengo 2 semanas como plazo.

Naruto: misión? Entonces yo te acompaño

Sakura: no Naruto tengo que ir sola

Naruto: nani? No puedes ir sola es muy peligroso cómo se le ocurre a esa vieja mandarte a una misión sin ayuda

Sakura: es una prueba y tengo que demostrar que me puedo defender sola, sin ayuda de nadie

Naruto: pero..

Sakura: Naruto ya no digas más estoy decidida, así que me voy, adiós Naruto nos vemos dentro de 2 semanas o quizás antes

Naruto: pero Sakura chan….

Sakura: que no te preocupes , confía en mi , vale?

Naruto: …………..claro……. yo sé que tu puedes Sakura chan pero… .ten cuidado… vale?

Sakura: de acuerdo Naruto

Sakura salio de Konoha, y siguió el mapa que le había dado Tsunade hasta llegar al bosque el cual era un lugar aterrador se escuchaban todas clases de sonidos, Sakura estaba dudando de si misma.

Sakura: este lugar me da escalofríos, podré pasar la noche aquí, será mejor que no duerma, uhm extraño a Naruto seguro que él me haría sentir mejor

Inner de Sakura: que demonios estás diciendo¡¡¡ no estás sola me tienes a mi así que déjate de estupideces y continuemos

Sakura: vale

Siguió su camino encontrándose con todo tipo de animales salvajes, una gigantesca serpiente la estuvo persiguiendo, luego un oso el cual le rasgó su falda, y así un montón de insectos hasta que al fin pudo encontrar las plantas que estaban todas amontonadas cerca de una gran árbol , luego de juntarlas se disponía a regresar cuando escuchó unas voces

Un grupo de ninjas aparecieron repentinamente

Ninja 1:vaya ,vaya, miren que es lo que hemos encontrado, a una preciosa chica, y al parecer está sola, muchachos vengan todos que es hora de tomarnos un descanso

Ninja 2: pero jefe, todavía estamos buscando a ese tipejo que se atrevió a insultarnos

Ninja 1: no importa, además pronto lo encontraremos, no te preocupes

De repente se aparecieron más ninjas eran una total de 30 a 40 ninjas los cuales se encontraban todos reunidos al frente de Sakura

Ninja 3: aún no lo encontramos pero pronto lo capturaremos

Sorry no se me ocurrieron nombres para estos ninjas : p

Ninja1: eso no importa se ha presentado otro asunto importante

Ninja 3: cuál?

Ninja 1 : he encontrado a una linda chica y quiero divertirme un rato tu sabes a lo que me refiero

lo que pasa es que Sakura había crecido mucho en estos dos últimos años

Ninja 3: claro que entiendo

Ninja1: tráiganme a esa chica

Sakura no sabía que hacer eran demasiados, comenzó a pelear pero se encontraba cansada por el viaje además no había podido descansar y encima tuvo que pelear con algunos animales salvajes , ella realmente estaba agotada, lo único que se le ocurrió fue escapar, corrió tratando de ocultarse de los ninjas hasta que estos la rodearon.

Ninja 1:eres veloz pero se ve que estás cansada así que no podrás escapar

Sakura: aléjate ,déjame ir, yo no te he hecho nada

Ninja 1: eso no importa lo que sucede es que tu me has gustado y pienso quedarme contigo, verás es que tengo la costumbre de tomar lo que me plazca sea cosa , animal o persona, espero que me entiendas.

Dos ninjas agarraron por atrás a Sakura sujetándola de los brazos mientra el ninja 1 se acercaba cada vez más

Sakura: no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ aléjate

Comenzó a gritar y a moverse tratando de zafarse .

Cuando el Ninja 1 estaba frente a ella , le agarró fuertemente de la cara poniendo su rostro frente al de ella sonriendo sarcásticamente.

De pronto aparece un hombre alto , de cabello oscuro , vestido de negro , era muy misterioso .

Bueno este es mi primera historia así que disculpen si está un poco aburrida pero les prometo que después se va a poner muy interesante.

Porfa dejen reviews para saber si les gustó o no.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gracias por los reviews voy a tratar de que los capítulos sean más largos , bueno aquí les va el segundo capítulo.**_

_**Capítulo2: "Fin de la prueba"**_

se que quieren saber quien es el tipo que se apareció pero eso después se los digo por ahora lo llamaré hombre x , pero no se preocupen que después dice su nombre

Hombre x: me estaban buscando?

Todos voltearon a verlo era ese hombre que los había insultado

Ninja 1: ja así que te apareces pues déjame avisarte que has venido a tu muerte.

Hombre x: basura

Ninja 1: qué?

Hombre x: que ustedes son sólo basuras para mí

Ninja 1: cómo te atreves, atáquenlo¡¡¡

En ese momento todos fueron a tacarlo solo dos hombres no fueron ya que estaban sujetando a Sakura la cual aprovechó el momento para zafarse y golpearlos luego se escondió detrás de una roca, observando todo lo que pasaba.

Hombre x: les dije que solo eran basura para mí mira ahora todos están muertos sólo me faltas tú

Ninja 1: por favor discúlpame no sabía que eras tan poderoso, te daré lo que quieras es más ahora te puedo dar..

En ese momento el hombre x sacó un kunai y se lo acercó al cuello , el ninja 1 se quedó asombrado de la velocidad que tenía

Ninja 1: por qué eres tan fuerte?

El hombre x apretó el cuello del ninja 1 este podía hablar levemente

Ninja 1: por favor, por lo menos dime tu nombre

Hombre x: Itachi

Y en ese momento le atravesó el kunai matándolo instantáneamente.

Sakura estaba realmente sorprendida era Itachi , el hermano de Sasuke, quien había matado a todo su clan, el causante de que Sasuke fuera tras Orochimaru, el traidor que dejó Konoha.

Sakura: ( que voy hacer , si me encuentra me va a matar aunque el me ha salvado de esos ninjas, acaso tengo que agradecerle, que hago? )

Itachi se percató de la presencia de Sakura, apareciendo detrás de ella. Sakura volteó y lo miró, estaba muy nerviosa, no podía escapar ya que este estaba justo delante de ella, estaba acorralada entre la roca e Itachi.

En Konoha…

Shizune: Tsunade sama hemos recibido la noticia de que Itachi anda cerca de la zona en donde se encuentra Sakura al parecer a eliminado a los ninjas que usted mandó , que es lo que debemos hacer?

Tsunade: qué¡¡¡¡ Itachi¡¡¡¡ no puede ser , Sakura¡¡¡¡ ella está en grave peligro, debemos buscarla, manda a un grupo , tienen que traerla ahora mismo.

Esto es demasiado para ella.

En ese instante Kakashi entró, él había escuchado todo lo que pasaba.

Kakashi: yo también iré a buscarla

Tsunade: Kakashi, pero tu acabas de llegar de una misión

Kakashi: eso no importa yo también quiero ir ya que yo también poseo el sharingan y hay posibilidades de que logre detenerlo, además ya me he enfrentado a él conozco sus técnicas

Tsunade: bueno, de acuerdo, pero por favor trae a Sakura , esa es la prioridad

Kakashi: claro, no se preocupe

Itachi: y tú quién eres?

Sakura: …………………

Itachi se dio cuenta del protector que traía puesto Sakura.

Itachi: ya veo eres una ninja de Konoha , entonces te vas a enfrentar conmigo?

Sakura: ………………..

Itachi: no piensas decir nada?

Sakura: gra…..gracias

Itachi: qué?

Sakura: gracias

Itachi: de qué?

Sakura sólo pensó en agradecerle lo que había hecho ya que fue gracias a él que pudo escapar de ese grupo de ninjas, realmente estaba agradecida no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si él no llegaba en ese momento.

Sakura: estoy realmente agradecida ya que esos ninjas a quienes has matado trataban de hacerme daño

Itachi: y no tienes miedo de que te mate a ti también?

Sakura: prefiero morir antes de pensar en ser tocada por ese ninja . Volteando a ver al Ninja 1 , el cual era realmente horrible

Itachi se alejó un poco de Sakura ( ya que él estaba a muy pocos centímetros de ella) y la observó detenidamente, vio en el mal estado que se encontraba, se notaba que tuvo muchos problemas para llegar allí y además su ropa estaba sucia y algo rasgada sobre todo su falda mostrando más de lo que debía.

Itachi: tu tienes la culpa por andar así

Sakura: cómo?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de su ropa sobre todo de su falda , se avergonzó ruborizándose completamente.

Itachi la observó y sonrió .

Sakura lo miró sorprendida , ¿Itachi sonriendo, eso no se lo esperaba.

Itachi: mejor me voy

Sakura : te vas?

Itachi: no pensarás que te voy a volver ayudar verdad?

Sakura: no, lo siento

Itachi: anda con más cuidado, esta zona es peligrosa , sobre todo para una chica linda como tú.

Después de decir esto Itachi desapareció.

Sakura se quedó anonadada siempre se había imaginado a un Itachi asesino y sanguinario pero ahora lo había visto como un chico agradable, incluso le dijo que era linda , quizás no era como las demás personas pensaban, además la salvó de esos tipos.

Sakura: en verdad era Itachi , quien mató a su clan y causó tanto sufrimiento a Sasuke?

Qué debo hacer acaso debo decirle a Tsunade que lo vi y que este me salvó? No mejor no ya que seguramente irán tras él para capturarlo, además no creo que sea tan importante que le diga a alguien sobre lo que pasó, si , no fue tan importante y además no me pareció un tipo peligroso es más pienso que es muy lindo, lo mejor será guardar silencio, si eso haré

Inner de Sakura: lindo? Si el chico está como quiere ¡¡¡¡, no hay duda de que es hermano de Sasuke

Sakura: si creo que tienes razón , además él piensa que soy linda

Se ruborizó al recordar lo que Itachi le dijo

Inner de Sakura: oe despierta que tenemos que regresar¡¡¡¡

Sakura: ah , tienes razón, debemos apurarnos

Sakura agarró su mochila donde llevaba las plantas y se desplazó velozmente hacia Konoha, tenía que apurarse ya que había perdido mucho tiempo, además el camino de regreso era muy largo.

A mitad del camino se encontró con Kakashi

Kakashi: Sakura¡¡ estás bien?

Sakura: si ,que hace por aquí?

Kakashi: nos enteramos de que Itachi andaba por esta zona así que Tsunade sama me envió a mi y a un grupo de chuunins a buscarte , lo has visto?

Sakura en ese momento recordó lo sucedido con Itachi , se sonrojó .

Sakura: no…. ,no lo he visto

Kakashi: estás segura andaba muy cerca de donde tu estabas además por qué estás nerviosa?

Sakura: ya le dije que no y estoy así porque debo ir rápido a la oficina de Tsunade sama ya que falta poco para que se acabe el plazo que me dio.

Kakashi: eso ya no importa ella está muy preocupada por ti por lo que dio ordenes de encontrarte y llevarte a Konoha

Sakura: no debo terminar esto yo sola sin ayuda de nadie, por favor Kakashi sensei déjeme ir le prometo que estaré bien por favor confie en mi

Kakashi: es muy peligroso, estás segura que quieres regresar sola?

Kakashi se quedó mirando a Sakura se notaba que había tenido muchas dificultades para llegar hasta allí

Sakura: si por favor déjeme ir sola , usted no sabe todo lo que tuve que hacer para poder cumplir con esta prueba y ahora que estoy a mitad del camino , usted me dice que ya no importa , no me parece justo , por favor entiéndame y déjeme ir

Kakashi: bueno creo que Itachi ya está lejos de aquí así que creo que está bien regresa tu sola pero anda con cuidado de acuerdo?

Sakura: si, gracias Kakashi sensei

El camino se le hacía largo a Sakura con lo cansada que estaba apenas podía correr .

Faltando pocos minutos en acabarse el plazo Sakura entra a la oficina de Tsunade.

Sakura: llegué¡¡

Tsunade: Sakura¡¡ me asustaste, te encuentras bien, por qué llegas sola, dónde está Kakashi?

Sakura: tenía que llegar sola, usted misma me lo dijo, acaso no se acuerda

Tsunade: si pero la situación cambió cuando me enteré que Itachi andaba cerca

Sakura: eso no importa además yo estoy bien, no tenía que preocuparse, yo sé defenderme sola.

Tsunade: segura que estás bien , te veo muy fatigada

Sakura: claro que estoy fatigada¡¡¡¡ el camino era muy difícil además me tuve que enfrentar con animales salvajes y enima me encontré con….

Inner de Sakura: idiota cállate¡¡¡ no le puedes decir lo de Itachi , ahora tendrás que decir otra cosa y rápido¡¡¡

Tsunade: con quién?

Sakura: este….yo….me encontré , eso es , cuando venía me encontré con él

Tsunade: y eso que tiene de malo?

Sakura: lo que sucede es que eso demuestra que usted no confía en mis habilidades como ninja

Tsunade: pero ya te dije fue por Itachi

Sakura: de acuerdo pero en verdad no se hubiera preocupado tanto

Tsunade: segura que no lo viste?

Sakura: ya le dije que no además si me hubiera encontrado con él seguro que me mataba y míreme no estoy ni herida sólo cansada

Tsunade: es verdad, además no hay motivos para que no me digas la verdad, tu sabes muy bien que acá lo estamos buscando, es un fugitivo muy peligroso y debe pagar por sus crímenes

Sakura: claro….bueno acá están las plantas que me encargó buscar, así que con esto termina la prueba verdad?

Tsunade: ah claro con respecto a tu prueba se ve que le pusiste empeño además cumpliste con el plazo que te di por lo que has demostrado que eres capaz de defenderte por ti misma

Sakura: eso quiere decir que cumplí con la prueba?

Tsunade: si llegaste justo a tiempo así que has aprobado

Sakura: bien¡¡¡ gracias Tsunade sama

Tsunade: bueno con esto me has demostrado que puedes hacerte cargo de verdaderas misiones así que será mejor que te explique el verdadero motivo de esta prueba

Sakura: a qué se refiere?

Tsunade: es que ,como sabrás, no contamos con gran cantidad de chuunins y jounins desde el ataque de Orochimaru, por lo que pensé que sería bueno contar con gente nueva que esté preparada para que nos ayude en algunas misiones de rango B, A e incluso de tipo S es por este motivo que he mandado a cada maestro a que evalúe las capacidades de los alumnos que esté entrenando es por esto que tuve que evaluarte , lo mismo hizo Jiraya con Naruto, Gai con Neji, Tenten y Lee , Asuma con Ino y Chouji y Kurenai con Hinata , Kiba y Shino.

Sakura: y cómo les fue a ellos?

Tsunade: bien todos aprobaron por lo que se les encargará algunas misiones

Sakura: entonces ahora somos chuunins ?

Tsunade: aún no, ustedes siguen siendo genins , lo que sucede es que ustedes serán llamados en caso de que falten chuunins o en cualquier tipo de emergencia que pueda suceder, se podría decir que los vamos a tener como reserva para cualquier situación importante que se presente, tan solo en casos especiales, ya ustedes aún nos están verdaderamente capacitados, me estás entendiendo?

Sakura: creo que si,…….. y esto nos va a beneficiar para el examen de chuunin?

Tsunade: ah eso claro que si a parte de la experiencia que van a tener por haber cumplido misiones, en el momento de dar el examen, los evaluadores no serán tan estrictos con ustedes, se les dará algunos beneficios.

Sakura: entonces es muy probable que todos aprobemos el examen para chuunin

Tsunade: si pero no creas que las misiones son tan fáciles debes estar mejor preparada, sino mírate ahora, la prueba que te di no era tan difícil y se ve que has tenido problemas para traer lo que te pedí además…..

Sakura: ( no se me hubiera hecho tan difícil si no me hubiera encontrado con esos ninjas estúpidos y encima me encontré a Itachi, si supiera la verdad seguramente se sorprendería de que llegué sin ninguna herida de gravedad)

Inner de Sakura: eso es verdad ¡¡¡¡ esta vieja no sabe nada¡¡¡

Tsunade: Sakura me estás escuchando?

Sakura: ahh, si Tsunade sama.

Tsunade: bueno Sakura es por eso que desde mañana el entrenamiento será más duro así que anda a tu casa y descansa, te espero mañana temprano en mi oficina

Sakura: mañana¡¡¡ pero si acabo de llegar

Tsunade: acaso no has escuchado lo que te he estado diciendo? Las misiones no son fáciles y debes volverte más fuerte

Sakura.: de acuerdo, entiendo, entonces nos vemos mañana

Tsunade: descansa, que mañana será un día muy duro

Sakura: si entiendo, no se preocupe, nos vemos mañana

Sakura salió de la oficina de Tsunade estaba alegre ya que había aprobado la prueba además era muy probable que aprobara el examen de chuunin el cual se iba a realizar dentro de casi un año pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba y que la confundía, Itachi, era realmente él, por qué no la mató, quizás había cambiado, Sakura estaba muy confundida.

Llegó a su casa , eran como las 9 am , se bañó y se durmió cuando se levantó eran las 5pm, se sentía mejor comió algo y salió a caminar un rato, no encontró a ninguno de sus amigos, así que se fue a un parque y se recostó sobre el pasto.

Seguía pensando en Itachi, en cómo este la había salvado, aunque quizás había sido una casualidad que él apareciera en ese instante.

Sakura: en verdad era Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke? Sasuke, es inevitable pensar en ti cuando me acuerdo de Itachi, pero me prometí a mi misma ya no preocuparme por ti , que nunca más me volverías a lastimar, desde ese último día que nos vimos, desde que me di cuenta que habías cambiado, eras totalmente diferente del Sasuke que me enamoré, desde ese día………….

**_Bueno espero actualizar lo más rápido posible :D ,paso a contestarles los_** **_reviews_**

**_jaide112:_** **_si¡¡¡ un sasusakuita me pareció buena idea hacer un triángulo amoroso entre estos personajes aún no estoy segura con quién dejar a Sakura eso va a depender de los reviews que me dejen, gracias por dejar review soy una gran fan de tus historias, son bien adictivas : Acaso ¿te quiero? y Campamento Konoha son algunas de mis favoritas, por fa actualiza Campamento Konoha que la dejaste bien interesante¡¡¡¡¡_**

**_Yami No Goddess:_** **_gracias ¡¡¡¡que bueno que te gustó , voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido ,si es posible todos los días, espero que te guste también este capítulo , gracias¡¡¡_**

**_Saita_**: **_esa chibola cuando piensas actualizar ahhh, bueno amix gracias por el review aunque sé que a ti te encantan más las historias sobre Neji Tenten pero no te preocupes que en mi historia pienso incluir a esa pareja así que ya sabes, con lo del título bueno ya te expliqué que el título que elegí fue por pura casualidad porque tenía pensado poner otro pero me ganaron la idea, bueno amix después me dices que te pareció este capítulo _XD**

**_marion-asakura: que bueno que te ha gustado¡¡¡¡ y tenías razón hay más personas que piensan lo mismo que tú así que la voy a continuar¡¡¡¡ y voy a tratar de actualizar todos los días, ahhh por cierto me gustó tu historia Encuentros Peligrosos está bien lindo¡¡ , gracias y porfa sigue leyéndola _:P**

**_sakurauchihafive: a pedido tuyo Itachi se hizo presente, me alegro que te haya gustado, sabes me encantan tus historias en especial Los amores de Sakura cada episodio se pone más interesante que linda historia¡¡¡¡por fa actualiza pronto¡¡¡¡ que me tienes con la intriga¡¡¡¡ y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia vas a ver que se va a poner más interesante es que como es mi primer fic cómo que aún me falta por aprender algunas cosas _:D **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bueno acá va el tercer capítulo_**.

Sakura: en verdad era Itachi, el hermano de Sasuke? Sasuke, es inevitable pensar en ti cuando me acuerdo de Itachi, pero me prometí a mi misma ya no preocuparme por ti , que nunca más me volverías a lastimar, desde ese último día que nos vimos, desde que me di cuenta que habías cambiado, eras totalmente diferente del Sasuke que me enamoré, desde ese día………….

_**Capítulo 3: "Recuerdos"**_

#Flashback#

Había pasado un año desde el regreso de Sakura y Naruto a Konoha, Sakura tenía que viajar con Tsunade cerca de la aldea oculta del sonido, ya que habían sido heridos gravemente varios ninjas de Konoha y era necesaria la presencia de Tsunade para que pudiera salvarlos, Sakura ya sabía nuevas técnicas por lo que podía ayudar.

Cuando llegaron a la zona se dieron con la sorpresa de que toda esa área estaba totalmente destruida, a simple vista uno se podía dar cuenta de que una horrible pelea se había producido allí.

A parte de los heridos se encontraba el equipo médico de Konoha tratando de curar las heridas de algunos.

Tsunade: quiénes son los que están más graves?

Equipo médico: Tsunade sama que bueno que vino ya no sabemos que hacer, están muy graves, son tres los que están gravemente por favor acompáñeme

Tsunade y Sakura fueron a ver a los heridos, realmente estaban mal al parecer habían sido heridos con una gran cantidad de chakra.

Tsunade: estas heridas.. acaso fue?

Equipo médico: al parecer era él, usó el chidori

Sakura: qué…Sasuke Kun?

no, él no sería capaz

Equipo médico: cuando llegamos pudimos verlo, huyó cuando nos vio llegar

Sakura: por donde se fue?

Equipo médico: se fue en esa dirección (señalando con la mano la ruta que éste había tomado) , pero no creo que puedas alcanzarlo es muy veloz

Sakura: yo lo alcanzaré

Tsunade: Sakura, no vayas

Sakura: discúlpeme pero es necesario que vaya, debo saber si él es el causante de esto

Tsunade: entiendo como te sientes pero ya es demasiado tarde, él ha cambiado

Sakura: no, él no es así, yo sé que él sigue siendo el mismo, debo ir a verlo, por favor no me detenga

Sakura salió velozmente, sabía que él debía estar cerca ya que el equipo médico había llegado unos cuantos minutos antes que ella, máximo una hora, era necesario verlo, quería verlo, saber si estaba bien.

Siguió buscando hasta que vio a un muchacho caminando cerca de la orilla de un río, era Sasuke, por fin lo había encontrado, era él.

Sakura avanzó donde se encontraba, estaba feliz de verlo.

Sakura: Sasuke Kun, Sasuke Kun, espera no te vayas

Sasuke se quedó parado dándole la espalda, no levantó la mirada, estaba con la cabeza agachada, sin decir palabra alguna

Sakura: Sasuke Kun por fin te encuentro, no sabes como te he estado buscando desde la última vez que nos vimos, ahora si podemos regresar juntos, sé que aún no te has vengado de tu hermano pero eso no es problema, nosotros podemos averiguar su localización y de esa manera tú lo puedes buscar y derrotar, además te has vuelto más fuerte seguro que podrás hacerlo pero por favor regresa conmigo, no puedo vivir sin ti, yo aún te quiero

Sakura comienza a llorar

Sasuke: ja, sigues siendo la misma niña llorona de siempre, acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije la última vez , entiende de una vez yo no voy a regresar así que déjame en paz

Sakura: pero Sasuke Kun por favor tienes que regresar, todos están preocupados por ti seguramente tienes miedo de volver porque piensas que te van a condenar verdad? pero no te preocupes ya que tú no has cometido algún crimen grave, no has asesinado a gente inocente, así que puedes regresar yo mismo me encargo de eso, no te preocupes pero por favor regresa

Sasuke: acaso no entiendes¡¡ ya te dije que no y no tengo miedo a que me condenen ya que no pienso regresar ahora yo solo sirvo a Orochimaru, él me va a volver más fuerte, y te equivocas con respecto a que no he cometido un crimen grave he asesinado a varios ninjas que se han interpuesto en mi camino creo que algunos eran de Konoha no estoy seguro, total eran simple basura además yo fui quien derrotó a todos esos ninjas que has venido a rescatar, es más si no hubieran llegado los demás los hubiera matado, pero ahora tengo otros asuntos más importantes que atender y no podía desperdiciar mi tiempo.

Sakura se quedó paralizada al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, acaso él se había convertido en un asesino como Orochimaru, eso no podía estar pasando, ella no lo comprendía.

Sakura: no eso no es verdad, tú no eres así, tú no eres Sasuke Kun, tú no eres así¡¡(llorando aún más)

Sasuke se quedó parado sin decir nada, luego volteó para ver a Sakura

Sasuke: acepta la realidad de una vez, cuándo vas a entender que ahora mi único objetivo es volverme más fuerte, no me importa si para poder conseguirlo debo matar…Konoha no me interesa.

Sakura: pero y yo y Naruto y nuestros amigos que hay de ellos?

Sasuke: Naruto? pensé que había acabado con él en esa ocasión, uhm…se ve que es fuerte , bueno lo mataré la próxima vez

Sakura no podía creer lo que había escuchado Sasuke no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa pero porqué le decía algo así.

Sakura: de qué hablas él es tu amigo, que te sucede porqué dices eso¡¡¡

Sasuke: yo no tengo amigos, ustedes solo me hacen perder el tiempo si fuese necesario los mataría a todos

Sakura: eso no es cierto¡¡¡ , tu….tu ….tu debes estar jugando conmigo ,eso debe ser, todo o que has dicho es mentira, estás mintiendo, estás mintiendo¡¡¡

Sakura comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente Sasuke sólo se quedó parado no dijo nada

Sakura: por favor Sasuke reacciona¡¡¡ Orochimaru sólo te está usando porqué no entiendes eso¡¡¡

Sasuke: tú nunca podrás comprenderme, necesito estar con él para ser más fuerte y así poder cumplir mi venganza, es por eso que me marché…será mejor que me vaya

Sakura: por favor Sasuke no te vayas déjame estar cerca de ti, desde que te marchaste no he dejado de pensar en ti, me preocupé mucho, te amo demasiado para separarme de ti nuevamente, por favor quédate conmigo, te lo ruego.

Sasuke: se ve que no has cambiado,…..Sakura tu no me importas para mi solo eres una molestia, me das asco, eres muy débil y siempre dependes de los demás, para qué quiero a alguien como tu cerca de mi, solo me traerías problemas, eres una pesada, se ve que siempre vas a ser una arrastrada, tu nunca vas a cambiar, siempre serás la niña llorona a quien hay que defender, no me hagas perder mi tiempo y lárgate de una vez.

Sakura no podía creer lo duro que era Sasuke con ella, acaso era verdad que era una molestia, ella quería morirse en ese instante.

Sakura: no, no es posible que me digas eso, no te creo, no te dejaré ir , no lo haré¡¡

Sasuke: si te acercas tendré que matarte

Sakura: qué?

Sasuke: te voy a mostrar mi verdadero rostro

En eso el sello maldito se apoderó de él, todo su cuerpo estaban llenas de manchas negras

Sasuke: este es el verdadero Sasuke

Se acercó a Sakura y la tomó del cuello

Sasuke: Sakura ya no me sigas buscando, olvídate de mí, o es que quieres morir?

Apretaba cada vez más el cuello de la chica, esta se estaba asfixiando hasta que por fin la soltó, ésta comenzó a toser

Sasuke volvió a su forma normal

Sasuke: espero que ahora ya te des cuenta, puedo matarte cuando quiera, para mi tu no significas nada, nunca me interesaste, eres muy débil solo traes problemas, eres un estorbo

Sakura sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, su querido Sasuke ya no era el mismo , había cambiado.

Sasuke: espero que esta vez me hayas entendido aunque eres tan estúpida que quizás me sigas buscando mejor te lo vuelvo a repetir no te metas en mi camino o te mataré ya que no me importa lo que te suceda, cómo crees que yo me voy a interesar en alguien como tú, eres una fracasada, nunca me fijaré en ti, entiéndelo de una vez

Sakura no decía palabra alguna solo lloraba.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza

Sasuke: (lo siento Sakura ….pero es necesario que me olvides)

Este volvió a mirar a Sakura

Sasuke: bueno me voy me estás haciendo perder el tiempo

Sasuke desapareció

Sakura estaba horrorizada, Sasuke se parecía a Orochimaru se había vuelto un asesino ya no era el mismo , comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, a él no le interesaba en absoluto , la aborrecía, la había destruido totalmente

Sakura: por qué Sasuke Kun¡¡ esto no puede ser cierto, tanto me odias, hasta eres capaz de matarme, a mi que tanto me he preocupado por ti, que te dije mis verdaderos sentimientos, para ti no significo nada, pisoteaste mis sentimientos , por qué¡¡

Sakura se tiró al pasto y lloró desconsoladamente, le dolía lo que había escuchado, sentía como se desvanecía, no quería seguir viviendo, quería quedarse allí y morir lentamente.

Inner de Sakura: oe¡¡¡ que te sucede¡¡¡por ese tipejo quieres morir¡¡¡reacciona de una vez lo único que sacas con esa forma de pensar es darle la razón a él, acaso tu vives solo por Sasuke, y tus amigos, Naruto él siempre se ha preocupado por ti además tienes a tus padres ellos siempre te han apoyado, acaso no te importa nadie más? no te comportes como una idiota y demuestra a todos que puedes ser más fuerte , olvídate de una vez de ese idiota¡¡¡

Sakura: quizás tengas razón pero no puedo

Inner de Sakura: cómo que no puedes¡¡¡ déjate de estupideces y levántate de una vez¡¡¡

Sakura: pero yo…

Inner de Sakura: maldita sea reacciona¡¡¡

Sakura: no puedo, me duele mucho lo que dijo

Inner de Sakura: pero acaso eres tan débil, quizás lo que dijo ese tipejo era verdad solo eres una llorona arrastrada

Sakura: yo no soy así¡¡¡

Inner de Sakura: pero si tu misma demuestras lo contrario con esa forma de actuar, maldita niñata¡¡¡

Sakura: lo sé pero yo…

Inner de Sakura: demuestra a todos que puedes cambiar¡¡¡

Sakura: eso quisiera

Inner de Sakura: entonces hazlo, yo te ayudaré, no estás sola en esto¡¡¡

Sakura: creo que tienes razón

Inner de Sakura: bien¡¡¡ ahora levántate de una maldita vez¡¡¡

Sakura: de acuerdo

Inner de Sakura: por fin ya me estaba cansando debes hacerte más fuerte no debes ser tan sentimental te enseñaré cómo se debe hacer, déjamelo a mi no permitiré que alguien vuelva a causarnos tanto sufrimiento

Sakura: bien, ahora tendré que tratar de borrarlo de mi mente ya no debo pensar más en él

Inner de Sakura: claro debemos olvidarnos de ese maldito y demostrarle que no somos ningunas arrastradas¡¡¡

Sakura: si, desde ahora no volveré a preocuparme de él, voy a superar este sufrimiento que me ha causado aunque sé que me va a producir un gran dolor, pero no importa lo haré

Inner de Sakura: lo haremos es una promesa¡¡¡

Sakura: si es una promesa , desde hoy será diferente seguiré con mi vida como debía hacerlo hace mucho tiempo

Inner de Sakura: si se lo demostraremos¡¡¡¡

Sakura: ya no volveré a llorar nunca más por él, ya no permitiré que me haga daño, para mi él está muerto

Inner de Sakura: por fin has reaccionado , ahora lávate esa cara y volvamos que ha pasado mucho tiempo¡¡¡¡

Sakura: si hay que regresar Tsunade sama debe estar preocupada

Sakura se limpió la cara y fue de regreso a donde se encontraban los demás

Tsunade: Sakura, por qué demoraste tanto acaso lo encontraste?

Sakura: si

Tsunade: que pasó?

Sakura: no va a regresar

Tsunade: él fue el causante de esto?

Sakura: si

Tsunade: entonces era cierto , vas a volver a buscarlo?

Sakura: no ya no me importa

Tsunade: pero Sakura acaso tú?

Sakura: por favor le pido que trate de no hablar más de él delante de mí de acuerdo Tsunade sama?

Tsunade observó a Sakura había algo diferente en ella su rostro tenía una expresión dura, fría pero a la vez vacía y triste.

Tsunade: bueno si me lo pides de esa manera lo haré, no te preocupes

Sakura: gracias

Tsunade: bueno entonces ayúdame que hay mucho que hacer aquí , ven

Sakura: de acuerdo

#End of Flashback#

Sakura se quedó mirando el cielo, era tan tranquilo, cerró los ojos .

De pronto escuchó una voz familiar llamándola……

Naruto: Sakura chan, Sakura chan

Naruto vino exhausto, había estado corriendo

Sakura: hola Naruto kun

Naruto: me enteré que regresaste así que fui a buscarte a tu casa pero no estabas allí, entonces fui a la oficina de la vieja Tsunade y tampoco estabas allí , estuve buscándote por todos los lados y mira donde te encuentro

Sakura: ah si es que quise caminar un rato y luego decidí recostarme un rato aquí

Sakura estaba muy nostálgica por lo que había recordado se la veía muy pensativa y algo triste.

Naruto: te encuentras bien, te veo triste, que fue lo que pasó?

Sakura: no te preocupes solo estaba algo pensativa

Naruto: uhm….segura?

En ese momento se aparece un chico de cabello oscuro con una coleta, usaba un chaleco verde símbolo del rango que poseía

Shikamaru: uhm veo que ya regresaste Sakura

Sakura: si regresé hoy mismo

Shikamaru: me enteré de que Itachi andaba cerca del lugar donde te encontrabas , te lo encontraste?

Sakura: ah si él andaba por allí pero no lo se apareció

Naruto: nani? Itachi? pero cómo, por qué no me avisaron antes?

Shikamaru: como siempre tu eres el último en enterarte, que problemático eres

Naruto: Sakura chan te encuentras bien ese tipo no te hizo daño?

Sakura: no Naruto, estoy bien, no me lo encontré así que no te preocupes

(No le puedo contar a nadie ni siquiera a Naruto de lo que pasó allá)

Naruto: no debiste ir sola

Sakura: Naruto yo no necesito que me defiendan

Naruto: pero cómo se le ocurre a la vieja de Tsunade mandarte a un lugar tan peligroso , iré a buscarla

Sakura: espérate Naruto que ella no sabía nada

Naruto: pero Sakura chan tu has estado en peligro

Sakura: ya te dije que no lo vi, no hay de qué preocuparse además no soy una niñita indefensa, yo puedo defenderme sola, vamos Naruto no hagas tanto drama por eso vale?

Naruto: pero Sakura chan….

Sakura: vamos Naruto cambia esa cara de preocupación que deberías estar feliz de que estoy bien además Tsunade sama ya me dijo que aprobaste la prueba que te dio Jiraiya

Naruto: ah si , eso es cierto, Sakura chan, para mi no fue nada, fue muy fácil aprobarlo, fue algo sencillo para el ninja número uno de Konoha

Shikamaru: uhm, a mi me dijeron todo lo contrario, que tú habías tenido muchas dificultades y que incluso no cumpliste con todo lo que te mandó Jiraiya y que lo convenciste con tu sexi no jutsu

Naruto: qué? Eso no es cierto mejor cambiemos de tema

Shikamaru: pero si eso me lo contó Asuma

Naruto le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Shikamaru

Shikamaru: por qué me golpeas

Naruto: cállate baka

Shikamaru: qué?

Sakura: ya, ya cálmense, vamos no se comporten como niños

Shikamaru: eso dile a Naruto es un problemático

Naruto: nani?

Sakura: bueno ya cálmense vale?

Shikamaru: de acuerdo

Naruto: solo por ti Sakura chan

Sakura: bien

Naruto: ah verdad casi me olvido, ya que todos aprobamos decidimos ir a festejarlo esta noche, vienes verdad?

Sakura: no ,mejor no, mañana tengo que encontrarme con Tsunade sama temprano

Naruto: pero solo es un rato, vamos Sakura chan di que si

Sakura: no sé

Naruto puso cara de perrito faldero( como el de la película Shrek 2 cuando el gato con botas pone esa cara inocentona, aunque este un gato, bueno no importa la expresión es la misma)

Sakura: bueno, de acuerdo, a donde vamos?

Naruto: vamos a ir al pub Retablo (es una discoteca de mi país , sorry no se me ocurrió otro nombre)

Sakura: y dónde queda eso?

Naruto: si quieres yo te llevo

Sakura: bien ….y tú Shikamaru tan bien vas a ir?

Shikamaru: no sé como que es muy problemático

Naruto: anda anímate además Temari va a ir

Shikamaru: y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Sakura: Temari está en Konoha?

Shikamaru: si ella, Gaara y Kankuro han venido para hablar con Tsunade sama, piensan quedarse un tiempo, al parecer van a apoyarnos con la protección de Konoha

Sakura: ya veo

Naruto: entonces vienes o no?

Shikamaru: no sé creo que si

Naruto: (sabía que le interesaba)

Sakura: entonces todos van a estar allí

Naruto: si¡¡

Shikamaru: bueno entonces nos vemos al rato

Naruto: vale

Sakura: si nos vemos allá

Naruto: yo también debo irme , voy a tu casa a las 8?

Sakura: si te voy a estar esperando

Naruto: bien nos vemos más tarde

Ya eran la 8 y Sakura estaba lista vestía algo sencillo , una falda que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla color verde con líneas rojas( tipo falda escocesa) y una blusa blanca muy pegada a su cuerpo, tenía el cabello suelto se la veía muy bonita.

Tocan a su puerta era Naruto, él vestía con un pantalón jean negro y un polo blanco, no traía puesto el protector, su cabello estaba algo mojado, se le veía muy atractivo.

Ambos salieron al encuentro de sus amigos………….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Bueno ahora a los reviews:**_

**_marion-asakura: aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que te guste, con respecto a tu fic está bien chévere trata de actualizar rápido please¡¡¡¡_**

**_jaide112: gracias¡¡¡¡ sobre todo viniendo de una escritora muy buena como tú creo que ya te dije que soy fanática de tus fics no? Pero no importa te lo vuelvo a repetir me encantan tus historias¡¡¡ ahh gracias por avisarme lo del correo ya lo arreglé ( eso creo) jiji bueno continua leyendo …_**

**_Karura-Chan: a pedido tuyo la continuo espero que te agrade este capítulo en el próximo habrá mas acción _;D**

**_Yami No Goddess: gracias por tu review me inspira a continuarla, ahh con respecto a Itachi es un papazote no crees? está muy bien el chico, es una lindura, ay si los personajes del anime fueran reales de seguro me lo rapto jaja bueno espero que sigas leyendo….. _**

**_Tomoe Himura: no te preocupes que a lo largo de la historia pasará cosas mas interesantes entre estos dos así que espera el reencuentro entre estos , gracias por tu review _;D**

**_yurira: gracias por avisarme lo de Itachi he vuelto a leerlo y tienes razón así que ahora voy a tratar de que se parezca más a él , es que cuando pienso en Itachi me atonto ( como ahora )jjiji pero no te preocupes voy a tratar de que eso no pase._**

**_Selkie no Karura-Chan: que bien que te guste me levantas el ánimo para continuar con la historia _:D _aún no sé como va a terminar la historia es que no estoy segura si dejar a Sakura con Itachi o con Sasuke eso dependerá de lo que me escriban así que si tienes un favorito avísame _;D**

**_sakurauchihafive: gracias pero no creo que yo sea tan buena como tú , la verdad es que no sé cómo te inspiras para escribir fics tan buenos sinceramente no creo poder hacer un fic tan bueno como los tuyos por eso me declaro fan de tus historias jiji ah por cierto leí el último capítulo de los amores de Sakura que penita que ya haya terminado aunque me gustó mucho el final sigue escribiendo¡¡¡_**

**_Temari-Shikamaru: no desesperes que en estos capítulos que vienen podrás disfrutar de una de mis parejas favoritas Shikamaru-Temari , a mi también me gusta Sakura-Sasuke aunque también Itachi-Sakura es por eso que aún no estoy segura con quien dejar a Sakura eso dependerá de los mensajes….._:D**

**_saita: jaja con que te impactaste con la foto del cuero de Ahn Jae bueno prepárate por que te voy a mandar más jaja oe que es eso de que me parezco al Inner de Sakura ahhh aunque quizás tengas algo de razón la verdad es que lo que decía el Inner me fue fácil de escribir quizás sea por eso, creo que ya te lo dije pero te lo vuelvo a repetir el último capítulo de tu fic te quedó recontra pero recontra chévere ( reverencia) jaja oe pero en serio si te quedó muy bueno ah , continúalo pronto ¡¡¡¡¡ _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bueno me demoré en terminar este capítulo voy a tratar de actualizar más rápido, espero que lo disfruten_**

**NOTA: _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos_** TT

Ya eran la 8 y Sakura estaba lista vestía algo sencillo , una falda que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla color verde con líneas rojas( tipo falda escocesa) y una blusa blanca muy pegada a su cuerpo, tenía el cabello suelto se la veía muy bonita.

Tocan a su puerta era Naruto, él vestía con un pantalón jean negro y un polo blanco, no traía puesto el protector, su cabello estaba algo mojado, se le veía muy atractivo.

Ambos salieron al encuentro de sus amigos………….

_**Capítulo 4: "Una noche de diversión"**_

Ya en la entrada del pub se encontraron con una chica de cabello rubio con cuatro coletas hablando algo exaltado con un chico de cabello rojo.

Sakura: Temari

Temari: ah ?

La chica volteó a ver quien era la persona que la llamaba

Temari: hola Sakura, Naruto, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos

Naruto: uhm que estabas haciendo?

Sakura: si, te veías algo irritada

Temari: es que Gaara no quiere entrar

Naruto: nani? y por qué?

Gaara: no me gusta la bulla

Temari: pero ya habías aceptado, todos están esperando adentro

Naruto: uhm no seas aguafiestas, ven

Naruto agarró del brazo a Gaara y se lo llevó a la fuerza adentro

Sakura: espero que Gaara no se amargue ( no vaya a salir el monstruo que está dentro de él pensó la kunoichi)

Temari: no te preocupes, en estos últimos años Gaara ha aprendido a calmarse

Kankurou: bueno dejemos la plática y entremos

Temari: si, vamos Sakura

El lugar era grande, el grupo se encontraba al fondo del local habían 4 sofás donde podían sentarse cuatro personas en cada uno , en uno de estos estaba sentada Hinata que hablaba con Tenten a lado de esta se encontraba Neji hablando con Lee y Naruto, éste último estaba de pie, en el otro sofá estaba Gaara sentado de manos cruzadas parecía algo molesto, a su lado estaba Shino quien hablaba con Kiba, en el oto sofá se encontraban Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji , Temari, Sakura y Kankurou se sentaron en el que sobraba .

Kankurou se levantó

Kankurou: bueno Naruto vamos a ordenar algo

Naruto: claro, a ver que quieren que traigamos

Kiba: para las mujeres agua mineral y para nosotros sake

Ino: y tú por qué ordenas por nosotras ah?

Kiba: qué?…. quieres sake? no conocía ese lado tuyo Ino (sonriendo sarcásticamente)

Shikamaru: yo tampoco sabía eso (mirándola dudosamente)

Ino se puso roja de cólera

Ino: no dije eso¡¡

solo que … bueno… yo quería….ahhhh ya no importa ordena lo que quieras baka

Kiba: a quién dices baka?

Ino: a quien más a ti chico perro

Kiba: cómo?

Los dos se miraron enfurecidos

Kankurou: ya, ya , no exageren

Naruto: si vamos cálmense que hemos venido a divertirnos

Ino y Kiba se miraron un rato y luego voltearon como si ya no importase

Kankurou: bueno creo que así está mejor, traeré sake y agua mineral

Lee: a mi tráeme agua mineral también

Naruto: cómo? y por qué?

Lee: es que no puedo beber sake ya que reacciono muy mal con el alcohol

Naruto: uhm que raro nunca antes había escuchado algo así

Naruto miró desconfiadamente a Lee, pensaba que le estaba engañando

Neji: es cierto Naruto, Lee no puede beber sake

Naruto: que raro que el cejas encrespadas no pueda beber sake

Sakura: Naruto no le digas así a Lee san y déjate de tonterías y tráele lo que te pide¡¡¡

Lee se sonrojó y miró a Sakura con una gran sonrisa

Lee: gracias Sakura san¡¡

( ya veo que le importo a Sakura seguramente es por mi gran magnetismo animal, todo lo que me enseñó Gai sensei está dando resultados, gracias Gai sensei¡¡¡)

El chico tenía fuego en los ojos

Sakura: ( ¿que estará pensando Lee que ha puesto esa cara?) una gota de sudor cayó de la frente de Sakura

Naruto: bueno, bueno traeré agua mineral para él

Lee: gracias Naruto kun

Kankurou y Naruto se dirigieron a la barra para ordenar, mientras esperaban escucharon una voz escandalosa proveniente de un hombre viejo.

Hombre viejo: a ver señoritas quien quiere bailar conmigo, vamos no sean tímidas

Kankurou: ¿quién es ese viejo que hace tanta bulla?

Naruto: no sé, iré a ver me parece familiar

Naruto fue donde el hombre viejo y se dio con la sorpresa de que era Jiraiya

Naruto: qué? ero sennin¡¡¡

Jiraiya: uhm Naruto?

Naruto: ¿pero que diablos hace aquí?

Jiraiya: ya te he dicho que no me llames así, estoy aquí para celebrar que tú pasaste la prueba

Naruto: uhm, seguro es otra mentira, usted está acá para hacer sus cochinadas, eso debe ser

Jiraiya: Naruto más respeto con tu maestro, ¿qué van a pensar los demás?

Naruto: ¿quiénes?

Kakashi: hola Naruto

Naruto: Kakashi sensei¡¡¡ ¿qué hace usted aquí?

Kakashi: no estoy solo mira a los demás

Naruto vio a los que se encontraban detrás de este eran Asuma, Kurenai, Gai y Tsunade

Naruto: nani? pero y que hacen todos aquí?

Kakashi: es porque sus alumnos aprobaron la prueba y yo, bueno, para mi tú y Sakura siguen siendo mis alumnos por eso vine también

Naruto: hasta la vieja Tsunade está acá

Tsunade le dio un golpe a Naruto en la cabeza

Tsunade: ya te he dicho que no me digas así

Naruto: auch….pero si es la verdad

Tsunade: ¿qué has dicho?¡¡¡¡

Asuma: por favor cálmese Tsunade sama

Jiraiya: si, no te preocupes que yo me encargo de Naruto

Jiraiya le tiró otro golpe a Naruto

Naruto: auch….por qué me golpea ero sennin?

Jiraiya: para que aprendas a respetar a la Hokage

Naruto: claro como no (si yo sé cómo es esta vieja, es una adicta al sake no creo que se merezca el título de Hokage)

Jiraiya: vamos Naruto no arruines la diversión además tú que haces acá?

Naruto: yo y mis amigos venimos a celebrar lo mismo que ustedes

Jiraiya: ya veo y al parecer lo van a pasar bien no?

Le dijo esto mientras miraba a Kankurou que traía el sake

Naruto: ah?

El chico volteó para ver a lo que se refería

Naruto: ah eso, bueno… si, merecemos divertirnos también ¿no?

Jiraiya: bueno eso no importa pero que no se les vaya a pasar la mano

Naruto: si eso ya sé

Gai: pero…¿acaso mi precioso Lee se encuentra con ustedes?

Naruto: si

Gai: ¿¿cómo?.. pero él no puede tomar sake ( si mi querido Lee llegara a tomar aunque sea un poco sería el fin de la fiesta y del pub también)

Naruto: no se preocupe Lee tomará agua mineral

Gai: sabía que mi Lee era un chico responsable¡¡¡

Chorros de lágrimas caía de los ojos de Gai

Naruto, Jiraiya y Kakashi lo miraron extrañados

Gai: bueno entonces diviértanse y aprovechen al máximo la energía de su juventud.

Levantando su dedo pulgar en señal de victoria, típico movimiento de éste.

Naruto: cla…claro

Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente de Naruto.

Naruto y Kankurou regresaron donde se encontraban los demás cargando las bebidas

Naruto: acabo de encontrarme con los senseis

Todos: ¿¿¿qué?

Naruto: si según ellos están celebrando que nosotros aprobamos

Kankurou: es cierto yo también escuche eso

Sakura: bueno que se va hacer

Ino: no más que no vengan a molestar

Kiba: si eso es cierto

Lee: y Gai sensei ¿también lo viste?

Naruto: si me dijo que tú no podías beber sake se notaba un poco preocupado

Lee: oh Gai sensei usted siempre velando por mi seguridad, gracias Gai sensei

Al chico le caían lágrimas de los ojos de la emoción

Todos miraron a Lee curiosamente

Kankurou:…….ejem…..bueno….. mejor tomen sus bebidas

Naruto: si mejor vamos a tomar

Todos agarraron sus bebidas comenzaron a hablar fue pasando el tiempo, ya había pasado casi 2 horas y todos los hombres se encontraban reunidos formando un círculo, las mujeres lo mismo, los chicos estaban algo ebrios menos Lee, Shikamaru, Shino y Gaara, de repente estos empezaron a hablar bajito al parecer estaban diciendo algo de las chicas, éstas se dieron cuenta.

Ino: oigan se puede saber ¿de qué están hablando?

Kiba: de ustedes

Ino: ¿¿ cómo?

Kiba: si es que estábamos discutiendo que ustedes las mujeres son muy delicadas y débiles para ser ninjas, los hombres somos los fuertes les ganamos en todo

Temari: ¿a quién le dices débil?

Chouji: eso es verdad son débiles

Ino: miren quien habla si tú solo vives para comer

Shikamaru: Chouji es fuerte así que no le digas eso

De pronto se armó todo en lío de quién era o no débil

Tenten: ya basta¡¡¡

Hinata: si por…por favor cálmense

Kiba: bueno…pero Ino empezó todo

Ino: que yo qué¡¡¡

Tenten: bueno ya cálmense además no es justo que nos digan eso

Temari: eso es cierto a ver quien quiere pelear conmigo

Tenten: no así no se solucionan las cosas

Ino: entonces ¿como arreglamos esto?

Tenten: una competencia a ver dígannos algo en que ustedes piensen que nos vencerían fácilmente

Los chicos se reunieron tenía que ser algo que ellas de seguro no se atreverían, en eso se les ocurrió una idea

Naruto: sake

Ino: ¿¿qué?

Kiba: una competencia de resistencia a ver quien cae primero ante el alcohol las mujeres o los hombres

Sakura: que?

Inner de Sakura: estos malditos nos quieren embriagar¡¡¡¡

Tenten: ¿quieren una competencia de borrachera?

Kiba: sabía que no podían

Las chicas se reunieron discutían si lo hacían o no ….

Ino: no sé

Tenten: yo no pienso beber alcohol

Hinata: yo tampoco

Sakura: conmigo no cuenten

Temari: no se preocupen yo seré la que compita sólo tienen que apoyarme que dicen?

Sakura: bueno así si acepto

Tenten, Ino y Hinata: nosotras también

Volvieron con los chicos…

Temari: bien lo haremos

Kiba: ja vamos a ver si aguantan ahh pero eso si, todas las chicas deben participar de lo contrario no vale

Sakura: ¿¿nani?

Tenten: ¿¿todas?

Hinata: pero yo, yo…..yo no

Temari: vamos chicas tengan fe en ustedes piensen en esto como si fuese una misión, no se van a rendir verdad?

Sakura: no pero es que….

Ino: uhm yo estoy contigo rubia desteñida

Temari: gracias Ino cerda

Ino: vamos frentuda o acaso tienes miedo ah?

Sakura: yo no tengo miedo

Ino: ¿entonces?

Sakura: de acuerdo …total que puede pasar

Tenten: no estoy muy segura de esto

Temari: vamos anímate no vas a dejar que esos tíos nos ganen ¿¿ no?

Las chicas voltearon a ver a los chicos, éstos se reían estaban seguros de que vencerían fácilmente

Tenten: bueno…. de acuerdo

Hinata: bueno yo….yo…

Ino: vamos va a ser divertido no te preocupes todo estará bien, entre todas nos apoyamos de acuerdo?

Hinata: bi…bien

Y así empezó la borrachera……

Primero Sakura con Shino, estaban sentados en el piso frente a frente los separaba una mesita en donde se encontraban las botellas de sake, ambos empezaron a beber, siguieron tomando, ninguno se daba por vencido hasta que ambos estaban completamente borrachos…

Sakura: no..no..hip…no voy a perder

Shino: yo….aún…hip…puedo más…hip

Estuvieron así un rato luego siguieron tomaron como 8 botellas de sake hasta que finalmente Sakura llegó a su límite y salió corriendo al baño …

Kiba: tenemos ganador es Shino¡¡¡

Shino: gané …si gané…hip….quiero agradecer especialmente a mis insectos ya que ellos siempre estuvieron apoyándome en esta dura batalla

El chico estaba totalmente ebrio

Tenten: y éste ¿¿de qué está hablando?

Temari: oigan llévense a ese tipo que está hablando incoherencias

Naruto y Kiba cargaron a Shino lo recostaron en un sillón para que descanse, luego Naruto fue a ver como se encontraba Sakura

Luego de un rato….

Kankurou: bueno vamos a seguir , a ver el segundo encuentro es ….entre Ino y Gaara

Gaara: ¿¿cómo? yo por qué debo hacer eso

Kankuro: vamos hermanito no querrás que perdamos ¿no?

Gaara: a mi no me interesan esas tonterías

Ino: pobre niño, tiene miedo de que le gane por favor llévenselo a su cuna

Gaara: qué¡¡¡

Kankurou: Gaara por favor cálmate ella no sabe lo que dice, no le hagas caso

Gaara: me las va a pagar

Kankurou: ¿que vas hacer?

Gaara: no te preocupes no la voy a matar

Kankurou: ¿entonces?

Gaara: voy a competir

Chicos: vamos Gaara tu puedes¡¡¡¡

Ambos se sentaron, comenzaron con una botella luego fue aumentando llegaron a 9 botellas, Ino estaba totalmente ebria, Gaara un poco pero no lo demostraba trataba de calmarse, si que era resistente

Ino: oe…. ya te cansaste?.. hip

Gaara: a mi no me hace efecto el alcohol

Ino: no perderé ante ti hip

Después de decir esto la rubia cayó sobre la mesa

Kankurou: fin del encuentro ganador….. Gaara

Chicos: bien hecho Gaara¡¡¡¡

Temari y Tenten se llevaron a Ino junto a Sakura quien estaba recostada sobre uno de los muebles

Kankuro: Gaara te encuentras bien?

Gaara tenía la cara roja sobre todo la nariz

Gaara: si solo tengo un poco de calor

Naruto: el alcohol se le subió a la cara ¡¡¡¡ (señalando el rostro de éste)

Todos empezaron a reírse, Gaara fue a sentarse junto a Shino

Temari: ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? ya nos ganaron dos veces

Tenten: es cierto y la verdad es que yo no he tomado nunca

Hinata: bueno yo….yo si

Temari y Tenten: ¿qué?

Hinata: si es que yo…una vez por casualidad me bebí una botella entera de sake

Tenten: y ¿qué paso?

Hinata: al parecer nada, estuve bien no sentí nada anormal

Temari: ya veo ….quizás a ti no te choca tanto el alcohol

Hinata: si ….pero solo fue una botella

Tenten: eso es cierto

Temari: no importa tu puedes ser nuestra salvación

Sakura e Ino ya se sentían mejor y habían escuchado la conversación..

Sakura: discúlpenme por no haber aguantado más

Ino: a mi también

Tenten: no se preocupen aún faltamos nosotras

Temari se dirigió donde se encontraban los chicos

Temari: a ver ¿quién será el siguiente?

Naruto: Shikamaru

Shikamaru: yo no hago eso es muy problemático

Kiba: tienes que hacerlo tu aún estás sobrio puedes resistir más

Chouji: si eso es cierto vamos hazlo

Shikamaru: uhm….bueno que más da

Kankurou: bien ya estamos listos ….tercer encuentro Shikamaru y ….. verdad ¿quién de ustedes será la siguiente? ( dirigiéndose a las chicas)

Temari: yo

Tenten: ¿estás segura?

Temari: si yo me encargo de este tío, ya verán

Kankurou: bueno…entonces los siguientes son Shikamaru y Temari

Temari: vamos …señor lágrimas

Shikamaru: ¿aún te acuerdas de eso?

Temari: y ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

Shikamaru: uhm.. si que hablas demasiado

Naruto: ya dejen la plática que están aburriendo

Temari: bueno comencemos

Temari se sentó delante de Shikamaru, comenzaron a tomar, ninguno se daba por vencido, ya eran como 8 botellas y ellos aún seguían, la chica si que tenía resistencia

Temari: se ve que aún puedes mantenerte conciente

Shikamaru: y tengo para rato

Temari: (debo hacer algo o me ganará pero qué?)

La chica se detuvo para pensar en algo …….hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió algo

Temari: (tendré que hacerlo total en una batalla vale todo no, a ver si puedes con esto)

La chica cambió la voz a una mucho más sensual.

Temari: ay pero que calor hace aquí (se desabotonó un poco su blusa, lo necesario para dejar ver más de lo que se debía)

Shikamaru se quedó mirando atontado lo mismo hicieron los demás.

Temari: pero bueno ¿no vas a seguir?

Shikamaru: cla….claro (uhm…..creo que sé lo que tratas de hacer, si que eres astuta pero no caeré)

Siguieron tomando de pronto Temari se sentó al costado de Shikamaru

Temari: Shika….uhm puedo llamarte así ¿verdad? ( acercándose a él sensualmente y poniendo una cara de niña inocente)

Shikamaru estaba nervioso el solo siguió tomando

Temari: bueno tomaré eso como un sí …..sabes me encanta tu cabello sobre todo tu coleta te ves muy varonil así

La chica empezó a jugar con la coleta del chico, Shikamaru seguía bebiendo trataba de pensar fríamente aunque le costaba mucho.

Temari colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello de éste y se acercó a la oreja del chico, éste se puso más nervioso aunque él seguía tomando.

Temari: sabes desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste mucho porque no dejamos esta tontería y vamos a otro lugar donde estemos solo los dos que dices? te prometo que no te arrepentirás anda di que si ( luego de decir esto le soplo sensualmente en la oreja)

Shikamaru se atragantó con la bebida, el chico se estaba ahogando, se paró y salió corriendo al baño

Temari: ups…creo que fue demasiado para él , bueno que más da yo gano

Chouji fue detrás de su amigo para ver si se encontraba bien

Naruto: pero, pero ¿que pasó aquí?

Kiba: eso no vale fue trampa

Temari se levantó abotonándose nuevamente la blusa

Temari: ¿por qué? ustedes no mencionaron ninguna regla así que acepten su derrota

Tenten: eso es cierto, ustedes no prohibieron nada así que fue justo

Kankurou: creo que tienen razón, hay que admitirlo Temari ganó

Naruto: uhm…a mi me parece que fue trampa

Kiba: a mi también

Neji: ya déjenlo así, no hagan tanto escándalo por eso

Lee: es cierto Temari ganó debemos aceptarlo como hombres que somos¡¡¡

Kiba: ….bueno….bien

Naruto: de acuerdo

Por otro lado…..

Gaara había visto todo lo que sucedió, se dirigió donde Temari…..

Gaara: ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Temari: ¿qué cosa?

Gaara: todavía lo preguntas

Temari: ah hablas de lo pasó con Shikamaru ( la chica sonrió)

Gaara: no me parece gracioso

Temari: vamos hermanito no es para tanto sólo fue una broma

Gaara: creo que estás muy ebria

Temari: mira quien habla si tu a las justas te mantienes de pie

Gaara no dijo nada solo se le quedó mirando muy seriamente

Kankurou: vamos Gaara solo fue un juego no es para tanto, no te enojes

Gaara: no me importa

Se dirigió al sofá para acostarse un rato estaba un poco mareado, Kankurou lo acompañó

Temari: bien yo gané

Tenten: si pero ahora quien sigue

Temari: uhm mejor tu ve primero Hinata puede ser muy útil para el final

Tenten: de acuerdo

Temari: no puedes perder si es necesario haz lo mismo que yo

Tenten: ¿¿cómo?

Temari: es imprescindible no querrás perder ¿no?

Tenten: no pero….

Temari: pero nada ya sabes lo que debes hacer

Tenten: pero yo

Temari: no es tan difícil solo se sensual y fresca ¿vale?

Tenten: bueno

Temari: Hinata esto también va para ti

Hinata: yo pero yo….no..no puedo hacer eso

Tenten: vamos Hinata yo también lo voy hacer no podemos perder

Temari: claro hazlo por todas las mujeres del mundo no vas a defraudarlas verdad?

Hinata: bueno …si lo pones así

Temari: bien¡¡¡

Kankurou: hay que seguir los próximos serán Tenten y ….ah verdad ¿quien va ahora?

Naruto: Lee

Lee: lo siento pero ya dije que no puedo

Neji.: si ya no insistan es mejor que él no participe

Naruto: entonces Neji

Lee: Neji no, él se marea rápido

Neji: eso es cierto mírame ahora solo he tomado un poco y ya me siento algo mareado

Naruto: uhm entonces ¿¿quién? yo no puedo ya estoy algo mareado

Kiba: oe y Chouji?

Los chicos fueron donde se encontraba este

Kiba: Chouji tu puedes ser el siguiente?

Shikamaru: mejor elijan a otro él no resiste mucho

Naruto: pero bueno ahora que hacemos

Chouji: disculpen si fuera un concurso de comida la cosa sería diferente

Kiba: no te preocupes yo lo haré

Kankurou: oe pero tu ya estás algo ebrio

Kiba: yo pero no Akamaru

Kankurou: ¿¿cómo?

Todos voltearon a ver al perro, el animal parecía muy confiado de si mismo

Naruto: y eso está permitido?

Kiba: claro no hay reglas

Kankurou: bueno entonces ya está decidido

Temari: oigan ya se rindieron

Naruto: no digas tonterías

Kankurou: el siguiente será Kiba

Tenten: bien entonces empecemos ..uhm...será mejor que dejes a tu perro en otro lado¿no crees?

Kiba: el también participa

Tenten: ¿¿nani?

Temari: eso no es justo

Kiba: ¿por qué no? aquí no hay reglas recuerdas

Temari: (si que son vivos estos tíos) bueno no importa

Tenten: de acuerdo pero si Kiba cae o sale corriendo o algo parecido automáticamente pierde aunque el perro siga bebiendo ¿vale?

Kiba: por mi no hay problema

Kankurou: bien, siguiente encuentro Kiba vs Tenten

Todos los chicos se amontonaron para ver, en especial Neji y Lee que nunca habían visto a su compañera tomar sake

Los competidores empezaron a tomar, iban por la botella número 7 cuando pararon un rato

Akamaru: guau..gua…u…hip..

Kiba: Akamaru dice que aún puede más, además yo también lo puedo ayudar

Tenten: claro yo también (esto anda mal debo hacer lo que me dijo Temari aunque no sé si pueda….debo concentrarme….vamos Tenten se fresca y atrevida no es tan difícil….bueno ya…lo haré)

Tenten estaba con sus moñitos habituales, vestía un polo blanco con falda marrón.

De pronto Tenten se soltó el pelo y le sonrió sensualmente a Kiba, todos la miraron embobados se le veía muy linda y atrevida

Tenten: sabes tu perro es muy lindo, me encantan los animales es más me encantan los hombres con mascotas me parecen muy atractivos (le mandó una mirada muy sensual al chico)

Kiba se sonrojó.

Tenten: (uhm debo acercarme a él, bueno lo haré además no está tan feo que digamos aunque el no es mi tipo)

Tenten se acercó a él.

Tenten: déjame acariciar a tu perro si? ( lo miró con ojitos de niña inocente )

Akamaru: guau..guau

Kiba: Akamaru dice que está bien

Tenten: en serio? que bien¡¡

Akamaru como de costumbre estaba en la cabeza de Kiba, Tenten se acercó al perro y lo comenzó a acariciar la chica estaba muy cerca del rostro de Kiba, éste estaba muy nervioso.

Por otro lado Neji observaba la escena, éste se encontraba detrás de los muchachos, estaba muy molesto, tenía ganas de golpear a Kiba y alejar a Tenten de éste pero no podía intervenir por lo que trataba de controlarse.

Tenten agarró al perro y lo cargó, lo puso en su regazo, el perro se dejó, Tenten acariciaba dulcemente al perro hasta que éste se fue quedando dormido.

Kiba: oe Akamaru sigue tomando

Tenten: no hagas bulla que está durmiendo

Kiba: cómo? eso no es posible ahora lo despierto

Tenten: no te atrevas a tocarlo, déjalo, qué acaso dependes de tu perro para ganar esto?

Kiba: claro que no

Tenten: entonces déjalo un rato conmigo no ves que está durmiendo placidamente?

Kiba: bueno no importa aún puedo tomar más

Tenten: (eso veremos)

Siguieron tomando, en eso Tenten se le acerca de nuevo a Kiba

Tenten: uhm qué es eso? ( la chica dijo esto mientras miraba el rostro del chico)

Kiba: qué…qué cosa?

Tenten: tienes algo en la cara

Kiba: no molestes déjame terminar de tomar esta botella de sake

Tenten: creo que no es nada pero para estar segura……

La chica acarició el rostro del chico, éste no sabía que hacer dejó de tomar y la observaba nerviosamente, de repente se percató de una mirada …..

Era Neji que lo observaba atentamente parecía que quería matarlo con la mirada

Kiba se puso más nervioso ..

Tenten: ay pero si tienes cara de perro que ternura¡¡¡

Esta le comenzó a acariciar su cabeza como si fuese una mascota

Kiba se sonrojaba cada vez más pero a la vez se ponía más nervioso no sólo por Tenten sino por Neji que cada vez lo miraba peor.

Neji no aguantó más y se fue acercando a donde estaban Kiba y Tenten

Kiba miraba asustado como Neji se iba acercando, el chico no sabía que hacer por un lado estaba feliz de ser acariciado por una chica tan linda como Tenten pero por otro lado Neji se acercaba peligrosamente……….

Kiba:(kuso que debo hacer si me voy perderé pero si me quedo de seguro seré golpeado kuso que debo hacer que hago? que hago¡¡¡¡) ahhhhh no aguanto más estaré borracho pero no idiota no quiero que me maten mejor me voy

Kiba tomó a Akamaru y se fue corriendo al baño

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos no entendían lo que pasó………….

Tenten: (bien mis encantos fueron demasiado para él)

Kankurou: pero que pasó con él?

Temari: oe ya que Kiba se retiró Tenten gana verdad?

Kankurou: bueno creo que si

Tenten: bien gané aunque estoy algo mareada

Neji se acercó a Tenten

Neji: cómo pudiste hacer esas cosas?

Tenten: ah de qué hablas?

Neji: acaso te gusta Kiba?

Tenten: qué? pues no solo lo hice para ganar

Neji: sólo por eso?

Tenten: claro que si …..ay no me siento bien

Neji: eso es por tomar de esa manera

Tenten: ya Neji no me regañes

Neji se la quedó mirando

Neji: ven es mejor que te sientas, yo te ayudo

Tenten: gracias

Mientras tanto Naruto fue a buscar a Kiba quien seguía en el baño

Naruto: Kiba que pasó?

Kiba: nada solo que ya no podía beber más

Naruto: seguro?

Kiba: que si ya no molestes

Naruto: bueno no importa …entonces sal de una buena vez

Kiba: Neji está por allí?

Naruto: Neji? No el no está por aquí por qué?

Kiba: no por nada

El chico salió del baño con Akamaru que ya estaba despierto

Naruto: vamos a ver como termina esto

Kiba: claro vamos

Kankurou: bueno estamos empatados el último encuentro será decisivo

Naruto: y quién será el siguiente?

Lee: creo que el indicado es Kankurou

Kankurou: yo? uhm….creo que si puedo hacerlo total no creo estar tan ebrio

Kiba: debes estar preparado para lo que hagan las chicas

Kankurou: yo no me dejo si ellas juegan sucio yo haré lo mismo total ellas empezaron

Naruto: ( kuso…es el turno de Hinata chan no puedo permitir que le hagan daño)

Creo que lo mejor es que juguemos limpio, hay que poner reglas para que sea justo, no creen?

Kiba: no sé……aunque quizás tengas razón además de esa forma tendremos más posibilidades de ganar

Kankurou: si estoy de acuerdo contigo

Temari: bueno ya decidieron?

Naruto: si pero ahora hay reglas

Temari: cómo es eso?

Kankurou: va a ser una competencia justa sin coqueteos ni perros ni nada de eso lo único que vale es cuántas botellas pueden tomar los competidores, vale?

Temari: ( quizás sea lo mejor además al parecer el próximo en competir es Kankurou y el es un tipo muy difícil de vencer de la forma en que lo estamos haciendo, lo mejor es aceptar)

Temari: …..de acuerdo será una pelea justa

Kankurou: bien entonces está decidido

Hinata: Temari qué es lo que sucede?

Temari: lo que pasa es que no puedes hacer lo mismo que yo y Tenten al parecer ahora todo depende de tu resistencia

Hinata: entiendo ( de lo que me salvé)

Kankurou: bueno este es el último encuentro entre Kankurou su servidor aquí presente y Hinata

Todos los hombres se reunieron estaban dando ánimos a Kankurou lo mismo hicieron las chicas con Hinata

Y comenzó la borrachera, ambos tomaban y tomaban ninguno se rendía ya eran como 6,7,8,9 botellas de sake y estos seguían, Kankurou estaba demasiado ebrio Hinata aún aguantaba un poco más

Kankurou: y tú cuan…cuando piensas rendirte ah?

Hinata: ja eso ni lo pienses

Al parecer el alcohol le había dado carácter a Hinata y ésta estaba más determinada y agresiva que antes

Hinata: vamos dale una más

Kankurou ya no podía más pero aceptó el reto

Hinata empezó a tomar, lo mismo Kankurou parecía que nunca iban a terminar esa botella …..ya estaban a la mitad ambos ya no podían beber más pero continuaron cuando estaban por terminar ambos se detuvieron todos se callaron hubo un gran silencio en ese momento ,todos esperaban algún movimiento por parte de éstos, de pronto se ve caer una botella y con ella a la persona que bebía de ésta …….

Temari: no puedo creerlo ……

Naruto: esto significa ….

Ino: que el ganador es……….

Kiba: el grupo de ….de ……

Naruto: las chicas

Temari: ganó…Hinata ganó¡¡¡¡

Ino: Hinata lo hizo¡¡

Chicas: Hinata…Hinata..Hinata¡¡¡

Los chicos no podían creerlo cargaron a Kankurou y lo llevaron a un mueble

Kiba: kuso no puede ser que hayamos perdido

Chouji: estaba seguro de que Kankurou podía ganar

Neji: el destino ya estaba escrito para nosotros

Shikamaru: ahh las mujeres son tan problemáticas

Naruto: y ahora que hacemos?

Temari: a ver donde están los que dijeron que éramos débiles, delicadas y que los hombres nos ganaban en todo

Hinata: si que vengan

Chicos: bueno…este….nosotros……discúlpennos

Temari: qué? no escuché bien

Hinata: que se retracten de sus palabras

Ino: si que digan que somos mejores que ellos

Sakura: lo mismo digo yo

Inner de Sakura: ja malditos eso es lo que les pasa por meterse con nosotras¡¡¡

Tenten: que lo digan en voz alta para que todas podamos escuchar

Chicos: lo sentimos ustedes no son débiles ni delicadas y son más fuertes que nosotros, no volveremos a subestimarlas, discúlpennos

Chicas: lo pensaremos

Chicos: cómo?

Chicas: (las chicas los observaron seriamente y luego comenzaron a reír burlonamente) era una broma bakas

Entonces ambos grupos se observaron detenidamente………… luego comenzaron a reírse de lo sucedido

Naruto: que continúe la diversión¡¡¡

Kiba: a seguir bebiendo¡¡¡

Temari: si¡¡¡

Todos volvieron a juntarse y comenzaron a hablar y a tomar incluso las chicas….

Y así fue pasando el tiempo algunos conversaban , otros bailaban pero para otros la situación se ponía más interesante …………………..

**_Bueno este capítulo es más largo que los demás pensé en dividirlo pero preferí dejarlo así, espero que no se hayan aburrido, sigan mandando reviews …._**

**_hinaru90: gracias por tu review¡¡¡¡voy a tratar de poner más de ShikaTema…. que bueno que te guste las parejas como Sasuke-Sakura , Itachi-Sakura son mis favoritas ay si dos hermanos como esos dos se pelearan por mi no sabría con quien quedarme es que ambos están como quieren hay de imaginármelo me da un colapso nervioso jeje bueno espero que sigas leyendo y que sigas mandando reviews…. _**:D

**_jaide112: si ese capítulo estuvo muy triste la verdad es que cuando lo estaba escribiendo estaba escuchando Sadness and sorrow y creo que influyó mucho es que esa melodía me pone así me hace acordar cuando Sasuke se despide de Sakura ohh que capítulo tan conmovedor…. bueno espero que te guste este capítulo aunque creo que está muy largo jeje _**:D

**_Yami No Goddess: ohhh Itachi es tan lindo de todas maneras se vuelve a encontrar con Sakura no te preocupes que este cuero pronto sale , se ve que tiene bastantes fans este papasote uy si fuera de verdad seguro se armaría todo un lío por atraparlo ……bueno ojalá te guste este capítulo la verdad que me tarde más de lo que pensé en escribirlo….._**:D

**_marion-asakura: no te preocupes que pronto salen los cueros de Itachi y Sasuke ….ya leí el segundo capítulo de tu fic está muy pero muy bueno trata de seguirlo pronto¡¡¡¡_**

**_Selkie no Karura-Chan: la verdad que aún no estoy segura de con quien dejar a Sakura es que la cosa está reñida hay muchos que quieren con Itachi pero tambien hay otros que quieren que se quede con Sasuke voy a tratar de complacer a ambos bandos aún no estoy segura cómo pero voy a tratar de hacerlo , bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo sigue leyendo¡¡¡_**

**_Sakata Sakeki: te entiendo hubo un tiempo que sufría mucho con lo de internet tanto así que a veces pasaba semanas sin poder entrar es algo desesperante jiji pero felizmente ya solucioné mi problemita que bueno que te guste mi historia me hace muy feliz _**:D **_ahh y claro que Sakura va a estar más cambiada es que esta chica necesitaba algo así para que reaccionara, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo¡¡¡¡_**

**_nadeshiko-uchija: amix que pregunta es esa si sabes que Gaara es mio y solo mio¡¡¡¡¡ jaja bueno hablando en serio estoy pensándolo seriamente si involucrarlo con alguien seriamente …es que no sé con quien tu a quién me recomiendas? Sobre lo de Sakura ya te dije que no estoy muy segura pero pronto tendré una idea ya verás jeje es que Itachi y Sasuke están buenazos tu sabes pex bueno amix sigue leyendo ah y oe no te burles por lo del pub pex tu sabes que ese es el antro de perdición de Martha jaja uy espero que no lea esto _**: P


	5. Chapter 5

**_Jeje me demoré un poco en actualizar pero acá va el quinto capítulo es que estuve celebrando el 23 el cumple de mi amorzote Sasuke estuvimos todo el día juntos y la continuamos el domingo por eso me falto tiempo de escribir es que todo mi tiempo es para mi super cuero ahhhh que lindo es…….bueno espero que disfruten leyendo este capítulo _**:P

**NOTA: _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos_** TT

_**Capítulo5:"Juerga total"**_

Shikamaru aún seguía algo atontado por lo que había sucedido, observaba como Temari hablaba con Tenten……

Shikamaru: será mejor que aclare las cosas pero…..( kuso no me atrevo)

Chouji: que pasa?

Shikamaru: quiero hablar con Temari pero aún estoy un poco afectado por lo que pasó

Chouji: vamos anímate, toma sake que de seguro te quita los nervios

Shikamaru: de acuerdo

Ambos comenzaron a tomar.

Por otro lado Temari y Tenten hablaban……

Temari: vamos toma más hip

Tenten: uhm ya me aburrí del sake…hip

Las dos estaban realmente ebrias

Temari: tienes razón, a ver déjame buscar algo divertido

Tenten: claro

Temari observaba por todos lados a ver si se le ocurría algo hasta que se quedó mirando a dos muchachos

Temari: ya encontré algo

Tenten: que cosa?

Temari: mira a esos dos que están allá

Tenten: a ver….y que hay con ellos?

Temari: vamos a bailar con esos tíos

Tenten: hmp no sé

Temari: vamos

Tenten: bueno que más da

Temari y Tenten se acercaron a estos dos chicos eran muy simpáticos, comenzaron a hablar luego salieron a bailar

Mientras Shikamaru observaba como Temari bailaba ella estaba muy entretenida con el muchacho luego tomaron un descanso al parecer el chico que bailaba con ella tuvo que ir al baño.

Shikamaru se levantó y se dirigió hacia ella, tambaleándose porque estaba muy borracho.

Shikamaru: necesito hablar contigo

Temari: oe y tú de dónde apareciste?

Shikamaru: ven vamos

Tomote de la mano a la chica llevándola a uno de los muebles, ambos se sentaron

Temari: pero un rato que estaba bailando ya se me olvidó su nombre

Riendo por esto

Shikamaru: no fue justo lo que hiciste

Temari: de qué hablas?

Shikamaru: de lo que pasó hace un rato

Temari: ah eso, solo era una broma

Shikamaru: hmp….debí hacer lo mismo

Temari: ja no serias capaz

Shikamaru: puedo ser atrevido si quiero

Temari: si como no

Shikamaru: ahora te lo demuestro

El chico jaló a Temari hacia él dándole un dulce beso, luego de esto se separaron

Temari: yo no hice eso

Shikamaru: se me acaba de ocurrir

Temari: pues no está nada mal para el señor lágrimas

Shikamaru: puedes olvidarte de eso?

Temari: pero porqué si te veías muy lindo en esa ocasión

Shikamaru: te parezco lindo?

Temari: es que me encantan los chicos tiernos

Shikamaru: ahora te encanto?

Temari: no sé quizás y tú que piensas de mi?

Shikamaru: uhm que eres muy problemática pero también atractiva

Temari: en serio?

Se fue acercando cada vez más al rostro del chico

Temari: y que más?

Shikamaru: bueno también eres lista …no estás nada mal para ser mujer

Temari: entonces te gusto?

Shikamaru: se podría decir que si y tú?

Temari: hmp eres muy problemático….pero si si me gustas

La chica se aventó al muchacho y se dieron un apasionado beso…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por otro lado, un chico de cabello gris estaba muy molesto bebiendo sake mientras observaba a su compañera quien bailaba con un desconocido.

De pronto se escuchó que pusieron música romántica, Tenten y el muchacho se acercaron para bailar más lentamente, el muchacho abrazaba a Tenten cariñosamente, ésta se dejaba agarrar por el chico total ella estaba muy borracha para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Neji tomaba cada vez más de la cólera que tenía …

Neji: cómo se atreve a tocarla, esto es demasiado…

Neji arrojó la botella de sake al piso, se levantó y se dirigió donde se encontraba la muchacha la agarró del brazo fuertemente y se la llevó con él el otro muchacho detuvo a Neji con la mano, Neji volteó para mirarlo frente a frente, el chico observó a Neji se dio cuenta que era del clan Hyuuga por lo que dejó que se llevara a Tenten.

Neji llevó a Tenten a uno de los sofás y la soltó bruscamente…

Tenten: auch y a ti que te pasa ah?

Neji: cómo te atreves a bailar con ese delante de mí

Tenten: uhm eres tú Neji? ….es que veo un poco borroso (la chica comenzó a reír por esto)

Neji: tonta cómo puedes ser capaz de dejarte tocar por un extraño

Tenten: pero por qué te molestas tanto?

Neji: no estoy molesto

Tenten: uhm estás celoso no? si es eso Neji está celoso (la chica volvió a reír)

Neji: no te burles de mi además por qué he de estar celoso

Tenten: entonces no te amargas de que baile con otro?

Neji: por favor claro que no

Tenten: en serio? bueno vamos a ver si es verdad

La chica comenzó a mirar alrededor suyo a ver si encontraba a alguien hasta que vio a Kiba

Tenten: ah pero mira es el chico perro , oe, oe , quieres bailar conmigo?

Kiba volteó a mirarla y sonrió picadamente

Kiba: claro como no voy aceptar la invitación de una linda chica

Se fue acercando entonces se percató de que alguien volteaba a verlo era Neji que de nuevo tenía una mirada asesina..

Kiba: (kuso es Neji)

el muchacho comenzó a retroceder

Kiba: este…bueno….yo…..hmp…..mejor me voy

Salió disparado de nuevo al baño

Tenten: y a éste que le pasó? bueno no importa buscaré a otro por allá

Neji la agarró del brazo

Tenten: de nuevo tú? pero no dices que no te amargas entonces porque no dejas que me acerque a otro chico ah?

Neji: no digas más estupideces y ven

Neji jaló a la chica hacia él se acercó al rostro de ésta y la comenzó a besar

Tenten no opuso resistencia y dejaba besarse mientras ésta lo abrazaba , ambos estaban muy acaramelados .

Se detuvieron un momento Tenten observó a Neji

Tenten: siempre quise que hagas eso

Neji: y yo siempre quise besarte

Después de haber dicho esto siguieron besándose más apasionadamente..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto Naruto se encontraba hablando con Shino y Gaara…….

Hinata, Ino y Chouji se encontraban al frente de ellos …Sakura , Lee y Kankurou se encontraban parados hablando………….

Naruto: oe y ese cejas encrespadas que hace hablando con la linda Sakura chan

Shino: a ti te gusta Sakura no?

Naruto: bueno, no sé….creo que ya no mucho

Shino: entonces te interesa otra?

Naruto: aún no sé

Alzó la mirada para ver a Hinata

Gaara: ustedes hablan tonterías

Naruto: que a ti no te gusta nadie?

Gaara: la verdad que no

Shino: pensándolo bien a mí tampoco

Naruto: y a ustedes que les pasa?

Shino: pero es la verdad

Naruto: ya no importa y sigan tomando más

Comenzaron a embriagarse más incluso Gaara

Mientras Hinata, Ino y Chouji hablaban sobre los entrenamientos ( y de paso tomaban sake) , Hinata observaba todos los movimientos de Naruto …Ino se dio cuenta…

Ino: qué te gusta el baka de Naruto?

Hinata: hmp …….si por qué?

Ino: no nada solo preguntaba …pero se lo has dicho?

Hinata: todavía no

Ino: que tienes miedo o qué?

Hinata: yo no tengo miedo lo que pasa es que me conformo con verlo feliz, me gusta cuando sonríe y la energía que tiene para seguir adelante . .…. no te voy a negar que me gustaría llegar a algo más con él pero …..es que no sé lo que él piense de mi además cada vez que trato de decirle siempre pasa algo o nos interrumpen alguien o simplemente yo no me atrevo…

La chica se puso algo triste al decir esto.

Ino: entiendo….pero no te preocupes yo te ayudo con ese baka ya verás …déjamelo a mi

Hinata: gracias

Ino miró a su alrededor a ver qué se le ocurría y se percató de que Neji y Tenten se estaban besando luego vio a Shikamaru y Temari haciendo lo mismo, ésta se quedó algo confundida…

Ino: ( no sabía que esos dos andaban juntos….hmp que extraño pero gracias a esto se me ha ocurrido algo) ya sé realicemos un concurso de besos

Hinata: cómo?

Ino: si mira a tu alrededor esas dos parejas ya empezaron además es tu oportunidad para estar con Naruto….vamos ven acompáñame a decírselo a los demás

Hinata: claro te acompaño

Ino junto a todos y les dijo sobre el concurso…

Ino: si no me creen observen a esos ( señalando a Neji y Tenten, Shikamaru y Temari)

Naruto: al parecer es verdad (observando la escena)

Lee: eh? Neji y Tenten besándose? ohhhhhh la energía de su juventud ha explotado ( se emocionó el chico)……hmp pero pensándolo bien no me di cuenta de que a Neji le gustaba Tenten…es muy extraño pensar que a él le interesa algo más aparte de volverse más fuerte…..quizás Ino tenga razón y solo sea un concurso….que decepción ( el muchacho tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro)

Ino: bueno vamos dejemos de perder el tiempo, yo me encargo de elegir las parejas aunque van a faltar chicas

Kiba: de eso yo me encargo

Apareciendo con 4 chicas que había conocido en el pub

Ino: bien entonces a empezar el concurso

La chica comenzó a ver a todos pensando que pareja sería la mejor

Ino: bueno creo que ya sé, éstas son las parejas….

Todos esperaban ansiosos lo que iba a decir sobre todo Lee que quería que le tocase con Sakura mientras que ésta rogaba lo contrario.

Ino: y éstas son …pero eso sí no hay derecho a reclamo alguno, bueno ahora si ya no los hago esperar más:

Naruto y Hinata

Lee y chica 1

Shino y chica 2

Kankurou y chica 3

Chouji y chica 4

Gaara y Sakura

y bueno yo tendré que hacer pareja con Kiba ..que más da

sorry no se me ocurrieron nombres para las chicas que conoció Kiba por eso las llamo así TT

Kiba: por qué yo contigo ah?

Ino: no quedó de otra

Kiba: bueno espero que lo hagas bien no quiero perder

Ino: lo mismo digo

Lee: oh Sakura san no pudimos estar juntos

Sakura: jeje que bien que no me tocó Lee

Todas las parejas se miraron estaban algo incómodas

Kankurou: beban más sake para que entren en confianza

Todos empezaron a beber como locos …..

Kankurou: bueno creo que …es hora de empezar hip

Ino: si…ya es hora…hip

Kiba: comencemos¡¡¡….hip

Naruto observó a Hinata…..

Naruto: Hinata chan comprenderé si no quieres que te bese

Hinata: cómo? ven acá que yo no quiero perder esa actitud es por el alcohol creo que ya se los dije pero bueno se los recuerdo

Hinata besó a Naruto, este se sorprendió un poco pero luego sintió los labios de ésta y la besó más apasionadamente.

Todas las parejas empezaron a besarse excepto una …..Sakura y Gaara…..

Gaara: creo que bebí demasiado, estoy viendo doble

Sakura: yo también

Inner de Sakura: oe vas a perder, vamos apúrate, además el tío está como quiere

Sakura: pero estoy muy ebria solo quiero echarme un rato

Inner de Sakura: bueno si tu no haces nada déjamelo a mi

En eso el Inner de Sakura se apoderó de Sakura

Sakura + Inner: creo que es hora de empezar (mirando a Gaara pervertidamente)

Gaara la observó nerviosamente

Gaara: claro como tu digas

Sakura + Inner: ven acá de una vez que no pienso perder

Esta se le echó encima besándolo apasionadamente, éste ni cuenta se dio total estaba muy ebrio pero luego sintió los labios de la chica y le fue gustando cada vez más hasta que correspondió el beso

Pasó unos minutos cuando empezó todo esto ….Lee que era el único sobrio reaccionó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, se separó de la chica y se levantó…..

Lee: cómo he podido dejar que esto ocurra, discúlpeme Gai sensei debe estar decepcionado de mi, pero ahora mismo arreglo esto

El chico trató de parar el concurso, intentó separar a las parejas…..

Lee: vamos ya deténganse que esto es una locura, vamos sepárense

Nadie le hacía caso fue entonces que decidió ir a pedir ayuda a los senseis.

Fue a buscarlos encontrándose primero a Kakashi quien se encontraba con dos chicas hablando muy entretenidamente.

Lee: Kakashi sensei ….Kakashi sensei¡¡¡

Kakashi: hmp...Lee que sucede?

Lee: necesito ayuda donde está Gai sensei?

Kakashi: bueno todo el grupo está allá ( señalando en el centro del lugar)

Pero es mejor que no vayas

Lee: es una emergencia ( miró con determinación al sensei)

Kakashi: bueno anda pero no me hago responsable de lo que veas

Lee corrió hacia donde se encontraban los senseis encontrándose con una lamentable escena…

Jiraiya estaba correteando detrás de dos lindas chicas quienes le gritaban pervertido, Tsunade bebía sake a grandes cantidades mientras apostaba hasta su ropa, Asuma y Kurenai estaban recostados sobre la pared besándose y acariciándose exageradamente y lo peor para Lee fue ver a Gai sensei en la pista de baile bailando todo tipo de música, realmente estaba haciendo el ridículo

Lee: Gai sensei….Gai sensei¡¡¡ por favor baje de allí

Gai: oh pero si es mi querido Lee ….justo a tiempo ven únete a mi que para bailar esta linda canción se necesitan de dos personas

La canción que habían puesto era Harmonia y Gai sensei realizaba los mismos movimientos que hacían Sakura e Ino en el segundo ending( ya saben ese en el que le cantan a Sasuke y comienzan a realizar unos pasos moviendo las manos y la cintura) , Lee lo miró escandalizado no sabía que hacer su querido sensei estaba haciendo algo realmente bochornoso incluso para él.

Lee: oh Gai sensei que le han hecho¡¡¡

Salían chorros de lágrimas de los ojos del chico

Kakashi se acercó a Lee alejándolo de tan espantoso espectáculo

Lee: hace cuánto está así?

Kakashi: ya van a ser dos horas

Lee: pero por qué no lo detuvieron?

Kakashi: no pudimos además nadie quería acercarse a él ya que era muy vergonzoso lo que hacía

Lee: más que lo que está haciendo no creo

Kakashi lo miró, una gota de sudor cayó de la frente del sensei

Kakashi: la verdad es que hizo muchas tonterias

Lee: a que se refiere?

Kakashi recordó cuando Gai entró a la pista de baile, al principio todo estaba normal pero luego se fue soltando cada vez más…………

Kakashi: ( comenzó a actuar bochornosamente cuando pusieron cumbia ( se ve a un Gai sensei contorneando el cuerpo mientras movía los brazos ) , luego pusieron heavy metal ( se ve al sensei moviéndose como loco, saltando y empujando a la gente, haciendo revuelta) luego pusieron otra canción Vive la vida loca al parecer es una de sus favoritas ya que se sabía la canción completa, luego tratamos de bajarlo cuando pusieron música de ambiente pero…….

Flashback

Kakashi: por fin se detuvo

Asuma: te dije que no seguiría bailando con esa música

Kakashi: uhm creo que tienes razón

Kurenai: y ahora que le pasa?

Voltearon a ver al sensei éste tenía fuego en los ojos

Gai: esta música…..esta música …

Kakashi: parece que está molesto no creen?

Asuma: eso parece

Kurenai: bueno por lo menos ahora si se calmará…..miren parece que va a decir algo

Gai: esta música……….. hace …..hace…..que la energía de mi juventud renazca¡¡

El maestro volvió a bailar ahora con más energía que antes

PLOP

Kakashi,,,ejem…creo que nos equivocamos

Kurenai: debemos hacer algo

Asuma: no pienso acercarme a él

Kurenai: no podemos abandonarlo somos compañeros …..tu debes estar de acuerdo conmigo verdad Kakashi

Kakashi estaba escapando

Kurenai: oye y tu a donde vas acaso no es tu amigo?

Kakashi: bueno pero no es para tanto

Asuma: mejor dejémoslo allí

Kurenai: pero como pueden pensar así¡¡

La sensei agarró a ambos y se dirigieron donde Gai

Kurenai: ahora mismo lo bajamos

Cuando llegaron donde Gai se encontraba bailando….

Gai: oh mis queridos compañeros …miren todos ellos son mis amigos ellos son como nosotros¡¡¡ (diciendo esto a los que se encontraban bailando con él)

Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai se esfumaron del lugar y se ocultaron ….

Asuma: por qué dijo eso?

Kakashi: en serio piensa que somos iguales a ellos?

Kurenai: espero que no nos hayan visto

Kakashi: y Kurenai que decías hace un momento?

Kurenai: ejem…creo que es mejor dejarlo solo total no hace nada malo

Asuma: por fin entiendes mejor guardamos distancia

Kakashi: estoy de acuerdo

Kurenai: bueno entonces hagamos eso

Mientras..

Gai: ehh y donde están mis amigos que extraño pensé haberlos visto….bueno no importa sigamos bailando¡¡¡

End of Flashback

es mejor no seguir recordando)

A Kakashi le daba escalofríos tan solo de recordar tales escenas.

Lee: Kakashi sensei esta bien?

Kakashi: que?... uhm Lee mejor no hablemos más del asunto ( si le cuento puede traumarse)

Pero bueno para que lo buscabas?

Lee: ah verdad lo que pasa es que los muchachos han bebido demasiado y necesito ayuda para controlarlos

Kakashi: entiendo vamos yo me encargo de eso

Lee: bien¡¡

Para cuando llegaron los muchachos ya se habían calmado estaban tan ebrios que se habían quedado dormidos, el único despierto era Gaara.

Kakashi: parece que aquí la situación es estable

Lee: si pero ahora cómo los llevo a sus casas?

Kakashi: hmp tienes razón además…..

Volteó a ver a los senseis estos yacían tirados en el piso durmiendo el único despierto era Gai quien se encontraba bailando teckno …una gota de sudor cayó de la frente de Kakashi

Kakashi: ejem …será mejor que se queden aquí

Lee: pero no creo que lo permitan

refiriéndose a los dueños del pub

Kakashi: de eso yo me encargo

Kakashi fue a hablar con los encargados luego regresó donde Lee

Lee: aceptaron?

Kakashi: si, será mejor que nos quedemos para cuidarlos

Lee: claro

Gaara: yo también ayudo

Kakashi: será mejor que descanses

Gaara: yo estoy bien

Trató de levantarse pero no pudo estaba tan mareado que cayó al sofá

Kakashi: vamos quédate sentado es lo mejor

Gaara: bueno pero solo un rato

Kakashi: bueno así está mejor…..Lee ahora regreso debe irme por un momento

Lee: pero a donde va?

Kakashi: lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar a Tsunade sama en ese estado

Voltearon a ver a la Hokage ésta se encontraba tirada en un sofá y Jiraiya encima de ella, una gota de sudor cayó de Kakashi y Lee

Lee: si entiendo

Kakashi: no debemos permitir que alguien se de cuenta de que ella es la Hokage, se armaría un escándalo, por eso mejor me la llevo

Al parecer la gente que se encontraba en el pub no se había percatado de que Tsunade estaba allí

Kakashi cargó a Tsunade y se dirigía a la puerta

Kakashi: pronto regreso no tardaré mucho

Lee: claro confíe en mí

El chico levantó su dedo pulgar.

Kakashi: ….bueno…ya me voy

Lee se quedó cuidando a los muchachos, Gaara que aún seguía ebrio se veía algo inquieto….

Gaara: que aburrido todos están durmiendo

Lee: vamos mejor siéntate aún estás ebrio

Gaara: no me digas lo que tengo que hacer

Gaara se alejó de Lee y fue donde estaba Kankurou quien se encontraba tirado sobre la mesa

Gaara: Kankurou vamos levántate

Kankurou: uhm?..que que pasa

Gaara: despierta que esto está muy aburrido

Kankurou se levantó seguía borracho

Kankurou: hermanito …oe hermanito que quieres?

Gaara: todos duermen me siento solo

Kankurou: oh pero no te sientas así que no estás solo cuentas conmigo tu sabes que te quiero mucho y no te abandonaré

Gaara: en serio?

Kankurou: claro ….te quiero mucho hermano

Ambos se abrazaron, Kankurou empezó a llorar el alcohol los había puesto sentimentales sobre todo a Kankurou

Kankurou: donde está Temari? acá falta nuestra hermana

Gaara: creo que está por allá

Señalando uno de los sofás

Kankurou se acercó donde estaba ella

Kankurou: Temari, Temari despierta hermanita

Temari: pero quien molesta?

Kankurou: hermanita tengo que decirte algo vamos levántate

Temari: bien ya me levanto

La chica trataba de levantarse pero estaba mareada así que cayó sobre Shikamaru quien dormía junto a ella, éste se despertó, la chica volvió a tratar de levantarse apoyándose sobre Shikamaru hasta que por fin pudo ponerse de pie.

Temari: y hermanito que me tenías que decir?

Kankurou: oh hermana lo que sucede es que quiero decirte que te quiero mucho

El muchacho volvió a llorar

Temari: ah eso yo también te quiero hermano

Kankurou: en serio hermana?

Temari: claro tonto si eres mi hermano vamos no llores que me pones algo sentimental

La chica empezó a llorar, se abrazaron, Gaara se les unió

Shikamaru: y aquí que pasa?

Lee se acercó

Lee: es una reunión familiar …..esto es muy conmovedor

Al chico le salían chorros de lágrimas

Shikamaru: ya veo

Kankurou: saben me he dado cuenta de algo

Gaara: que pasa hermano?

Kankurou: lo que sucede es que me siento muy feliz y quisiera compartir este sentimiento con todos

Temari: a que te refieres?

Kankurou: debo transmitir este amor a todo el mundo y de esta forma todos serán felices

Gaara: hazlo hermano yo te apoyo

Temari: lo mismo digo

Kankurou: gracias hermanos sabía que podía contar con ustedes

El muchacho volvió a abrazar a sus hermanos después de esto se dirigió donde Lee y Shikamaru

Kankurou: amigos míos debo decirles algo

Shikamaru: y qué es

Kankurou: los quiero mucho, quiero a todos los que se encuentran aquí, ustedes ocupan un gran sitio en mi corazón

Lee: oh Kankurou yo también te quiero amigo¡¡¡

El muchacho lloró de la emoción

Shikamaru: si si lo que digan

Kankurou: gracias amigos ..vengan

El muchacho abrazó a Lee y Shikamaru

Kankurou: bueno debo seguir con mi misión, debo compartir este sentimiento con todos los que se encuentran aquí

Lee: claro sigue dando felicidad a todos

El chico lo miraba con entusiasmo

Kankurou: gracias Lee

Este se dirigió donde estaban los demás fue despertando a uno por uno y a todos les decía que los quería mucho, luego recorrió todo el lugar diciendo a cualquiera que se encontrara por allí que lo amaba

Kiba: y que fue eso?

Naruto: no tengo la menor idea

Ino: ah ya que importa

Shino: que era lo que estábamos haciendo?

Naruto: uhm no me acuerdo

Kiba: creo que estábamos tomando sake

Naruto: ah claro eso es

Shino: si creo que tienes razón

Kiba: entonces que esperamos sigamos tomando

Naruto: si¡¡¡

Y volvieron a lo mismo de antes…

Kankurou ya había vuelto de su recorrido

Kankurou: y aquí que hacen?

Chouji: seguimos con la diversión

Kankurou: ya veo

Este se paró sobre una mesa que había por allí, levantó una botella y alzó la voz

Kankurou: a ver su atención por favor….vamos silencio por un momento

Naruto: eh? y ahora que?

Kiba: vamos a escucharlo

Shino: si cállense un rato

Kankurou: bueno quería proponer un brindis por nuestra amistad para que nunca nos separemos( el muchacho volvió a llorar) los quiero mucho muchachos¡¡¡

Gaara: hermano nosotros también

Ino: que tierno

Shino: mis insectos también te quieren

Todos empezaron a llorar

Naruto: bueno…bueno dejemos los sentimentalismos a un lado y brindemos por ser los mejores ninjas de todo el mundo¡¡¡

Kiba: eso¡¡¡

Kankurou: salud¡¡¡

Todos: salud¡¡¡

Los muchachos volvieron a embriagarse igual las chicas

Lee había estado en el baño cuando todo esto empezó

Lee: pero ..pero que pasa acá¡¡¡

Neji: Lee ven a celebrar con nosotros

Lee: pero hasta tú , oh no he fallado a Kakashi sensei ¡¡( por cierto tanto se demora, él dijo que venía rápido)….bueno debo tranquilizarlos

Lee trataba de detenerlos, escondía las botellas de sake, jalaba a las chicas a los sofás para que descansen y no sigan tomando pero todo era en vano, el chico no se rendía seguía intentándolo

Kiba: oigan este es muy molestoso no?

Naruto: si el cejas encrespadas no deja de interrumpir la diversión

Neji: será mi compañero pero a veces no lo soporto

Kankurou: debemos hacer algo

Gaara: yo puedo detenerlo con mi arena pero eso si no me hago responsable si le hago daño

Shino: no eso es llegar a extremos

Shikamaru: miren eso

Señalando unas cuerdas que se encontraban en un rincón del lugar

Naruto: y que hay con eso?

Kiba: ah tu si que no usas el cerebro no?

Chouji: es para amarrar a Lee

Naruto: ah ya entiendo

Kankurou: entonces hagámoslo ahora

Shikamaru: bien vengan les diré lo que deben hacer

Todos se amontonaron y fueron donde Lee, primero estaban hablando tranquilamente pero de pronto Shikamaru usó su técnica Lee no podía moverse Naruto, Kiba y Kankurou aprovecharon el momento y agarraron a Lee, Shino y Gaara le amarraron rápidamente los pies y las manos , luego lo llevaron a un poste que había en el lugar, lo ataron, Neji colocó chakra en las cuerdas para que no pudiera desatarse luego lo dejaron allí.

Lee: no me dejen aquí por favor desátenme¡¡¡

Naruto: y si se escapa?

Neji: no creo con la cantidad de chakra que he usado de seguro no podrá hacer nada

Kiba: para estar seguros mejor lo vigilamos

Shino: y quién va hacer eso?

Kiba: yo me encargo

El muchacho llamó a Akamaru

Kiba: Akamaru te dejo aquí para que vigiles a Lee no permitas que escape de acuerdo?

Akamaru: guau…guau

Kiba: bien…bueno ahora si sigamos con la diversión

Lee: no puede ser fui muy confiado, oh Gai sensei usted que haría en esta situación

El chico comenzó a llorar mientras Akamaru lo vigilaba atentamente

Los muchachos formaron un círculo y en el centro de éste se encontraban las chicas bailando sensualmente y alzándose un poco la ropa, los muchachos las animaban

Naruto: vamos Sakura chan ..que lo haces bien

Neji: Tenten tu eres la mejor

Shikamaru: muévete Temari que tu eres la más sensual de todas

Chouji: Ino vamos tu puedes muévete más

Kiba: eso Hinata continua que para mi tu eres la más sexy de todas

Naruto: oe a ti que te pasa con Hinata chan?

Kiba: no te metas que esto es entre ella y yo

Naruto: como? acaso tienes algo con ella?

Kiba: y a ti que te importa

Naruto: te lo advierto déjala en paz

Kiba: je como si te fuese hacer caso además yo soy mejor que tú

Naruto: que? esto no se queda así

Naruto se le tiró encima a Kiba y lo comenzó a golpear, Kiba reaccionó y le devolvió los golpes y así empezó la pelea

Shino: oigan pelea

Kankurou: pelea?

Gaara, Kankurou y Shino se amontonaron alrededor de estos dos que peleaban y comenzaron a animar

Shino: vamos no te dejes Kiba

Gaara: Naruto pero que haces golpea más fuerte

Kankurou: uhm el chico perro está ganando

Shino: si vamos Kiba

Gaara: vamos Naruto

Comenzó a amontonarse un montón de gente para ver la pelea

Kankurou: apuestas¡¡ a ver tu quien crees que ganará el chico perro o el rubio con cara de estúpido vamos apúrense que esto ya acaba

Mientras tanto Sakura, Hinata e Ino habían dejado de bailar y se acercaron a ver la pelea lo mismo hizo Chouji

Sakura: vamos Naruto tu puedes

Ino: eso Kiba golpéalo

Hinata: Naruto, Kiba ….ay no sé a quien apoyar

Chouji: la pelea está muy interesante creo que es tiempo de abrir otra bolsa de papas

Kankurou: señoritas desean apostar?

Sakura: te doy todo lo que tengo yo apuesto por Naruto

Ino: yo a Kiba

Sakura: pero si es obvio que Naruto va a ganar

Ino: vamos frentuda que tu amigo es un debilucho

Sakura: por favor no te acuerdas que Naruto ya lo venció una vez además en estos últimos años se ha enfrentado a rivales poderosos para él será muy fácil vencer a alguien de tan bajo nivel

Ino: pero quien habla la chica llorona y cobarde

Sakura: que has dicho¡¡¡¡

Ino: pero si es verdad además Kiba se ha hecho más fuerte podrá vencerlo

Sakura: eso no te lo permito

Inner de Sakura: déjamelo a mi ya verás como la dejo

Sakura: bien

Sakura + Inner: ja ahora conocerás mi fuerza

Se aventó sobre Ino y comenzó a jalarle de los pelos Ino hacía lo mismo

Chouji: pelea de chicas¡¡¡

Shino: como?

Kankurou: a ver apuestas quien gana la pelirosa o la rubia ….vamos hagan sus apuestas

Todos se amontonaron para ver a estas dos pelearse

Por otro lado Tenten bailaba para Neji y Temari para Shikamaru estaban tan entretenidos que no se daban cuenta de las peleas

Lee que estaba atado trataba de zafarse …

Lee: esto está muy duro no podré romperlo fácilmente pero debo hacer algo ya que Sakura san está peleando

Lee se concentró y trató de usar fuerza bruta para romper la cuerda hasta que finalmente lo consiguió

Lee: bien al parecer Neji no se dio cuenta que dejó un espacio vacío debe ser de lo ebrio que está….bueno debo ir a detenerlos.

Cuando se disponía a pararse algo lo mordió era Akamaru que se había aventado al chico y lo comenzó a morder por todas partes

Lee: ahhh ayúdenme este perro me está atacando

Nadie le hacía caso Lee trató de esquivar al perro pero éste era muy veloz así estuvo un rato hasta que pudo escapar, el chico estaba todo mordisqueado

Lee: bien ahora iré a detener esas peleas

Primero fue al de Sakura e Ino , la pelea estaba muy reñida, el chico no se podía acercar mucho ya que éstas tiraban golpes a todos lados

Lee: ya sé voy a echarles agua eso debe detenerlas

El chico fue a traer agua en un balde luego fue corriendo donde estaban éstas y les tiró el agua, las chicas se detuvieron un momento estaban completamente mojadas…

Ino: qué es esto?

Sakura + Inner: agua que acaso no sabes lo que es ..se ve que no te bañas muy seguido no?

Ino: que has dicho¡¡¡

Volvieron a golpearse la gente que veía la pelea comenzaron a gritar….

Muchachos: camisetas mojadas¡¡¡¡

Lee: pero que he hecho..la situación está peor, bueno tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza discúlpenme chicas pero es mi deber y lo cumpliré hasta el final

Cuando el chico se disponía a entrar en la pelea sintió un dolor profundo en la parte de atrás…..era Akamaru que le había mordido el trasero.

Lee: ohhh qué es esto? auxilio ….auxilio saquéenmelo de encima¡¡¡

El muchacho comenzó a correr por todo el lugar tratando de que el perro se desprendiera pero todo era en vano.

Justo cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido llega Kakashi

Kakashi: bueno por fin llegué

Este vio el horrible panorama , Kiba y Naruto peleando y destruyendo el lugar de paso, Sakura e Ino peleando y a la vez participando en una competencia de camisetas mojadas, Tenten y Temari bailando sensualmente para Neji y Shikamaru respectivamente y por último Lee corriendo como loco por todo el local con un perro en el trasero.

Kakashi: creo que Lee no pudo con esto

Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente de Kakashi

Kakashi: ahora con quien voy primero? ……..hmp será muy dificultoso separar a Kiba y Naruto, Tenten y Temari creo que eso será más fácil , Sakura e Ino …..se ven muy bien haciendo eso ….creo que eso lo dejo al final (tenía una mirada pervertida) además no a menudo se tiene un espectáculo como ese……bueno creo que eso es todo……uhm creo que me olvido de algo pero que?

Lee: Kakashi sensei¡¡ ayúdeme¡¡

Kakashi: ah verdad me faltaba Lee bueno mejor voy con él primero

Este apareció delante de Lee, lo detuvo y trató de quitar al perro pero no podía

Kakashi: se ve que no te quiere soltar

Lee: oh no tendré que quedarme así el resto de mi vida

El chico se imaginó como sería la vida con un perro en el trasero, vio sus entrenamientos y las misiones que tendría que realizar con el perro, quizás pueda usar nuevas técnicas con él pensó el chico pero el día en que me case con Sakura el perro también estará allí y si ella no me acepta por el perro? o peor si nuestros hijos nacen con un perro en el trasero? oh no no lo puedo permitir , el chico lloró desconsoladamente.

Kakashi: no es para tanto…ya se nos ocurrirá algo

El maestro empezó a pensar la forma más conveniente de sacarle al perro sin dañar la zona afectada.

Kakashi: creo que ya sé

Este sacó un hueso y se lo fue acercando al perro, éste se veía tentado, el maestro seguía moviendo el hueso cerca del perro finalmente el perro cedió y soltó al chico

Kakashi: bueno por fin cayó

Lee: oh gracias Kakashi sensei¡¡¡

Kakashi: no es para tanto…..además ruega que no tenga rabia ( susurró el sensei)

Lee: cómo?

Kakashi: ah no nada vamos debemos ir con los demás

Lee: claro¡¡….uhm Kakashi sensei …

Kakashi: que pasa?

Lee: discúlpeme no pude controlarlos

Tenía una expresión de derrota en sus ojos

Kakashi: no te preocupes además lo hiciste bien solo que ellos te superan en número necesitabas la ayuda de alguien más

Lee: gracias por su apoyo…por cierto por qué demoró tanto, se fue hace como 3 horas

Kakashi: ah eso…es que tuve que ayudar a una anciana la encontré en el camino cuando regresaba

Lee: entiendo¡¡

Kakashi: ( este chico es más fácil de engañar que Naruto) bueno mejor apurémonos

Se dirigieron primero donde estaban Tenten y Temari trataron de calmarlas para que dejaran de bailar pero éstas seguían en lo suyo lo mismo Neji y Shikamaru

Kakashi: pero que chicos tan problemáticos….bueno no me dejan otra opción ….

Lee: acaso se refiere a…

Kakashi: si es lo único que se me ocurre

Kakashi agarró a las chicas y las golpeó en la nuca lo mismo hizo con Neji y Shikamaru luego los acomodó en un sofá

Lee: estarán bien?

Kakashi: si solo los hice dormir ahora vamos por esos

Refiriéndose a Naruto y Kiba, nuevamente hizo lo mismo

Kakashi: Lee lleva a Naruto y Kiba a ese otro sillón y acuéstalos

Lee: de acuerdo

El chico se llevó a estos dos y los acomodó en el sofá

Kakashi: bueno yo me encargo de las chicas así que Lee haz lo mismo que hice yo con los demás excepto Gaara él no puede dormir de acuerdo?

Lee: claro yo me encargo

Kakashi: bien

Lee fue donde se encontraban los que faltaban Shino, Gaara, Hinata, Kankurou y Chouji quienes estaban viendo la pelea de Sakura e Ino, Lee se acercó a ellos y fue noqueando a uno por uno dejándolos luego en un sofá , pudo convencer a Gaara para que se sentara.

Lee: uf por fin termine ahora si no causarán más problemas ….hmp…..pero faltan Ino y Sakura san , acaso Kakashi sensei no pudo detenerlas?

El chico se acercó donde se encontraban éstas peleando y se dio con la sorpresa de que Kakashi estaba parado viendo la pelea muy entretenido

Kakashi: vamos Sakura tírala al piso¡¡

Lee: Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: hmp….ah Lee ya terminaste?

Lee: si pero usted no se iba a encargar de detener esto?

Kakashi: ah eso lo que pasa es que se me olvidó por un momento

El maestro sonrió ingenuamente

Lee: ya veo

Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente del chico

Kakashi: pero bueno será mejor que detenga esto ahora

El maestro intervino en la pelea y noqueó a ambas luego las colocó en un sofá

Kakashi: bueno será mejor que esta noche nos turnemos para cuidar a todos no se vayan a despertar además debemos de vigilar a Gaara

Lee: entiendo no se preocupe yo los cuidaré primero

Kakashi: bien me levanto dentro de una hora me avisas si pasa algo

Lee: bien¡¡

Y así pasaron la noche estos dos( o mejor dicho tres con Gaara), fue pasando el tiempo y ya se podía apreciar los rayos del sol era un nuevo día y poco a poco fueron despertando………………………

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Bueno este capítulo me salio muy largo espero que no se hayan aburrido.**_

_**Dejen reviewwwwwsssssssssssssssssss¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Por fin pude actualizar es que esto del nuevo cambio de locomotion a animax como que me alocó un poco jiji bueno acá va un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste._**

**NOTA: _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos_** TT

_**Capítulo 6: "Recuerdos olvidados"**_

**_Sakura: que sueño_**

_**La chica comenzó a bostezar**_

**_Sakura: pero en donde estoy qué pasó?_**

**_Empezó a levantarse trató de pararse pero al parecer algo le impedía el paso volvió a intentarlo parándose sobre algo había pisado algo blando y esponjoso_**

**_Sakura: pero y qué es esto?_**

_**Miró hacia abajo para ver de lo que se trataba**_

**_Sakura: eh? pero es Chouji? …pero que hace allí?...uhm que extraño…….ay pero verdad estoy parada sobre él _**

_**De un salto se paró sobre el piso**_

**_Sakura: espero que no se haya dado cuenta ( aunque tal parece que su estómago es muy resistente para haberme aguantado debe ser producto de comer tanto …..jeje eso puede ser muy útil en las peleas……….. ay pero que estoy pensando ahora lo primordial es saber que pasó)_**

**_Chouji: auch por qué me duele el estómago?_**

**_Sakura: ( no puede ser su estómago no era tan resistente como pensé….. pobre le debe doler mucho)_**

_**Ah…este …. creo que comiste demasiado por eso el dolor de estómago **_

**_Chouji: que extraño yo estoy muy bien entrenado para comer grandes cantidades de comida sin sufrir de ningún tipo de dolor …. mi familia es especialista en eso…….pero bueno….si tu lo dices debe ser verdad_**

**_Sakura: cla..claro por qué mentiría yo? _**

_**Comenzó a reír nerviosamente**_

**_Lee: ohhhh Sakura san por fin despiertas¡¡¡¡¡¡_**

**_Sakura: Lee por favor no alces la voz que haces que me duela la cabeza_**

**_Chouji: lo mismo digo yo_**

**_Kakashi: es la resaca por haber tomado tanto anoche_**

**_Sakura: Kakashi sensei? usted que hace aquí?_**

**_Kakashi: yo y Lee estuvimos cuidándolos, ya que por la borrachera todos se quedaron dormidos y no pudimos llevarlos a sus casas eso sería muy pesado no crees?... bueno por eso decidimos que pasaron la noche aquí_**

**_Lee: si Sakura san estuvimos toda la noche despiertos vigilando que estén bien_**

**_Gaara:  yo también ayudé_**

**_Kakashi: ah claro pero eso fue después de que se te pasara la borrachera_**

**_Sakura: Gaara también estaba ebrio?_**

**_Kakashi: claro el único sobrio fue Lee, no te acuerdas de lo que pasó?_**

**_Sakura: la verdad que no _**

**_Kakashi: ya veo….bueno ese es el resultado de beber tanto_**

**_Chouji: y Shikamaru?_**

**_Kakashi: él se encuentra durmiendo en ese sofá_**

**_Chouji: será mejor que lo despierte_**

**_Kakashi: si anda y trata de despertar a los demás también _**

**_Chouji: claro_**

**_Gaara: yo voy por mis hermanos_**

**_Kakashi: bien…Sakura, Lee ustedes también vayan y ayuden a despertarlos_**

**_Sakura y Lee: de acuerdo_**

_**Los muchachos fueron despertando a cada uno….**_

**_Sakura: se ve que anoche nos divertimos mucho_**

**_Lee: por qué lo dices?_**

**_Sakura: es obvio mira el estado en que se encuentran los demás, mira todas las botellas de sake que se encuentran en el piso, mira….hasta Akamaru festejó anoche_**

_**Señalando al perro que yacía en un rincón del local tirado patas arriba con la lengua afuera**_

**_Lee: bueno creo que si_**

_**Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente del chico.**_

_**Mientras Kakashi se encargaba de los senseis…**_

**_Kakashi: Asuma, Kurenai despierten, vamos levántense_**

**_Asuma: vamos Kurenai déjame tranquilo un momento_**

**_Kurenai: ay Asuma deja de hacerme cosquillas_**

**_Kakashi: hasta sueñan juntos _**

_**Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente del sensei**_

**_Kakashi: bueno si no se quieren levantar…._**

_**Kakashi agarró una jarra llena de agua se acercó a los maestros quienes dormían juntos muy tranquilamente y les tiró el agua**_

**_Asuma: auch…pero, pero que pasa?_**

**_Kurenai: ay que frío hace aquí_**

**_Kakashi: por fin han despertado bueno ahora solo falta Jiraiy_**

**_Jiraiya: no es necesario que yo ya estoy despierto_**

**_Kakashi: hmp…pero cuando despertó?_**

**_Jiraiya: hace un rato cuando tratabas de despertar a esos dos_**

_**Señalando a Asuma y Kurenai**_

**_Kakashi: …..bueno mejor para mí_**

**_Jiraiya: y en donde está Tsunade?_**

**_Kakashi: la llevé a su oficina antes de que alguien se diera cuenta _**

**_Jiraiya: ah claro sino la gente que pensaría si la encontraran borracha en este lugar …..de seguro se armaría un gran lío_**

**_Kakashi: fue lo mismo que pensé_**

**_Jiraiya: si entiendo hiciste lo mejor_**

**_Asuma: hablen más bajo que me duele la cabeza_**

**_Kurenai:  auch no me siento muy bien_**

**_Kakashi: bueno con lo que tomaron anoche no era de esperarse menos_**

**_Jiraiya: creo que tiene razón_**

**_Kakashi: usted también debe sentirse mal no?_**

**_Jiraiya: yo? …no yo sé controlarme a mi no me afecta el sake _**

**_Kakashi: ( se ha emborrachado tantas veces que ahora no le hace ningún efecto el alcohol….es un verdadero maestro)_**

**_Jiraiya: pero y en donde está Naruto?_**

**_Kakashi: él está por allá, todos los chicos también pasaron la noche aquí _**

**_Jiraiya:  y que tal les fue a ellos?_**

**_Kakashi: se les pasó la mano con el sake_**

**_Jiraiya: ya sabía solo son unos niños solo los adultos estamos capacitados para beber_**

**_Kakashi: si es cierto pero anoche ustedes se comportaron un tanto escandaloso se podría decir que estuvieron igual de ebrios que los muchachos incluso quizás más _**

**_Jiraiya: …….ejem…….siguiendo a otro asunto ….ahora que todos estamos concientes lo mejor será ir a nuestras respectivas casas_**

**_Kakashi: claro es lo mejor_**

_**Lee y Sakura se acercaron a donde estaban los senseis**_

**_Sakura: todos ya están despiertos_**

**_Kakashi: aquí también_**

**_Lee: y dónde está Gai sensei?_**

**_Kakashi: eh? …a verdad me olvidé de él_**

**_Lee: cómo?_**

**_Kakashi: ahora lo levanto_**

_**Se acercó a Gai quien yacía tirado en la pista de baile, un globo de aire le salía de la nariz tenía la boca abierta y roncaba.**_

_**Kakashi se acercó con un vaso lleno de agua y se lo echó encima.**_

_**Gai comenzó a toser al parecer se estaba ahogando con el agua luego de un rato la situación se calmó**_

**_Kakashi: ya estás mejor?_**

**_Gai: si….ya estoy bien….pero quien me echó agua?_**

**_Kakashi: ese fui yo _**

**_Gai: hmp….quisiste aprovecharte de que estaba dormido para debilitarme y derrotarme mientras me ahogaba verdad?_**

**_Kakashi: la verdad que yo…_**

**_Gai: no, no me expliques nada entiendo que soy un rival muy duro para ti y comprendo que quieras derrotarme de cualquier forma, debe ser muy difícil para ti _**

_**Tenía una expresión de superioridad al decir esto**_

**_Kakashi: uhm…dijiste algo?_**

_**Gai gritó escandalizado**_

**_Gai: ohhhh Kakashi tu siempre sales con una pose tan guay ( no hay duda que eres un gran rival)_**

**_Kakashi: eh? …claro…bueno mejor vamos con los demás a ver como están_**

_**Todos se desplazaron hacia donde se encontraban los demás**_

**_Naruto: Sakura chan que pasó anoche_**

**_Sakura: no sé lo único que me dijo Kakashi fue que tomamos demasiado_**

**_Ino: con razón me duele tanto la cabeza_**

**_Kiba: a mi también_**

_**Luego se unieron los demás diciendo lo mismo**_

**_Sakura: si es que todos nos emborrachamos anoche por eso tenemos resaca_**

**_Tenten: me acuerdo haber estado hablando con Temari y las chicas_**

**_Temari: si yo también recuerdo algo así_**

**_Hinata: creo…creo que estábamos hablando sobre una competencia_**

**_Ino: claro estos bakas empezaron todo_**

**_Shikamaru: a que te refieres?_**

**_Temari: no te acuerdas que ustedes nos llamaron debiluchas y nos retaron a beber sake?_**

**_Naruto: uhm ahora que lo pienso creo que tienes razón_**

**_Neji: yo también me acuerdo algo sobre una competencia_**

**_Sakura: ustedes nos embriagaron_**

**_Kankurou: nosotros no las obligamos ustedes tomaron porque quisieron_**

**_Shino: eso es cierto_**

**_Kakashi: ya, ya no es momento de discutir además ya pasó ……….por cierto…….. no se acuerdan de algo más?_**

_**El sensei se acordó de que Ino y Sakura peleaban, lo mismo Kiba y Naruto y también que Tenten bailaba para Neji y Temari para Shikamaru……parece que se divirtieron mucho sobre todo estas dos últimas parejas pensó**_

**_Sakura: a que se refiere?_**

**_Kakashi: no a nada solo si se acuerdan de haber hecho algo que quizás después se avergonzarían_**

_**Mirando a Tenten, Temari, Neji y Shikamaru**_

**_Shikamaru: uhm y usted por qué mira hacia acá?_**

**_Kakashi: es que me acordé de algo _**

_**Mirando pícaramente a Neji y Shikamaru**_

**_Kakashi: pero bueno creo que es hora de irse los de limpieza deben trabajar vamos váyanse a sus casas_**

**_Sakura: Kakashi sensei sabe si Tsunade sama aún quiere que vaya a su oficina?_**

**_Kakashi: no creo que pueda entrenarte hoy, es que ella también bebió anoche_**

**_Sakura: entiendo…..entonces mejor me voy a casa quiero descansar _**

**_Kakashi: si es lo mejor …bueno entonces me retiro_**

**_Asuma: yo también me voy …Ino, Chouji después hablamos sobre el entrenamiento_**

**_Ino y Chouji: claro sensei_**

_**De esta forma se fueron despidiendo los senseis todos quedaron para que el entrenamiento se realice al día siguiente ……**_

**_Gaara: Temari, Kankurou nosotros también nos vamos_**

**_Naruto: esperen vamos juntos hasta el paradero luego nos vamos cada uno a nuestras casas_**

**_Kiba: lo mismo digo yo_**

**_Ino: si además quiero saber que pasó exactamente anoche_**

**_Tenten: yo también quiero saber_**

**_Gaara: bueno de acuerdo_**

_**Los chicos salieron del local y caminaron juntos hablaban de lo poco que recordaban……..**_

**_Kankurou: bueno ya estamos llegando_**

**_Naruto: oigan pero en serio nadie se acuerda de lo que hicimos después de la competencia?_**

**_Sakura: yo tan solo me acuerdo de una competencia_**

**_Ino: yo ni me acuerdo de eso_**

**_Hinata: yo…yo solo tengo algunas imágenes borrosas y confusas de lo que pasó en la competencia_**

**_Temari: estamos igual solo me acuerdo de haber bebido…….pero todos estaban tan ebrios?_**

**_Sakura: Lee fue el único que no bebió_**

**_Kiba: entonces que esperamos debemos preguntarle a él _**

**_Sakura: si tienes razón lo voy a llamar_**

_**La chica llamó a Lee quien estaba hablando con Tenten y Neji**_

**_Lee: si Sakura san?_**

**_Sakura: te queremos preguntar algo_**

**_Ino: que pasó exactamente después de la competencia?_**

**_Temari: si dinos lo que sucedió nadie se acuerda de nada verdad?_**

_**Preguntando a los demás quienes respondieron afirmativamente**_

**_Lee: este……bueno……( ¿qué hago les digo lo que pasó?)_**

**_Shikamaru: ahora que me acuerdo por qué Kakashi nos miró a mí y a Neji de esa forma cuando habló de avergonzarse por algo que pudimos haber hecho_**

_**Neji se interesó en el tema y miró a Lee atentamente esperando su respuesta. Todos hicieron lo mismo.**_

_**Lee se puso nervioso y dejó de caminar, se paró para poder meditar lo que iba a decir.**_

**_Lee: (será mejor que no diga nada porque si les digo que hubo un concurso de besos y que luego Kiba y Naruto pelearon y que Ino y Sakura se peleaban en un concurso de camisetas mojadas de seguro me echan la culpa a mi por haberlo permitido, que mal me siento por eso defraudé a todos… oh Gai sensei que haría en esta situación¡¡¡……….. además si digo que Tenten bailaba para Neji y que Temari para Shikamaru la situación sería muy incómoda hasta es posible que Tenten no vuelva a hablar nunca más con Neji por la vergüenza que tendría y de esta forma nuestra preciada amistad se rompería no, no puedo permitirlo) _**

**_Lee: Lo que pasó fue que …….bueno……..Kakashi sensei se refería a ………este………que ….uhm_**

**_Naruto: rápido cuéntanos_**

**_Lee: bueno Kakashi los miró así porque….porque…….participaron en un concurso de karaoke_**

**_Naruto: que?_**

**_Kiba: pero eso no s tan malo creo yo_**

**_Ino: tanto para eso_**

**_Sakura: yo canto todos los días en mi casa_**

**_Tenten: también yo sobre todo cuando ayudo a mi mamá en la cocina somos grandes cantantes_**

_**Sonrió la chica**_

**_Neji: Lee estás seguro que solo fue eso?_**

**_Lee: cla…claro porque mentiría _**

**_Kankurou: seguro que estos dos cantaron horrible y los echaron a tomatazos y huevazos _**

_**Comenzó a reír**_

**_Kiba: eso a debido de pasar se imaginan a estos dos cantando? pobre gente que los escuchó_**

_**Todos se imaginaban la escena….. Neji y Shikamaru cantando a todo pulmón mientras le salían unos tremendos gallazos, comenzaron a burlarse d los chicos.**_

**_Neji: ……..ejem……bueno nosotros no debimos de ser los únicos en hacer tonterías verdad Lee?_**

_**Lo miró amenazadoramente esperando una respuesta afirmativa**_

**_Lee: pues es cierto todos hicieron tonterías_**

**_Shikamaru: cuenta lo que hizo Kiba _**

**_Shino: esto estará interesante_**

**_Kiba: oe y por qué yo?_**

**_Shikamaru: por problemático_**

**_Naruto: si vamos dinos lo que hizo_**

**_Kiba: también cuenta lo de Naruto_**

**_Naruto: nani? y yo que te hice?_**

**_Kiba: por entrometido_**

**_Ino: bueno ya cállense vamos Lee di lo que hicieron todos_**

**_Temari: si vamos dínoslo me muero de la curiosidad_**

_**Todos se amontonaron hacia el chico pidiéndole que narrara lo que hicieron los demás**_

**_Lee: este…..bueno…de acuerdo (y ahora que me invento? bueno no importa usaré el poder de mi juventud y de mi imaginación para salir de esto)_**

**_Lee: de acuerdo …a ver veamos…._**

_**Primero Kiba …Kiba que hizo?...ah ya me acordé:**_

**_Kiba bailó con Akamaru y luego le dio un gran beso luego el perro escapó bueno eso es lo que me acuerdo_**

_**Todos los chicos se burlaron del chico perro le decían de todo tal como enfermo, depravado, violador de animales y cosas que se les ocurría después se burlaron de que tenía peor aliento que el animal y que éste se había quedado traumado por eso , en fin le dijeron de todo.**_

**_Kiba: en serio pasó eso? ……uhm debí de estar muy borracho para hacer eso _**

**_Kankurou: que chico tan extraño_**

**_Shino: tendré más cuidado con mis insectos_**

**_Naruto: oigan hay que alejar de este a todo animal indefenso que ande por allí no vaya ser que los agarre y los mate con su beso apestoso_**

_**Todos volvieron a reír**_

**_Kiba: a ver Lee cuenta lo de Naruto_**

**_Naruto: yo por qué?_**

**_Kiba: que tienes miedo del ridículo que hiciste_**

**_Naruto: claro que no_**

**_Kankurou: entonces deja que cuente_**

**_Naruto: bueno que más da_**

**_Lee: bien……….Naruto……uhm……..Naruto……..se comportó como Jiraiya correteó a toda chica bonita que pasaba por su delante y lo único que decía era dame un plato de ramen_**

**_Kiba: este está peor que yo solo piensa en el ramen_**

**_Kankurou: como se le ocurre pedir eso?_**

**_Sakura: ay Naruto solo piensas en comer_**

**_Chouji: ni siquiera yo hago algo así _**

_**Sacando una bolsa de papas para comer**_

**_Naruto: ya, ya no es para tanto….vamos Lee cuenta más_**

**_Lee: pero que más quieren saber?_**

**_Kiba: lo que hicieron las chicas_**

**_Kankurou: eso mismo vamos cuenta lo que hicieron ellas_**

**_Ino: qué y por qué nosotras?_**

**_Kiba: vamos deje que cuente o tienes miedo de haber hecho algo vergonzoso_**

**_Ino: no creo haber hecho algo vergonzoso_**

**_Naruto: entonces que digan lo que hicieron_**

**_Lee: bueno las chicas…..hmp…._**

**_Kiba: pero apúrate_**

**_Lee: es que debo hacer memoria…….ya, ya lo tengo:_**

_**Todas las chicas se subieron a la pista de baile y participaron en un concurso de camisetas mojadas**_

**_Kiba: cómo puede ser que no me acuerde de algo así¡¡¡¡¡_**

**_Naruto: no debimos tomar tanto me perdí de la actuación de Sakura chan_**

**_Kankurou: que mala suerte que no trajimos una cámara_**

**_Chouji: la rabia corroe mi cuerpo necesito comer más_**

**_Shikamaru: uhm si que es problemática esta situación_**

**_Lee: pero aún no termino hay más (oh que gran imaginación tengo, es un don natural¡¡¡)_**

_**El chico tenía fuego en los ojos**_

**_Lee: quien organizó este concurso fue Kankurou quien era el que animaba a las chicas y con un micrófono llamaba a todos para que vieran tal espectáculo y eligieran a la ganadora_**

**_Kiba: Kankurou eres un gran amigo_**

**_Naruto: gracias por haber realizado algo así aunque no nos acordamos pero debió ser muy bueno_**

**_Chouji: cierto eres de lo mejor eres merecedor de comer la última papa que me queda_**

**_Kankurou: gracias amigos fue un placer para mi entretenerlos_**

**_Sakura: malditos pervertidos¡¡¡_**

**_Temari: que vergüenza que mi hermano haya hecho algo así_**

**_Hinata: que ….que…..que vergüenza_**

**_Tenten: como pudo hacer algo así_**

**_Ino: Kankurou nos la pagas¡¡¡_**

_**Las chicas se amontonaron alrededor de Kankurou todas estaban enfurecidas……**_

**_Kankurou: oigan chicas no es para que reaccionen así, amigos vamos díganles algo_**

**_Naruto: eh eh Sakura chan?_**

**_Sakura: que quieres¡¡_**

_**La chica volteó a verlo con una cara de asesina**_

**_Naruto: ah yo, yo nada (que miedo)_**

**_Kankurou: oigan ayúdenme_**

_**Las chicas comenzaron a golpear a Kankurou, le dieron una gran paliza mientras los chicos se alejaron un poco del lugar**_

**_Lee: (creo que lo que dije fue demasiado)_**

**_Kiba: las chicas dan miedo_**

**_Naruto: pobre Kankurou_**

_**Luego de un rato las chicas se cansaron de golpear a Kankurou y lo dejaron tirado en el piso….**_

**_Sakura: eso para que aprendas_**

**_Ino: se aprovechó de que estábamos algo tomadas_**

**_Kankurou: pero ……pero yo…..yo ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que hice_**

**_Temari: y ustedes que miran¡¡¡_**

_**Refiriéndose a los chicos que la miraban con temor**_

**_Naruto: no na…nada nosotros estábamos hablando_**

**_Temari: ah verdad ….Lee sigue contando lo que pasó luego del concurso_**

**_Ino: ahora que hablamos sobre eso …..Lee quien ganó el concurso?_**

**_Sakura: yo también tengo curiosidad_**

**_Tenten: si Lee cuéntanos_**

_**Nuevamente todos se amontonaron alrededor de Lee para escuchar lo que decía incluso Kankurou quien con mucha dificultad podía ponerse de pie**_

**_Lee: …….bueno………veamos…..el concurso duró como una hora ya que no se podía decidir una ganadora pero finalmente el público eligió a su favorita….fue una pelea muy reñida pero al final la ganadora fue……_**

**_Kiba: quién?_**

**_Ino: habla de una vez_**

**_Lee: la ganadora fue la hermosa y linda …….Sakura san_**

**_Sakura: yo?...bueno no sabía que tenía tantos admiradores_**

**_Inner de Sakura: juajuajua yo soy la más bella de todas tráguense esa_**

**_Ino: para mi que hubo trampa_**

**_Sakura: qué?_**

**_Ino: claro si todos saben que yo soy la mejor_**

**_Temari: mejor deja de soñar desteñida_**

**_Ino: cómo has dicho?_**

**_Sakura: ya sabía que el color de tu cabello era artificial_**

**_Ino: pero cómo se atreven?_**

**_Kiba: eh eh chicas ya cálmense dejen que Lee siga contando_**

**_Naruto: si ya no interrumpan_**

**_Sakura: eso dile a Ino_**

**_Ino: bien ya no diré nada más_**

**_Temari: ya era hora_**

**_Sakura: este….bueno…Lee san_**

**_Lee: si Sakura san que pasa?_**

**_Sakura: qué gané?_**

**_Lee: ah claro ahora te digo……..después de elegir ganadora Kankurou procedió a entregar el premio que eran 10 botellas de sake_**

**_Sakura: más alcohol?_**

**_Ino: pero que borracha_**

**_Sakura: no dijiste que no ibas a hablar más eh?_**

**_Ino: es que ya pasó un buen rato_**

**_Sakura: se ve que no puedes mantener la boca cerrada ni un minuto_**

**_Naruto: Lee acaso Sakura chan se lo bebió todo?_**

**_Lee: no claro que no_**

**_Kiba: entonces que pasó?_**

**_Lee: a eso iba……….Kankurou fue por las botellas pero se dio con la sorpresa de que se los habían robado_**

**_Naruto: y quien fue?_**

**_Lee: en el lugar del crimen se encontraron varios insectos en el piso_**

**_Kiba: entonces fue…._**

**_Lee: exacto fue Shino_**

_**Todos voltearon a ver al chico, Shino arqueó la ceja….**_

**_Shino: estás seguro d lo que dices?_**

_**Miró muy molesto a Lee**_

**_Lee: (creo que me sobrepasé) si es verdad pero no es para tanto lo que sucedió fue que estabas tan ebrio que ni cuenta te diste de lo que hacías cuado fuimos a buscarte estabas con todas las botellas sentado en una mesa nos acercamos pero tú no querías devolverlos luego saliste corriendo con las botellas y tus insectos te ayudaban a cargarlos más tarde volviste donde estábamos y nos entregaste las botellas luego Sakura repartió las botellas ya que ella no podía beberlos todos y de esta manera pasaron la noche tomando más y más sake._**

**_Naruto: ya veo_**

**_Kiba: ese Shino resultó todo un delincuente juvenil_**

**_Kankurou: la pandilla InsectiShino cuídense porque no se sabe cuando atacarán_**

**_Todos: jajajajaja_**

**_Shino:……..ejem…..yo ya me voy_**

**_Naruto: vamos no te amargues no es para tanto_**

**_Shino: no es eso ya es tarde y quiero ir a mi casa_**

**_Gaara: nosotros también nos vamos_**

**_Naruto: bueno creo que por hoy la dejamos acá_**

**_Sakura: si además estoy muy cansada_**

**_Kiba: entonces nos vemos luego_**

**_Naruto: si hasta más tarde_**

_**Los chicos se despidieron, regresaron a sus casas descansaron todo el día ……..al día siguiente empezaron su entrenamiento trataron de no hablar más de lo que pasó esa noche.**_

_**Pasó una semana Tsunade los había hecho llamar todos se encontraban en la oficina de la Hokage**_

**_Tsunade: bueno les diré el motivo por lo que les he hecho llamar ……como ustedes saben al momento de aprobar las respectivas pruebas que sus maestros les encomendaron ustedes están capacitados para cumplir respectivas misiones por si solos …….en estos momentos estamos escasos de chuunins y jounins y se nos han presentado una serie de tareas es por este motivo que los he llamado …..mañana partirán a las respectivas misiones que les encomendaré._**

_**Acá tengo las informaciones sobres sus misiones se las daré personalmente a cada uno y les explicaré de lo que se trata, tengan mucho cuidado ya que son de alto riesgo además ustedes irán solos, bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles, les deseo suerte y sean muy cautelosos.**_

**_Todos: claro¡¡¡_**

**_Y así fue pasando el tiempo los chicos tuvieron muchas misiones tuvieron que enfrentarse con muchos ninjas poderosos una de esas fue cuando secuestraron a Gaara por culpa de los Akatsuki, en es entonces Gaara se había convertido en el Kasekage de la arena._**

**_Pasaron dos años los chicos habían crecido se volvieron muy fuertes debido a las diferentes misiones que tuvieron , el tiempo que pasó sirvió a algunos para aclarar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, por otra parte todos eran ahora chuunins, Temari y Kankurou viajaban constantemente a Konoha para ayudar en lo que podían._**

**_Pero en Konoha algo preocupaba a los ninjas y a la Hokage habían pasado cuatro años desde que se fue Sasuke, se acercaba el día en que Orochimaru tomara el cuerpo de este._**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado en el próximo capítulo salen los dos hermanos más cueros del mundo Itachi y Sasuke,….ahora paso a contestar los reviews**_

**_jaide112: a mi también me encanta el nejitenten esa pareja es una de mis favoritas aunque me quedé un poco preocupada cuando vi el capítulo 142 es que Tenten se sonroja cuando ve a Lee es algo perturbante bueno espero que no haya sido nada y que solo sea un gesto de amistad o algo así jeje bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo me demoré un poquito pero finalmente lo terminé :D_**

**_sakurauchihafive: en el próximo capítulo podrás disfrutar del lindo, hermoso y bello Itachi es tan cuero¡¡¡¡ me atonto al pensar en él es que es tan hermoso …pero bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo me demoré un poco al actualizar voy a tratar de escribir más rápido :P_**

**_Sakata Sakeki: a pedido tuyo el cuero de Sasuke aparece en el próximo capítulo acompañado de su lindo hermano Itachi¡¡¡¡¡ que emoción tengo al escribir sobre estos dos….espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :D_**

**_marion-asakura: gracias por haber esperado ahora en el próximo capítulo podrás disfrutar de estos dos cueros estos super super super cueros que lindos son¡¡¡¡¡ ahora si voy a tratar de actualizar rápido :P_**

**_nadeshiko-uchiha: jeje chibola ahora si me demoré sorry es que estuve averiguando sobre Animax pex tu entiendes verdad bueno sobre Itachi y Sasuke los podrás ver en el siguiente capítulo si por fin aparecen estos papasotes para levantarnos el ánimo jeje bueno amix ahora si me voy a esforzar y escribiré rápido muy rápido aunque soy un poco floja jeje :P_**

**_saita: si Neji es lindo cuando se pone celoso es lo máximo oe chibola y tú cuando actualizas ah? Estoy esperando pacientemente el próximo capítulo y mira que no tengo mucha paciencia que digamos jeje bueno amix actualiza pronto pex¡¡¡¡¡ :P_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Acá va el capítulo 7 por fin aparecen los cueros que más nos gustan espero que les guste ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**_

**NOTA: _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos_** TT

_**Y así fue pasando el tiempo los chicos tuvieron muchas misiones tuvieron que enfrentarse con muchos ninjas poderosos una de esas fue cuando secuestraron a Gaara por culpa de los Akatsuki, en es entonces Gaara se había convertido en el Kasekage de la arena.**_

_**Pasaron dos años los chicos habían crecido se volvieron muy fuertes debido a las diferentes misiones que tuvieron , el tiempo que pasó sirvió a algunos para aclarar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, por otra parte todos eran ahora chuunins, Temari y Kankurou viajaban constantemente a Konoha para ayudar en lo que podían.**_

_**Pero en Konoha algo preocupaba a los ninjas y a la Hokage habían pasado cuatro años desde que se fue Sasuke, se acercaba el día en que Orochimaru tomara el cuerpo de este.**_

_**Capítulo 7: "Encuentro inesperado"**_

**_Kabuto: Orochimaru sama por fin lo hemos localizado_**

**_Orochimaru: que bueno ahora si podrás cumplir con tu venganza Sasuke kun_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Por otro lado ……….**_

**_Kisame: cómo se atreven a atacarnos acaso no saben con quien se enfrentan?_**

**_Ninja1: tenemos ordenes de Orochimaru sama de matar a ese tipo que está allí_**

_**Señalando a un joven alto de cabello oscuro**_

**_Kisame: ya veo y dime sabes quién es él_**

**_Ninja1: nos dijo que se llamaba Itachi pero eso no importa porque pronto ustedes morirán_**

_**Eran como cinco ninjas los que se abalanzaron a pelear contra Itachi y Kisame estos los esquivaban fácilmente no eran tan fuertes sus oponentes pero de pronto estos comenzaron a transformarse estos poseían el sello maldito poco a poco se fueron apoderando de los cuerpos de los ninjas luego volvieron a sufrir un nuevo cambio la transformación había finalizado parecían unos monstruos eran realmente fuertes, volvieron a la pelea, pudieron golpear a Kisame**_

**_Kisame: Itachi esto se está poniendo dificultoso_**

**_Itachi: debemos acabar rápido con esto los demás nos están esperando_**

**_Kisame: que planeas hacer?_**

**_Los ojos de Itachi se tornaron rojos con marcas negras era el sharingan luego las manchas negras comenzaron a moverse y a colocarse en otra posición pronto los ninjas estaban dentro de una ilusión Itachi había usado un genjutsu era la misma técnica que había usado con Kakashi hace tiempo atrás era el Tsukiyomi los ninjas fueron cayendo inconscientes en el piso fue demasiado para ellos._**

**_Kisame: Itachi porque lo usaste tu sabes que luego de usar esa técnica estás muy cansado_**

**_Itachi: ya te dije no debemos perder tiempo _**

**_Kisame: si que estás apurado bueno no importa vamos_**

_**Procedieron a irse del lugar pero algo los detuvo al parecer no eran solo cinco ninjas habían otros dos escondidos tenían la misma transformación que los otros y al parecer estos eran más fuertes que los demás **_

**_Kisame: ahora entiendo …..era una trampa_**

**_Ninja2: claro que si Orochimaru sama nos advirtió de su poder_**

**_Kisame: por qué Orochimaru está tan interesado en matar a Itachi?_**

**_Ninja2: la verdad es que solo quiere que lo debilitemos el encargado de matarlo es otro_**

**_Kisame: quién?_**

**_Ninja2: eso no me lo dijo…….Orochimaru sama dijo algo sobre que tenía que cuidar su futuro cuerpo_**

**_Kisame: a que te refieres?_**

**_Ninja2: no voy a responderte más preguntas ahora prepárate porque a ti si pienso matarte_**

**_Los dos ninjas se abalanzaron sobre Kisame e Itachi este último estaba muy cansado como para pelear Kisame trataba de enfrentarse a los dos usó el Suiton ambos ninjas saltaron tratando de protegerse fue en ese momento que Kisame aprovechó para usar el Suirou no Jutsu (técnica de prisión de agua) pudo atrapar a uno pero el otro se escapó éste atacó a Kisame golpeándolo fuertemente luego aparecieron dos réplicas del ninja rodearon a Kisame lo atacaron eran muy veloces trataban de confundir a Kisame apareciendo en diferentes lugares muy rápidamente Kisame atacó a uno de estos pero era una réplica el ninja aprovechó para lanzarlo al aire y darle una serie de golpes Kisame estaba herido usó de nuevo el Suiton pudo herir al ninja luego sacó su Samehada para dar fin a esto pero no se percató que el otro ninja quien estaba encerrado en la burbuja había podido librarse de la técnica fue por Itachi quien aún estaba débil por la técnica que había usado lo atacó con un kunay Itachi lo esquivó pero apareció otro por atrás de éste pudo escapar dificultosamente sin embargo fue herido en el brazo el ninja había usado un kage bunshi no jutsu Itachi lo golpeó pero el ninja se paró rápidamente y atacó nuevamente a Itachi éste hizo dos réplicas persiguió al ninja pudo atraparlo le atravesó un kunay matándolo Kisame había conseguido vencer al otro con su Samehada…………._**

**_Kisame: esto si que fue muy cansado……..Itachi debes descansar has gastado demasiada energía_**

**_Itachi: eso no importa ……será mejor que nos vayamos_**

**_Kisame: estás seguro?_**

**_Itachi: vamos_**

_**Siguieron su camino luego de un rato mientras se encontraban saltando entre los árboles alguien les lanzó un kunay lo esquivaron y se detuvieron**_

**_Kisame: vamos sal de una vez_**

_**Apareció un muchacho de cabello oscuro sus ojos eran rojos con manchas negras era el sharingan**_

**_Muchacho: por fin te encuentro_**

**_Itachi: pero si es mi tonto hermanito menor …..será mejor que te vayas ahora no tengo tiempo para ti_**

**_Sasuke: no digas estupideces he venido a matarte esta vez no te dejaré ir_**

**_Itachi: como si pudieras hacerme algo_**

**_Sasuke: estos últimos años me he hecho más fuerte con la finalidad de eliminarte ahora lo verás_**

_**El muchacho corrió hacia Itachi para golpearlo pero Kisame intervino**_

**_Kisame: primero tendrás que pelear conmigo_**

**_Sasuke: el problema no es contigo así que aléjate_**

**_Kisame: vamos pelea conmigo o acaso me tienes miedo_**

**_Sasuke: claro que no…….bien si así lo quieres_**

_**Sasuke fue por Kisame éste esquivaba los golpes del muchacho con algo de dificultad ya que había gastado su energía en la pelea anterior pero aún así no era un contrincante fácil**_

**_Sasuke: ya no perderé más tiempo_**

**_El muchacho usó el poder del sello maldito su aspecto cambió totalmente …..de su espalda salían dos cosas parecidas a unas manos parecía un monstruo_**

**_Kisame: así que tu también posees eso (esto se ve mal ni Itachi ni yo estamos en las mejores condiciones de pelear …..este chico nos dará muchos problemas si decidimos pelear con él lo mejor será escapar)_**

**_Kisame hizo dos réplicas de él éstos fueron por Sasuke usó el Suirou no jutsu pudo atraparlo luego se dirigió con Itachi lo convenció de huir ambos corrieron rápidamente Sasuke se dio cuenta concentró su chakra para salir de la burbuja se demoró un poco pero pudo conseguirlo fue tras de ellos se estaba acercando_**

**_Kisame: no dispongo de mucha energía por eso pudo librarse de mí técnica será mejor que nos apuremos Itachi_**

**_Itachi: si yo aún no recupero mi energía es mejor dejar esto para otra ocasión_**

**_Sasuke: no dejaré que escapen_**

_**Sasuke aumentó la velocidad reunió chakra en su mano pudo alcanzar a Kisame lo golpeó con el chidori Kisame no pudo esquivarlo cayendo inconsciente en el piso luego fue tras Itachi **_

**_Sasuke: no permitiré que sigas viviendo tú mataste a papá, mamá, a todo el clan nunca te lo perdonaré……eres un maldito_**

**_Pudo alcanzarlo lo detuvo usó el chidori trató de golpear a Itachi pero éste pudo esquivarlo con dificultad luego Sasuke usó el Katon Itachi usó la misma técnica ambos cayeron al piso por el impacto Itachi aprovechó para hacer dos clones y escapar Sasuke pudo vencer a los clones fue tras Itachi éste estaba muy cansado débilmente podía saltar entre los árboles Sasuke nuevamente usó el chidori pudo alcanzar a Itachi éste trato de escapar pero no pudo el chidori impactó sobre Itachi aventándolo lejos del lugar éste cayó sobre una catarata._**

_**Sasuke observó desde un árbol como el cuerpo de Itachi era llevado por la corriente**_

**_Sasuke: por fin pude vencerlo…….aunque no estoy muy seguro de que esté muerto ……..bueno si aún vive no creo que sea por mucho tiempo él está herido gravemente pronto morirá dejaré que sufra hasta que llegue su final ….que sufra que sienta dolor así como yo sufrí cuando mató a nuestros padres me causó tanto sufrimiento…… todos estos años solo soñaba con este momento en que yo finalmente me pudiera vengar de él ……finalmente he cumplido mi venganza….por fin lo he logrado_**

_**El muchacho se quedó muy pensativo pasó un largo rato recordando por todo lo que había pasado desde esa horrible tragedia…………………**_

_**Luego el muchacho bajó del árbol y volteó mirando hacia los árboles**_

**_Sasuke: ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas ocultarte?_**

_**Un muchacho con lentes y de mirada fría salio de repente**_

**_Kabuto: bueno me atrapaste y yo que pensé que era bueno escondiéndome_**

**_Sasuke: por qué estás aquí?_**

**_Kabuto: solo quería ver como dos hermanos peleaban a muerte fue muy interesante…….finalmente pudiste vengarte de tu hermano no?_**

**_Sasuke: claro……aunque él estaba algo débil ……ahora que me acuerdo Kisame mencionó algo sobre haber visto a otras personas con el sello maldito acaso Orochimaru mandó a alguien para que se enfrente con él antes que yo?_**

**_Kabuto: hmp…eso yo no sé quizás Kisame se refería a otra cosa o tu entendiste mal_**

**_Sasuke: se lo preguntaré a Orochimaru_**

**_Kabuto: y dime ahora que lo has matado que planeas hacer?_**

**_Sasuke: ya veo por que estás acá piensas que me voy a ir Konoha verdad? Es por eso que estabas espiándome para ver si huía no?_**

**_Kabuto: se ve que no se te puede engañar pero aún no me respondes_**

**_Sasuke: no te preocupes no pienso escaparme_**

**_Kabuto: bueno en ese caso regresemos que Orochimaru nos está esperando_**

**_Sasuke: bien_**

_**Ambos se dirigieron donde se encontraba Orochimaru **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**En Konoha…..**_

**_Sakura había regresado de una misión, se encontraba descansando en su casa, no estaba ninguno de sus amigos en la aldea todos se encontraban en misiones luego de dormir un rato Sakura decidió salir a entrenar, ella fue a un lugar oculto que estaba en las afueras de Konoha pero que no se alejaba mucho de la aldea, Sakura lo había encontrado cuando regresaba de una de sus misiones en ese lugar el ambiente era pacífico, tranquilo, el lugar era muy hermoso además no había que preocuparse por los enemigos ya que el lugar estaba muy bien escondido, había un río y cerca de este Sakura había construido una pequeña choza en donde algunas veces pasaba la noche cuando se quedaba a entrenar varios días._**

**_Sakura llegó al lugar empezó a entrenar trataba de controlar su chakra además practicaba las nuevas técnicas que Tsunade le había enseñado_**

**_Sakura: buf…..pero que cansada estoy mejor me recuesto un rato _**

_**La chica se tiró en el pasto mirando el cielo aún no había anochecido se quedó un rato así luego se paró y fue a lavarse la cara**_

**_Sakura: que fresca está el agua me hace sentir mucho mejor………….._**

_**Hmp……..pero que es eso?**_

_**Se dio cuenta de que algo venía flotando desde lejos**_

**_Sakura: pero…...pero…..que es?……..acaso…..es una persona¡¡¡¡_**

_**Fue corriendo y la sacó del río pero se dio con la sorpresa de que lo conocía…….**_

**_Sakura: pero…pero…es Itachi_**

**_Vio que estaba muy mal herido le sacó su polo vio sus heridas eran muy graves realizó unos cuantos sellos para detener el sangrado luego lo llevó a la choza lo recostó en la cama y trató de curarlo tardo mucho en reparar el daño ya habían pasado como cuatro horas tratado de sanar las heridas había gastado mucho chakra _**

**_Sakura: bueno por fin termine ahora solo falta que recobre la conciencia……pero que pudo haberle pásado?...quien pudo haberlo herido de esta manera?...pero la herida de su espalda… parece que fue causada por el chidori …..acaso fue Sasuke?...mejor espero a que se recupere para preguntarle_**

_**Sakura estuvo pendiente de Itachi cada cierto tiempo le tomaba la temperatura y revisaba sus heridas así pasó casi toda la noche hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida, ésta estaba sentada en una silla al costado de la cama**_

**_Fue pasando el tiempo y amaneció………………_**

_**Itachi finalmente recobró la conciencia**_

**_Itachi: en donde estoy? Pero que pasó?...ah claro el tonto de mi hermano peleó conmigo lo último que recuerdo es haber caído en una catarata_**

_**Itachi volteó al percatarse de que no se encontraba solo, observó a Sakura**_

**_Itachi: (así que ella fue la que me trajo acá y al parecer también curó mis heridas ……..su rostro me parece familiar………claro es la compañera del niño kyuubi …..ahora que me acuerdo me encontré con ella antes de eso…….pero por qué me ha salvado?...ella debería de odiarme por lo que hice…..que extraño)_**

_**Itachi se quedó observando a Sakura v**_

_**Sakura comenzó a despertar……..**_

**_Sakura:….uhm…..uhm……pero que hora es?...ay no puede ser me quedé dormida pero que clase de ninja soy ni siquiera puedo quedarme despierta una noche entera que mal Sakura necesitas entrenar más , debes esforzarte una ninja debe estar preparada para todo….ay pero que estoy haciendo hablando sola si alguien me ve pensará que estoy loca jeje felizmente nadie me ve_**

_**La chica se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba volteó lentamente**_

**_Sakura: ahhhhhh pero ya despertaste?( que vergüenza acaso habrá escuchado lo que dije?)….. este….acaso escuchaste lo que dije?_**

_**Itachi asintió con la cabeza**_

**_Sakura: ( pero que tonta soy claro que me ha escuchado es tan obvio debe pensar que estoy loca)_**

_**La chica se puso del color de un tomate**_

**_Itachi:……..uhm…..tu curaste mis heridas?_**

**_Sakura: ah……ah eso …..si yo lo hice tardé mucho en sanar tus heridas tuve que usar una gran cantidad de chakra pero dime estás mejor verdad?_**

**_Itachi: si….pero_**

**_Sakura: que?_**

**_Itachi: por qué me has salvado?_**

**_Sakura: ah….bueno….este…….es que desde que me convertí en una ninja médica me prometí a mi misma salvar a todas las personas que pudiese no importa si se trata de un aliado o de un enemigo mi obligación es curar a la persona herida no importa quien sea ….es un ser vivo y para eso es suficiente para mi……..además te debía el favor ya que tu me salvaste una vez_**

_**Itachi se quedó mirándola no entendía como alguien podía ayudar a otra persona aunque ésta sea un enemigo no cabía en su cabeza algo así**_

**_Itachi: será mejor que me vaya_**

**_Trató de pararse pero no pudo la herida aún no cerraba del todo y le provocaba mucho dolor_**

**_Sakura: será mejor que no te muevas tienes que esperar a que tus heridas sanen del todo_**

_**Se acercó al chico y volvió a recostarlo **_

**_Sakura: bueno quédate aquí ahora te traigo algo para que comas debes tener mucha hambre_**

_**Sakura sacó de su mochila varias bolsas donde había traído verduras, frutas, una variedad de alimentos**_

**_Sakura: felizmente traje bastante comida_**

_**Comenzó a preparar el desayuno**_

_**Luego se acercó al chico con una bandeja donde había té caliente, pan, jamón, mantequilla y algunas frutas**_

**_Sakura: bueno come lo que desees _**

**_Itachi: y tú?_**

**_Sakura: yo estoy acostumbrada a comer fruta_**

_**Agarró una manzana y comenzó a pelarla**_

**_Sakura: ves yo estoy bien ahora lo importante es que comas para que esas heridas puedan sanar_**

_**El chico comenzó a comer**_

**_Sakura: hmp……este…….te puedo preguntar algo?_**

**_Itachi: claro_**

**_Sakura: que fue lo que te pasó? Es que no me imagino a alguien tan fuerte como para hacerte este tipo de heridas_**

**_Itachi:……..estuve peleando con un grupo de ninjas estos me tendieron una trampa perdí mucha energía luego tuve que enfrentarme con otro éste fue el que me hizo la herida de la espalda_**

**_Sakura: ya veo…uhm…..la herida de tu espalda fue provocada por una gran cantidad de chakra ….acaso….acaso….fue Sasuke?_**

**_Itachi:……..si_**

**_Sakura: (entonces eran ciertas mis sospechas fue él seguramente debe pensar que Itachi está muerto de lo contrario lo hubiera buscado bueno por fin pudo conseguir su dichosa venganza ahora Orochimaru tomará su cuerpo y no habrá salvación para él)_**

_**Sakura tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío**_

_**Itachi se dio cuenta**_

**_Itachi:……uhm…..ya terminé_**

**_Sakura:……….que?...ah claro_**

_**La chica tomó la bandeja y se dirigió a lavar la taza y los platos**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**En el castillo de Orochimaru……………**_

**_Orochimaru: por fin llegan_**

**_Kabuto: discúlpenos nos demoramos un poco_**

**_Orochimaru: y como te fue?_**

**_Sasuke: pude matarlo_**

**_Orochimaru: entonces ya cumpliste con tu venganza debes estar muy contento_**

**_Sasuke: eso creo_**

**_Orochimaru: pero yo pensé que ese era tu objetivo no te alegras de haberlo cumplido?_**

**_Sasuke: me molesta que hayas mandado ninjas para que pelearan con él antes que yo_**

**_Orochimaru: ah era eso pero si lo hice por tu propio bien_**

**_Sasuke: pensaste que no era capaz de derrotarlo verdad?_**

**_Orochimaru: no, no es eso estaba cuidando mi futuro cuerpo no quiero tener un cuerpo dañado además tu meta era matarlo ahora lo has conseguido eso es lo más importante no crees?_**

**_Sasuke: …….ya no importa_**

**_Orochimaru: que bien que lo entiendas………………Kabuto ya le dijiste?_**

**_Kabuto: no Orochimaru sama_**

**_Orochimaru: bueno entonces tendré que hacerlo yo_**

**_Sasuke: que sucede?_**

**_Orochimaru: pronto atacaremos Konoha_**

**_Sasuke: de nuevo?_**

**_Orochimaru: es el momento más indicado desde el último ataque Konoha quedó sin muchas defensas además ahora contamos con nuevos aliados será fácil matar a todos, tú eres una parte importante en esta batalla así que será mejor que vayas entrenando_**

**_Sasuke: entiendo_**

**_Orochimaru: pero tampoco vayas a excederte pues quiero que tu cuerpo este completamente bien ya que después de vencer a la Hokage tomaré tu cuerpo_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…..¿qué pasará con Itachi y Sakura?...¿Sasuke se vuelve a encontrar con Sakura?...¿En verdad Orochimaru atacará Konoha?...esto y más en el próximo capítulo……reviews si quieren que la continue¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_He tratado de escribir lo más rápido posible espero que no me haya demorado mucho, ahora voy a tener más cuidado con las comas y puntos aunque, que raro, porque me acuerdo haber puesto comas y puntos en el capi anterior pero ahora que lo veo me doy cuenta que no, que despistada soy jeje; también una pequeña corrección han pasado 3 años desde que Sasuke se fue, tenías razón Saita, soy tan despistada que ni cuenta me di sobre eso, discúlpenme¡¡¡¡¡¡ bueno ahora si continuemos con la historia._**

**NOTA: _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos_** TT

**_Capítulo 8: "Cambios":_**

Ya era de noche, Sakura había pasado todo el día pendiente de las heridas de Itachi, felizmente todo marchaba bien, pronto se curaría ………….

Sakura: bueno ya terminé …..no te preocupes las heridas están cerrando y no se han infectado…pero aún así debes guardar reposo así que yo me haré cargo de ti estos días

Itachi asintió con la cabeza

Sakura: bien …..ya es tarde, es mejor que descanses eso te ayudará a recuperar tus fuerzas, además yo también estoy algo cansada

Itachi: donde piensas dormir?

Sakura: yo? ……ah, acá en el sofá

Itachi: no es necesario, yo puedo dormir en el sofá

Sakura: qué?...no, no te preocupes que yo estoy bien, además acá el enfermo eres tú así que no se diga más y ve a dormir

Itachi no dijo más y se fue a dormir.

Sakura no podía dormir tranquilamente le preocupaban muchas cosas ……..

Sakura: (estaré haciendo lo correcto?...él es un asesino, un traidor …….por qué me preocupo por él?…. debería odiarlo por haber tratado de apoderarse del kyuubi de Naruto…..aunque quizás solo seguía ordenes del Akatsuki…… no sé por que pero siento que no puedo guardarle rencor , es muy extraño, por qué será?...quizás, porque él me salvó de esos delincuentes……claro, debe ser eso, solo es agradecimiento…..ahora hago esto solo para devolverle el favor ….si solo por eso…..además en el incidente del secuestro de Gaara….. solo lo vimos en una ocasión, es más, ni siquiera era él, solo era una especie de ilusión, no estoy muy segura de lo que fue eso …..pero los culpables eran otros…..si, él no tuvo la culpa…….además no me parece tan peligroso…….uhm ahora que recuerdo, la primera vez que lo vi, él me dijo que yo era linda….le parezco linda?...bueno viniendo de él es un gran cumplido……. nunca antes un chico tan guapo me había dicho linda…… dije guapo?...bueno, si es simpático además esa actitud le favorece mucho…..ay porque siempre me llama la atención los chicos fríos¡¡¡¡...pero…pero en que estoy pensando, Sakura despierta no seas tonta recuerda que hiciste una promesa: no volver a sufrir por ningún hombre así que ni lo pienses, que este chico es muy problemático…..lo mejor será cuidarlo hasta que se recupere y luego que se marche…..si eso es lo mejor…..mejor me duermo antes de estar pensando en tonterías)

La chica cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada más para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron tres días desde el encuentro de Sakura e Itachi.

Itachi estaba mejor podía caminar aunque con dificultad

Sakura: ( y ahora que hago?...no tengo más comida….que vamos a comer?...uhm lo único que se me ocurre es cazar, no me queda de otra así que mejor me apuro)

Itachi: sucede algo?

Sakura: ah?...no, nada……te gusta la carne de cerdo?

Itachi: claro

Sakura: bien, entonces hoy comeremos cerdo

La chica agarró un cuchillo y algunas cuerdas

Itachi: que haces?

Sakura: voy a cazar

Itachi: segura que puedes hacerlo?

Sakura: claro soy una experta

Sakura salió de la choza y se internó en el bosque, Itachi se quedó sentado, esperando fuera de la casa

Había pasado ya una hora y Sakura no había regresado, paso media hora más y se escucharon unos gritos

Itachi se paró y miró cautelosamente los alrededores

A lo lejos se veía una nube de polvo acercándose a la choza

Itachi: pero qué es eso? ( habrán venido a buscarme? )

Sakura venía corriendo a toda velocidad con un conejo en la mano y un jabalí detrás de ella correteándola

Sakura: ahora regreso esto lo soluciono en un momento

De la frente del chico cayó una gota de sudor

Sakura seguía corriendo, nuevamente se internó en el bosque, luego salió y así estuvo un buen rato corriendo desesperada tratando de zafarse del jabalí, hasta que finalmente regresó hacia la choza corriendo con el conejo en las manos

Sakura: por fin, pude despistarlo

De repente se tropieza con una piedra cayendo en el pasto, soltó al conejo, este corrió despavorido

Sakura: no¡¡¡¡ que alguien lo agarre

Itachi fue tras el conejo, Sakura se levantó y fue también por el animal.

Itachi tenía algunos problemas para agarrar al animal ya que no podía moverse tan ágilmente como siempre, las heridas eran una molestia, el conejo se detuvo un momento, Sakura e Itachi se lanzaron por el conejo pero chocaron, Sakura cayó sobre Itachi y el conejo huyó

Sakura: oh no, maldito conejo, estaba a punto de agarrarlo

Itachi: no dijiste que ibas a atrapar un cerdo?

Sakura: ah…bueno…..lo pensé bien y decidí que un conejo era la mejor opción

Comenzó a reír

Itachi la observó atentamente

Itachi: ( se ve muy linda……..pero, en que estoy pensando?...cuando estoy cerca de esta chica siento algo extraño…….que sentimiento es este?...nunca antes me había pasado algo así…..que me estará sucediendo? )

Sakura se dio cuenta que la observaba dejó de reír y se ruborizó

Itachi: no piensas moverte?

Recién en ese instante Sakura vio en la posición que se encontraba…….tirada encima de Itachi impidiendo que este se levantara, la chica estaba muy avergonzada

Sakura: claro

Se levantó

Sakura: disculpa, no me di cuenta, no …no fue mi intención

Itachi: no importa

Sakura: ( que vergüenza, que estará pensando de mi...ah como si me importase, me da igual, además no fue mi culpa )

Sakura: este…..bueno…….creo que lo mejor será que me regrese a la aldea para traer algo de comida

Itachi: vas a regresar?

Sakura: si ya no hay más comida, pero no te preocupes, no diré a nadie que estás aquí

Itachi: aún no estoy muy seguro de por qué me ayudas?

Sakura: de nuevo eso….. ya te dije….. te estoy devolviendo el favor por haberme salvado esa vez y además aún no estás bien no sería justo que te atrapen en esas condiciones…..es por eso que te ayudo.

Vamos confía en mi, no diré a nadie sobre ti, así que quédate aquí y descansa de acuerdo?

Itachi: yo no confío en nadie

Sakura: ah….bueno……claro…..tu siempre has estado solo por eso no debes de confiar en nadie …..es que yo pensé……..que yo….bueno…..

La chica miró al piso tristemente

Itachi volteó a verla

Itachi: descuida, me quedaré

Sakura: en serio?...ya verás que regreso rápido, ni cuenta te vas a dar que me fui

Itachi: bien

Sakura: entonces ya regreso

Sakura agarró su mochila se disponía a irse pero paró por un momento, luego volteó para ver a Itachi

Sakura: sabes desde que te vi la primera vez en el bosque no dejé de pensar en ti , me dejaste algo confundida con tu actitud, todos piensan que eres un asesino sanguinario, un traidor pero no sé por que pero yo no pienso lo mismo, creo que tu tenías tus motivos para haber hecho lo que hiciste, claro que eso no lo justifica , eso lo sé ,pero a mi no me importa lo que hayas hecho, total todos cometemos errores verdad, lo único que cuenta para mi es que fue gracias a ti que esos delincuentes no me hayan hecho daño, me siento protegida contigo, siento que puedo confiar en ti , es algo extraño lo sé, pero no siento odio o temor hacia a ti, espero que puedas creerme porque estoy siendo muy sincera contigo, te digo esto para que entiendas porque te ayudo y puedas confiar ,aunque sea un poco, en mi………bueno es mejor que me vaya

La chica se alejó del lugar

Itachi se quedó sorprendido por aquellas palabras nunca antes le habían dicho algo así

Itachi: ( se siente protegida, confía en mi?...sabe lo que hice y aún así me dice esto?.……que chica tan extraña…….es muy diferente de las persona que he conocido…….nunca pensé encontrar a alguien que no me tenga temor, desprecio u odio………..ella es algo especial……)

Itachi se quedó muy pensativo

Sakura regresó a Konoha, primero fue a su casa para sacar algo de ropa, luego dijo a sus padres que se iba a quedar más tiempo entrenando, después fue a comprar comida ,se disponía a regresar pero en el camino se encontró a Naruto y Lee, quienes habían vuelto de sus misiones, éstos la convencieron para almorzar juntos, fueron al puesto de ramen , se quedaron un buen rato charlando luego se despidieron

Sakura: oh no , se me ha hecho tarde

Se apresuró para llegar al lugar

Mientras, Itachi esperaba

Itachi: tanto se demora?...le habrá pasado algo?...pero que estoy diciendo, debería estar preocupado por si dijo algo sobre mi……aunque no creo que haya dicho algo……pero por qué no viene?...

En eso Sakura llega

Sakura: lo siento se me hizo tarde pero no te preocupes que ahora mismo te preparo algo

Itachi: bien

Sakura empezó a cocinar algo rápidamente

Itachi la observaba

Sakura: terminé……ven vamos a sentarnos

Itachi: claro

Ambos se sentaron, Itachi empezó a comer…

Itachi: tu no vas a comer?

Sakura: no, estoy llena es que almorcé con unos amigos

Itachi: amigos?

Sakura: si…..con Naruto y Lee…..pero descuida, no mencioné nada sobre ti

Itachi: bien…………uhm….y quién es el tal Lee?

Sakura: ah claro, tu conoces a Naruto pero no a Lee, bueno Lee es un buen amigo mío siempre me apoyó en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, siempre me cuida, me tiene mucho aprecio, él siempre está pendiente de mi, lo quiero mucho

Itachi: lo quieres?

Sakura: como amigo nada más, aunque creo que el siente algo diferente por mi

Itachi: por qué lo dices?

Sakura: hace un tiempo atrás me dijo que yo le gustaba pero, ahora, no sé

Itachi: y que pasó en ese entonces?

Sakura: esa vez le dije que no me gustaba, es que en esa época yo……..( en ese entonces solo pensaba en Sasuke)………, es que……….bueno, no lo conocía tan bien como ahora , pero aún así yo solo lo veo como un amigo, aunque a veces me pregunto si debería darle una oportunidad, él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, lo malo es que él no es mi tipo, es algo "especial" en su estilo, bueno eso el tiempo lo dirá

Itachi: te gustaba alguien más verdad?

Sakura: por qué lo dices?

Itachi: es lo que me parece

Sakura: quizás

Itachi: era Sasuke ?

Sakura: porque piensas que es él?

Itachi: sólo adivinaba

Sakura:………..uhm…… pues si, es cierto, él me gustaba, pero ahora ya no me interesa ( él me hizo sufrir mucho eso no se lo perdonaré)………….oye tu si que eres chismoso, mira que preguntar algo así, será mejor que no sigamos hablando del asunto, mejor limpio todo esto y tu anda a descansar no es bueno para ti estar tanto tiempo de pie.

Ambos se pararon, Itachi se acostó en la cama y Sakura se fue a lavar los platos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el castillo de Orochimaru……

Orochimaru: Kabuto, en donde está Sasuke?

Kabuto: se fue a entrenar

Orochimaru: bueno, parece que se tomó muy en serio lo que le dije

Kabuto: está seguro de llevar a Sasuke a Konoha?

Orochimaru: sé que no confías en él por eso deseo ver si es capaz de atacar a su aldea

Kabuto: así que tampoco confía en él

Orochimaru: no completamente

Kabuto: lo mejor es que no vaya …..que pasa si nos traiciona

Orochimaru: ya pensé en eso….él estará acompañado por unos cuantos ninjas de mi confianza ellos lo vigilarán y si ven algo extraño nos darán un aviso, además la misión de Sasuke solo será de vigilar la afueras de Konoha le daré ordenes de matar a cualquiera que quiera entrar o salir , así será más fácil, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto, además que no se te olvide que él no puede hacer gran cosa ya que yo lo manipulo por medio del sello

Kabuto: se ve que lo ha pensado detenidamente…….yo también estaré pendiente de él

Orochimaru: que no se te olvide la misión que te he dado, debes de encargarte de todos los chuunins y jounins para que no intervengan en mi pelea con Tsunade

Kabuto: no se preocupe Orochimaru sama

Sasuke: ya regresé

Orochimaru: y que tal te fue?

Sasuke: bien, he incrementado mi fuerza

Kabuto: lo necesitarás para cuando ataquemos Konoha

Sasuke: hablando de eso, cuándo será?

Orochimaru: por qué lo preguntas?

Sasuke: es que quiero acabar con ellos lo más rápido posible, solo son un estorbo para mi

Orochimaru: comprendo, planeo hacerlo dentro de un mes

Sasuke: un mes?

Kabuto: algún inconveniente?

Sasuke: claro que no

Orochimaru: no tenemos mucho tiempo recuerda que pronto debo tomar otro cuerpo

Sasuke: si lo sé

Orochimaru: pronto acabaremos con Konoha, ya no habrá más interrupciones en mis planes, pensar en que mataré a una vieja compañera me emociona mucho

Comenzó a reír, una risa despreciable llena de maldad

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasó casi un mes faltaban solo dos días para el ataque a Konoha

Itachi se había recuperado pero aún seguía con Sakura, la ayudaba en su entrenamiento, le había enseñado algunas técnicas, en este corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos Itachi había comprendido que ese sentimiento extraño que sentía era algo llamado amor, para él esto era algo nuevo, nunca antes lo había experimentado estaba algo confundido por esto, pero, de lo único que estaba seguro es que no quería perder a Sakura

Sakura: tu si que eres fuerte…………vamos descansemos un rato

Se recostó sobre el pasto

Itachi: lo mismo digo, posees una fuerza descomunal , los golpes que das son muy peligrosos no parece que viniesen de una mujer

Sakura: qué? ( acaso me está diciendo que parezco hombre? )

Una venita sobresalió de la frente de la chica

Itachi volteó a verla

Itachi: ………….ejem…..me refiero a que tus golpes son más fuertes que las de un hombre, tu entiendes verdad?

Sakura: si, claro (siempre pasa lo mismo, todos me molestan por mi fuerza)

Itachi: tu maestra es Tsunade verdad?

Sakura: si (uhm…..creo que es tiempo de ver a Tsunade debe tener una misión para mi, pero si me voy quizás Itachi se irá……yo no quiero eso…...)

Sakura: y dime, que planeas hacer ahora?

Itachi: a que te refieres?

Sakura: bueno ya estás mejor y seguramente muy pronto te irás de aquí, debes tener muchos asuntos que atender, no puedes perder el tiempo además debes estar muy aburrido de permanecer aquí……es lo más lógico

La chica tenía una cara de tristeza al decir esto

Itachi la miró luego alzó la mirada hacia el cielo

Itachi: si, es cierto

Sakura: ( lo sabía) entonces, vas a ir con los Akatsuki?

Itachi: ………creo que no

Sakura: acaso planeas dejarlos? ( como si lo fuese hacer)

Itachi: eso creo

Sakura volteó sorprendida

Sakura: en serio? ( yo solo lo decía en forma sarcástica, no me imaginaba que me diría que si)

Itachi: ya me cansé de esos tipos, se creen superiores pero son solo unos ineptos

Sakura: y que piensas hacer?

Itachi: ocultarme un tiempo, seguramente ellos me buscarán , no van a creer que estoy muerto

Sakura: pero, en donde?

Itachi: he pensado que en Konoha

Sakura: Konoha¡¡¡?

Itachi: claro, es el último lugar en el que yo quisiera estar, ellos saben eso, me tendré que esconder por un tiempo hasta que la situación se calme y pueda irme

Sakura: pero cómo? en la aldea te capturaran, acaso no recuerdas que eres buscado?

Itachi: puedo tomar la identidad de otra persona, eso no es problema, tan solo que…………

Sakura: que pasa?

Itachi: necesitaré tu ayuda

Sakura: yo?...pero….es que….yo….

Itachi: no te preocupes, no voy a matar a nadie de Konoha, lo he estado pensando y me gustaría cambiar de vida, ya me cansé de las peleas y enfrentamientos innecesarios

Sakura: en verdad, piensas cambiar?...pero…..qué te hizo tomar esa decisión?

Itachi: estos días que he estado en este lugar, viviendo tan pacíficamente, me di cuenta que el camino que escogí no fue la mejor elección que hice, asesinar, destruir, tomar lo que quería por medio de la fuerza, no me dio tan buenos resultados como pensé, no me sentía completo, había algo que me faltaba, sentía un gran vacío dentro de mi, sin embargo estos días que he estado contigo, ayudándote a entrenar, viendo como te preocupabas por mi, me hizo sentir algo diferente , me hizo ver las cosas de diferente forma, me he dado cuenta que ese vacío que sentía ha ido desapareciendo, y eso es gracias a ti, Sakura, aunque no lo creas tu me has enseñado mucho.

La chica se sonrojó

Sakura: que bueno que pude ayudarte, no pensé que te sentías de esa forma, debió ser duro para ti verdad…( sabía que se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, después de todo es una persona, no un monstruo, que bueno que por fin desee cambiar de vida) ……Itachi , no te preocupes, claro que te ayudaré, si deseas cambiar cuenta conmigo, aunque va a ser un poco dificultoso…….estás seguro que quieres quedarte en Konoha, hay otros lugares menos riesgosos en que puedes ocultarte

Itachi: ya lo decidí, es el lugar más indicado, además estaré cerca de ti, es un buen motivo para quedarme, no crees?

Volteó para ver a la chica, Sakura se sonrojó más.

Sakura: bueno….yo…..no sé…..

Ambos se miraron fijamente, Itachi fue acercando su rostro al de la chica, Sakura lo observaba nerviosamente…….

Sakura: ( ……pero….pero……que estoy haciendo, no puedo besarlo, no debo………tengo que hacer algo rápido)

Itachi estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella volteó la cabeza y se paró rápidamente

Sakura: eh…..bueno….yo ….este……..es hora de seguir entrenando, no crees?

Itachi: pero…

Sakura: vamos, dejemos de hablar y sigamos con la práctica, a ver …….este…..creo que……uhm…….ya sé, yo me oculto en el bosque y tu tratas de localizarme vale?

Itachi: pero…

Sakura: bien, entonces me oculto, el primero en llegar a la choza es el vencedor

La chica corrió velozmente hacia el bosque

Itachi: bueno Sakura, no dejaré que te escapes tan fácilmente

Itachi fue a buscarla

Sakura: buf……….por poco………….pero que estoy haciendo, él me gusta mucho ……pero él es buscado en Konoha, no puedo escapar con él………….pero tampoco quiero alejarme de él………no sé que hacer….…bueno por ahora estoy bien aquí, me da tiempo para pensar en algo

La chica se encontraba detrás de un gran árbol, observaba si se aparecía por allí el muchacho

Sakura: al parecer aún no puede encontrarme, que buena soy para esto

De pronto escuchó una voz

Itachi: qué decías?

Sakura volteo lentamente, vio al muchacho, trató de escapar pero este puso sus brazos sobre el árbol, rodeándola para que no pudiera huir

Sakura: buf……..bueno creo que me atrapaste

Itachi: eso parece

Se quedaron callados, el ambiente era tenso

Sakura: creo…..creo que lo mejor será regresar

Sakura trató de irse pero los brazos del chico aún seguían impidiendo que ésta escapara

Sakura: Itachi, vamos déjame salir

Itachi: acaso tienes miedo?

Sakura: claro que no

Itachi: entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa?

El muchacho fue acercándose a ella, Sakura sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora

Sakura: vamos deja de jugar y déjame salir

Itachi se le acercó más, la chica trataba de retroceder pero el árbol se lo impedía, Sakura observaba como el rostro de Itachi se acercaba más al de ella, estaba muy nerviosa, no podía escapar, pronto sintió los dulces labios del chico que la besaba tiernamente, la chica se quedó inmóvil por lo que había sucedido, el muchacho la abrazó, Sakura sintió el dulce aroma del muchacho impregnándose en ella, se dejó llevar por el momento, lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, este se recostaba más sobre ella, ella sobre el árbol, la chica fue deslizándose poco a poco sobre el árbol , hasta quedar ambos sobre el pasto, Itachi la besaba más apasionadamente, Sakura igual, parecía que el beso nunca acabaría, Sakura abrió los ojos para ver a Itachi

Sakura: ( que lindo es, quisiera estar con él toda la vida , pero………pero él es buscado……no debo enamorarme de él………..él……..él se irá de Konoha y yo no puedo ir con él , no quiero sufrir, no quiero)

Sakura se separó del chico

Sakura: yo…….yo…

Itachi: que sucede?

Sakura: no……no puedo

Itachi: por qué?

Sakura: es que yo….

Itachi: te sigue gustando el estúpido de mi hermano menor verdad?

Sakura: no¡¡¡, claro que no

Itachi: entonces que pasa?

Sakura: ahora estoy muy confundida, mejor hablamos después

Itachi: Sakura dímelo

Sakura: por favor déjame aclarar las cosas, te prometo que te diré lo que me pasa, tan solo quiero estar sola por un momento

Itachi: bien, si eso es lo que quieres

Sakura: será mejor que me vaya

Itachi: te vas?

Sakura: tengo que verme con Tsunade sama, seguro tiene alguna misión para mi

Itachi: entiendo

Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la choza , estaban muy callados

Sakura agarró su mochila

Sakura: allí te dejo algunas frutas y sopas instantáneas , bueno ya me voy

Itachi: piensas regresar?

Sakura: claro, mañana regreso

Sakura se disponía a irse cuando Itachi la agarró del brazo

Itachi: mañana hablamos

Sakura: de acuerdo

Soltó a la muchacha esta siguió su camino

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en la aldea, Sakura fue a hablar con Tsunade, ésta le comunicó sobre su siguiente misión….

Tsunade: Sakura debes partir pasado mañana

Sakura: entendido

Tsunade: uhm…..Sakura no te he visto mucho estos últimos días, que andas haciendo?

Sakura: ah…..yo…….este…bueno…..es que estuve entrenando y se me pasó el tiempo

Tsunade: ya veo, bueno por lo menos no estas holgazaneando, que bien que te esfuerces

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente

Sakura: ( si supiera lo que estoy haciendo le daría un ataque)

Tsunade: bueno te puedes retirar, nos vemos pronto

Sakura: si hasta luego Tsunade sama

Sakura se fue a su casa, fue directo a la cama

Sakura: ay pero que bien se siente dormir en mi cama, estas semanas he tenido que dormir en el sofá para que Itachi pueda descansar cómodamente

La chica se acurrucó en su cama

Sakura: …..Itachi……qué debo hacer, quisiera estar contigo pero….. si me escapo con él también sería una traidora y yo no quiero eso, aunque él me ha dicho que quiere cambiar, hacer una nueva vida, se va alejar del Akatsuki…………….maldita sea estoy muy confundida

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente Sakura se levantó muy temprano, tomó su desayuno, empacó ropa limpia y comida para Itachi y para su viaje que tenía que realizar, luego fue rápidamente donde Itachi…..

Sakura: ya llegué

Itachi se encontraba en el río pescando

Itachi: que te dijo?

Sakura: mañana tengo que ir a una misión , y tú que haces?

Itachi: pescando, pensé que te ibas a demorar más

Sakura: ah, bueno……….pero lo estás haciendo mal

Itachi: que ahora tu eres una experta en esto?

Sakura: claro que si, yo empecé mi entrenamiento con pescados

Itachi: claro

Sakura: que? no me crees, vamos, dame eso

La chica le arrebató la caña de pescar que tenía Itachi, esperó silenciosamente a que cayera un pescado hasta que uno mordió el anzuelo, Sakura sostuvo fuertemente la caña y lo jalaba tratando de sacar el pescado, pero este era muy escurridizo, Itachi la ayudó a jalar

Ambos tiraron de la caña, el pescado salió disparado hacia el aire

Sakura: atrápalo

Ambos corrieron para atrapar el pescado, Itachi lo agarró pero el pescado era muy resbaloso y se le caía, Sakura trataba de cogerlo, estuvieron así un rato hasta que finalmente en un movimiento desesperado Sakura dejó caer el pescado al río, Sakura e Itachi habían perdido el equilibrio y cayeron al pasto

Sakura: que pescado tan escurridizo

Sonrió por lo sucedido

Se quedaron tendidos sobre el pasto mirando el cielo

Sakura: que bien se siente, me da pereza irme mañana

Itachi: yo también iré

Sakura: como?

Itachi: me hará bien hacer algo de ejercicio

Sakura: pero pueden atraparte

Itachi: me transformaré en otra persona de esa forma no sospecharan

Sakura: pero aún así es riesgoso

Itachi: de todas maneras iré

Sakura:…….bueno……..gracias por tu ayuda

Itachi: sobre lo de ayer, ya me puedes decir lo que pasó?

Sakura: ……si………es que yo……

Itachi: vamos dímelo

Sakura: es que yo no….yo no…..

Itachi: entiendo,………….. no te obligaré a nada ……….no te preocupes….

El muchacho se paró y se disponía a irse, Sakura se paró

Sakura: espera no te vayas, déjame terminar de hablar por favor, tu me gustas mucho Itachi, no pude decírtelo antes porque tengo algunas dudas, no sobre lo que siento por ti sino sobre lo que puede pasar, mis padres, mis amigos, mi maestra, todos se opondrán, cómo viviremos tranquilos si sabemos que nos están buscando, que somos perseguidos ya que si me voy contigo yo también sería una traidora

La chica agachó la cabeza mirando tristemente hacia el piso

Itachi se acercó a ella, acarició el rostro de la chica y luego levantó el rostro de ésta

Itachi: no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Sakura: pero

Itachi no dejó que siguiera hablando, le dio un cálido beso, se abrazaron, Sakura se sentía protegida con él, hacía que olvidara todas sus dudas y se entregase por completo a Itachi con ese beso.

Pero algo los interrumpió……….

Sakura: que fue eso?

Itachi: una explosión, están atacando Konoha

Sakura: debo ir, necesitan ayuda

Itachi: yo te acompaño

Realizó un henge para transformarse

Itachi: listo vamos

Sakura: no estoy muy segura si debas ir

Itachi: cuando lleguemos me pondré una máscara Anbu de esta forma nadie sospechará

Sakura: claro, buena idea

Itachi: vamos no perdamos más tiempo

Se dirigieron hacia Konoha…………….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Bueno espero que no se hayan aburrido leyendo este capítulo quise hacerlo más cortito pero no pude, reviews para saber si les gustó¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disculpen por la tardanza es que ya empezaron mis clases y he estado algo ocupada, aunque no solo por los estudios, es que una amiga mía me dijo haber visto a un chico muy pero muy parecido a Neji, en la academia de ingles en que está, incluso éste chico tenía una prima parecida a Hinata, que tal coincidencia no creen, bueno yo y mis amigas fanáticas de este lindo y precioso chico, Neji, fuimos a verlo pero para nuestra mala suerte no pudimos , nos equivocamos de salón¡¡¡¡ que desesperación¡¡¡ y lo peor de todo era que ese día era el último día de clases¡¡¡,snif, snif, pero no importa, quizás vuelva en el mismo horario el siguiente ciclo, es lo que espero, que cólera, tenía muchas ganas de verlo incluso mi amix me dijo que tenía la misma actitud que Neji, ohhh que lindo¡¡¡¡……. bueno por eso no pude actualizar rápido, ustedes me entienden verdad, esta semana he estado como loca con los cursos y por lo de Neji, pero aún guardo la esperanza de verlo, jeje, bueno ya no los aburro más y acá viene el siguiente capítulo………._**

_**Capítulo9: "Traición"**_

**_La explosión había sido en la oficina de Tsunade y en diferentes partes de la aldea, todos los chuunins y jounins se reunieron para controlar la situación, un grupo se desplazó a la oficina de la Hokage, otro se encargó de trasladar a niños y mujeres a lugares seguros y el resto de atacar al enemigo._**

**_Kakashi: Tsunade sama, se encuentra bien?_**

**_Tsunade: si, qué fue lo que sucedió?_**

**_Kakashi: el ataque fue producido por ninjas del sonido_**

**_Tsunade: entonces se trata de Orochimaru, maldito aún sigue intentando destruir Konoha_**

**_Kakashi: también hemos visto ninjas de la ola y de la catarata_**

**_Tsunade: últimamente hemos tenido algunos problemas con esas dos aldeas, así que ahora son aliados de Orochimaru, esto se está poniendo difícil_**

**_Kakashi: son demasiados……… Tsunade sama venga conmigo debe permanecer en un lugar seguro, no podemos dejar que le hagan daño_**

**_Tsunade: si lo sé, bueno vamos_**

_**Cuando se disponían a salir del lugar……….**_

**_Orochimaru: hola Tsunade_**

_**Kakashi y la Hokage voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar esa voz**_

**_Orochimaru: acaso interrumpí algo?_**

**_Tsunade: Orochimaru_**

_**La Hokage estaba enfurecida, quería golpearlo**_

**_Orochimaru: mira con atención Tsunade, no he venido solo_**

_**Orochimaru traía cargada a una chica…….**_

**_Tsunade: Shizune¡¡¡¡_**

**_Orochimaru: con que así se llamaba_**

**_Tsunade: que le has hecho maldito¡¡¡_**

**_Orochimaru: me la encontré en el camino, parece que está herida por la explosión, creo que tuve algo de suerte al encontrármela, no crees? _**

**_Tsunade: déjala, ella no te ha hecho nada, no tiene nada que ver con esto_**

**_Orochimaru: realmente te importa esta chica no?_**

_**La Hokage trató de golpearlo, pero este lo esquivó**_

**_Orochimaru: pero no es para que te amargues tanto_**

**_Kakashi: Orochimaru, ahora que estás planeando?_**

**_Orochimaru: oh, pero si es Kakashi, tratabas de proteger a Tsunade verdad, que lástima porque pronto ella morirá_**

**_Kakashi: Tsunade sama, usted huya, yo pelearé con él_**

**_Orochimaru: que iluso eres, en verdad piensas que puedes pelear conmigo?_**

_**Comenzó a reír**_

**_Kakashi: por lo menos te detendré hasta que Tsunade sama este a salvo_**

**_Orochimaru: ni creas que lo permitiré, dime Tsunade quieres que tu amiguita muera?_**

**_Tsunade: ni te atrevas_**

**_Orochimaru: eso depende de ti_**

**_Tsunade: a que te refieres?_**

**_Orochimaru: si me haces caso en lo que te digo, ella podrá vivir_**

**_Kakashi: Tsunade sama no lo escuche, él no es de fiar_**

**_Orochimaru: primero quiero que ordenes a Kakashi que diga a los demás que nos dejen solos, no quiero que intervengan en nuestra pelea_**

**_Kakashi: no lo haremos_**

**_Tsunade: Kakashi, no te preocupes, déjame sola con él_**

**_Kakashi: pero Tsunade sama_**

**_Tsunade: dile a los demás que no se acerquen_**

**_Kakashi: pero_**

**_Tsunade: Kakashi es una orden¡¡¡_**

_**Kakashi observó a Tsunade, ella se veía muy determinada y segura de lo que hacía, él comprendió que no podía hacer que cambiara de opinión**_

**_Kakashi: por favor tenga cuidado Tsunade sama_**

**_Tsunade: estaré bien Kakashi_**

_**El sensei asintió, se alejó del lugar y avisó a los demás sobre la situación**_

_**Gemma: ahora mismo iré a avisar a los demás**_

**_Kakashi: bien_**

**_Gai: Kakashi que planeas hacer?_**

**_Kakashi: no podemos intervenir, él tiene a Shizune_**

**_Asuma: debemos hacer algo_**

**_Kurenai: no podemos permitir que pase lo mismo que la otra vez_**

_**Los senseis trataban de pensar en la mejor forma de ayudar a la Hokage pero alguien les interrumpió**_

**_Kabuto: por fin los encuentro_**

**_Kakashi: Kabuto, ya se me hacía raro que no te viera por acá_**

**_Kabuto: tuve que encargarme de otros asuntos_**

_**Aparecieron varios ninjas quienes cargaban a varios ninjas de Konoha muertos, los tiraron a un lado**_

**_Kabuto: creo que eran chuunins, fueron muy tontos al pensar que podían acabar conmigo_**

**_Kakashi: esta vez no escaparás_**

**_Kabuto: claro que no, hoy pienso matarte a ti y a tus otros amigos_**

**_Kakashi: ni pienses que podrás hacerlo_**

**_Kabuto: sé que son fuertes, no soy ningún tonto, es por eso que tome algunas precauciones_**

_**De pronto los senseis se vieron rodeados de una gran cantidad de ninjas del sonido, ola y catarata, eran demasiados**_

**_Kakashi: ya veo, pretendes hacernos gastar nuestra energía, y cuando veas que estamos agotados, nos atacarás verdad?_**

**_Kabuto: muy buena deducción Kakashi, efectivamente, como tu lo has dicho, en el momento en que se encuentren peleando cuando vea que nos le queda mucha energía, cuando se descuiden, yo atacaré_**

**_Kakashi: no creas que podrás derrotarnos tan fácilmente_**

**_Kabuto: eso lo veremos muy pronto_**

_**Todos los ninjas se abalanzaron sobre los senseis, Kakashi trataba de zafarse de estos para poder pelear con Kabuto, quien observaba muy atentamente desde un rincón, pero el sensei no podía, eran demasiados y además no eran ninjas ordinarios, la pelea se tornaba muy difícil**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**En otra parte de la aldea se encontraba Naruto peleando con un grupo de ninjas, este se distrajo por un momento, un ninja aprovechó el momento, iba a incrustarle un kunai por detrás…….**_

**_Sakura: Naruto cuidado¡¡¡_**

_**El muchacho volteó, Sakura había detenido el ataque**_

**_Naruto: Sakura chan¡¡¡_**

**_Sakura: baka, debes estar más atento_**

**_Naruto: si, lo haré_**

_**Volvieron a la pelea, Itachi quien ya estaba con una máscara Anbu entró a la lucha**_

_Hagan de cuenta que Sakura se robó la máscara o algo así, la cosa es que se consiguió una máscara:_P

**_Naruto: Sakura chan_**

**_Sakura: qué sucede?_**

**_Naruto: quién es él?_**

**_Sakura: ah……..bueno….este, es…es un amigo mío_**

**_Naruto: no sabía eso, por qué nunca me hablaste de él?_**

**_Sakura: tonto, este no es el momento para hablar de eso_**

**_Naruto: tienes razón, lo hablamos después_**

_**Siguieron peleando**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Orochimaru había llevado a Tsunade al mismo lugar donde peleó con el tercer Hokage_**

**_Orochimaru: Tsunade, no te parece irónico_**

**_Tsunade: de qué hablas?_**

**_Orochimaru: vas a morir, en el mismo lugar donde murió el viejo_**

**_Tsunade: eres un cobarde_**

_**Quiso golpearlo pero se contuvo**_

**_Orochimaru: vamos Tsunade, por qué no me golpeas, es por esta chica, verdad, que bueno que entiendas tu situación_**

**_Tsunade: que bajo has caído, te proteges detrás de un ser indefenso, no mereces estar vivo, eres un ser repugnante_**

**_Orochimaru: oh, pero que duras palabras, solo quiero divertirme un rato_**

**_Tsunade: sabes que no puedes vencerme, por eso te proteges con Shizune_**

**_Orochimaru: no me retes Tsunade_**

**_Tsunade: tú sabes que es verdad_**

**_Orochimaru: de acuerdo, veamos hasta donde puedes llegar_**

**_Llamó a un subordinado suyo, Orochimaru le entregó a Shizune, se colocó detrás de este, luego aparecieron cinco más, rodeando el lugar de batalla, cuidando de que nadie intervenga, todos estos poseían el sello maldito, por lo que eran muy fuertes. _**

**_Orochimaru: creo que así no tendremos inconvenientes, no?_**

**_Tsunade: que pasará con Shizune?_**

**_Orochimaru: sigues preocupada por ella?...ya te dije, eso depende de ti_**

**_Tsunade: entonces, si opongo resistencia, la matarás?_**

**_Orochimaru: por fin vas entendiendo……..te explicaré mejor, si la situación se pone crítica, él la matará_**

_**Mirando al ninja que se encontraba detrás de él, el cual tenía un kunai apuntando al cuello de Shizune**_

_**Tsunade se enfureció, corrió hacia el ninja que tenía a Shizune, pero Orochimaru se apareció en el camino, golpeó a Tsunade**_

**_Orochimaru: muy mal hecho, ahora ella pagará por tu culpa_**

_**El ninja comenzó a golpear a Shizune, esta escupía sangre; la Hokage miraba con impotencia**_

**_Orochimaru: desde ahora piensa bien en lo que vas hacer, Tsunade_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Mientras Kakashi y los demás senseis peleaban**_

**_Kakashi: son demasiados_**

**_Gai: nuestra prioridad es proteger a la Hokage_**

**_Asuma: Kakashi nosotros nos encargamos de éstos, tú ve por Tsunade sama, no podemos dejar que pelee sola con Orochimaru_**

**_Kakashi: pero_**

**_Kurenai: apresúrate, nosotros te cubrimos, trata de llegar donde está la Hokage_**

**_Asuma: yo trataré de distraer a Kabuto, vamos apúrate_**

**_Kakashi: bien, trataré de ayudar a Tsunade sama_**

_**Los demás senseis ayudaron a Kakashi para que pudiera salir del lugar, el sensei pudo escapar, se dirigió donde se encontraba Tsunade, pero Kabuto lo detuvo**_

**_Kabuto: a donde crees que vas?_**

**_Kakashi: ( maldición pudo evadir a Asuma)_**

_**Kakashi hizo dos réplicas suyas para que retengan a Kabuto mientras éste iba ayudar a la Hokage, pero Kabuto pudo vencerlos y fue tras Kakashi**_

**_Kabuto: no me subestimes_**

**_Kakashi: realmente eres fuerte, has acabado rápidamente con mis réplicas_**

**_Kabuto: no soy tan fácil de vencer_**

**_Kakashi: bueno, creo que tendré que pelear contigo después de todo_**

**_Kabuto: eso parece_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Naruto, Sakura e Itachi habían acabado con un grupo de ninjas**_

**_Naruto: si que eran demasiados_**

**_Sakura: debemos ir a proteger a Tsunade sama_**

**_Naruto: la vieja debe estar en problemas_**

**_Sakura: Naruto sabes si los demás se encuentran en la aldea?_**

**_Naruto: antes del ataque me encontré con Lee, Neji y Tenten…..uhm, creo que los demás llegaron ayer de sus misiones, no estoy muy seguro_**

**_Sakura: ojalá que se encuentren en la aldea, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, vamos, apresurémonos_**

_**Los tres salieron rápidamente, pero en el camino se encontraron con varios ninjas de Konoha heridos, pararon….**_

**_Sakura: ustedes váyanse, yo me tengo que quedar_**

**_Naruto: pero Sakura chan es muy peligroso_**

**_Sakura: Naruto no pierdas tiempo, Tsunade sama está en peligro, déjame encargarme de esto, luego los alcanzo_**

**_Itachi: estás segura?_**

**_Sakura: si, no se preocupen, estaré bien_**

**_Naruto: bien Sakura chan, pero luego nos alcanzas, vale?_**

**_Sakura: vale_**

_**Naruto se adelantó, Itachi se quedó un momento con Sakura…**_

**_Itachi: Sakura, no te demores o vendré a buscarte_**

**_Sakura: ya te dije que no te preocuparas, voy a estar bien, no me demoraré mucho, ahora ve con Naruto, de acuerdo?_**

**_Itachi: bien_**

_**El muchacho fue tras Naruto**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**El enemigo era mayor en número, estaban derrotando a Konoha, había muchos heridos, pocos seguían peleando, parecía que todo estaba acabado………………..**_

**_Shikamaru peleaba junto a su padre, atraparon a un grupo de ninjas del sonido, usaron su técnica de Kage Kubishibari no Jutsu (sombra que ahorca)_**

**_Shikamaru: ya falta poco_**

**_Padre de Shikamaru: claro_**

_**El papá de Shikamaru notó la presencia de otro ninja, este se aproximaba a Shikamaru…..**_

**_Padre de Shikamaru: Shikamaru cuidado, detrás de ti¡¡¡¡¡¡_**

**_El ninja le había lanzado varios shuriken, el muchacho volteó, su padre soltó a los ninjas y fue a ayudar a su hijo, pero era demasiado tarde para que actuase, los shuriken se acercaban peligrosamente al cuerpo del chico, cuando de pronto una gran corriente de aire evita que estos impactaran en el cuerpo del chico, además de mandar a volar al ninja enemigo_**

**_Shikamaru: pero…….esto……acaso_**

_**De pronto aparece una chica de cabello rubio, con un gran abanico**_

**_Chica: parece que siempre te estoy salvando la vida, chico lágrimas_**

**_Shikamaru: Temari_**

**_Temari: debes tener más cuidado, no siempre te voy a rescatar_**

**_Shikamaru: pero que haces aquí, no ibas a regresar dentro de un mes?_**

**_Temari: es cierto, pero hubo un cambio de planes , Tsunade mandó a avisar de un ataque y nosotros venimos a ayudar_**

**_Shikamaru: cómo que avisó, acaso ella ya sabía lo del ataque, pero por qué no dijo nada?_**

**_Temari: eso no sé, el mensajero no nos dijo nada sobre eso, sólo dijo que era urgente nuestra ayuda, nos dijo sobre el plan de Orochimaru, por eso yo, Gaara, Kankurou y un grupo de ninjas de la arena venimos para apoyarlos_**

**_Shikamaru: que extraño es todo esto_**

_**El muchacho se mostraba muy pensativo y preocupado….**_

**_Padre de Shikamaru: eh……hijo, podrías ayudarme con esto?_**

_**El señor se encontraba arrinconado por un grupo de ninjas**_

**_Shikamaru: ah, claro _**

_**Una gota de sudor cayó de la frente del chico**_

**_Temari: bueno, es hora de pelear_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Itachi y Naruto se habían separado para poder acabar con más ninjas rápidamente, Naruto se encontraba peleando………**_

**_Naruto: ustedes si que no se cansan_**

**_Ninja 1: esto no es nada_**

**_Ninja2: llegaron los demás_**

_**Un gran número de ninjas apareció**_

**_Naruto: ( kuso, son demasiados), bueno yo estoy listo para acabar con todos, Kage bunshi no jutsu_**

_**Aparecieron varios clones de Naruto, empezaron a pelear pero aún eran demasiados ninjas para Naruto**_

**_Naruto: ( que hago, cada vez aparecen más, debo pensar en algo rápido)_**

**_Naruto seguía peleando, pero venían más ninjas, era imposible acabar con todos él solo, golpearon a Naruto, este cayó al piso, se amontonaron varios alrededor de él, Naruto trataba de pensar en la forma más rápida de acabar con todos, cuando observó que a lo lejos venía una especie de ola de arena, era inmensa, atrapó a un gran número de ninjas, estos quedaron sepultados_**

**_Naruto: esa técnica_**

**_Gaara: Naruto_**

**_Naruto: Gaara¡¡¡¡_**

**_Gaara: vamos no perdamos tiempo, aún faltan agunos_**

**_Naruto: claro_**

_**Ambos pelearon juntos.**_

_**De esta forma Konoha iba retomando el control, los de la arena se unieron a los de Konoha, estaban venciendo a los del sonido, ola y catarata, los planes de Orochimaru serían destruidos**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Tsunade se encontraba algo fatigada por tratar de evitar los golpes de Orochimaru, aunque éste varias veces había conseguido golpearla**_

**_Orochimaru: pero que fácil es vencerte Tsunade_**

**_Tsunade: Konoha nunca será destruida_**

**_Orochimaru: eso piensas, pero mira a tu alrededor, yo estoy ganando_**

_**Tsunade hechó un vistazo a la aldea, observó a ninjas de la arena, se percató que vinieron en su ayuda, la batalla no estaba perdida**_

**_Tsunade: no, tu eres el que debe mirar, acaso no te das cuenta, tus ninjas están siendo derrotados, Konoha está peleando, sus habitantes no dejaran que alguien como tu gane, observa tu derrota_**

**_Orochimaru volteó a observar, por un lado sus ninjas peleaban con los Anbus para que no interfieran en la pelea, Kakashi peleaba con Kabuto, los senseis estaban derrotando al gran grupo de ninjas enemigos, observó que la gran mayoría de los ninjas del sonido, ola y catarata habían sido derrotados, observó a los de la arena……._**

**_Orochimaru: ya veo a lo que te refieres, dime acaso ya sabias de mis planes_**

**_Tsunade: por qué lo dices?_**

**_Orochimaru: he visto ninjas de la arena_**

**_Tsunade: ellos son nuestros aliados, no deberías sorprenderte_**

**_Orochimaru: me refiero a que por qué han venido tan pronto, alguien debió avisarles con anterioridad, dime cómo te enteraste?_**

**_Tsunade: no sé a lo que te refieres_**

**_Orochimaru: no importa, luego de que te mate lo averiguaré_**

_**Orochimaru se alejó un poco de Tsunade, luego alzó la voz**_

**_Orochimaru: escúchenme, vamos a terminar esto de una vez, no permitan que nadie entre acá, dos de ustedes vayan donde Kabuto, que venga, ya saben no permitan que nadie interfiera_**

_**Varios ninjas fueron a la zona de batalla, se colocaron como una especie de muro, dos ninjas fueron por Kabuto, este pudo zafarse de Kakashi y fue donde se encontraba Orochimaru, Kakashi se quedó peleando con los dos ninjas.**_

_**Kabuto agarró a Shizune, estaba muy atento a los movimientos de Orochimaru**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Todos los muchachos se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la Hokage, trataban de llegar lo más rápido posible pero algunos ninjas se lo impedían.**_

_**Mientras Sakura curaba a algunos heridos, concentraba todo su chakra en sus manos y se dirigía a las zonas afectadas, estaba muy atenta a lo que hacía, por esto no se percató que un enemigo andaba cerca, se encontraba en el techo de una de las casas de la aldea, oculto, observando los movimientos de la chica.**_

**_Ninja: no se ha percatado de mi presencia, le tiraré un dardo envenenado, será más fácil_**

_**El ninja sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un dardo, se colocó en una buena posición para hacer el lanzamiento, se disponía a lanzarlo pero alguien le sujetó la mano, impidiendo que lo lanzara**_

**_Ninja: pero ,pero, como te atreves, estaba a punto de matarla, acaso no sabes que…………_**

_**El sujetó no dejó que siguiera hablando, lo golpeó y lo arrojó al piso, Sakura se percató de esto, miró al ninja tirado en el piso y a un sujeto en el techo, se dio cuenta que el ninja que yacía en el piso tenía un dardo, se imaginó lo que había sucedido, la muchacha se quedó mirando al sujeto, no se le veía el rostro, estaba cubierto por una gran capa negra, sólo se podía ver el color del cabello del muchacho, era color negro azabache**_

**_Muchacho: será mejor que tengas más cuidado, Sakura_**

_**El chico siguió su camino, Sakura se quedó paralizada al escuchar al muchacho decir su nombre**_

**_Sakura: co…..cómo sabe mi nombre, quién es?_**

_**Sakura se quedó muy perturbada**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Orochimaru: bueno Tsunade creo que es hora de terminar con esto_**

**_Tsunade: que planeas hacer?_**

**_Orochimaru: no te preocupes, esto será rápido_**

_**Orochimaru atacó a Tsunade, esta se protegía, trataba de realizar un ataque pero cada vez que lo intentaba Kabuto hería a Shizune por lo que la Hokage se contenía, en un descuido de ésta, Orochimaru la golpeó, ésta cayó al piso, de pronto de la boca de Orochimaru salían serpientes, éstas sujetaron a Tsunade, ésta no podía moverse, Orochimaru sacó de su boca una espada era la misma que había usado para matar al tercero**_

**_Orochimaru: mi querida Tsunade, fue un placer pelear contigo_**

**_Tsunade: que pretendes con esto, no ves que ya te hemos derrotado_**

**_Orochimaru: derrotado, no lo creo, ya que estoy perfectamente bien, y además tu pronto morirás, creo que esto me convierte en el vencedor, no crees?_**

**_Tsunade: aunque me mates, ellos seguirán peleando_**

**_Orochimaru: quizás tengas razón, pero en verdad piensas que pueden vencerme, la única que podía hacerlo eres tú_**

**_Tsunade: Jiraiya puede derrotarte_**

**_Orochimaru: estás segura, además, por lo que sé Jiraiya está en una misión y se tardará varios días en regresar, él no podrá evitar la destrucción de Konoha_**

**_Tsunade: hay muchos ninjas que pueden vencerte, poseen un gran espíritu de lucha, nunca se darán por vencido, yo confío en ellos_**

**_Orochimaru: realmente me haces reír Tsunade, sabes que no podrán hacerme daño alguno, además, en caso de que lo intentarán, tengo a esta amiguita tuya, seguramente no me atacaran cuando vean que la tengo en mi poder, no se arriesgarían a que la mate, todos los de Konoha son así, y tú lo sabes muy bien_**

**_Tsunade: Orochimaru no te será tan fácil derrotarme_**

**_La Hokage reunió fuerza y se liberó de las serpientes que la sujetaban, Tsunade corrió hacia Orochimaru, Kabuto acercó un kunai al cuello de Shizune, Tsunade rápidamente hizo dos clones, las cuales fueron por Orochimaru, Tsunade fue tras Kabuto, el chico estaba a punto de clavar el kunai en el cuello de la chica cuando Tsunade intervino, la Hokage había detenido el ataque con su mano, el kunai se había incrustado en la mano de la Hokage, Kabuto se sorprendió del rápido movimiento de ésta, Tsunade se disponía a dar un gran golpe a Kabuto, cuando Orochimaru se apareció, Tsunade golpeó a Orochimaru, éste cayo sobre Kabuto y Shizune siendo arrastrados por el impacto, Tsunade fue tras Kabuto quien yacía tirado en el piso junto a Shizune, pero en el momento que fue tras este, sintió que algo sujetaba sus piernas impidiendo que se moviera, eran dos réplicas de Orochimaru, éstos se movían como serpientes, las cuales se deslizaban por el cuerpo de la Hokage, Orochimaru se dirigió hacia Tsunade, Kabuto se recuperó del impacto del golpe anterior y sujetó a Shizune._**

**_Orochimaru: no podrás liberarte, estas dos son especiales, los hice especialmente para ti, ni con tu gran súper fuerza podrás liberarte_**

_**Tsunade trataba de zafarse, pero era inútil, no podía deshacerse de estos clones que cada vez más parecían grandes serpientes**_

**_Orochimaru: Tsunade te recomiendo que no lo sigas tratando, ya te dije, no podrás liberarte, además estos van absorbiendo tu chakra, y si sigues poniendo más resistencia rápidamente te quedarás sin energía, y yo no quiero eso, me gustaría mucho que veas como mato a tu querida amiga_**

**_Tsunade: dijiste que no la matarías_**

**_Orochimaru: siempre y cuando tu no opongas resistencia, pero tu no me hiciste caso, así que debo cumplir con mi palabra, no crees?_**

_**Orochimaru se acercó a Shizune, tomó la espada.**_

_**Tsunade con mucha dificultad pudo alzar su dedo, lo mordió, iba a convocar a la babosa, Orochimaru se percató de esto corrió hacia Tsunade, alzó la espada y……………….**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Kakashi y los demás senseis se encontraban peleando, desde el lugar donde se encontraban se podía observar lo que estaba pasando……..Orochimaru tenía una espada, se acercaba a Shizune pero Tsunade hizo un leve movimiento, Orochimaru se detuvo y velozmente fue hacia la Hokage._**

_**Todos los chuunins, jounins y Anbus, quienes ya habían acabdo con casi todos los ninjas, trataron de ir para ayudar a la Hokage, pero ya era demasiado tarde para intervenir, Naruto y los demás chicos que recién habían llegado al lugar, también observaron con asombro lo que sucedía.**_

**_Orochimaru tenía la misma espada con la que había matado al tercero y se acercaba peligrosamente al pecho de la Hokage, todos miraron atónitos la escena, pronto la espada se vio cubierta de sangre, el piso se tornó de color rojo, se podía sentir el olor a sangre que invadía en el lugar, el ambiente era tenso._**

**_Anbu 1: Hokage sama¡¡¡¡_**

_**Tsunade cayó de rodillas al piso, Orochimaru permanecía de pie**_

**_Anbu2: pero, cómo, no ….no…._**

**_De la espada chorreaba sangre_**

**_Anbu 1: acaso Tsunade sama ha….._**

**_Asuma: no, observa con cuidado_**

**_Anbu2: cómo?_**

_**Todos observaban con asombro la escena, la sangre no era de Tsunade, ella no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad.**_

_**Alguien había detenido el ataque de Orochimaru, éste miro sorprendido a la persona que se encontraba frente a él, era un muchacho de cabello oscuro, con una gran capa negra, de él era la sangre que caía, la espada le había impactado en su brazo izquierdo, el muchacho había salvado a Tsunade de ser herida gravemente.**_

**_Orochimaru: por…….por qué lo hiciste, se suponía que no debías interferir_**

**_Muchacho: no permitiré que sigas haciendo más daño_**

**_Orochimaru: en verdad piensas que puedes protegerlos, siempre fuiste un estúpido, tenía razón en mis sospechas sobre ti_**

**_Muchacho: el único estúpido aquí eres tu, en verdad pensaste que podías mandarme como tu quisieras, no eres tan astuto como todos creen _**

**_Orochimaru: creo que me confié demasiado, no debí haber permitido que te volvieras tan fuerte……has actuado muy rápido, ni siquiera yo me percaté de tu movimiento, te has vuelto muy veloz, ahora no puedo ni controlarte con el sello_**

_**Orochimaru trató de moverse pero algo le resultaba muy incómodo y doloroso**_

**_Orochimaru: pero, pero qué es esto?_**

_**Orochimaru tenía incrustado una espada en el estómago.**_

**_Muchacho: ni siquiera sentiste cuando te incrusté esa espada, como tú lo has dicho me he vuelto muy poderoso y muy veloz_**

**_Orochimaru: cómo, tú…cuándo?_**

**_Muchacho: estabas tan concentrado en matar a la Hokage, que bajaste la guardia, cuando te disponías a atravesar la espada , aproveché el momento para detener tu ataque e incrustarte esta espada, te estuve observando, esperando el momento indicado, planeándolo todo, pero claro que todo no resultó como lo pensé, me heriste en el brazo, era inevitable para que no pudieras herir a la Hokage_**

**_Orochimaru: no soy tan fácil de vencer, y tú lo sabes muy bien, con tan solo esta espada no podrás detenerme_**

_**Comenzó a moverse retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, pero su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo como siempre, se sentía mareado, cayó al piso**_

**_Orochimaru: qué me está pasando?_**

_**Muchacho: la espada tenía veneno, uno muy poderoso, lo sé muy bien porque conozco al creador**_

**_Orochimaru: usaste uno de los que yo mismo perfeccioné, verdad?_**

**_Muchacho: exacto_**

**_Orochimaru: muy astuto de tu parte, creo que te enseñé muy bien mis métodos, haz sido un buen pupilo………que irónico es la vida, no crees, es como si te hubiera estado entrenando para que me matarás_**

_**Comenzó a reír **_

**_Muchacho: que es lo gracioso?_**

**_Orochimaru: no te das cuenta, has traicionado a tu maestro, me usaste para tu propio beneficio, solo te interesas por ti mismo, por tu bienestar, creo que después de todo has acabado siendo exactamente como yo, tu eres como yo, Sasuke kun_**

_**El muchacho se quitó la capa dando a conocer su identidad**_

**_Sasuke: yo no soy como tú, yo si valoro lo que tengo…………….antes me encontraba solo, realmente solo, pero luego encontré verdaderos amigos, personas que se preocupaban por mi, que me brindaron su apoyo, entendí que nunca más estaría solo, que estaba rodeado por personas que realmente me aprecian, y eso para mi es algo muy importante, en cambio tú, solo te preocupas por ti mismo, quieres poder sin importar los medios, asesinas sin remordimientos, incluso si estos son subordinados tuyos, que son leales a ti, para ti las personas son solo objetos, eres un ser despreciable, me provocas repugnancia, nunca te consideraré como un maestro, así que no vuelvas a decir que soy como tú porque no es cierto, tu y yo somos muy diferentes_**

**_Orochimaru: creo que me equivoqué contigo, solo eres un niño tonto……..pero ni creas que esto ha terminado, aún tengo a la amiguita de Tsunade_**

_**Volteó a ver a Kabuto pero este yacía tirado en el piso, mirando con asombro a un muchacho con una máscara de Anbu, era Itachi, Orochimaru alzó la mirada para ver al Anbu que tenía a Shizune**_

**_Orochimaru: Kabuto, que fue lo que pasó?_**

**_Kabuto: Orochimaru sama, este tipo no es una persona ordinaria, fue muy veloz, cuando me percaté de su presencia ya era demasiado tarde_**

**_Orochimaru: ( quién será este tipo, no sé por qué pero me parece familiar, no contaba con que hubiese un sujeto así en Konoha)_**

**_Sasuke: y ahora que piensas hacer?_**

**_Orochimaru: esto aún no termina……………Kabuto ya sabes lo que debes hacer_**

**_Kabuto lanzó rápidamente una especie de gas, nadie podía ver con claridad, además que el gas era venenoso, aún había cinco subordinados de Orochimaru que se encontraban en buenas condiciones, se colocaron unas máscaras, fueron por Orochimaru, Sasuke sacó a Tsunade del lugar, Itachi a Shizune, Kabuto aprovechó el momento para huir junto con Orochimaru_**

_**Cuando el gas desapareció, se dieron cuenta de que Orochimaru estaba escapando**_

_**Los senseis y cuatro Anbus fueron tras de él, pudieron capturar a tres de los subordinados de Orochimaru, pero el resto escapó**_

**_Asuma: maldita sea, huyeron_**

**_Kurenai: por lo menos Tsunade sama se encuentra bien_**

**_Kakashi: si, gracias a …..Sasuke?_**

_**Todos miraron extrañados a Sasuke**_

**_Tsunade: ven déjame ver ese brazo_**

**_Sasuke: no es para tanto_**

**_Tsunade: debo curártelo_**

_**Kakashi se acercó a Itachi**_

**_Kakashi: bien hecho_**

_**El muchacho asintió**_

**_Kakashi: dámela, me encargaré de que Tsunade sama la atienda_**

_**Itachi le entregó a la muchacha**_

_**Kakashi lo miró algo extrañado**_

**_Kakashi: no sé pero me pareces familiar_**

**_Itachi: quizás nos hemos visto en otra ocasión, por la aldea_**

_**El muchacho hablaba con otro tono de voz**_

**_Kakashi: si es lo más lógico_**

**_Tsunade: Kakashi trae a Shizune, debemos llevarla al hospital_**

_**El sensei fue donde la Hokage**_

**_Tsunade: Sasuke tu me acompañas………..Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, encárguense del resto_**

_**Los senseis asintieron**_

_**Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune y Sasuke fueron hacia el hospital**_

_**Los muchachos estaban consternados…………**_

**_Naruto: Sa…Sasuke, él ha regresado…….._**

**_Shikamaru: después de todo creo que no es un traidor no?_**

**_Ino: Sasuke kun está de regreso en la aldea_**

**_Kiba: pero él no fue tras Orochimaru, que fue lo que pasó?_**

**_Naruto: debo ir a hablar con él, me tiene que explicar lo que pasó, debo ir a verlo_**

**_Asuma: Naruto deja que las cosas se calmen, no puedes ir a verlo ahora, él necesita explicar algunas cosas a la Hokage primero_**

**_Naruto: pero, pero_**

**_Asuma: vamos no seas tan ansioso, quizás mañana puedas hablar con él, además hay muchas cosas por hacer aquí, así que ven y ayuda, y esto va para todos así que dejen de hablar y pónganse a trabajar_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Itachi había podido escapar del lugar, fue a buscar a Sakura, ésta se dirigía donde se encontraban los demás, pudo alcanzarla**_

**_Itachi: Sakura_**

**_Sakura: eh?_**

_**Itachi se quitó la máscara**_

**_Sakura: ah, Itachi, vuelve a ponerte la máscara no vaya ser que venga alguien_**

_**Itachi se volvió a colocar la máscara**_

**_Sakura: cuéntame que pasó, cómo está Tsunade sama, Orochimaru aún sigue en Konoha?_**

**_Itachi: la Hokage está bien, alguien la salvó, Orochimaru se escapó_**

**_Sakura: alguien la salvó, quién fue?_**

**_Itachi: fue…._**

**_Naruto: Sakura chan, Sakura chan¡¡¡_**

**_Sakura: Naruto_**

**_Naruto: que bueno que estés bien, estaba muy preocupado, por eso vine a buscarte_**

**_Sakura: estoy bien, no me pasó nada_**

**_Naruto: que bien……uhm, tu también viniste a buscarla?_**

**_Itachi: si_**

**_Sakura: dime que fue lo que pasó, quien salvó a Tsunade sama?_**

**_Naruto: uhm…..bueno…..es que…_**

**_Sakura: que pasa?_**

**_Itachi: creo que mejor me voy_**

**_Sakura: te vas?_**

**_Itachi: no me parece muy conveniente estar por acá_**

**_Sakura: claro, tienes razón, tienes mucho trabajo por hacer verdad?_**

**_Itachi: ah, claro_**

**_Naruto: uhm, tu voz me parece familiar……cuál es tu nombre?_**

_**Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron como plato**_

**_Sakura: ( su nombre¡¡¡¡, me olvidé de eso) ah, bueno, eso, este, baka, no ves que está apurado, cómo le preguntas algo así en esta situación, lo deben estar esperando para encomendarle alguna misión, o algo así, y tu lo interrumpes de esa forma_**

**_Itachi: si, Sakura tiene razón, es mejor que me apure, nos vemos después_**

_**El muchacho se fue velozmente**_

**_Naruto: acaso hice mal en preguntar su nombre?_**

_**El chico miraba extrañado**_

**_Sakura: ejem, ya dejo eso y no perdamos el tiempo, vamos con los demás que nosotros también tenemos que ayudar_**

**_Naruto: tienes razón_**

**_Sakura: pero en el camino me dices lo que pasó_**

**_Naruto: bien_**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Bueno acá termina este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, está un poquito largo, bueno ahora si voy a contestar los reviews……..**_

nadeshiko-uchiha: jeje, bueno chibola esta vez si me demoré, tu sabes por qué amix, bueno si acá sale Sasuke, por fin ¡¡¡¡¡, que lindo chico ahhhh, es un amor, uy pero Itachi también está buenazo, esa Sakura se ganó con ambos, jeje :D

marion-asakura: sorry¡¡¡¡ me demoré mucho, es que ya empezaron mis clases, y bueno tenía que arreglar unos asuntillos, jeje, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo¡¡¡¡¡ :P

Nel-chan: entiendo lo que sientes, yo también le tengo mucha envidia a Sakura, se gana con estos dos cuerazos, que cólera, si tan solo fuesen real, creo que me da un infarto, jeje, esta vez si me demoré mucho en actualizar es que tuve que encargarme de algunos asuntos, como Neji, es que también está bien lindo este chico, jiji, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, sigue dejando reviews: D

jaide112: pues bueno, por fin Sasuke hizo su aparición, por fin después de tanto tiempo, de estar lejos de Konoha regresa, si él regresa¡¡¡¡, uy pero la cosa se pondrá interesante cuando se entere que hay un nuevo muchacho en la vida de Sakura, que emoción¡¡¡, voy a tratar de apurarme para actualizar, es que me embobé cuando me enteré de la aparición de un chico que se parecía a Neji, incluso su prima era igual a Hinata, pero bueno ahora si trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, ahhh porfis trata de actualizar campamento konoha, o delirios, es que está bien chévere: D

Yami no Katon Karura: si que tal pareja no, esa Sakura se sacó la lotería al conocer a un papazote como este, ya quisiera yo tener su suerte, ohhhh, pero bueno que se va hacer, jeje, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo¡¡¡¡¡ :D

Tomoe Himura: a pedido tuyo, por fin incluí a Sasuke, si ahora la cosa se pone interesante, que pasará entre Sakura y Sasuke, y Itachi, uy Sakura deberá elegir, pobrecita, jeje, espero que te haya gustado esta capítulo:D

_**Por favor sigan dejando reviews¡¡¡¡, para saber si les gusta o no la historia, sugerencias si desean que incluya algo más¡¡¡¡**_


	10. Chapter 10

Gomen Nasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, me demoré mucho, lo sientooooooooo, mil disculpas, es que estuve atorada tipeando un trabajo y cada vez que me metía a la computadora lo avanzaba pero felizmente ya lo entregué así que creo que voy a poder escribir más, bueno no los aburro más y disfruten de este capi.

_**Capítulo 10:"De nuevo en Konoha"**_

Sakura se quedó impactada al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto.

Se detuvo súbitamente.

Sakura: Sa…Sasuke regresó?

Naruto: si, él protegió a la vieja, atravesó una espada a Orochimaru, pudo herirlo

Sakura: no puedo creerlo

Naruto: quizás si yo no lo hubiese visto con mis propios ojos hubiese dudado como tú, pero…….pero Sakura chan es verdad, él está de nuevo con nosotros

Sakura: me estás diciendo que traicionó a Orochimaru y encima que salvó a la Hokage?...debe…debe de ser una trampa, un truco sucio de Orochimaru, ya que Sasuke nos odia, él nos considera un estorbo, eso es lo que somos para él

Naruto: por qué dices eso, yo pensé que te alegrarías al escuchar esto, que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? Sakura chan

Sakura: no pasó nada, tan solo me parece extraño todo esto

Naruto: pero debes esperar a que Sasuke nos cuente que fue lo que pasó, yo estoy seguro que él sigue siendo nuestro amigo, nuestro compañero de equipo

Sakura: ese tipo no es amigo mío, un verdadero amigo no abandona a sus amigos, ni los golpea, ni los hace sufrir como él lo hizo con nosotros, no crees Naruto?

Naruto: pero…pero él debe estar arrepentido de todo lo que hizo, es por eso que regresó y salvó a la vieja, debes tratar de entenderlo, al menos debes dejar que nos explique sus razones, por qué no quieres perdonarlo¡¡¡

Sakura: basta Naruto, ya no quiero hablar más de él

Naruto: pero Sakura chan…..

Sakura: Naruto, por favor no sigas

Naruto: pero..

Sakura: Naruto cállate¡¡¡¡¡

Naruto: Sakura chan..….

Sakura: tú no serías capaz de entender mis sentimientos, no sabes por todo lo que tuve que pasar por culpa de él, tanto dolor y sufrimiento…..

La chica se mostraba frustrada y enfurecida al decirle esto a Naruto, apretaba muy fuerte su puño

Sakura: por eso….no me es tan fácil olvidar todo

Naruto: Sakura chan, no sabía que te sintieses de esa forma…….

Sakura: ( sus palabras fueron muy duras, Sasuke me destrozó el corazón) Naruto por eso te pido que no sigamos hablando de esto

Naruto: como tu quieras Sakura chan

Sakura: bien….creo que es mejor ir con los demás, deben necesitar ayuda

Naruto: de acuerdo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el hospital……..

Tsunade: la herida no era tan grave, pero aún así no hagas tanto esfuerzo con este brazo

Sasuke: claro

Tsunade: ahora solo falta que Shizune despierte

Kakashi: y usted se encuentra bien Tsunade sama?

Tsunade: yo, ahh la herida en la mano, sanará rápido, sólo fue un rasguño para mi

Kakashi: bien

Tsunade: Kakashi, por favor déjanos a solas, necesito hablar con Sasuke

Kakashi: entiendo

El sensei se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes miró a Sasuke

Kakashi: suerte

Sasuke lo miró algo sorprendido, luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. El sensei se marchó después de esto.

Tsunade: bien, ahora cuéntame todo, por qué regresaste?

Sasuke: vine para entregarme, sé que hice mal en irme con Orochimaru, y de haber atacado a ninjas de Konoha, pero estoy arrepentido de todo

Tsunade: uhmmm y por qué debo creerte, esto puede ser una trampa

Sasuke: es muy comprensible que no me crea, pero le aseguro de que esto no es ninguna trampa, cómo usted misma pudo ver, herí a Orochimaru , ya no estoy más a su servicio, aunque en realidad nunca lo estuve del todo

Tsunade: explícate

Sasuke: mi intención nunca fue la de ser subordinado de Orochimaru, nunca sentí algo de respeto hacia una persona como esa, las misiones que me mandaba nunca las cumplí, él siempre me mandaba a matar pero yo tan solo los hería, yo me fui de Konoha siguiéndolo, tan solo para volverme más fuerte, desde un principio mi objetivo fue ese, debía vengarme de Itachi y para eso necesitaba más fuerza, nunca estuve de acuerdo con sus ideas ni su forma de hacer las cosas, además él me veía a mi como un contenedor, como su futuro cuerpo, no soy un estúpido, para permitir tal tontería, mi plan siempre fue entrenar estos últimos tres años para poder llevar a cabo mi venganza y después de eso volver a Konoha, nunca quise ser un asesino o un traidor como Orochimaru

Tsunade: y por qué no nos lo dijiste desde un principio?

Sasuke: no hubiese funcionado

Tsunade: por qué no?

Sasuke: primeramente porque ustedes no lo hubieran aceptado, no me hubieran dejado ir, además, Orochimaru es muy astuto él se hubiera dado cuenta

Tsunade: pero aún así, tú atacaste a varios ninjas de Konoha

Sasuke: como ya lo dije, estoy arrepentido de haber hecho eso, pero tuve que hacerlo, debía demostrar mi lealtad a Orochimaru, y para esto debía cumplir sus ordenes pero no los cumplía del todo ya que él siempre me mandaba a matarlos pero yo tan solo los hería, sus heridas no eran de gravedad, usted debe saberlo, yo nunca maté a alguno

Tsunade: uhm, si tienes razón, pero ahora que recuerdo, hace como 2 años, tú atacaste a varios ninjas de Konoha cerca de la aldea del sonido y, tú los dejaste muy mal heridos, yo tuve que ir para poder salvarlos, estuvieron a punto de morir…..cómo explicas eso?

Sasuke: esa vez, estuve vigilado, Kabuto no confiaba en mí, por eso, en esa ocasión, tuve que aparentar que los quería matar, debía ganarme la confianza de Kabuto para que Orochimaru no sospechara de mi, además sabía que usted vendría a auxiliarlos

Tsunade: entiendo……uhm hay algo que me causa extrañeza, y eso es la rápida acción de los de la arena en venir a ayudarnos, como si ellos hubiesen sido alertados con anterioridad, dime acaso tú sabes algo sobre eso?

Sasuke: efectivamente ellos sabían del ataque, yo me encargué de eso, cuando me enteré de los planes de Orochimaru quise prevenirlos pero eso me era imposible, siempre me vigilaban, pero aproveché una misión que se me encomendó para poder escaparme un momento, tuve que ir a la aldea del té, para espiar la zona, fue cuando decidí ir a buscar a un viejo amigo, Idate, le pedí el favor de que vaya a la aldea de la arena y que avisara que Konoha sería atacada, yo no podía ir pues Orochimaru sospecharía, además no creo que hubiese llegado a tiempo, ya que faltaban tan solo tres días para el ataque, por eso pensé en Idate, él es muy veloz, así que era muy posible que él si pudiese hacerlo

Tsunade: y por qué no le dijiste que viniese a Konoha y nos explicara la situación?

Sasuke: no era posible, la aldea era muy bien vigilada, si el trataba de avisarles seguramente lo hubiesen asesinado y Orochimaru se hubiese enterado

Tsunade: es lógico lo que me estás diciendo, y dime piensas quedarte en Konoha?

Sasuke: si, por eso regresé

Tsunade: y que pasó con Itachi, acaso no planeabas vengarte?

Sasuke: eso ya lo hice

Tsunade: cómo?...acaso tú….tú ….. lo has matado?

Sasuke: pude derrotarlo, pero no estoy muy seguro de que esté muerto

Tsunade: a qué te refieres?

Sasuke: lo dejé muy mal herido, la verdad es que no creo que haya podido curarse esas heridas, para eso se necesita a una especialista, como usted, pero…. no lo vi morir

Tsunade: es que acaso te arrepentiste?

Sasuke: yo lo odio, pero cuando me disponía a matarlo, comprendí que no era necesario hacer tal cosa, no quería convertirme en un asesino como él, es cierto que ganas no me faltaron, pero, el tan solo hecho de convertirme en alguien como él, de parecerme a un tipo como ese, era algo repugnante que no hubiese soportado

Tsunade: ya veo ( pudo derrotar a Itachi, es algo sorprendente, Orochimaru debió haberle enseñado técnicas especiales)………..buf, pero ahora no sé que hacer contigo, pensábamos que eras un traidor pero tal parece que no es así, bueno esto tengo que arreglarlo con el consejo, pero por el momento tienes que quedarte en una celda hasta que no se declare tu inocencia, de acuerdo?

Sasuke: no hay problema

Tsunade: en ese caso, vamos

Tsunade se llevó a Sasuke, el moreno tuvo que quedarse en una celda, dos chuunins lo vigilaban

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había anochecido, todo el día se habían dedicado a reparar los daños causados por el ataque, los muchachos estaban cansados, todos se dirigieron a sus casas, menos Naruto que fue a hablar con Tsunade, esta le contó todo lo que dijo Sasuke, el rubio se mostraba muy contento de lo que había escuchado

Naruto: sabía que no era un traidor

Tsunade: mañana temprano evaluaremos su situación

Naruto: puedo ir a verlo?

Tsunade: hoy no, si quieres ven mañana temprano

Naruto: bien, entonces mañana vuelvo

Tsunade: claro

Naruto se fue, se dirigía a su casa pero en el camino se encontró con Sakura

Naruto: Sakura chan¡¡¡, vas a tu casa?

Sakura: si, estoy muy cansada

Naruto: sabes hablé con la vieja

Sakura: y que te dijo?

Naruto: tenía razón cuando te dije que Sasuke tenía un buen motivo para hacer lo que hizo

Sakura: qué?

El rubio le contó todo sobre lo que había dicho Sasuke, Sakura se mostraba algo aturdida

Sakura: pero, será verdad?

Naruto: claro que sí, yo sabía que el era incapaz de traicionarnos

Sakura: no estoy muy segura de eso, pero que mas da, a mi no me importa lo que le pase

Naruto: Sakura chan por qué le tienes tanta cólera?

Sakura: no es eso, tan solo que me dejó de interesar él y sus problemas, yo ya no lo considero ni como amigo

Naruto: pero acaso no te acuerdas de los buenos momentos que pasamos los tres juntos, éramos muy felices en ese entonces, por favor Sakura chan debes darle otra oportunidad, además todos cometemos errores, y estoy seguro de que el está arrepentido, seguramente lo habrá pasado muy mal con ese maldito, él también debe de haber sufrido, por favor trata de perdonarlo

Sakura: perdonarlo, pides mucho Naruto

Naruto: entonces trata de ser buena con él, lo más seguro es que lo liberen ya que él no ha cometido ningún delito grave, él va a querer volver a su antigua vida, con nosotros, por eso debemos ayudarlo

Sakura: ayudarlo, Naruto él no confió en nosotros, no nos considera como sus amigos, nunca lo hizo, acaso no te das cuenta?

Naruto: eso no es verdad, él no dijo nada porque no podía, dime si te lo hubiera dicho acaso tú lo hubieras dejado ir tan tranquilamente?

Sakura: ( cuando se fue de la aldea yo le dije que me llevase con él y sin saber nada de lo que tenía planeado) …….bueno……..seguramente no lo hubiese permitido

Naruto: ves, a eso se refiere Sasuke, por favor Sakura chan, debes intentarlo, dale otra oportunidad, no seas tan dura con él, hazlo por los viejos tiempos, por mi, vale?

Sakura: ……uhm………Naruto no me convences del todo…..pero….pero trataré

Naruto: gracias Sakura chan

Sakura: será mejor que me vaya, no me siento tan bien

Naruto: qué es lo que te pasa?

Sakura: no te preocupes, tan solo estoy cansada

Naruto: entonces te acompaño a tu casa

Sakura: de acuerdo

En el camino no hablaron mucho, cuando llegaron al lugar se despidieron………

Sakura entró a su casa, se dio una ducha y se acostó en su cama

Sakura: Sasuke regresó, quien se lo imaginaría, todo fue un engaño, pero….. será verdad lo que dijo, en ese caso, ese día, quizás lo que me dijo, todo…todo fue una mentira, no….no creo que sea así, no había motivos para que mintiese, estábamos los dos solos en ese entonces, todo lo que dijo fue lo que en verdad pensaba de mi, maldito, yo que lo hubiese dado todo por él, por qué me hiciste tanto daño, por qué?

La pelirosa trataba de aguantar las lágrimas

Sakura: no, no lloraré por ti, no vale la pena, ojalá que te quedes encerrado en esa celda, te lo mereces, si te lo mereces, aunque ………..Naruto dijo que tú nunca nos traicionaste, además salvaste a Tsunade sama, pero que estoy diciendo, no, no me preocuparé por un tipo que me causó tanto daño, no lo haré……..

Así pasó toda la noche, tratando de no pensar en él, en lo que había dicho Naruto, se sentía muy confundida por todo lo que había pasado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente………………

Tsunade se había reunido con todo el consejo para hablar sobre la situación de Sasuke, mientras, en la cárcel, Naruto había ido a visitar a Sasuke…….

Naruto: Sasuke¡¡¡¡, que bueno verte de nuevo, la vieja ya me contó todo, yo sabía que no eras ningún traidor

Sasuke: gracias Naruto, tan solo espero que los demás también me crean

Naruto: claro que te van a creer, sabes, antes de venir aquí les conté a los muchachos sobre lo que le contaste a la vieja

Sasuke: y que dijeron?

Naruto: estaban muy felices de saber la verdad, es más, cuando salgas de aquí pensamos en reunirnos todos para celebrar tu regreso, que dices?

Sasuke: no sé, estás seguro de que todos desean verme?

Naruto: claro, todos están ansiosos por verte

Sasuke: que bien

El moreno se agarró el cuello, masajeándolo

Naruto: es el sello, te duele verdad?

Sasuke: no ya aprendí a controlarlo, además Orochimaru está débil no podrá hacer algo

Naruto: entonces por qué…..

Sasuke: es por haber dormido en esta incómoda cama, o piensas que esto es un cuarto de un hotel cinco estrellas?

Naruto: es que como yo nunca he estado en una celda no lo sé, BAKA

Sasuke: sigues siendo tan tonto como siempre, dobe

Naruto: que has dicho?

Sasuke: tonto

Naruto: pero como te atreves, ya verás cuando salgas, baka

Se miraron desafiantes, Naruto cruzó los brazos y se volteó, lo mismo Sasuke

Naruto: eres el mismo de siempre

Sasuke: tu también

Naruto: como los viejos tiempos

Sasuke: el equipo siete

Naruto sonrió, sacó algo de su bolsillo, y extendió su brazo para darle a Sasuke

Naruto: sabía que volverías por eso te lo estuve guardando

Sasuke: mi viejo protector

Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia Naruto, el rubio sonreía, Sasuke tomó el protector

Sasuke: gracias

Naruto: para eso están los amigos verdad?

Sasuke: claro Naruto, siempre seremos amigos

Sasuke también sonrió

Tsunade: bueno, por fin hemos terminado

La Hokage decía esto mientras se acercaba donde Sasuke y Naruto

Naruto: vieja¡¡¡¡, por fin llegas, vamos dinos, que decidieron?

Tsunade: ya te he dicho que no me llames así Naruto¡¡¡

Le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Tsunade: ….ejem……..Sasuke lo hemos discutido mucho, hemos evaluado tu situación, y según la información que me brindaste, todos llegamos a la conclusión de que no eres ningún traidor, los cargos que tenías en tu contra serán eliminados, pero aún así tendrás que cumplir ciertas condiciones para que puedas vivir libremente, primero, tendrás que hacer servicio social por un año, segundo, no podrás salir de Konoha sin mi autorización directa, tercero, serás vigilado por un grupo de ninjas, pero tan solo en algunas ocasiones, y…..bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, dime Sasuke, estás de acuerdo o deseas permanecer en la celda?

Sasuke: si, claro que acepto

Tsunade: bien, entonces puedes irte, toma, estas son las llaves de tu antiguo departamento, el lugar está igual como la dejaste la última vez que estuviste allí

Sasuke: bien

Tsunade: bueno debo irme, tengo bastantes asuntos que atender, nos vemos después

La Hokage se fue del lugar

Naruto: ya ves te dije que no había de qué preocuparse

Sasuke: es un alivio que me crean

Naruto: ven, vamos Sasuke, vamos a buscar a los muchachos

Sasuke: la verdad es que quisiera dormir un poco, realmente fue incómodo permanecer acá

Naruto: uhmm, bueno está bien, después lo veremos, entonces vamos, que yo me voy a comer Ramen¡¡¡

Sasuke: sigues siendo el mismo de siempre

Los muchachos salieron del lugar, en la calle la miraba con curiosidad a Sasuke, se escuchaban algunos rumores, pero la mayoría de gente estaba agradecida por haber salvado a la Hokage y haber detenido el malvado plan de Orochimaru.

Naruto: ves, todos te aceptan

Sasuke: si por un momento pensé que me rechazarían

Naruto: pues no es así

Kakashi: que tal muchachos

Naruto: Kakashi sensei¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: Kakashi

Kakashi: Sasuke ya me enteré de todo, que bueno que te dejaran en libertad

Sasuke: felizmente creyeron en mí

Naruto: cómo no le iban a creer, gracias a él la vieja está a salvo y además Orochimaru fue vencido

Kakashi: si eso es cierto………….dime Sasuke ahora que planeas hacer?

Sasuke: no estoy muy seguro

Naruto: no seas tonto, debes dar el examen para chuunin, o acaso no piensas seguir ah?

Sasuke: creo que tienes razón

Naruto: aunque si te quedas como genin no hay ningún problema ya que yo sería tu mayor, jeje

Sasuke: Konoha debe estar muy necesitada de ninjas para haberte aceptado como chuunin, en ese caso me será muy fácil aprobar el examen

Naruto: que tratas de decir baka?

Sasuke: ja

Kakashi: ( estos chicos nunca van a cambiar)

Sasuke: pero para poder entrar al examen voy a necesitar a alguien que me supervise

Kakashi: si deseas yo lo puedo hacer

Sasuke: en serio?

Kakashi: claro no hay problema ( me interesa mucho ver lo que te ha enseñado Orochimaru)

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Kakashi: que te parece si mañana mismo empezamos el entrenamiento?

Sasuke: claro, ya quiero entrenar de nuevo

Kakashi: entonces nos vemos mañana temprano en donde antes nos reuníamos el equipo siete, te acuerdas verdad?

Sasuke: claro que me acuerdo

Kakashi: bien, bueno será mejor que me vaya, debo reunirme con Asuma y Kurenai y creo que llegaré tarde, nos vemos mañana Sasuke, adiós Naruto

El sensei desapareció

Sasuke: sigue con ese mala costumbre de llegar tarde no?

Naruto: el sensei es un caso perdido

Los muchacho continuaron su camino, luego se separaron, Sasuke llegó a su antigua casa, entró a su habitación, las cosas estaban en el mismo lugar donde las había dejado, observó cada milímetro de la habitación inspeccionando todo, recordando todo lo que había dejado atrás por cumplir su venganza………..su mirada se detuvo en un punto fijo, lo observaba muy nostálgico, se acercó al lugar, era la foto de su antiguo equipo que yacía boca abajo…………

Sasuke: es bueno estar de vuelta en casa

Alzó la foto y la colocó en la posición que debía estar

Sasuke: así está mejor

Echó un último vistazo a su habitación…

Sasuke: creo que es tiempo de reorganizar esto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto había ido a buscar a los chicos para decirles que Sasuke había sido liberado y que la reunión sería mañana, todos aceptaron, Ino ofreció su casa para la reunión aprovechando que sus padres no se encontraban, también avisó a Gaara y sus hermanos, aprovechando que se encontraban en Konoha, la única que faltaba era Sakura……..

Naruto: Sakura chan¡¡¡¡…….. por fin te encuentro

Sakura: que pasa Naruto?

Naruto: que andabas haciendo?

Sakura: pero que pregunta es esa, no ves que estoy ayudando a reconstruir la aldea, acaso se te ha olvidado que Konoha sufrió un ataque?¡¡¡

Naruto: ah claro que despistado soy ( ahora que me acuerdo la vieja me dijo que tenía que ir a su oficina ya que tenía trabajo para mi , pero se me olvidó por completo, ay la vieja debe estar bien molesta :S )

Sakura: para eso me buscabas?

Naruto: no, lo que pasa es que te tengo una buena noticia……Sasuke ha sido liberado

Sakura: y eso a mi que me importa?

Naruto: nani, pero Sakura chan es nuestro compañero

Sakura: no me interesa

Naruto: Sakura te acuerdas de lo que hablamos ayer, quedamos en que ibas a tratar de ser amable con Sasuke, verdad?

Sakura: si ya lo sé Naruto, no te preocupes, no lo trataré mal ni lo golpearé si es lo que te preocupa

Naruto:…….creo…..creo que con eso me conformo……ah Sakura chan, también venía para decirte que mañana nos vamos a reunir todos en la casa de Ino, para celebrar el regreso de Sasuke además aprovechando que Gaara, Temari y Kankurou se encuentran en Konoha

Sakura: si puedo iré

Naruto: pero Sakura chan es importante que vayas, recuerda que somos un equipo además prometiste que tratarías

Sakura: ay Naruto que pesado eres………de acuerdo iré, pero tan solo porque quiero ver a Gaara, Kankurou y Temari, ya que no los veo hace buen tiempo

Naruto: bien¡¡¡, entonces nos vemos mañana en casa de Ino, a las 5, se puntual

Sakura: ok Naruto

El muchacho se alejó del lugar, Sakura terminó de ayudar a un aldeano con su casa, la cual había quedado destruida por el ataque…..

Sakura: (por fin terminé con esto, es hora de ir con Itachi, debe estar esperándome para almorzar juntos)

Sakura fue a donde se encontraba Itachi, el muchacho se encontraba recostado en la cama muy pensativo

Sakura: disculpa por no haber venido ayer, es que tuve que curar a varios heridos además de ayudar a algunas personas en la reparación de sus casas

Itachi: claro, lo entiendo…….Sakura de todas maneras tienes que ir a esa misión que te encomendaron?

Sakura: ah ya no, mandaron a otro en mi lugar, necesitan ninjas médicos en la aldea

Itachi: me lo imaginaba

Sakura: gracias por ayudarnos ayer

Itachi: descuida…….creo que después de todo sigue siendo mi aldea también……….pero…..dime, que pasó con Sasuke?

Sakura: Sasuke?...resultó que no era un traidor después de todo como lo pensábamos, siempre estuvo en contra de Orochimaru, él fue quien pidió ayuda a la aldea oculta de la arena, por esto Tsunade sama lo perdonó, ahora solo tiene que cumplir con ciertos labores sociales………..bueno eso fue lo que me contó Naruto, él también le cree

Itachi: y tú?

Sakura: yo?

Itachi: tu también crees en él?. Lo has perdonado?

Sakura: yo…yo….ya no confío en él, él ….él…….

El rostro de Sakura mostraba dolor, cólera y frustración al hablar de Sasuke, la voz se le entrecortaba…

Itachi se dio cuenta…..

Itachi: tú lo has visto?

Sakura: no

Itachi: creo que lo mejor es que te alejes de él

Sakura: pero?

Itachi: o es que acaso tú quieres verlo?

Sakura: no, si por mi fuese trataría de que se vaya de Konoha

Itachi: Sakura, acaso tú aún sientes algo por él?

Sakura: qué, no, claro que no

Itachi se mostraba un tanto preocupado….

Itachi: y ahora que piensas hacer?

Sakura: a que te refieres?

Itachi: vas a ayudarme como dijiste?

Sakura: claro que si, deseo ayudarte

Itachi: en serio?

Sakura: claro que si, Itachi yo te quiero mucho, no quiero separarme de ti

Itachi: en verdad sientes eso?

Sakura: por qué lo dudas?

Itachi: no sé, han sucedido muchas cosas

Sakura: si es por Sasuke, no te preocupes, yo ya no siento nada por él, debes creerme, por favor

Itachi: claro… .……Sakura …..no estoy dispuesto a perderte

Sakura: Itachi….

El muchacho la agarró de la cintura y le dio un dulce beso

Sakura: y yo no quiero separarme de ti

Itachi: estaremos juntos pase lo que pase

Sakura: si

Itachi: aunque……ahora que él está libre será inevitable que te encuentres con él verdad?

Sakura: no te preocupes por eso, confía en mí

Itachi: pero si sucede algo avísame

Sakura: claro, lo haré,( será mejor que le diga que los muchachos se van a reunir para ver a Sasuke y que Naruto me dijo que vaya) uhmmm, Itachi……ahora que lo recuerdo le prometí a Naruto ir a una reunión que van hacer porque Sasuke regresó……pero….pero si quieres lo cancelo, no es necesario que yo vaya, además yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir

Itachi no dijo nada se mostraba algo pensativo

Sakura: le diré que no iré

Itachi: Sakura……. no es necesario, yo confío en ti

La pelirosa se sorprendió al escucharlo, sintió una gran alegría al escucharlo decir esas palabras

Sakura: gracias Itachi

Itachi: no hay problema

Pasaron unos minutos, terminaron de desayunar……

Sakura: ahhh Itachi sabes, ayer estuve buscando un departamento para ti, he encontrado una que está en muy buenas condiciones y el alquiler es barato

Itachi: estuve pensando mucho en eso, creo que este es un buen momento para regresar a Konoha, debido al ataque todos están concentrados en reconstruir la aldea, así que no sospecharan de mi presencia

Sakura: suena lógico, pero, y que diremos si comienzan a preguntarte sobre tu familia, a lo que te dedicas….

Itachi: eso déjamelo a mí, simplemente diré que soy de otra aldea, que vine a Konoha hace casi un mes por asuntos de negocios, diré que soy comerciante y que me paro mudando constantemente

Sakura: buena idea, pero…pero falta algo muy importante…..cómo te llamarás?

Itachi: no soy muy bueno en eso de los nombres, por eso se me ocurrió tomar prestado el de otro, me haré pasar por Yuki Mustang….que te parece?

Sakura: uhmmm…creo que está bien

Itachi: anteriormente en una pelea que tuve eliminé a un tipo que se llamaba así, era el único sobreviviente de su clan, no era muy conocido, en ese aspecto no habrá problemas

Sakura: eso parece

Itachi: será mejor que vayamos ahora a la aldea, no es buena idea perder tiempo

Sakura: entiendo

Itachi usó un henge para transformarse, su aspecto era muy diferente, su pelo era de color marrón claro, sus ojos de color verde, unos cuantos mechones cubrían su frente, la cara del chico era delgada, de rasgos finos, era realmente atractivo

Sakura: en verdad mataste a un tipo así?

Inner de Sakura: que desperdicio¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ matar a un papasito como ese¡¡¡¡ es un crimen

Itachi(convertido en Yuki): a qué te refieres?

Sakura: (incluso su voz es preciosa, muy seductora)

Itachi: aunque la verdad es que le añadí algunos retoques

Sakura: (ya veo Itachi también se preocupa de su aspecto, eso está muy bien, me conviene) sonrió para ella

Itachi: acaso no te agrada?

Sakura: no…no para nada, cómo no me va agradar, me encanta¡¡¡

Itachi-Yuki: tampoco es para que exageres

Sakura: no es en serio me gusta mucho tu nueva apariencia

Inner de Sakura: pero como no me va gustar¡¡¡, si está hecho un super cuero¡¡¡¡, ya quiero estrenarlo¡¡¡

Itachi-Yuki: entonces te gusta más esta apariencia que la mía?

Sakura: uhmmm

Itachi-Yuki: lo estás pensando?

Sakura: jeje

Itachi-Yuki: no juegues conmigo Sakura

Diciendo esto con un tono un tanto burlón

Sakura: y que piensas hacer?

Itachi-Yuki: se me ocurre algo

Desvaneció la transformación, Itachi jaló a la chica hacia él dándole un beso

Sakura: definitivamente prefiero a Itachi

Itachi: me lo esperaba

Se volvieron a besar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esa tarde Sakura había regresado a la aldea acompañada por Itachi, quien había tomado la apariencia de otra persona, felizmente nadie sospechó de él, todos estaban muy ocupados en la reconstrucción de la aldea.

Itachi pudo alquilar el cuarto que Sakura le había dicho, pasaría la noche en ese lugar.

Ya era de noche, Itachi y Sakura se encontraban en el cuarto que habían alquilado……….

Sakura: que bueno, no tuvimos ninguna dificultad

Itachi: te dije que todo saldría bien

Sakura: pero debemos ser muy cautelosos

Itachi: no creo que haya problemas

Sakura: uhmmm….creo que sería buena idea decorar un poco este cuarto, se ve algo sombrío, aunque eso tendrá que ser mañana ya que ya es de noche y estoy cansada

Dando un gran bostezo por parte de la chica

Itachi: te acompaño a tu casa

Sakura: seguro, pero y como vas a regresar, si te pierdes?

Itachi: Sakura ya olvidaste que una vez viví en Konoha, además este lugar no ha cambiado mucho

Sakura: tienes razón, me olvidé de eso

Itachi: bien, entonces vamos

Sakura: claro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras……………..

Sasuke: ya me cansé de estar encerrado en este cuarto, creo que daré una vuelta por la aldea

Sasuke salió a caminar un rato, miraba todas las casas con algo de nostalgia, recordaba cuando caminaba por el mismo lugar para ir a la academia o comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba

Sasuke: parece como si hubiese sido ayer

Siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, hasta que llegó a una calle que le resultaba familiar

Sasuke: esta calle……claro, por aquí vive Sakura…(creo que echaré un vistazo)

El muchacho se aproximaba a la casa de la chica, pero escuchó unas voces, rápidamente se ocultó tras de unos arbustos

Sasuke: es mejor que nadie me vea por aquí, pueden tener ideas equivocadas

El muchacho con atención a las personas que se aproximaban…

Sasuke: pero….pero si es Sakura…….pero con quién está, no puedo ver muy bien, está muy oscuro

Sakura: bueno finalmente llegamos, ésta es mi casa, que te parece?

La casa no era tan grande ni lujosa, pero tenía ese toque hogareño que lo hacía ver especial

Itachi-Yuki: se ve muy acogedora

Sakura: verdad?...uhm….creo que es cierto, mira, ves esa ventana que está allí?

Itachi-Yuki: si, que tiene?

Sakura: pues ese es mi cuarto

Itachi-Yuki: en serio?

El muchacho miró cuidadosamente el lugar

Itachi-Yuki: pero, cualquiera puede entrar fácilmente allí

Sakura: es cierto, yo algunas veces he entrado por allí, tan solo tengo que treparme a ese árbol que está allí

Cerca de la ventana de la chica había un gran árbol, cuyas ramas llegaban hasta el cuarto de Sakura

Sakura: felizmente en esta aldea no hay muchos peligros, por eso no hay problema en que se metan a mi cuarto

Itachi-Yuki: así parece

Sakura: mañana voy temprano para ayudarte a limpiar y ordenar tu cuarto, además debemos conseguirte un trabajo

Itachi-Yuki: trabajo?

Sakura: claro, cómo vas a comprar comida, ropa, las cosas que necesites

Itachi-Yuki: pero no es necesario, en los viajes que realizaba pude obtener dinero, para mi eso nunca ha sido un problema

Sakura: en ese caso, nos preocuparemos tan solo en comprar las cosas que necesites, vale?

Itachi-Yuki: claro

Sakura: creo que es hora de que entre, mis padres deben estar esperándome, es que mañana ellos se van de viaje y lo más seguro es que me van a sermonear sobre no abrir la puerta a personas extrañas, o que no me meta en algún lío, y cosas así

Itachi-Yuki: entonces, tendrás más tiempo para estar conmigo

Sakura: exacto¡¡

Itachi-Yuki: es una buena noticia

Sakura: si, mañana voy temprano, vale?

Itachi-Yuki: de acuerdo

Sakura: entonces nos vemos mañana

La chica abrió la puerta de su casa para entrar pero Itachi la sujetó del brazo

Itachi-Yuki: piensas despedirte así?

Sakura: a que te refieres?

Itachi sonrió

La atrajo hacia él, se disponía a darle un beso pero Sakura lo detuvo….

Sakura: no hagas eso, nos pueden ver

Itachi-Yuki: y qué con eso?

Sakura: es que si nos ven besándonos, seguramente le dirán a mis padres y ellos armarán un gran lío por no haberles contado nada, es mejor que yo sea la primera en decirles, y para eso necesito prepararlos sicológicamente pues ellos aún me ven como su bebita, por eso es mejor que por el momento seamos prudentes, por favor entiéndeme

Itachi la soltó

Itachi-Yuki: está bien, no quiero ocasionarte problemas

Sakura: gracias, ya verás que se los digo muy pronto

Itachi-Yuki: descuida, entiendo

Sakura: gracias

Itachi-Yuki: nos vemos mañana

Sakura: mañana voy temprano

El muchacho se marchó

Sakura: (espero que no se haya molestado)

Inner de Sakura: claro que no se ha molestado, si este papasito es tan comprensivo¡¡¡¡, ohh pero resistirte a darle un beso, para eso se necesita mucho valor¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: (es cierto, tuve que armarme de mucho coraje, es que es tan lindo, en fin mañana en recompensa le daré un súper beso) río para ella

La chica entró a su casa

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Sasuke salió de su escondite, parecía algo molesto, observó hacia la ventana de Sakura, se quedó un buen rato observando el lugar, estaba muy pensativo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo espero que les haya gustado¡¡¡¡, y por ser tan comprensivas en esperar un capítulo, a todas las que me dejen un review les enviaré a Itachi o a Sasuke o al de su preferencia, según lo que ustedes deseen, por correo, para que sean sus esclavos por un día¡¡¡¡, pero eso si tan solo un día, que después regresan conmigo, jeje.

nadeshiko-uchiha: amixxxxxxxxxx realmente discúlpame esta vez me demoré mucho jeje, pues bueno aquí va este capítulo, ohh pero ya te adelanté un poco, así que ya sabes cómo se van a ir dando las cosas, amix espero que te haya gustado este capi, que me tardé mucho en colgar, pero ahora si creo que voy a tener más tiempo, así que nos vemos amix :D

saita: amix es bueno volver a escribir sabes, después de tanto tiempo de dejar escribir ya me estaba oxidando, jeje, ohh y tú también actualizaste tu fic que por cierto está muy bueno, a ver cuando la continuas pex :D

Kagome1013: sorry por haber hecho que esperes demasiado, es que tenía que hacer mi trabajito, pero ya lo terminé así que estoy dispuesta a continuarlo lo más pronto que pueda, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado:D

Nel-chan: por fin la continuo, como dije al comienzo, mil disculpas¡¡¡¡¡, pero ahora la cosa se pone mejor ya que Sasuke está de vuelta o si¡¡¡¡, jeje, espero que te haya gustado este capi :D

Jaide112: holasss, pues esta vez si que me demoré, pero es que se me juntan las cosas y no me queda tiempo para continuarla TOT , pero creo que ahora voy a tener más tiempo, ohh porfis tu también trata de actualizar tus fics, que están bien lindos¡¡¡¡, porfa :D……bueno ojalá que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por tu apoyo¡¡¡¡ :D

marion-asakura: y aquí otro capítulo de mi fic, aunque me demoré mucho, gomen nasai¡¡¡¡, pues bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y pues claro que el sasusakuita es de lo mejor, jeje:D

Dolphin-Chan: mis disculpas me demoré mucho¡¡¡ TOT, espero puedas perdonarme, en castigo trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, si eso haré :P , espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado¡¡¡, gracias por tu apoyo¡¡¡ :D

Temari del Desierto: pues claro que voy a seguir escribiendo más, y pronto se verá el ShikaTema, es que esta pareja es una de mis favoritas, se ven tan lindos juntos¡¡¡¡, espero que sigas leyendo:D

Ahh verdad casi me olvido, algunas aclaraciones:

El henge de Itachi, o sea su transformación, me imaginé a un súper cuero, no sé si habran visto Matantei Loki Ragnarok, pues déjenme decir que este tipo es un super cuero, quisiera poner una imagen de él pero no sé como hacerlo TOT si alguien sabe cómo ponerlo me avisan¡¡

Otra cosa lo de su nombre: Yuki Mustang pues Yuki lo saqué de Fruits Basket y Mustang de Full Metal Alchemist dos de mis animes favoritos, la verdad es que al principio pensé en Yukito por el anime Air no sé si lo habrán visto pero a mi me encantó, pero como que no caía, bueno eso es todo, dejen reviews, byeeee.


	11. Chapter 11

Por fin puedo actualizar, es que cada vez que me disponía a escribir, algo sucedía, que extraño no creen, pero en fin, eso no me impide a seguir con este fic¡¡¡¡, así que aquí les va el siguiente capi, que lo disfruten :D

_**Capítulo 11: "El encuentro"**_

Un muchacho rubio yacía dormido placidamente en su cama, soñaba en su vida como futuro Hokage, se le notaba muy feliz, pero un sonido muy molesto lo despertó………era su despertador, el muchacho de un golpe lo calló, fue levantándose mientras frotaba sus ojos que aún seguían adormecidos, fue al baño, tomó una ducha, se vistió y luego se sentó dispuesto a tomar su desayuno, alzó la caja de leche pero ésta estaba vacía, fue por el jugo pero tampoco había……..

Naruto: Kuso, no tengo nada para tomar - Su estómago sonaba del hambre-

Naruto: me muero de hambre, será mejor que me apure y compre algo para comer, de lo contrario puedo morir de hambre TOT

Agarró su monedero en forma de sapo y salió en dirección hacia el supermercado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura: vamos Yuki no te hagas de rogar, vamos a entrar a esta tienda, vamos

La chica forcejeaba al pobre chico, quien cargaba con pesadez las bolsas repletas de cosas que Sakura había comprado

Itachi-Yuki: ( cómo pude dejarme convencer para venir a este lugar? )

La pelirosa llevaba a rastras a Itachi hacia otra tienda

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto: uhmm que flojera tengo, no tengo muchas energías, debe ser porque no he probado bocado alguno, felizmente ya estoy llegando

El muchacho caminaba con desgano, cuando a lo lejos divisó algo muy extraño…

Naruto: pero…..esa…esa no es Sakura chan, pero con quién está?

Sakura: vamos Yuki apúrate

Itachi-Yuki: ( por qué me pasa esto a mi?)

Naruto: Sakura chan¡¡¡¡, Sakura chan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: vamos apresúrate………

Naruto: Sakura chan¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: qué, quién me llama?...uhm, ese es……. es… es Naruto?¡¡¡

El muchacho se acercaba al lugar donde ella se encontraba

Naruto: Sakura chan¡¡¡¡

Sakura: (Kyaaaaaa pero que hace acá Naruto, ay pero que tonta el vive en Konoha lo más seguro que viene a comprar algo, pero ahora qué hago, será conveniente que vea a Itachi, y si lo reconoce, si se da cuenta de que hizo un Henge, le dirá a Tsunade sama y se armará todo un escándalo, Kyaaaaa que problema¡¡¡¡¡)

Itachi-Yuki: Sakura no te pongas nerviosa, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, déjamelo a mí

Sakura: pero….

Itachi-Yuki: confía en mi, de acuerdo?

Sakura lo miró con detenimiento, Itachi se veía muy seguro y tranquilo, ella se sintió más tranquila al verlo

Sakura: claro (Itachi contigo siempre me sentiré protegida)

Naruto: Sakura chan, que haces acá?...y…..quién es este?

Sakura: hola Naruto, pues….yo……estoy haciendo compras…..y pues….él…él…

Itachi-Yuki: hola mi nombre es Yuki, soy amigo de Sakura

Naruto: amigo de Sakura chan, uhmmm, que extraño, yo conozco a todos los amigos de Sakura chan y nunca te había visto

Sakura: Naruto, deja de decir tonterías quieres?

Naruto: pero Sakura chan, es que yo nunca había visto a este tipo

Sakura: eso es porque tú siempre paras entrenando y te olvidas del resto de personas

Naruto: uhm, quizás, pero aún así, por qué tú nunca me lo habías mencionado antes?

Sakura: pues porque tú paras en misiones, paras yendo de un lado a otro, y son muy pocas las veces que hemos podido hablar, es más hay veces que no nos vemos en meses debido a nuestro trabajo como ninjas, no disponemos de mucho tiempo, es por eso que no te pude contar sobre Yuki

Naruto: uhm, tienes razón, a veces no nos vemos en bastante tiempo, pero…….

El rubio miraba muy desconfiado a Itachi, luego observó a Sakura, la cual parecía algo molesta, luego volvió a observar a Itachi, luego de nuevo a Sakura, y así estuvo un buen rato, mirando a los dos…..

Sakura: (Naruto que pretendes hacer¡¡¡¡¡¡, me estás irritando¡¡¡¡¡¡)

Naruto: ( si Sakura chan dice que es su amigo, entonces debe ser una buena persona, aunque este tipo, no sé porqué, pero me parece que ya lo conociese, es algo muy raro………pero, por otro lado, no parece que fuese alguien peligroso…..)

Sakura: Naruto?

Naruto: uhm…. está bien, te creo

Sakura: pero y por qué tendrías que dudar ah?

Naruto: es que soy muy sobre protector contigo Sakura chan ToT

Sakura: ay Naruto (él siempre se preocupa por mi, es un gran amigo :D)

Naruto: bueno,entonces mucho gusto, soy Uzumaki Naruto, el próximo Hokage de Konoha

El rubio le extendió la mano a Itachi, quien le correspondió el saludo

Itachi-Yuki: mi nombre es Yuki Mustang

Naruto: Mustang, nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre

Sakura: lo que sucede es que él es de otra aldea

Naruto: de otra aldea, Sakura chan acaso lo conociste en una misión ?

Sakura: ah, qué?...bueno, yo……ay Naruto deja de preguntar tanto quieres¡¡¡

Naruto: pero que hice esta vez? TOT

Sakura: ah ya no importa………será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que hacer varias cosas

Naruto: tienen que hacer varias cosas,

Sakura: ah, bueno….es que….yo…..

Itachi-Yuki: le prometí a Sakura ayudarla con sus compras

Naruto: ah ya veo, uhm, aún te falta comprar?

Mirando escandalizado la cantidad de bolsas que tenía cargando Itachi

Sakura: claro, falta mucho por comprar

Naruto se acercó hacia Itachi

Naruto: amigo creo que te están explotando, deberías alejarte de ella, sabes, es muy agresiva

De la frente de Sakura sobresalía una venita

Sakura: Naaaaaaaruto cómo te atreves¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

La chica comenzó a golpear al chico

Naruto: te lo dije, es peligrosa

Sakura: quieres más?

Naruto: noooooooooo ToT

Sakura: buf, Naruto, contigo no se puede, bueno, mejor nos vamos, nos vemos luego

Naruto: Sakura chan no te olvides que nos vamos a ver en la tarde

Sakura: si lo sé

Naruto: por favor llega puntual, vale?

Sakura: claro, como sea

Naruto: un estás algo desanimada, recuerda que me prometiste…

Sakura: no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, lo tengo muy presente

Naruto: bien

Sakura: nos vemos más tarde Naruto

Naruto: de acuerdo Sakura chan

Itachi-Yuki: adiós

Naruto: adiós, y no dejes que Sakura chan se aproveche de ti

Sakura: Naaaaruto¡¡¡¡¡

Naruto: nos vemos en la tarde

El rubio echó a correr

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La tarde pasó muy rápido, ya eran las 5:20 de la tarde, los muchachos se habían reunido en la casa de Ino, mientras que fuera de la casa….

Naruto: llegamos

Sasuke: no estoy muy seguro de esto

Naruto: vamos, no digas tonterías y entremos

El muchacho tocó la puerta, luego de unos minutos la puerta se abrió, saliendo una muchacha de cabello rubio

Naruto: hola Ino

Ino: hola Naruto

La chica volteó a ver a la persona que se encontraba al costado del rubio, observaba cuidadosamente, se mostraba un tanto preocupada

Sasuke: hola Ino

Ino: Sa….Sasuke kun, eres tú?

Naruto: claro, es el mismo dobe de siempre

Sasuke: cállate baka

Naruto: su actitud sigue siendo la misma insoportable

Sasuke: pero quien habla, tú no has madurado ni un poco

Naruto: qué?

Sasuke: lo que oyes

Los muchachos comenzaron a discutir, como acostumbraban hacerlo, Ino esbozó una gran sonrisa, unas cuantas lágrimas caían de su rostro

Ino: Sasuke kun¡¡¡

La chica se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, lo abrazaba muy fuerte

Sasuke: suéltame¡¡

Ino: por un momento pensé que ya no eras el mismo, que alegría que no hayas cambiado

Sasuke: vamos, déjame, me estás asfixiando

Ino: Sasuke kun¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: Naruto ayúdame con esto quieres?

Naruto: uhm, primero pídemelo amablemente

Sasuke: baka¡¡¡ haz algo

Naruto: ah, entonces no

De nuevo empezaron a discutir, cuando….

----: por qué hacen tanto escándalo?

Sasuke: eh?

Naruto:uhm?...ah….. Shikamaru¡¡

Shikamaru: hola Naruto, Sasuke…..vamos Ino, déjalo de una vez

Ino: y a ti quien te llamó?

Shikamaru: buf, que problemática eres

Ino: que has dicho?

La chica quería agarrar a Shikamru,finalmente Sasuke pudo zafarse de la chica, la rubia gritaba al chico de coleta

Sasuke: que pesada es

Naruto: ni que lo digas

Cuando por fin la rubia se tranquilizó…

Ino: bueno mejor entremos, que todos nos están esperando, vamos

La chica entró muy sonriente

Shikamaru: que rápido cambia de ánimo, quién las entiende?

Sasuke: sigues pensando igual

Shikamaru: no creo que llegue a cambiar de opinión ……y tú, al parecer tampoco has cambiado mucho

Sasuke: eso creo

Mientras, Naruto hablaba un poco alejado de los muchachos con Ino

Naruto: ey Ino todos están adentro?

Ino: si, bueno casi todos

Naruto: casi, quién falta?

Ino: la frentuda de Sakura

Naruto: nani, pero ella me aseguró que vendría temprano

Ino: ella es la única que falta

Naruto: pero qué le habrá pasado?

Ino: seguro viene más tarde

Naruto: eso espero

Shikamaru: no van a entrar?

Naruto: eh?...ah, si ya vamos

Shikamaru: bien

Naruto: lo más probable es que venga más tarde, será cuestión de esperar

Ino: pero que estará haciendo la frentuda?

Naruto: quizás salió con ese tipo

Ino: qué?

Naruto: es que en la mañana la vi con un chico, su amigo, aunque nunca lo había visto antes, al parecer es de otra aldea

Ino: en serio, pero, estás seguro que tan solo son amigos?

Naruto: a que te refieres?

Sasuke: oigan van a entrar o no?

Ino: claro que si Sasuke kun…….Naruto luego me cuentas más, ahora es mejor que entremos

Naruto: claro, vamos

Los chicos entraron a la casa, Ino los condujo hasta la sala, allí se encontraban los demás, sentados, hablando de diversas cosas

Ino: oigan ya llegaron

Naruto: muchachos¡¡¡

Sasuke: que tal

Los muchachos se quedaron mirando a Sasuke, de pronto todo quedó muy silencioso………

Shikamaru: (uhm esto se apuesto algo tenso) no entraban porque Ino estaba haciendo escándalo

Ino: qué?

Chouji: ya nos lo imaginábamos, croanch, croanch

Kiba: uhm, Sasuke has crecido bastante

Temari: cierto, además te ves más atractivo

Ino: claro que si es el lindo Sasuke kun

La rubia se le echó encima a Sasuke, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre Naruto

Sasuke: ya te he dicho que me sueltes

Ino: Sasuke kun

Naruto: oigan, me están aplastando

Shikamaru: buf, de nuevo a empezado

Los muchachos comenzaron a reír, Shikamaru separó a Ino de Sasuke

Kiba: Sasuke ven a sentarte de una vez

Kankurou: si, además, hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte

Naruto: y muchas otras que contarte, como mis nuevas y grandiosas técnicas

Kiba: que, oye deja de fantasear, que lo único nuevo que has aprendido es como ser un pervertido como tu maestro

Naruto: nani, y tú que hablas chico perro, ya aprendiste a ladrar?

Kiba: que has dicho?

Hinata: últimamente ellos discuten mucho

Lee: vamos no desperdicien el poder de su juventud¡¡¡¡

Poniendo su pose guay

Tenten: que vergüenza, ya empezó con eso

Neji: Lee ya deja de hacer eso

Sasuke: (todo sigue igual, es un alivio saber que no perdí su amistad, aunque….. ella no está)

Los muchachos hablaban muy animadamente, todos se mostraban felices, le hacían varias preguntas a Sasuke, éste respondía, Naruto interrumpía, los muchachos lo callaban, y así fue pasando el resto de la tarde, hablando de viejos tiempos, sobre como aprobaron el examen para chuunin, el nuevo cargo de Gaara como Kasekage de la aldea de la arena, las nuevas técnicas, los entrenamientos, las tonterías que había hecho Naruto durante las misiones, algunos chistes tontos, y así una variedad de cosas.

Fue pasando el tiempo y Sakura aún no aparecía, Sasuke se mostraba algo pensativo.

Toc Toc

Naruto: Ino quizás es Sakura

Ino: eso espero, ya pasó casi una hora y media

Naruto: anda a ver

Ino: si ya voy

Naruto: espera, mejor voy contigo

Ino: bien

Los chicos se pararon, Sasuke observaba con detenimiento todos sus movimientos, fueron hacia la puerta, abrieron……..

Ino: oye frentuda, llegas tarde

Naruto: Sakura chan, que te pasó?

La pelirosa se veía algo agitada, parecía que había venido corriendo

Sakura: Ino cerda no seas tan exagerada, lo que pasa es que tuve que hacer algo antes de venir acá

(No les puedo decir que me pasé todo el día con Itachi, y que me olvidé de la reunión, es que cuando estoy con él simplemente me olvido del resto :P)

Ino: bueno que más da, ya entra de una vez

Naruto: Sakura chan todos ya están adentro

Sakura: todos, eso quiere decir que…

Ino: vamos no pierdas el tiempo

La rubia agarró del brazo a la pelirosa, jalándola hacia adentro

Sakura: pero, suéltame, no es necesario que me lleves a rastras

La rubia no hizo caso y se la llevó hasta la sala…..

Ino: por fin ha llegado

Lee: oh Sakura san has llegado, que alegría¡¡¡

Kiba: te has tardado bastante Sakura

Sakura: es que tuve que arreglar unos asuntos

Ino: Sakura acaso no piensas saludar a Sasuke kun?

Sakura: cómo?

La chica recién se percataba que Sasuke se encontraba allí, la chica volteó a verlo, él la miraba muy fijamente, algo sorprendido, ella se quedó mirándolo por un largo rato, miraba cada rasgo del rostro del chico, se veía más maduro, estaba más alto, tenía un gran parecido con Itachi, aunque no eran exactamente iguales, el muchacho se veía realmente muy atractivo.

Al igual que Sakura, Sasuke inspeccionaba los rasgos de la chica, ella ya no era la misma niña de antes, ahora ella era toda una mujer, se había vuelto mucho más hermosa que antes, su ropa le quedaba muy ceñido mostrando sus curvas, pero sobre todo, él observaba sus bellos ojos color jade, él se perdía en esos ojos.

Se quedaron un largo rato así, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. A Sakura se le vinieron varias imágenes a su cabeza, el equipo 7, su querido equipo, las misiones que tuvieron juntos, las veces que Sasuke la había rescatado, cuando se reían de las tonterías que hacía Naruto, momentos maravillosos pensó la chica, pero luego recordó sobre la primera vez que vieron a Orochimaru, del sello maldito, de cuando Sasuke se fue de Konoha, de la última vez que se vieron, de las horribles palabras que éste le dijo, la chica tenía ganas de golpearlo, de gritarle, de reclamarle por todo el daño que le hizo, del dolor que le causó, pero, también sentía alegría, alegría de volver a verlo, aunque ella no lo quisiese admitir ella sentía un gran alivio al verlo de nuevo en Konoha, sano y salvo, ella no quería pensar en eso, ella lo había olvidado, o así ella lo quería creer, se sentía confundida, siempre pensó que cuando lo volviese a ver no sentiría absolutamente nada, tan solo desprecio y odio, pero, en cambio, ahora que él estaba frente a ella, tenía una gran mezcla de sentimientos, odio y amor al mismo tiempo, pero aún así, para ella el odio era más fuerte, no olvidaría las horribles palabras que escuchó en esa ocasión, ella no lo haría.

Sasuke la observaba, miraba cada gesto que hacía la chica, se mostraba algo nervioso y confundido por la reacción de ésta, no sabía que hacer, se sentía algo inseguro, él había pensado en encontrarse con la antigua Sakura, aquella que siempre se preocupaba por él, que le demostraba cuanto lo quería, que le llamaba Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun, cuánto extrañaba esas palabras, realmente quería escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la chica, pero en cambio, ésta se mostraba algo diferente, no reaccionó como él lo esperaba, no lo hizo.

Todos los muchachos miraban algo tensos el panorama, no sabían que decir o hacer, tan solo esperar a que alguien hablase.

Naruto: Sasuke, Sakura, qué sucede?

Todos miraron al rubio por la impertinente pregunta…..

Sasuke: no sucede nada………hola Sakura, como has estado?

Sakura no dijo nada, Naruto que se encontraba junto a ella, le dio un codazo a la chica para que reaccionara, la chica volteo a mirar a Naruto

Naruto: lo prometiste

Le dijo casi susurrando

Sakura: (tiene razón, le dije que sería amable con Sasuke, aunque él no se lo merezca……que más da, tendré que fingir que me agrada volver a verlo, aunque va a resultar un poco difícil)

Sakura volteó a mirar al moreno, tomo algo de aire, y esbozó una sonrisa falsa

Sakura: hola Sasuke, que bueno volver a verte, sabes he estado MUY bien estos últimos años, y tú, que tal te fue con Orochimaru, mataste a mucha gente, ah entonces te has hecho más fuerte no, que bien, por fin has conseguido lo que querías, que alegría, muy bien por ti.

La muchacha pasó de largo de donde se encontraba el chico, se sentó junto a Hinata.

Todos miraban alarmados a Sasuke, lo que había dicho Sakura no fue muy apropiado.

Sasuke la observaba sorprendido y molesto a la vez, ella actuaba de lo más normal, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Naruto: (Sakura chan, lo prometiste, por qué dijiste eso¡¡¡¡¡)

Shikamaru: (no me gusta como está yendo esto, es muy problemático)

Ino: (pero qué fue lo que le pasó a Sakura, sabía que estaba dolida por la partida de Sasuke kun pero no me imaginé que tanto)

Kiba: ah, ….jajaja, pero que graciosa es Sakura no creen, mira que hacer ese tipo de broma

Río el chico nerviosamente, mientras el resto trataba de seguirle la corriente.

Naruto: claro, es que Sakura chan se ha vuelto muy bromista estos últimos años, que gracioso verdad?

Sakura: pero yo….

Naruto: vamos Sakura chan ya no digas más bromas, de acuerdo?

El chico miró algo molesto a la chica

Sakura: como sea

Temari: bueno….pero…..sigamos con lo que estábamos hablando, te estábamos contando sobre la prueba de chuunin verdad?

Sasuke: si

Tenten: entonces sigamos con eso

La situación ya se estaba calmando, Sakura hablaba con Hinata quien trataba de calmarla, mientras que Naruto hablaba con Sasuke tratando de que olvide el pequeño comentario de Sakura

Kiba: ah y cómo te decía Sasuke, ese día tuve que pelear muy duro porque el contrincante era muy fuerte, verdad Akamaru?

Akamaru: guau guau

Kiba: pero con la ayuda de mi buen amigo pudimos vencerlo

Naruto: si estos dos siempre paran juntos y Kiba se preocupa mucho por él, mira que una vez casi pierde una misión porque Akamaru se enfermó

Kiba: no podía dejarlo solo, somos compañeros, verdad?

Akamaru: guau guau

Sasuke: no se puede abandonar a un compañero verdad?

Kiba: exacto, aunque para mi Akamaru es más que un compañero, es mi mejor amigo

Sasuke: claro

La pelirosa había escuchado toda la conversación y decidió intervenir

Sakura: ah es cierto, Kiba que tal está Akamaru, la otra vez me contaron que se sentía algo mal

Kiba: bueno él está bien, lo único que tenía era indigestión porque había comido mucho

Sakura: ya veo, uhm, sabes estoy pensando en tener una mascota, y pensé en un perro

Kiba: en serio, si quieres te puedo ayudar a conseguir uno y además te puedo enseñar como criarlos, soy todo un experto con los perros

Sakura: eso estaría bien

Naruto: Sakura chan como te animaste a tener un perro, pensé que tus padres no te lo permitían

Sakura: no hay problema con ellos, ya me dieron permiso, además me encantaría tener una mascota como Akamaru, dime Kiba, los perros son fieles verdad?

Kiba: ah, bueno, si

Sakura: que bien, eso es lo que necesito, alguien en quien confiar, eso es lo bueno de los perros, son fieles, siempre están cuando los necesitas, no son como las personas que son capaces de vender su alma por cualquier tontería y te traicionan, uhm, saben, creo que eso es lo más importante, que los perros no son unos TRAIDORES

Todos se quedaron mudos, temían por la reacción de Sasuke, quien se encontraba paralizado viendo sorprendido a la chica, el chico tardó unos minutos en asimilar lo que había escuchado, pronto cambio el gesto de su rostro, el chico se mostraba enfadado

Sasuke: pero a ti que…

Naruto: oigan ya sé, porque no le cuentan sobre esa vez que fuimos a buscar un pergamino

Tenten: cómo?

Naruto: ya saben sobre el pergamino, se acuerdan VERDAD?

Kiba: ah claro el pergamino, claro, yo si me acuerdo

Sasuke: pero…

Kiba: Sasuke esto es muy interesante, ya verás que te va a interesar mucho, a ver por donde comienzo?

Shikamaru: lo primero fue que Tsunade sama nos llamó y ……..

Naruto: claro, por mientras yo voy con Sakura chan a la cocina a buscar algo

Sakura: de qué hablas Naruto?

Naruto: vamos Sakura chan

El chico jaló a la chica y se la llevó, mientras que Kiba y el resto trataba de hablar de cualquier otra cosa con tal que Sasuke se calmara

En la cocina…….

Naruto: me lo prometiste Sakura chan

Sakura: no sé de qué hablas

Naruto: te acuerdas que me dijiste que tratarías de ser amable con Sasuke?

Sakura: pero lo estoy intentando

Naruto: eso no es cierto¡¡……. Sakura chan, por qué le tienes tanta cólera, hay algo que te hizo y no me has contado?

Sakura: (si te contara todo lo que me dijo, lo que me hizo sufrir, seguramente me entenderías, pero, no puedo decírtelo, no quiero que me tengas lástima, además te ves muy feliz con su regreso, esto es asunto mío)

Naruto: dime él te hizo algo?

Sakura: ……..

Naruto: entonces qué es lo que te pasa?

Sakura: me da rabia que se haya ido tras ese maldito, nos causó mucho dolor, o acaso ya no te acuerdas?

El rubio miraba entristecido como la pelirosa se mostraba impotente y a punto de llorar al decir esto

Naruto: pero él ha vuelto, y está con nosotros ahora, eso es lo importante

Sakura: estás seguro que no nos traicionará?

Naruto: no, no lo creo, él es nuestro compañero, nuestro amigo, él no sería capaz de hacerlo, ahora estoy seguro de eso, sé que él no lo haría

Sakura: quisiera tener tu seguridad

Naruto: no es tan difícil, tan solo dale una oportunidad y tú lo podrás comprobar por ti misma

Sakura: eso crees?

Naruto: si……….por favor….. trata de olvidarte de lo que pasó, empecemos de nuevo, todos juntos

La chica miró al rubio muy tristemente

Sakura: (olvidar todo, como si fuese tan fácil)

Naruto: vamos, hazlo por nuestra amistad, Sakura chan, hazlo por mi, por favor

Sakura: Naruto……..

Naruto: confía en mi, todo saldrá bien, si sospechara de Sasuke no te estuviera pidiendo esto, tú sabes que yo nunca permitiría que te hiciesen daño, tú lo sabes Sakura chan

La chica miró tiernamente al muchacho

Sakura: (quizás tenga razón, además, Naruto siempre me ha apoyado, me ha ayudado y siempre lo hizo con una gran sonrisa, le debo mucho, no puedo negarle nada, no estoy en la posición de hacerlo…..) de acuerdo, lo intentaré, pero no esperes mucho de mi Naruto

El rubio esbozó una gran sonrisa

Naruto: claro, ya verás que todo volverá a hacer como antes, el equipo siete de Konoha, el mejor de todos

Sakura: si, el mejor de todos

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego los muchachos regresaron con los demás, Sasuke estaba más tranquilo, Sakura se disculpó por hacer bromas pesadas y prometió no volver a hacerlas, los muchachos se tranquilizaron al escuchar esto, el tiempo fue pasando, hablaban de diversos temas, todos se divertían y conversaban animadamente, aunque Sakura y Sasuke no habían cruzado palabra alguna después del incidente, el moreno hablaba con Kiba, Neji, Lee y Shino, mientras que Sakura hablaba con Gaara, Temari y Kankurou.

Sakura y Gaara se habían hecho buenos amigos en estos últimos años, la chica había logrado comprender el comportamiento del pelirrojo, de cierta forma le hacía recordar a Naruto.

Por otro lado Naruto hablaba con Ino, la cual le preguntaba sobre el nuevo amigo de Sakura que Naruto había conocido en la mañana.

Pronto Ino fue donde Sakura……

Ino: Sakura, Naruto ya me contó de tu noviecito

Sakura: qué?

La pelirosa miró asesinamente a Naruto….

Sakura: Naruto¡¡¡¡

Naruto: ah? (ahora que hice TOT)

La chica se acercó al rubio, los dos se alejaron de los muchachos para poder hablar tranquilamente

Sakura: por qué le contaste a Ino de Yuki?

Naruto: Yuki, uhm, ah el chico que te acompañaba en la mañana, acaso no debí decirle nada?

Sakura: claro que no

Naruto: no sabía que era un secreto Sakura chan

Sakura: no, no es eso, es que…..bueno…..como te expilco…..yo….él….uhm….él….

El rubio miraba extrañado a su compañera, cuando algo le cruzó por su mente….

Naruto: Sakura chan, acaso….acaso él…..

Sakura: (no puede ser, acaso Naruto sospecha que es Itachi? )

Naruto: oh no, cómo pudiste hacerlo Sakura chan, por qué?...

Sakura: es que yo….

Naruto: no puede ser, por qué, Sakura chan por qué no me dijiste que era tu novio¡¡¡¡¡¡

Plop

Sakura: mi novio? (al menos no sospecha que es Itachi….. pero….pero….. ahora…)

El chico dijo esto tan fuerte que todos pudieron escucharlo….

Los muchachos miraron sorprendidos a la chica………

Sakura: ah…..jajaja……este Naruto es muy divertido, no creen, eso tan sólo era una broma, no le vayan a creer, es que él no sabe contar chistes, ay pero que tonto jajaja

La chica río nerviosamente, los muchachos la miraban incrédulos…

Naruto: Sakura chan es verdad, es tu novio? -el muchacho lloraba desconsoladamente-

Sakura: ay Naruto no es para tanto, vamos ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo

La pelirosa trataba de explicarle a Naruto que tan solo era un amigo, ella no podía decirle la verdad así que lo mejor era decirle eso, ya con el tiempo le diría que no era solamente su amigo.

Por otro lado Sasuke miraba atentamente a Sakura….

Sasuke: (que habrá querido decir con eso, acaso es el mismo tipo que vi ayer?)

Finalmente la chica pudo convencer a Naruto que tan solo era un amigo, y de que tratara de no decirle a nadie sobre Yuki, ya que se quería evitar malos entendidos.

Luego Ino se unió a la conversación, quería preguntarle varias cosas a Sakura, ella trataba de evitarlas, Naruto, por otro lado se fue con los demás, mientras Ino le insistía a Sakura, a parte de ella se le unieron as demás chicas, curiosas de lo que hablaban, Sakura trataba de apaciguar su sed de curiosidad, pero era imposible.

Sakura: de acuerdo les contaré todo, pero aquí no, no quiero que los chicos nos escuchen

Ino: bien, uhm, que les parece si mañana nos reunimos a eso de las 4, para continuar con esto?

Tenten: una reunión de chicas

Temari: uhm, puede ser interesante

Hinata: a mi me agradaría

Ino: decidido mañana nos reunimos en mi casa

Sakura: (pero en qué lío me he metido :S)

La tarde se fue rápido, pronto anocheció, los muchachos se fueron despidiendo, los últimos en salir de casa de Ino fueron Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

Sakura: bueno, ya me voy, ya es demasiado tarde

Naruto: espera Sakura chan, nosotros te acompañamos a tu casa, verdad Sasuke?

El moreno miró a la pelirosa, quien le miraba incrédula

Sasuke: …….claro

Sakura: (qué, pero ahora que es lo que estará tramando?)

Naruto: vamos Sakura chan deja que te acompañemos, además es muy peligroso que andes sola a estas horas de la noche

Sakura: pero yo puedo defenderme sola

Naruto: por favor Sakura chan

Sakura: buf, de acuerdo, vamos

Naruto: bien¡¡¡(perfecto, todo está saliendo como lo planeé)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno este es el final de este capítulo, está algo larguito espero que no se hayan aburrido, el próximo capítulo trataré de hacerlo más corto, no quiero que se cansen leyendo.

Ahhh verdad les quería preguntar algo, al comienzo de la historia yo tenía dos finales para este fic pero a medida que ha ido avanzando la historia me he podido decidir por un final, (ya sé con quien dejar a Sakura), pero, una de las lectoras me dijo que le gustaría que escribiese los dos finales, y pues ahora no sé si hacer solo un final, o poner los dos finales que en un principio pensé, por eso les quiero preguntar a ustedes, cuál prefieren, un solo final o los dos finales, ustedes decidan, yo haré caso a lo que ustedes me digan:D

Bueno, ahora a contestar los reviews¡¡¡¡¡

Kagome1013: si celos, celos¡¡¡¡¡¡muajajajaja, ejem, si es lindo verlo así, me encanta, y ya lo verás aún más después, jeje, gracias por tu apoyo, por favor continua el elixir del amor, que me encanta ese fic, porfis :D

marion-asakura: holas, bueno, este, sobre el lemon, sorry pero no soy buena en eso TOT, es que no tengo mucha imaginación en ese campo, pero va ver momentos muy emocionantes, eso si, jeje, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo:D

saita: hola amiga…. (soy la inner de mariella) Y SABES…… mi fic no esta largo ya esta justo y necesario como a la gente le gusta, si te cansas has esto leelo en dos partes jajajaja ademas si fuera un nejiten no reclamarias! Ah y mi sub-consiente dice que el nejiten vendra con calma recuerda: Pareja principal SASU-SAKU-ITA por siempre la mejor. Mata ne!

sakurasasuke: que bien otra lectora, que emoción, verdad que Itachi está bien lindo, hay que hermoso es, jeje, espero que la sigas leyendo¡¡¡¡¡ :D

be-chan: y aquí la continuación, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, sobre el final aún no estoy segura, es por eso que les pregunto a ustedes, para que me ayuden:D

nadeshiko-uchiha: amix a tu orden acá el siguiente capítulo,si no fuese por ti lo cuelgo más tarde jeje, oe como no te gustó lo de la recompensa no te envio a Sasuke, jeje, bueno amix nos vemos luego :D

Karura: que los encuentre besandose, uhm, me has dado una buena idea, gracias¡¡¡¡, jjeje, que bueno que te haya gustado, porque a mi me encantan tus fics¡¡¡¡¡, trata de actualizar rapido, porfis¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ :D

Nel-chan: uhmm un dibujo, es que no tengo mucho tiemppo, bu TOT, pero puedes buscarlo en Internet hay muchas imágenes de él, es muy lindo, te va a gustar¡¡¡¡ :D

Blanca: bueno por fin actualizo, jeje, espero no hayas esperado mucho, ojalá te haya gustado este capi¡¡¡¡, gracias por tu apoyo :D

Mijo Asegami: si¡¡¡¡¡Sakura tiene mucha suerte¡¡¡¡ como quisiera ser ella, y poder estar rodeada de tantos cueros¡¡¡¡, jeje, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado:D

Nukire: que bueno que te guste¡¡¡¡¡, me levanta los animos para seguir con el fic¡¡¡¡, gracias, espero que sigas leyendola :D

Bueno ya saben, elijan si desean dos finales o tan solo uno, jeje, bueno espero no demorar en actualizar, bye bye.


	12. Chapter 12

Gomennnnnnnnnnnnnn me demoré mucho en actualizar, lo sé, es que siempre que voy a escribir pasa algo y no puedo continuar, discúlpenme, es que como estoy en clases se me hace difícil escribir, estoy esperando que sean vacaciones para poder escribir bastante, bueno acá les va el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten

_**Capítulo 12: "Aclaraciones"**_

Naruto hablaba muy animadamente con sus compañeros de equipo, el chico se sentía muy feliz de estar con sus amigos, como antes.

Naruto: se siente muy bien estar los tres juntos, no creen?

Sakura: no es para tanto

Sasuke: hmp

Naruto: (actúan como si no les importase pero yo sé que en el fondo se sienten felices de que estemos todos juntos)

El rubio, que se encontraba en el medio de estos, alzó sus brazos y abrazó a sus dos amigos

Sasuke: suéltame baka

Sakura: Naruto no te aproveches de la situación

Ambos le dieron un buen golpe en la cabeza al rubio

Naruto: (pensé que esto mejoraría la situación ToT )

Sakura: aunque….

Naruto: eh?

Sasuke: quizás…..tengas razón

Sakura: sobre estar los tres juntos…..de nuevo

Naruto: muchachos….ustedes TOT

El muchacho se tiró sobre sus dos amigos, abrazándolos nuevamente, pero estos le dieron un golpe de nuevo.

El rubio caminaba con un gran chinchón en la cabeza

Naruto: debemos reunirnos un día para comer los tres juntos, verdad?

Sasuke: quizás

Sakura: yo no estoy muy segura de eso

Naruto: (Sakura chan prometiste que lo intentarías)

El rubio miraba molesto a la pelirosa, la chica se percató de esto

Sakura: uhm tal vez sea buena idea después de todo

El rubio sonrió feliz, los tres continuaron caminando mientras que el rubio hablaba muy eufóricamente …..

Naruto: (uhm…..ya estamos llegando…..plan Uzumaki Naruto en marcha¡¡¡¡¡¡¡)

Repentinamente, el rubio se paró miraba muy sorprendido hacia un lugar….

Sakura: que pasa?

Sasuke: acaso alguien nos sigue?

Naruto: es…..es……

El rubio señalaba con la mano hacia al frente, Sasuke y Sakura voltearon a ver de lo que se trataba…..era un puesto de comida, el Ichiraku, había una gran cartel que decía: Come todo lo que quieras GRATIS¡¡¡¡, si GRATIS¡¡¡¡, oferta válida hasta las 10 pm, ADVERTENCIA: solo válido para ninjas rubios, de categoría chuunin y que su nombre comience con N………………………… en la frente de Sasuke y Sakura apareció una gran gota de sudor…..

Naruto: que bien¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, este es una gran oportunidad para mi, nunca antes había sido tan afortunado

Sakura: (acaso piensa que en verdad vamos a creer que esto es una coincidencia?)

Sasuke: ( es un torpe)

Tanto el moreno como la pelirosa miraban incrédulos al rubio

Naruto: eh, que pasa?

Sakura: NARUTO acaso nos crees ESTÚPIDOS¡¡¡¡¡

Naruto: por qué? (se habrán dado cuenta que todo esto fue planeado, pero si todo era perfecto, felizmente el viejo del Ichiraku me quiso ayudar)

Sasuke: dobe

Naruto: pero qué es lo que pasa?

Sakura: y todavía lo preguntas, Naruto que estás planeando?

Naruto: eh, yo, no nada

Sakura: es muy obvio, que esa oferta esta hecha especialmente para ti, no crees?

Naruto: uhm, eso crees, bueno eso no importa, lo único que sé es que no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad , tan solo falta media hora para que sean las 10, así que me dirijo al Ichiraku

Sakura: haz lo que quieras, yo ya me voy a mi casa

Sasuke: yo también me voy

Naruto: nani, no, no pueden

Sakura: qué?

Naruto: es que Sakura chan, alguien te tiene que acompañar a casa, no puedes ir sola

Sakura: ya te dije que me puedo defender sola

Naruto: Sakura chan por favor

El rubio puso cara de cordero degollado, la pelirosa lo miraba con resignación

Sakura: ay Naruto, que cargoso eres

Naruto: Sasuke puedes acompañarla?

Sakura: qué?

Naruto: por favor

El moreno miró a su rubio amigo, luego a la pelirosa….

Sasuke: me da igual

Naruto: (Sasuke podrías mostrar algo más de entusiasmo en tu respuesta Sasuke), bien, entonces Sasuke te acompañará a casa Sakura

La pelirosa miraba asesinamente a su rubio amigo, la chica lo jaló a un lado para poder hablar con él…..

Sakura: se puedes saber que pretendes hacer?

Naruto: no sé a lo que te refieres

Sakura: en verdad piensas que voy a ir hasta mi casa con Sasuke?

Naruto: y cuál es el problema, tú dijiste que tratarías de ser amable con él, que tratarías de ser nuevamente su amiga, o no?

Sakura: pero…

Naruto: te recuerdo que me lo prometiste, acaso no eres de las que cumple una promesa Sakura chan?

Sakura: no es eso, es que……

Naruto: vamos no te hagas de rogar, ni que Sasuke te fuese a comer o algo así, tan solo te va a acompañar hasta tu casa, además no falta mucho para llegar

Sakura: uhmm, no sé

Naruto: anda Sakura no te hagas tantos problemas, y ve con él

Sakura: uhmmm………buf…..Naruto, esto tan solo lo hago por ti, que quede claro, de acuerdo?

Naruto: claro, lo sé

Sakura: (espero poder controlarme y no golpearlo)

Los dos se dirigieron con su moreno amigo, el rubio se despidió de ambos y entro al puesto de ramen……….

Sakura: (Naruto ruega que esto no termine en una tragedia)

Sasuke: nos vamos?

Sakura: ah, claro

Durante el camino Sasuke y Sakura no se dirigieron palabra alguna, estaban algo incómodos, Sakura trataba de pensar en cualquier otra cosa con tal de ignorar a Sasuke, mientras que Sasuke aún seguía intrigado por el cambio de actitud de la pelirosa.

Ya estaban muy cerca de la casa de Sakura cuando Sasuke por fin decidió hablar…..

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura: si?

Sasuke: uhmm, Naruto me ha contado que has entrenado con Tsunade sama……cómo te fue?

Sakura: Tsunade sama es muy estricta pero gracias a ella me he vuelto mucho más fuerte

Sasuke: en serio?

Sakura: claro……si deseas, te doy un golpe para que lo compruebes, por mi no hay ningún problema, al contrario sería todo un placer para mi

Sasuke: se puede saber que demonios te pasa, desde que te vi no has dejado de decir ….

Sakura: la verdad?

El chico miraba molesto a la chica, ésta lo miraba desafiante

Sasuke: es que….acaso, tanto te afectó mi partida?

Sakura: qué, en verdad eres un tipo arrogante sabes?

Sasuke: entonces, qué es lo que te sucede, es por Orochimaru, pero ya lo expliqué, nunca estuve de acuerdo en su forma de pensar, por eso me opuse a su plan de invadir Konoha

Sakura: no es por eso¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: pero entonces, qué, ….qué fue lo que hice para que estés tan molesta?

Sakura: en verdad no sabes, no te acuerdas de todo lo que me dijiste¡¡¡¡, eres un bastardo¡¡¡

La chica trataba de controlarse, no debía llorar, no podía mostrarse tan débil, no podía, la chica se sentía frustrada, ya no podía seguir viendo al muchacho, le causaba mucho dolor, así que echó a correr, corrió hacia su casa, ya no quería seguir viéndolo, tan solo quería estar sola…..

Sasuke: lo que le dije, acaso….acaso se refiere…..eso debe ser… claro eso….pero ella debería saber que eso……Sakura en verdad no entiendes porque lo hice?...no….no puede ser, es por eso que ahora ella actúa así….por fin lo entiendo, pero……pero no puedo permitir que esto termine así, ella debe escucharme

La pelirosa llegó a la puerta de su casa, sacó la llave, abrió la puerta, se disponía a entrar pero una mano la detuvo….

Sasuke: Sakura, debes escucharme

Sakura: pero qué crees que haces, suéltame

Sasuke: no lo haré hasta que me escuches

Sakura: no pienso escuchar nada de lo que me digas, así que suéltame

La chica de un golpe logró zafarse de la mano del chico

Sasuke: no lo permitiré

El chico se puso delante de ella, impidiéndole el paso

Sasuke: me tendrás que escuchar aunque no lo quieras

Sakura: tú…..

La chica sentía una gran frustración al verlo, apretaba fuertemente sus puños, no podía evitar sentir tanto dolor al verlo, por qué hacía eso, se preguntaba, acaso le gustaba verla sufrir, era eso, el tan solo hecho de pensar en eso hacía que la chica sintiese rabia y cólera………..

PLAF

La chica le había dado una bofetada al chico, quien se quedó paralizado al ver la reacción de la chica………..

Sakura: te odio, te odio, te odio¡¡¡¡¡

La chica entró corriendo hacia su casa, tiró la puerta dejando al Uchiha muy aturdido en la entrada de su casa

Sasuke: pero qué fue lo que pasó?...

La pelirosa entró corriendo a su cuarto, se desplomó sobre su cama, lloraba, lloraba efusivamente, sentía mucho dolor en su corazón

Mientras…..

El moreno se quedó parado en la puerta de la casa de la pelirosa aún estaba afectado por lo que había sucedido, se agarró la mejilla, estaba roja por la bofetada que la chica le había dado, recordaba las palabras de la chica, sentía rabia y frustración, tenía que hacer algo y rápido….

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que la chica llegó a su cuarto, cuando escuchó ruido en su cuarto, se paró para inspeccionar el lugar pero no encontró nada, debe haber sido el viento pensó, la chica se sentó al borde de su cama, se limpio la cara……….

Sakura: (yo….yo….en verdad dije eso, en verdad lo odio?...no, no lo odio, solo lo dije de cólera, nada más, pero….pero él tiene la culpa, no debió seguirme, no debió……..pero, que habrá querido decirme, acaso hay una explicación para que se haya comportado de esa forma en esa ocasión, no, no lo creo, es un tonto¡¡¡¡)

La chica se dirigió hacia su ventana, miró el cielo un momento, trataba de tranquilizarse con el fresco aire que corría, tomo aire y luego lo expulsó

Sakura: creo que ya me siento mejor

……: bien, ahora si podemos hablar

La chica se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, volteó para ver a la persona, era Sasuke éste se encontraba detrás de ella mirándola muy seriamente

Sakura: pero, tú, cómo has entrado?

Sasuke: eso no interesa

Sakura: tienes razón eso no interesa, lo importante acá es que te largues de aquí

Sasuke: ya te lo dije no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches

Sakura: como te atreves eres un…

Esta alzó su mano para golpearlo nuevamente, pero este agarró su brazo antes de que pudiese alcanzarlo…………………

Sasuke: ya no me tomarás desprevenido

Sakura: suéltame

El chico sujetaba a la chica quien trataba de zafarse, pero no podía hacerlo

Sakura: cuando piensas soltarme?

Sasuke: cuando te calmes

Sakura: bien, no trataré de hacer nada

El muchacho la miró desconfiadamente

Sakura: en serio, no haré nada

Sasuke: eso espero

El chico la soltó, la chica se agarraba la muñeca masajeándola, el chico le había sujetado muy fuertemente…..

Sakura: puedo gritar, sabes?

Sasuke: en serio, y quien te va a escuchar, tus padres no se encuentran

Sakura: (tiene razón, mis padres salieron de viaje, maldición)

Sasuke: además tan solo quiero hablar contigo nada más

Sakura: no me interesan tus explicaciones

Sasuke: lo de antes…..

Sakura: eh?

Sasuke: lo que dijiste…..es verdad, tú….tú me odias?

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar tal pregunta, en verdad no lo odiaba, pero tampoco quería decirle lo contrario

Sakura: acaso te interesa?

Sasuke: claro que si

Sakura: en serio?

Sasuke: tú….tú eres mi compañera de equipo, no podríamos trabajar como tal si me odias

Sakura: ah….claro (por un momento pensé otra cosa)

Sasuke: Sakura lo de esa vez

Sakura: ya no importa Sasuke, mejor déjalo así

Sasuke: si importa, todo lo que dije esa vez, todo fue mentira, fue una farsa

Sakura: si como no

Sasuke: es verdad, Sakura esa vez no estábamos solos

Sakura: Sasuke tan solo estábamos nosotros dos, no había nadie más allí, no mientas

Sasuke: Sakura, Kabuto estaba vigilándonos

Sakura: Kabuto, pero él acaso no era tu compañero?

Sasuke: supuestamente, pero él no confiaba en mi

Sakura: él te estaba espiando?

Sasuke: si, quería ver como actuaba cuando me encontrase con alguien de la aldea, sobre todo con alguien de mi equipo

Sakura: aún así, lo que me dijiste, me pareció muy verdadero

Sasuke: claro que no, todo lo que dije fue tan solo para que Kabuto viese que había cambiado, que en verdad quería ser uno de los sirvientes de Orochimaru, para que me creyera

Sakura: o sea que me usaste para convencer a Kabuto no?

Sasuke: no lo veas de esa forma

Sakura: entonces como quieres que lo tome, todas esas horribles palabras que dijiste, me dolió mucho, y ahora vienes a decirme que todo fue mentira, que quieres que haga, que corra hacia ti, te abrace y te diga Sasuke kun, como antes, pues no, no lo haré, no volveré a lo mismo de antes, ya no seré una arrastrada como bien tu me lo dijiste

Sasuke: debes entender, que esas palabras no eran ciertas, yo no pienso que seas una arrastrada, nunca te vi de esa forma, debes creerme¡¡¡

Sakura: como si fuese tan fácil

Sasuke: Sakura yo nunca te haría daño…..tú……tú eres muy importante para mi

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar esas palabras

Sakura: importante?

El chico desvió su mirada, los flequillos de su frente tapaban sus ojos

Sasuke: cla…claro, tanto tú como Naruto y Kakashi…ustedes son muy importantes para mi, como una familia

Sakura: claro

Sasuke: no sería capaz de hacerles daño, debes creerme, mi intención nunca fue hacerte daño, la verdad es que no pensé en las consecuencias de mis acciones, estaba cegado por el odio….pero ahora me arrepiento de eso, pude valorar su amistad cuando estuve solo……Sakura…..discúlpame

Sakura: Sa…Sasuke

La chica miró al muchacho, miró sus ojos, en verdad parecía que era sincero, que no estaba engañándola, ella sabía muy bien que no era algo común que él pidiese disculpas y que dijese que está arrepentido, la chica se sentía confundida, acaso era cierto?…….entonces , todo lo que había pensado sobre Sasuke en esos últimos años, todo había sido un error de ella, era eso, en verdad él no la aborrecía, entonces no había razón para guardarle rencor , todo, absolutamente todo había sido una farsa, la tristeza y el dolor que sintió, era sin motivo alguno, ya que él en realidad no pensaba lo que ella creyó por bastante tiempo, pero….pero que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora ella, no podía ir corriendo hacia él como antes, las cosas habían cambiado, ella había decidido olvidarlo, y eso fue lo que siempre pensó, hasta ese momento, o es que acaso ella sentía aún algo por él, era eso, no, no podía, ahora ella estaba con Itachi, y no lo dejaría, no lo haría.

Sakura: supongamos que te crea, que quieres que haga ahora?

Sasuke: nada, tan solo que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes

Sakura: eso no es posible

Sasuke: por qué no?

Sakura: es que, yo ahora….

La muchacha desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, se quedó callada, el muchacho se alejó de la chica, se recostó sobre la pared, miraba hacia el piso

Sasuke: tan solo te pido que sigamos siendo el equipo que siempre hemos sido, nada más

La pelirosa lo miró dudosa, no sabía que hacer…..

Sakura: (quizás Naruto tenga razón y deba darle una oportunidad, pero, será lo correcto, por qué me siento tan confundida cuando lo veo, acaso sigo enamorada de él, es eso?...no, eso no es posible, yo quiero a Itachi, ahora estoy con él, no puedo hacerle eso, seguramente la confusión que siento es por mis antiguos sentimientos, debe ser….despecho o algo así, por no haber conseguido estar con él, pero eso no significa que yo esté aún enamorada de él, no, ya no lo estoy, no puedo……..claro, eso debe ser, nada más que eso, no hay de que preocuparse……si, tan solo es eso, por que ahora yo estoy con Itachi y soy muy feliz con él, si tan solo es eso…….entonces, en ese caso, debo….debo intentar darle una oportunidad a Sasuke, intentar volver a ser su amiga, no creo que haya problemas, además se lo prometí a Naruto, no me queda de otra, tendré hacerlo tarde o temprano, y por otro lado, Sasuke…..Sasuke está arrepentido)

Sakura: ……..de……de acuerdo

Sasuke: cómo?

Sakura: que….. si te creo

Sasuke: en serio?

Sakura: no te preocupes ya no volveré a comportarme como lo estaba haciendo

Sasuke: en verdad?

Sakura: pero tampoco creas que seré la misma de hace tres años, tan solo te estoy diciendo que me comportaré como una compañera de equipo debe de ser

Sasuke: claro, lo entiendo

Sakura: bien

Sasuke: ……….

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largo rato, ya no sabían que decir, ambos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos

Sakura: (por qué siento como si me hubiese librado de un enorme peso que estaba apretando mi corazón, yo…..no sé porqué pero siento una enorme alegría, él después de todo sigue siendo el mismo Sasuke de antes, si él nunca nos traicionó, además le importamos )

La pelirosa volteó a ver al moreno, este tambien volteo a verla, se miraron por unos segundos para luego desviar la mirada rápidamente

Sakura: (me siento muy incómoda estando los dos solos)……acaso hay algo más que me quieras decir?

Sasuke: eh, no nada

Sakura: entonces es mejor que te vayas, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada y deseo descansar

Sasuke: claro, ya me voy

El muchacho se dirigió hacia la ventana, pasó cerca de la chica…….

Sasuke: gracias, Sakura

La chica se sorprendió al escuchar al muchacho, cruzaron miradas por unos segundos, el muchacho mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, todo volvería a la normalidad, el equipo siete ahora si volvería a ser el de antes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antes de que me olvide en mi profile he puesto un link en el cual se puede ver a Loki, la transformación de Itachi, para que se puedan dar una idea de cómo es :P

Ahora paso ha contestar los reviewsssss:

Kagome1013: siii celossss, verdad que es genial ver a Sasuke celoso, jeje, en verdad quieres que te ayude con tu fic, ohh TOT gracias por confiar en mi, TOT que felicidad, tú dime no más en que soy útil, y te ayudo, jeje, además tú tambien me podrías dar algunos consejitos, que te parece, si, jeje, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi, gracias por leer mi fic :D

Nukire: holassss, gomennnnn discúlpame me demoré mucho TOT, es que se me acumulan un montón de cosas por hacer y pues no encuentro mucho tiempo para escribir, en serio estabas deprimida por mi culpa, discúlpame TOT, trataré de que no sea así, estoy ansiosa de que ya sean vacaciones para poder escribir bastante siiii mucho ItaSakuSasu, siiiiiiiiiii, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, gracias :D

blanca: y aquí otro capítulo, uy quieres saber con quien se va a quedar Sakura….uhm… pues eso lo reservo para el final, que mala soy no crees, jeje, es que me gusta tenerlos en suspenso :P

aki: jiji, me demoré en actualizar, gomen, es que tuve que hacer un montón de cosas, y pues no pude avanzar el fic, gomen TOT, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por leer mi ficccc :D

nadeshiko-uchiha: amixxx, bueno aquí actualizando, me demoré verdad, jeje, y ahora vienen los finales, espero poder escribir otro capi antes de que empiecen, ahh oe amix en verdad quieres aparecer en el fic, aunque eso de dejarte con Itachi, uhm no me parece, que tal Lee, jajajaja, mentira amix, como crees que voy a hacerte algo tan malo como eso, además él es de Gaby, jiji, uy ojalá que Gaby sama no lea esto si no me mata, bueno amix nos vemos luego :D

marion-asakura: jeje verdad que Sakura se lució, jeje, gomen aquí tampoco aparece Itachi, lo siento pero en el proximo capítulo te prometo que saldrá, claro no puedo privar a mis lectoras de un cuero como este, jijij, gracias por leer mi fic :D

sakurasasuke: si pobre Sasuke pero tenía que sufrir aunque sea un poco, jeje, si mis capítulos son muy largos por eso quería hacer este un poco mas corto, no vaya ser que se cansen de leer mi fic, jiji, gracias por leer mi fic :D

be-chan: holas, pues acá lo que planeó Naruto, bueno es que él quería que Sasuke y Sakura arreglaran las cosas, por eso quería dejarlos solo, pero Naruto no es muy bueno haciendo planes, jejej, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :D

Nel-chan: Si Sakura le dejó bien claras las cosas, jeje, uhm, con respecto al final, creo que tienes razón, mi amiga también me dijo lo mismo, así que creo que haré un solo final, pero todavía no diré con quien se va quedar, jeje :D

Pilika-LastHope: y aquí la continuación, aquí no aparece Itachi pero en la próxima si lo hará, uy como reaccionará Sasuke cuando lo vea con Sakura, gracias por leer mi fic :D

caveli: amixxxx por fin te animas a escribirme, oye ahora tienes internet así que no tienes excusas de lo contrario Lee será el que sufra las consecuencias, muajajajaj, jeje, una bromita amiga, no te vayas a amargar, no te preocupes no le haré nada a tu querido Lee, jiiji, oe y como es eso de secuestrarme, ah, por favor hay que guardar fuerzas para el señor Itachi, verdad, ayy ya quiero verlo, jejeje, amix nos vemos luego para seguir hablando de este cuero :D

ichigo: jiji la verdad es que ya decidí con quien dejar a Sakura, siii por fin lo decidí, pero eso se verá al final, ya que la pelea será muy dura entre estos dos cueros, siii, gracias por leer mi fic :D

Selkie no Karura-Chan: holasss me alegra mucho que leas mi fic, la verdad es que tus Fics son lo máximo, me encantan, por favor tienes que actualizarlos rápido, aunque creo que soy muy conchuda al pedirlo ya que yo me demoro mucho en actualizar, jejee, gracias por leer mi fic :D

Kuramasesshou: gomen me demoré mucho n actualizar, TOT lloro por eso, verdad que Itachi es un cuero, ay cada vez que pienso en él me siento en las nubes, jiji, uhmm sobre con quien se va a quedar Sakura, pues, verás, eso se sabrá al final, jijij, es que me gusta tenerlos en suspenso, gracias por leer mi fic :D

Pues bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, la verdad es que estos días no estoy muy inspirada que digamos, pero trate de hacer este capítulo lo mejor posible, gracias por sus reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Holasssssssss , bueno estoy tratando de no demorar mucho con la actualización, porque quiero que mi amiga lo pueda leer tranquilamente, antes de que se vaya de viaje, si chibola estoy hablando de ti, Rosmery, jeje…..uhm, bueno ya no les aburro más y acá va el siguiente capítulo.

_NOTA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos TT_

_**Capítulo 13: "reunión de chicas"**_

La noche pasó rápidamente, dando comienzo a un nuevo día…………………….

Naruto se fue a comer Ramen, Sasuke a entrenar con Kakashi y Sakura a visitar a Itachi……...

Sakura: buenos días¡¡¡¡

Itachi: hmp

Sakura: traje el desayuno, en un momento lo tendré todo listo

Itachi: claro

La chica ordenaba todo muy alegremente pero notó que Itachi estaba demasiado callado, más de lo acostumbrado, además se le veía muy serio

Sakura: eto, Itachi…

Itachi: qué?

Sakura: te sucede algo?

Itachi: …….creo que eso tendría que preguntarlo yo, no crees?

Sakura: a que te refieres?

Itachi: lo viste verdad?

La chica paró en seco al escucharlo, se refería a Sasuke, pronto recordó todo lo que había pasado la noche pasada, ella agachó la cabeza y tan solo asintió con la cabeza

Itachi: ya veo

Un silencio incómodo invadió en el lugar, ambos callaron, la chica estaba nerviosa, mientras que él permanecía sentado en el sofá, pensativo

Sakura: pe…...pero también estaban los demás, yo me la pasé hablando con Naruto e Ino, la verdad es que no hablé mucho con Sasuke, no tienes por que preocuparte, en serio

Itachi: no pasó nada?

Sakura: qué, pe…pero a que te refieres, nosotros nos reunimos nada más, tan solo eso, que podría pasar? ( acaso nos habrá visto cuando caminábamos en dirección hacia mi casa, nos vio?)

La chica se puso notablemente nerviosa, el muchacho la miraba a los ojos, su mirada era muy penetrante, la chica sentía como si él este estuviese dentro de su cabeza, eso le incomodaba mucho, la ponía más nerviosa, ella trataba de esquivar su mirada, aunque eso era casi imposible

Itachi:………. lo has perdonado, verdad Sakura

La pelirosa lo observaba sorprendida, cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, es que era tan obvio, él se había dado cuenta, ella quería decirle que no, pero sabía que era inútil, no podía engañarlo, no había más remedio que decirle la verdad, decirle que ella había arreglado las cosas con Sasuke, tarde o temprano él se enteraría.

La chica hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, confirmando lo que había dicho el chico.

Itachi: entiendo

El muchacho agachó la cabeza, los flequillos de su cabello no dejaban ver sus ojos, la muchacha estaba muy nerviosa, tenía miedo, miedo de perder a Itachi, miedo de que él pensara que ahora ella iría tras de Sasuke, ella tenía que decirle que eso había quedado en el pasado, tenía que hacerlo

Sakura: pero, no creas que por eso todo volverá a hacer como antes, yo he cambiado mucho, he madurado, ahora soy más fuerte que antes, no soy la misma niña estúpida de antes, realmente soy otra persona, yo ya no estoy enamorada de Sasuke, eso quedó en el pasado, tan solo lo perdoné porque …..porque, bueno él sigue siendo mi compañero de equipo, me guste o no, él lo es, y lo mejor es no tener problemas con él, además le prometí a Naruto que trataría de perdonarlo, por favor Itachi debes creerme, en serio, te estoy diciendo la verdad, Itachi……

Él no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó allí sentado en el sofá, la chica no podía ver bien su rostro, su cabello le tapaba parte de esta, él no la miraba, el ambiente se puso muy tenso, la chica comenzó a llorar, él no le había creído, por eso no le hablaba, por eso no decía nada, ella se arrepentía de haber ido a ver a Sasuke, de haberlo perdonado, de haber creído en él, de haberlo escuchado, por qué lo hizo, por qué, la chica se preguntaba amargamente , ahora que iba hacer, no quería dejar a Itachi, pero al parecer él ahora ya no le creía, que era lo que pensaba él, acaso la odiaba por eso, era eso, la chica se veía tan perturbada, ahora que pasaría, qué haría? qué?...ella lloraba, lloraba de la cólera que sentía, acaso había perdido a Itachi, todo terminó, si ella no hubiese ido a casa de Ino, nada de esto hubiese pasado, se arrepentía de todo, se sentía una tonta, ...pero……….

pronto sintió que alguien la cogía de la cara, y acariciaba su rostro, ella miró sorprendida a la persona, era Itachi, él la miraba tiernamente……….

Sakura: I….Itachi…………lo siento, fui una tonta, lo siento

Itachi: no tienes por qué disculparte

Sakura: pero, yo….

Itachi: Sakura no estoy molesto

Sakura: en serio, pero….

Itachi: al contrario, me hace feliz lo que acabo de escuchar, ahora sé que realmente lo has olvidado

Ella lo miraba sorprendida, en serio no le guardaba rencor por haber perdonado a Sasuke, él….él estaba feliz, en serio él no estaba molesto, la chica paró de llorar, contemplaba el bello rostro del chico, era tan simpático, tan bello, y además él realmente la quería, si, por eso él pudo entenderla, él confiaba en ella, y ella en él, de eso estaba segura, la chica esbozó una gran sonrisa, se sentía tan contenta, tan feliz de estar con él, de que él la haya entendido, lo quería, si lo quería y no quería separarse de él, no lo haría, ésta se abalanzó sobre él, le dio un gran abrazo, éste le correspondió.

Itachi: hoy estás muy sentimental no?

Sakura: te quiero Itachi, te quiero

El chico sonrió calidamente

Itachi: yo también Sakura

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi había terminado temprano el entrenamiento con Sasuke, se dirigía a la oficina de la Hokage…………

Toc Toc

Tsunade: puedes entrar

Kakashi: Tsunade sama, dígame de que desea hablar conmigo?

Tsunade: me enteré que te ofreciste a supervisar a Sasuke

Kakashi: si pensé que sería una buena idea ya que él quiere presentarse al examen de chuunin, acaso hice mal?

Tsunade: no, todo lo contrario, yo te iba a pedir lo mismo

Kakashi: ya veo

Tsunade: Kakashi quiero que lo mantengas vigilado

Kakashi: bien

Tsunade: es tan solo por precaución, porque la verdad es que no creo que siga trabajando para él

Kakashi: ha demostrado que es un buen chico después de todo, tan solo quería volverse más fuerte

Tsunade: hablando de eso, ha incrementado su poder?

Kakashi: si, me quedé muy impresionado de lo que es capaz de hacer, se ha vuelto un gran ninja

Tsunade: debe de serlo para haber podido derrotar a Itachi

Kakashi: usted cree que realmente esté muerto?

Tsunade: uhm, por lo que me dijo Sasuke…..él estaba muy mal herido y esa clase de herida no son fáciles de curar, se necesita a una experta como yo para poder hacer ese trabajo

Kakashi: entonces es probable que esté muerto

Tsunade: yo no me confiaría en eso, Itachi es muy astuto, es mejor mantenernos en alerta, por lo pronto yo ya mandé a un grupo de Anbus para que averigüen más sobre ese asunto

Kakashi: ya veo

Tsunade: Kakashi te encomiendo mucho a este muchacho, no me gustaría que vuelva a hacer una tontería

Kakashi: no se preocupe, yo me encargo de él……uhm

Tsunade: eh, que sucede Kakashi?

Kakashi: bueno, es que, quisiera volver a juntar a mi equipo, y esta vez con sus tres integrantes

Tsunade: el equipo 7?

Kakashi: me parece buena idea, para que Sasuke se vaya acostumbrando a su antigua vida

Tsunade: uhm…..ya había pensado en eso, está bien, no veo problema alguno, te lo dejo a ti Kakashi

Kakashi: si, gracias Tsunade sama

Tsunade: anda y avisa a tu equipo, estoy segura que Naruto se alegrará mucho de esto

Kakashi: claro, hasta luego Tsunade sama

El sensei, después de hacer una pequeña reverencia se retiró de la oficina

Tsunade: me pregunto como tomará está noticia Sakura, quizás se alegre, o tal vez se amargue, ha estado muy rara con el tema de Sasuke, bueno eso es problema de Kakashi, él sabrá como manejar las cosas, no me quiero ver involucrada en líos amorosos, suficiente con los problemas que tengo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día pasó rápido, ya eran las 4 de la tarde y todas las chicas se encontraban en casa de Ino

Ino: bueno ya estamos todas así que comienza Sakura

Sakura: qué, y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Ino: ay Sakura no seas molestosa, ya habíamos quedado en reunirnos para hablar de tu nueva conquista

Sakura: ustedes quedaron, en ningún momento yo acepté

Temari: vamos no te hagas de rogar

Sakura: uhmm lo haré si ustedes también lo hacen

Tenten: nani?

Hinata: (Na…Naruto kun)

Ino: (hablar de él?)

Temari: uhmm, por mi no hay problema

Ino: claro por que ya todas sabemos de tu relación con Shikamaru

Tenten: es muy obvio que andan juntos

Temari: si ustedes lo dicen

Sakura: bueno en ese caso creo que mejor hablemos de otro asunto (jeje sabía que no aceptarían, que astuta soy)

Ino: alto frentuda, yo acepto, total tarde o temprano lo van a saber, y además quiero saber que tanto te traes con ese sujeto que no nos quieres contar (quizás sea alguien horrible, deforme, o quizás un viejo pervertido como Jiraiya y por eso no quiere que nos enteremos, jujuju si es así la torturaré, jujuju)

Sakura: qué? (cerda maldita¡¡¡¡)……..ahhh pero aún no aceptan ni Tenten ni Hinata, así que de todas maneras no hay trato

Ino: uhmmmm

La rubia miró hacia las nombradas….

Ino: vamos no teman, por decirnos quien les gusta no se acabará el mundo

Hinata: me…me da mucha vergüenza

Tenten: y por qué tendría que aceptar algo así?

Tanto Ino y Temari miraron a la chica de moñitos con ojos terroríficos, lo que hizo que la chica diera un brinco del susto

Ino: a mi no me gusta rogar Tenten

Temari: a mi tampoco

Las chicas hablaban con una voz muy tétrica, que hacía asustar tanto a Tenten como a Hinata

Tenten y Hinata: aceptamos TOT

Las dos rubias muy rápidamente cambiaron su expresión, mostraban una gran sonrisa

Ino y Temari: bien

Tenten: (las rubias son de temer TOT)

Sakura: ( ¿que fue lo que pasó aquí? ¬¬ )

Ino: pues que decías Sakura?

Sakura: cerda

Ino: frentuda

Temari: ya dejen de pelear

Tenten: si, vamos Sakura quien es el chico?

Hinata: cu…cuéntanos por favor

Sakura: buf…..bien, les diré

La chica les contó que había conocido a un chico muy simpático cuando llegaba de una misión, él se encontraba en la entrada de Konoha cargando su mercancía, ya que él era un comerciante, ella se ofreció a ayudarle, comenzaron a platicar, él le dijo que su nombre era Yuki Mustang y que venía a Konoha por asuntos de negocios, a ella le agradó mucho conversar con él, igual él, así que decidieron encontrarse al día siguiente, y así poco a poco comenzaron a gustarse y ……..

Ino: no me digas que ya son novios¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: eto…..

La chica se sonrojó

Ino: kyaaaa es cierto

Temari: y cuanto tiempo ya llevan juntos?

Sakura: más de un mes

Tenten: tanto tiempo y nosotras ni enteradas?

Hinata: por…por qué no nos lo dijiste?

Sakura: es que mis padres aún no saben que tengo novio, es más ni siquiera sabían que él existía

Ino: pero me, entonces ya les hablaste de él?

Sakura: si, ya saben de él, pero ellos piensan que tan solo estamos saliendo

Temari: y cuando piensas decírselos?¡¡¡

Sakura: ya falta poco, tampoco puedo llegar a mi casa y decirles de un momento a otro, mamá, papá saben ya tengo novio, estoy saliendo con él más de un mes, no lo conocen aún pero pronto lo harán, bueno eso es todo, espero que lo entiendan…..mis padres de seguro me matan por habérselos ocultado, es mejor que piensen que recién somos novios, bueno desde el momento en que les diga

Temari: entiendo, tienes razón, es muy problemático cuando dices a alguien que le has estado mintiendo

Ino: lo dices por tu relación verdad?

Temari: si

Tenten: acaso tienes problemas con Shikamaru?

Temari: no claro que no, con él estoy muy bien

Hinata: entonces?

Temari: es por mi hermano……Gaara

Tenten: él es de esos hermanos celosos?

Temari: pues si, aunque lo que más me preocupa es que se entere de que he estado saliendo con Shikamaru sin que él lo supiese, a él no le gusta que le engañen

Sakura: pero yo creo que Gaara te va a entender, estos últimos años me he hecho muy amiga de él, y te puedo asegurar que es un chico muy razonable y comprensivo

Temari: buf….eso espero, no quisiera que se amargue

Ino: de imaginármelo me entra escalofríos

Tenten: lo mismo digo

Sakura: bueno cambiando de tema, Ino creo que ahora es tu turno ( jiji si cerda habla de una vez)

Ino: uhm (frentuda ¬¬)

Temari: es cierto, Ino a ti quien te gusta?

Ino: pues, verás, yo…..uhm…

Sakura: anda cuéntanos, no es tan difícil

Temari: además todo lo que digas no saldrá de aquí, será nuestro secreto, verdad chicas?

Chicas: si¡¡¡

Ino: bueno, me….me gusta…..xxxxx

La chica lo dijo tan bajito que no se pudo escuchar

Temari: eh?

Sakura: habla más alto

Ino: que me gusta xxxxx

De nuevo habló muy despacio

Sakura: qué?

Temari: oye estás anémica o qué, no puedes hablar más fuerte?

Hinata: ni siquiera yo hablo tan despacio

Tenten: no entendí nada de lo que dijo

Temari: igual yo

Sakura: si pues ahora se avergüenza pero cuando es para molestar ella no habla ella grita

Tenten: jiji es verdad

Las chicas comenzaron de rajar de la rubia quien se sentía enfurecida, una venita sobresalía de su frente, invadida por la ira ella gritó…………..

Ino: que me gusta Kiba¡¡¡¡

Todas las chicas callaron, un gran silencio invadió el cuarto, la rubia se sentía muy nerviosa, luego de procesar bien la información, lo cual duró mucho tiempo, las chicas miraron seriamente a la rubia….

Sakura: con que Kiba eh

Temari: es el chico perro no?

Tenten: si, un muchacho muy hiperactivo

Hinata: él es de mi equipo y ciertamente es un chico lleno de energías

Temari: si, ya veo

Las chicas seguían con un semblante muy serio, la rubia las miraba confundida, pero pronto notó que su expresión no era de seriedad, sino que, parecían estar aguantando algo, si eso era, pero que era?...

Sakura: yo….yo…

Ino: eh?

La pelirosa trataba de controlarse pero no podía, pronto estalló en grandes carcajadas, las demás imitaron a la chica

Sakura: jajaja Ki…KIba, jajaj

Temari: jajaja y tu que tanto criticabas a Shikamaru por ser un perezoso y un irresponsable, y te terminas enamorando de uno igual

Ino: qué? Kiba no es ningún perezoso y tampoco irresponsable, para que lo sepas él crió de Akamaru desde pequeño y para eso se necesita ser responsable

Hinata: I…Ino, la verdad es que la mamá de Kiba y su hermana le ayudaron MUCHO en criarlo

Ino: a que te refieres ¬¬

Temari: lo que ella quiere decir es que sin la ayuda de ellas el pobre perro se hubiera muerto de infección estomacal o algo así

Sakura: tiene razón una vez vi que Kiba le daba chicle al pobre perro, a quién se le ocurre darle chicle, dime

Ino: uhmm quizás te confundiste

Sakura: si claro

Ino: si hubiera sabido que se iban a burlar de mi no les contaba ¬¬

Temari: ah vamos es tan solo una broma

Ino: y por eso no dejan de reírse?

Sakura: jajaj es que Kiba es tan inmaduro como Naruto, es como un niño

Tenten: jajaj si, esos dos cuando se ponen a pelear son como un par de crías

Hinata: jijijijijiji…qué? (eso no es cierto Naruto kun es muy serio cuando se trata de sus misiones)

Ino: ya dejen de reirse, Kiba es un buen chico

Hinata: Ino tiene razón, Kiba es un gran compañero, me ayudó muchas veces cuando estaba en peligro, y se preocupa mucho por Akamaru, no es ningún inmaduro

Ino: gracias Hinata TOT

Hinata: yo te entiendo Ino (después de todo estamos en la misma situación, Naruto kun TOT)

Sakura: ejem, bueno ya es tiempo de parar con esto, tienen razón no tenemos ningún derecho de juzgarlo

Temari: totalmente de acuerdo contigo

Tenten: lo que cuenta es que un chico de buenos sentimientos no?

Ino: si, eso si

Sakura: exacto eso es lo que cuenta

Ino: pero no se vuelvan a burlar de acuerdo?

Chicas: lo sentimos Ino, no volverá a suceder

Ino: eso espero

Temari: bueno, creo que ahora tan solo faltan dos, verdad?

Ino: tienes razón, quien va primero Tenten o Hinata?

Tenten: Hinata

Hinata: Tenten

Temari: tendrán que ponerse de acuerdo

Sakura: uhmmm, hablando de eso, hay algo que ya desde un buen tiempo me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza

Temari: que cosa?

Sakura: Hinata……que sientes por Naruto?

Hinata: qu..qué?

La chica se puso muy roja

Ino: eh, a Hinata le gusta Naruto?

Sakura: no estoy muy segura pero me he dado cuenta que cada vez que está cerca de Naruto se pone muy nerviosa, acaso ustedes no lo han notado?

Tenten: uhm pensándolo bien….

Ino: en las ocasiones que nos hemos reunido…..

Temari: ella …..

Las chicas se acordaban sobre cada momento en que estos dos hablaban o cada vez que Hinata miraba al rubio, la chica siempre se ponía nerviosa, tartamudeaba más de lo acostumbrado, se sonrojaba e incluso se desmayaba cuando él se acercaba demasiado a ella, pero porqué ella reaccionaba así, por temor, no ,claro que no, el chico no infundía miedo al contrario era muy gracioso verlo, acaso ….olía mal, no que tontería, uhm……claro¡¡¡¡ todo eso era porque a ella le gustaba, era lo más lógico, era tan obvio, pero como no se dieron cuenta antes, que ciegas habían estado tanto tiempo, era evidente que la chica estaba enamorada de Naruto, esa era la respuesta………

Tenten: tienes razón

Temari: pero que despistadas hemos sido

Ino: y tú como te diste cuenta Sakura?

Sakura: es que cuando Naruto regresó de una misión, yo fui a esperarlo a la entrada ya que no nos habíamos visto mucho tiempo, él llegó tan animado como siempre, hablamos un rato pero cuando nos estábamos yendo vi una sombra, alguien estaba oculta detrás de un árbol, observándonos, yo me acerqué y que creen, era Hinata, ella se veía muy avergonzada, y cuando se acercó Naruto ella se sonrojo mucho y salio corriendo del lugar, eso me pareció muy raro, así que estuve más pendiente de ella, fue cuando noté su extraña actitud cuando estaba cerca de Naruto y entendí que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, entienden?

Temari: ya veo

Sakura: es verdad, no?...Hinata

Esta estaba muy sonrojada y avergonzada, juntaba sus dedos tímidamente, luego asintió con la cabeza

Sakura: lo sabía¡¡¡, mi intuición nunca falla, pero cuando piensas decírselo, Naruto es muy despistado

Ino: eso si, ese chico no se da cuenta de nada

Hinata: n…..no sé, me da miedo que me rechace

Sakura: sería un tonto si lo hace

Hinata: Sa…Sakura chan

Sakura: eh?

Hinata: tu…..tu le gustas a Naruto, verdad?

Sakura: qué, no, eso quedó en el pasado, ahora somos amigos, como si fuésemos hermanos

Hinata: en serio?

Ino: eso era lo que te preocupaba?

Hinata: un poco

Ino: pues descarta esa idea, además acá nuestra amiga la frentuda ya tiene novio

Sakura: la cerda tiene razón

Tenten: (que amistad tan rara ¬¬)

Sakura: vamos Hinata no te preocupes, ya verás que dentro de poco tu y Naruto estarán juntos, yo te voy a ayudar para que lo conquistes, ya verás

Temari: yo también te ayudaré

Ino: y yo

Tenten: yo también

Hinata: gra…gracias

Sakura: para eso están las amigas

Hinata: s…si

Todas sonrieron tiernamente a su amiga……

Tenten: (esta es mi oportunidad de escapar)

La chica de moñitos empezó a bostezar……

Tenten: pero que tarde es no creen, será mejor que ya nos vayamos, nuestros padres se pueden amargar

Esta se levantó y se acercaba a la puerta

Tenten: (jiji creo que resultó)

Pero alguien se interpuso en su camino, era Temari, trato de voltear y así tratar de salir por otro lado, pero esta vez la que se interpuso fue Ino, la chica estaba rodeada no podía escapar…

Tenten: déjenme salir TOT

Temari: Tenten siéntate y comienza a hablar

Tenten: no quiero

Ino: no es justo todas aceptamos

Tenten: me obligaron a aceptar que es otra cosa

Temari: vamos Tenten no te hagas de rogar

Sakura: además estamos en confianza, nadie dirá nada

Hinata: s…si Tenten ellas son nuestras amigas no nos traicionarían

Tenten: es que…

Temari: Tenten no nos hagas perder la paciencia

Tenten: (si que son mandonas ¬¬ )……..buf……..de acuerdo

Ino: por fin

Tenten: oigan pero no quiero que me molesten como a Ino

Sakura: bien, de acuerdo

Temari: además ni que el chico fuese extraño o algo por el estilo

Tenten: extraño?

Temari: si, ya sabes, que es diferente de los demás, su actitud es diferente, único, algo así

Tenten: único, uhmm

Ino: qué, el chico que te gusta es así?

Tenten: eso creo (él no se puede igualar a nadie, es un chico totalmente diferente del resto, por eso me gusta tanto)

Sakura: alguien extraño, dime lo conocemos?

Tenten: hai

Hinata: pues no tengo idea de quien puede ser

Ino: al único extraño que conozco en Konoha es……..

Temari: extraño……

Sakura: diferente de los demás

Todas las chicas pensaron en la misma persona, se horrorizaban al imaginárselo, en verdad a su amiga le gustaba ese tipo de chicos?

Sakura: es en serio Tenten?

Tenten: ah, ya saben quien es?

Ino: eso creo

Sakura: dime es de tu equipo?

Tenten: si

Sakura: (que horror)

Temari: (prometimos no reírnos)

Ino: (definitivamente la rara aquí es ella)

Hinata: eh? (raro y está en su equipo, uhmmmm Lee san, oh no es Lee san:S )

Todas mostraban una cara de espanto y miraban asombradas a Tenten, era cierto eso?

Tenten: que sucede?

Sakura: no, nada ¬¬

Tenten: vamos digan que es lo que sucede?

Ino: nada ¬¬

Tenten: eh, y por qué me miran así, Hinata?

Hinata: lo siento Tenten

Tenten: y por qué lo sientes, qué es lo que pasa?

Temari: (no puede ser, no voy a aguantar……vamos no te rías, ay no puedo), jajajajjajajj

Tenten: y tú por qué te ríes?

Temari: es que jajaja ese chico efectivamente es el más raro de todos, sobre todo cuando hace esa pose suya

Sakura: jaja es cierto, y cuando habla con Gai sensei, parecen padre e hijo

Ino: jaja y su ropa, realmente necesita ayuda en ese aspecto

Hinata: jiji creo que tienen razón

Tenten: eh, su ropa, Gai sensei, su pose? (Neji no hace eso¡¡¡¡ es como si estuviesen hablando de Lee, oh no, creen que es Lee, no¡¡¡¡) alto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Temari: ah verdad prometimos no reirnos, lo siento pero es que me fue imposible contenerme

Sakura: ya, ahora si ya no diremos más

Tenten: no, no es eso, es que yo

Hinata: disculpa Tenten

Ino: no debemos juzgar a Lee

Tenten: no me entiendes, yo no….

Sakura: saben de cierta forma admiro a Tenten, realmente tu ves el alma de la persona y no te interesas su aspecto físico, eso es admirable

Ino: tienes razón, Tenten mis respetos

Tenten: pero yo….

Temari: fuerza Tenten, fuerza

Hinata: te deseo mucha suerte con Lee san

Tenten: cállense¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Chicas: eh?

Temari: y ahora que sucede?

Tenten: déjenme hablar, de acuerdo?

La chica mostraba una cara aterradora, las chicas se espantaron al verla

Chicas: cla….claro TOT

Tenten: primeramente……..NO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE LEE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: en serio?

Tenten: él no me gusta¡¡¡¡,es solo mi amigo¡¡¡¡¡

Ino: es que pensamos que ….

Tenten: pensaron, en serio hicieron eso?

Temari: ya, no te enojes

Tenten: es culpa de ustedes

Sakura: quizás sacamos conclusiones apresuradas

Tenten: muy cierto

Ino: pero, entonces, quien te gusta es….

Hinata: Neji nee san?

Tenten: por fin¡¡¡…..que diga, si

Sakura: ah, esto si suena más lógico, no creen?

Chicas: si, efectivamente

Temari: en ese caso, Tenten mis felicitaciones tienes MUY buen gusto

Ino: lo mismo digo

Tenten: ah, gracias, creo

Sakura: (que rápido cambian de opinión)

Una gran gota de sudor caía de la frente de la chica

Temari: pero ese chico es muy serio y frió, a mí me da escalofríos esa mirada que tiene

Tenten: tal vez

Sakura: Hinata tu lo conoces un poco más que nosotras verdad?

Hinata: si, aunque no hablo mucho con él, ya que se la pasa entrenando con mi padre todo el día

Sakura: ya veo

Ino: por lo menos son compañeros de equipo, eso te da más oportunidades, en cambio yo TOT

Hinata: I..Ino chan, yo te puedo ayudar

Ino: en serio?

Hinata: si

Ino: gracias Hinata

Sakura: y ella no es la única, entre todas nos vamos a ayudar verdad?

Chicas: si

Sakura: así que Tenten, no te preocupes Neji pronto será tuyo

Tenten: eso suena bien :P

Temari: todos tenemos nuestros problemitas, por eso debemos apoyarnos entre todas

Ino: eso si, aunque creo que Sakura no tiene tantos problemas en ese aspecto, verdad?

Sakura: eh?...si…eso creo (si supiesen la realidad de las cosas, no dirían eso, creo que mi situación es la más delicada de todas)

Temari: hablando de eso, nosotras aún no conocemos a tu novio Sakura

Sakura: qué?¡¡

Tenten: es cierto, me gustaría saber como es

Ino: debe ser un ciego para haberse fijado en la frentuda

Sakura: calla cerda

Temari: decidido, todas quieren conocerlo verdad?

Chicas: si¡¡¡

Temari: bien, entonces Sakura llévanos con él

Sakura: nani?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Bueno hasta acá el final de este capítulo, este si me salió un poco más larguito, espero que les haya gustado, uhm quisiera contestar los reviews pero me han dicho que si lo hago me pueden borrar el fic, y me entró miedito eso, pero alguien sabe si es verdad eso, uhm mejor no me arriesgo, pero si voy a agradecer a los que me escribieron: _**nadeshiko-uchiha, saita, sakurasasuke, na-chan, Hinata no Akatsuki, Nel-chan, kuramasesshou, LoRiEn-LuNa, Selkie no Kirei, mijo asegami, **_gracias por los reviews, ya pronto voy a llegar a los 100 que emoción, que alegría, TOT lloro de felicidad, en verdad gracias por seguir mi fic, sigan escribiéndome que me hace muy feliz :D_**


	14. Chapter 14

Kyaaaa que emoción llegué a mas de cien reviews¡¡¡¡, gracias queridos lectores¡¡¡¡¡, ToT que felicidad, me alegra que les guste mi fic, arigato, y sigan mandando reviews que me hacen muy feliz :D

_NOTA: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos TT_

_**Capítulo 14: ¿quién es él?**_

Era una hermosa tarde en Konoha, el sol brillaba fuertemente, el viento soplaba frescamente, todo era perfecto, todos se sentían felices y despreocupados, a excepción de una pelirosa quien se mostraba muy nerviosa, ésta estaba acompañada por un grupo de chicas, dos rubias, una chica de cabello negro quien caminaba muy tímidamente, y una chica de moñitos………

Sakura: (cómo fue que acepté esto, que pensará Itachi, kyaaa acaso se molestará conmigo, TOT en que lío me he metido? )

Ino: Sakura ya falta poco para llegar?

Sakura: s…si……uhm, oigan no podríamos dejar esto para otro día, es que no me siento bien

Ino: ja bastante te creo

Sakura: pero es verdad

Tenten: Sakura por qué te haces tantos problemas con ese chico, por qué no quieres que lo veamos?

Temari: si Sakura, que nos ocultas?

Sakura: ah, yo, na…nada, que podría ocultar yo? (kuso no deben sospechar¡¡¡¡)

Ino: uhm seguramente el chico es realmente feo por eso no quiere que lo veamos

Sakura: nani?

Hinata: pe…pero debe ser un buen chico para que Sakura chan se haya fijado en él

Sakura: pues eso si, él es un gran chico y además MUY guapo¡¡¡¡

Ino: eso lo comprobaré cuando lo vea

Sakura: (ja te arrepentirás cuando lo veas, él es el más simpático de todos¡¡¡¡¡)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, cuando se encontró con un rubio muy animado

Naruto: ey Sasuke¡¡¡

Sasuke: que quieres Naruto?

Naruto: jeje es que el viejo del Ichiraku me ha regalado 5 vales para comer gratis¡¡¡¡ no es genial?¡¡¡

Sasuke: si tu lo dices

Naruto: vamos te invito a comer

Sasuke: uhm….

Naruto: ah también quiero invitar a Sakura chan, la he estado buscando pero no la he encontrado

Sasuke: no está en su casa?

Naruto: pues no, donde se habrá metido?...acaso habrá salido con ese amigo que tiene?

El moreno lo miró molesto…..

Naruto: uhm, y a ti que te sucede?

Sasuke: nada

Naruto: entonces por qué pusiste esa cara?

Sasuke: no se de que hablas

Naruto: que extraño estás ¬¬

Sasuke: ya deja de decir estupideces y vamos a buscar a Sakura para comer de una buena vez

Naruto: eh, entonces si vienes a comer?...oe Sasuke¡¡¡¡¡

El moreno ya se había adelantado a su rubio compañero quien corría detrás de él para alcanzarlo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino: uhm Sakura es aquí?

Sakura: si

Temari: por fin llegamos

Las chicas pararon al frente de un edificio, el lugar no era tan lujoso pero al menos se veía agradable……..

Ino: y bueno vamos a entrar o no?

Sakura: qué, no¡¡¡

Temari: pero por qué no?

Sakura: es que primero debo de avisarle que ustedes quieren verlo, no podemos entrar y de frente decirle que han venido especialmente a conocerlo, eso sería muy incómodo……además aún está arreglando su departamento y está todo hecho un caos, lo mejor será que él baje

Tenten: uhm suena razonable

Ino: bueno, entonces esperaremos aquí

Sakura: bien, entonces voy a avisarle

La chica entró corriendo al edificio, se dirigió al departamento de Itachi, abrió la puerta y entró agitadamente……

Itachi: eh? Sakura?

Sakura: I…Itachi

Itachi: qué pasa?

Sakura: sucedió algo

Itachi: ¿?

Ella le contó todo lo que había pasado, de cómo fue obligada a contar todo, lo que las chicas le habían preguntado, lo que ella había dicho de él, y que ahora ellas querían conocerlo, le dijo absolutamente todo.

Sakura: y eso fue lo que pasó

Itachi: ya veo

Sakura: discúlpame¡¡¡¡ te he metido en un problema , ellas pueden sospechar de ti, lo siento, es que todo fue tan rápido y ellas son tan manipuladoras, discúlpame¡¡¡¡

Itachi: uhm tarde o temprano las iba a conocer

Sakura: eh?

Itachi: Sakura no hay problema, iré contigo

Sakura: en serio, estás seguro?

El chico asintió, la chica mostró una gran sonrisa

Sakura: genial¡¡¡¡, ahora si la cerda verá que no eres ningún feo ni nada de lo que se imagina, todas se morirán de la envidia, siiiii

El muchacho sonrió ante tal comentario

Sakura: uhm, pero…..

Itachi: que sucede?

Sakura: es que, bueno…….ne, Itachi, te puedo pedir otro favor?

Itachi: uhm claro, pero que es

Sakura: (ahora como le digo que no sea tan "frío", por así decirlo, con mis amigas, es que él no es muy comunicativo que digamos, y se puede enfadar con algunos comentarios tontos de alguna de ellas, en especial Ino, eso no sería nada bueno :S )

#Imaginación de Sakura#

Se ve a Itachi con la transformación de Yuki parado junto a Sakura, mirando friamente a las chicas, éstas están algo atemorizadas por la mirada del chico, en eso Ino hace comienza a hablar….

Ino: oe frentuda este chico es tan parco como Sasuke

Sakura: qué?

Ino: uhm él te ha atraído por su actitud verdad?...amigo será mejor que no sigas con ella, es que mi amiga aún no se olvida de su gran amor del pasado, su querido Sasuke kun

Sakura: eh, no, eso no es cierto, no le hagas caso, Yuki no…

Demasiado tarde el chico había desvanecido el henge y había activado el mangekyou sharingan………

Itachi: sufrirás lentamente por lo que has dicho

Ino: pero en donde estoy, no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

La chica había caído en la técnica del chico……..

Temari: es Itachi¡¡¡

Tenten: debemos avisar a Hokage sama¡¡¡

Hinata: tenemos que rescatar a Ino chan¡¡¡

Y así todos se enteraban de que Itachi estaba en Konoha, varios Anbus y Jounins aparecen, todo se vuelve un caos y…..

Itachi: Sakura que te pasa, que tienes?

Sakura: eh? ah?

La chica volvía a la realidad

Sakura: ( uf felizmente eso fue una pesadilla, pero puede suceder, aunque creo que exageré un poco :P, pero aún así debo evitar que hayan malos entendidos, ojalá que Itachi entienda)

Itachi: qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

Sakura: bueno, es que pensé que sería bueno que no actuases como lo haces siempre, mejor dicho que actúes según tu nueva imagen, no como Itachi, sino como Yuki, para que sea más convincente y así no sospechen, y así evitar ……malos entendidos…..

Itachi: uhm…..

Sakura: pero tan solo es una sugerencia, si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé

Itachi: la verdad es que ya había pensado en eso

Sakura: ya lo habías pensado?

Itachi: si, no te preocupes de eso me encargo yo

Sakura: en serio?

Itachi: quieres que actué como Yuki verdad, entonces lo haré si tu lo deseas, pero te advierto que es muy diferente de mi

Sakura: diferente, a que te refieres?

Itachi: ya verás a lo que me refiero, vamos no perdamos más tiempo, tus amigas se deben estar impacientando

Sakura: cla……claro (que habrá querido decir?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afuera del lugar…………….

Ino: tanto se demoran?

Temari: pero que estarán haciendo?

Hinata: creen que él se haya molestado?

Tenten: y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Hinata: no sé, es que Sakura se veía preocupada

Ino: como ya dije el chico debe ser horrible por eso ella no quiere presentarlo

Temari: tu crees eso?

Ino: claro, debe ser eso, además ningún chico simpático se fijaría en una frentuda como Sakura, por favor si no tiene ningún atributo, definitivamente el chico debe ser un ciego para haberse fijado en ella

Temari: eto Ino mejor cállate

Ino: pero es verdad, cuanto les apuesto que el chico es un ciego o es realmente feo

Tenten: pues yo no diría eso

Ino: eh? a que te refieres?

La chica de moñitos le señaló al frente, la chica volteó a ver, allí se encontraba parada la pelirosa, muy molesta, una venita sobresalía de su frente, pero al lado de ésta había un chico alto, bien parecido, de rasgos finos, muy simpático, quien se mostraba muy tranquilo.

Sakura: eres una cerda¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ino: por qué nadie me dijo que ella estaba aquí ¬¬

Sakura: hablando a mis espaldas, que cobarde

Ino: ay ni que hubiese dicho gran cosa

Sakura: ¬¬

Ino: más bien ………Sakura acaso él es?...

Sakura: (ja hora de vengarme, mira Ino el es mi querido Itachi, o mejor dicho Yuki, muérete de la envidia¡¡¡¡¡¡)………uhm, chicas les quiero presentar a mi novio Yuki

Yuki: mucho gusto

El chico se acercó a las chicas, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mano a cada una, haciendo que estás, a parte de Sakura, entrarán en estado de shock……….

Sakura: (Kyaaaaaaaa pero que hizo?)

Inner de Sakura: oe se suponía que esos labios eran solo para mi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, malditas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ino: (me….me dio un beso en la mano, Kyaaaaaaaa que lindo es¡¡¡¡¡¡¡)

Temari: (no puede ser, un chico MUY simpático acaba de darme un beso, esto es un sueño¡¡¡)

Tenten: (es todo un caballero, jiji, y además es muy guapo)

Hinata: (que…..que vergüenza¡¡¡¡¡)

Las mejillas de todas las chicas se tiñeron de un color rojizo…………

Sakura: ( a esto se refería con eso de que era diferente, argggg que rabia, los celos corroen mi ser¡¡¡¡)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras…………….

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban en dirección al Ichiraku, ya que no habían podido encontrar a Sakura, en el camino se encontraron con Neji y Lee…….

Naruto: ey¡¡¡¡ Neji¡¡¡¡ Lee¡¡¡¡¡

Lee: eh? Naruto kun y Sasuke kun?

Los muchachos se acercaron, tanto Lee como Neji saludaron a los chicos……..

Lee: Naruto kun adonde se dirigían?

Naruto: íbamos a comer, es que tengo pases gratis para comer en el Ichiraku, ustedes no quieren venir?

Lee: a mi me encantaría¡¡¡

Neji: por mi no hay problema

Naruto: bien¡¡¡¡¡

Lee: ah pero primero tenemos que ir con Gai sensei, es que tenemos que darle un recado de Tsunade sama

Sasuke: pasó algo?

Neji: tan solo nos dijo que le avisáramos que vaya a su oficina, no creo que sea un asunto grave

Sasuke: ya veo

Naruto: uhm…..entonces los acompañamos, así de paso vemos si encontramos a Sakura chan….

Lee: le pasa algo a Sakura san?

Naruto: es que hemos estado buscándola pero no la hemos encontrado

Lee: oh entonces yo les ayudaré, así podré ver a mi querida Sakura san¡¡¡¡

De los ojos del chico salían fuego….

Naruto: (que tipo tan raro ¬¬ )

Neji: ejem…mejor nos apuramos

Sasuke: si, no perdamos tiempo

Los muchachos partieron, en el camino hablaban sobre las misiones y entrenamientos, Naruto de vez en cuando decía un comentario tonto, los demás se reían de lo que decía, todo marchaba tranquilamente………..hasta que………

Lee: Naruto kun la llama de la juventud arde en ti y en tus chistes¡¡¡

Naruto: verdad que soy bueno?

Sasuke: para decir tonterías

Naruto: que has dicho?

Sasuke: lo que oíste

El moreno sonreía burlonamente mientras avanzaba pero chocó contra Neji quien se había quedado parado en medio camino, con los ojos en forma de plato……..

Sasuke: Neji por que no avanzas?

Neji:…………..

Naruto: eh, pero que sucede?

El muchacho desvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde miraba el chico de ojos grises, lo mismo hicieron los demás……..todos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos las escena, tenían los ojos en forma de plato, Lee y Naruto tenían la boca abierta, mientras que Sasuke y Neji se mantenían en estado hipnótico viendo lo que sucedía………..

A lo lejos se podía observar a un grupo de chicas mirando ruborizadas a un muchacho alto, muy bien formado, simpático, quién se inclinaba a dar un beso en la mano a cada una de éstas, se podía apreciar a una chica de cabello color rosa, roja de la cólera, el chico después de terminar de saludarlas cortésmente se había traslado junto a la pelirosa, quien le reclamaba por lo sucedido, el muchacho sonreía, mientras que las demás chicas lo observaban hipnotizadas, la pelirosa pronto se calló, al parecer el chico le susurró algo al oído haciendo que esta se ruborizara, luego el chico había colocado su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica, mientras que las demás seguían admirando al chico

Los muchachos se mostraban muy perturbados, se quedaron allí parados sin hacer movimiento alguno, felizmente las chicas no se percataron de su presencia, ya que se encontraban algo distanciados y además porque concentraban toda su atención al muchacho que tenían en frente.

Luego de unos minutos de procesar todo lo que habían visto, los muchachos comenzaron a hablar, por así decirlo……….

Lee: por qué la abraza, por qué, por qué?

La bestia verde de Konoha corría de un lado a otro preguntándose una y otra vez…..por qué?

Naruto: está abrazando a Sakura chan, y …..y por qué todas miran a ese tío de esa forma, incluso Hinata TOT

Sasuke: pero quien demonios es ese tipejo¡¡¡¡¡

Al chico de ojos grises le había dado un tic nervioso en el ojo, y lo único que decía era…..

Neji: es un enemigo, debe serlo, es un enemigo, si, un enemigo, MI enemigo

Sasuke: y el mío también

Lee: por qué la está abrazando, por qué¡¡¡¡¡¡

Naruto: uhm…..ese chico……

El rubio se quedó muy pensativo observando al chico, Lee iba de un lado a otro desesperado, Sasuke observaba molesto la escena a punto de estallar, mientras que Neji, tratando de parecer calmado, aunque su tic nervioso seguía presente, volteó a ver a sus compañeros…………

Neji: será mejor que guardemos compostura y nos calmemos

Sasuke: (mira quien habla ¬¬ )

Lee: por qué está abrazando a Sakura san¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

La bestia verde de Konoha había alzado demasiado la voz, los muchachos rápidamente taparon la boca al chico para que no siga gritando y se ocultaron entre unos arbustos que había por allí……..

Sakura: eh?

La pelirosa volteó hacia donde habían estado los muchachos………

Itachi-Yuki: sucede algo Sakura?

Sakura: es que me parece haber escuchado mi nombre

Ino: ah la frentuda está alucinando cosas jajaja

Sakura: arggg cállate que no estoy loca

Ino: si claro como no

Volvieron a lo suyo, mientras que Itachi observó por unos instantes el lugar para luego voltear con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Los muchachos suspiraron al ver que dejaban de ver hacia ese lugar…….

Neji: Lee eres muy escandaloso

Lee: Neji por qué la está abrazando TOT

Neji: Lee debes calmarte

Sasuke: y que es lo que sugieres Neji?

Neji: por el momento lo mejor será ocultarnos y observar la situación, no podemos arriesgarnos a cometer errores

Sasuke: creo que tienes razón

Neji: en el momento más oportuno haremos nuestra aparición, sin levantar sospechas

Sasuke: y así podremos obtener información sobre él

Neji: exacto

Sasuke: entiendo

Naruto: ustedes están hablando como si fuese un enemigo o algo así ¬¬

Neji, Lee y Sasuke: LO ES¡¡¡¡

Todos dirigían miradas asesinas al chico zorro

Naruto: ( que miedo dan TOT )

Y así pasaron unos cuantos minutos, observando sigilosamente cada movimiento del chico, Naruto después de meditarlo mucho se acordó de que conocía a ese muchacho, éste trataba de decirles a sus amigos pero no le hacían mucho caso……..

Neji: es obvio que "ese" no es de Konoha

Sasuke: estás seguro de eso?

Neji: nunca lo había visto antes, debe ser de otra aldea

Sasuke: pero para que habrá venido a Konoha?

Neji: no estoy seguro de eso, pero no me inspira confianza (Tenten por qué actúas de esa forma, arggg no me gusta que le des mucha importancia a ese tipejo)

Lee: (actúa muy raro con Sakura san, y las chicas están como hipnotizadas por él……acaso…. acaso él….)…..oh no

Neji: que sucede Lee?

Lee: creo…..creo que ya sé que es lo que quiere

Naruto: eh?

Sasuke: habla

Lee: él……..él……quiere secuestrar a la linda Sakura san y a las demás chicas¡¡¡¡

Neji: uhm…(secuestrar a Tenten, pero que se ha creído ese tipejo? )

Sasuke: (ah Sakura nadie la toca¡¡¡¡)

Lee: (pobre Sakura san¡¡¡¡¡ oh Gai sensei necesito de sus sabios consejos¡¡¡)

Naruto: (estos están cada vez peor ¬¬ )

Neji: pero ellas no dejarían que pase algo así

Lee: pero Neji no te das cuenta, él debe estar usando un tipo de técnica para que ellas estén en ese estado

Sasuke: es cierto, he notado que ellas actúan extraño

Neji: ahora que lo dices…..

El muchacho observó a las mencionadas, estás hablaban alegremente con el muchacho, de vez en cuando se ruborizaban, a veces trataban de acercarse al chico pero Sakura intervenía al momento, empezando una discusión, sin duda alguna actuaban muy diferente ante el chico.

Neji: tienes razón

Naruto: oigan, muchachos

Sasuke: pero entonces debemos hacer algo

Naruto: chicos

Lee: Sakura san yo te rescataré¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: ¬¬

Neji: uhm….primero debemos saber que tipo de técnica está usando

Naruto: oigan, escúchenme

Sasuke: puede ser que haya usado una técnica ilusoria

Lee: una técnica que haya podido controlar sus mentes¡¡¡¡

Neji: no estoy seguro de eso

Lee: pero no hay otra explicación

Naruto: chicos yo sé…..

Sasuke: quizás Lee tenga razón

Neji: entonces debe ser muy fuerte para poder haber hecho que ellas cayeran en su trampa

Naruto: por qué no me hacen caso?

Sasuke: pero en que momento sucedió esto?

Neji: lo mismo me pregunto

Lee: creen que ya lo conocían con anterioridad?

Neji: es lo más probable

Sasuke: pero quien será ese tipo?

Naruto: ya me harté, me van a escuchar o no¡¡¡¡ maldita sea¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Todos voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar a su encolerizado amigo

Sasuke: pero a ti que te pasa, acaso no escuchas que debemos bajar la voz

Neji: Naruto nos puede atrapar el enemigo

Naruto: él no es un enemigo

Sasuke: y tú como vas a saber eso, si ni siquiera lo conoces

Naruto: eso era lo que les quería decir, yo lo conozco

Neji: lo conoces, pero por que no nos lo dijiste antes?

Naruto: ustedes no me dejaban hablar

Sasuke: si serás torpe

Naruto: que has dicho?

Sasuke: y encima sordo

Naruto: qué?

Neji: dejen las peleas para después ahora lo importante es saber quién es él

Naruto: bueno les contaré (aunque Sakura me dijo que no lo hiciera pero esta es una emergencia, ella lo entenderá)

El rubio les contó todo lo que sabia del chico, de que era amigo de Sakura, su nombre, todo lo que Sakura le había dicho.

Naruto: ahora entienden, él no es un enemigo

Sasuke: (su amigo, uhm pensándolo bien, ese tipo, acaso era el que vi esa noche, claro es él, no lo reconocí al comienzo, pero ahora que hago memoria es él, pero que relación tiene con Sakura, no me gusta para nada esto, Sakura quién es él¡¡¡¡)

Neji: y por qué está con Tenten y con las demás?

Naruto: ah bueno, debe ser por que son amigas de Sakura chan y ella se los presentó

Sasuke: presentó, por qué se los presentó, acaso no son simples amigos? ah?¡¡¡

Naruto: eh bueno….

Lee: y por qué la estaba abrazando?

Naruto: yo…yo…

Sasuke: vamos responde por qué es tan "amigable" con ella, contesta¡¡

Lee: Naruto kun di algo¡¡¡

Naruto: yo…. yo…

El rubio se mostraba muy nervioso ante la presión de sus amigos, no sabía que responder…..

Sasuke: vamos por qué no dices nada¡¡

Naruto: pero…pero por que me lo preguntas a mi, eso díselo a Sakura Chan, yo no sé nada más TOT

Neji: vamos ya déjenlo, él no tiene más información

Sasuke: tsk que molestia

Neji: por el momento, lo mejor, es seguir ocultándonos

Naruto: pero ya les dije que es un amigo de Sakura chan

Sasuke: ya cállate de una vez

Naruto: (y que le pasa a este? ¬¬ )

Neji: esperemos a ver que pasa

Los muchachos miraron dudosos al chico de ojos grises pero terminaron aceptando, volvieron a la vigilancia de antes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por otro lado……….

Ino: uhm Sakura ya nos dijo como fue que se conocieron, pero aún tengo una pequeña duda…..

Sakura: qu….qué duda Ino? (acaso sospecha algo? )

Ino: pues……..

La chica miró muy seriamente al chico

Ino: Yuki……dime……Sakura………..te gustó desde el primer momento que la viste?

Plop

Sakura: oye que pregunta es esa¡¡¡¡

Ino: es una simple pregunta, es que no entiendo como un chico tan simpático como él sea tu novio, es algo que no me entra en la cabeza

Diciendo esto con un tono muy burlón…

Sakura: claro si en ves de cerebro tienes aire allí adentro, estás hueca¡¡¡

Ino: ja estás celosa de mis atributos físicos

Sakura: ay por favor, cuáles?

Las chicas empezaban una nueva discusión, las demás las miraban algo avergonzadas del escándalo que hacían, Itachi tan solo sonreía……..

Tenten: ya cálmense

Temari: parecen unas niñas

Sakura: ella empezó todo

Ino: no se por qué te amargas fue una simple pregunta

Sakura: si claro, como no ¬¬

Las chicas iban a volver a discutir cuando……….

Itachi-Yuki: si

Ino y Sakura: eh?

Itachi-Yuki: que si, Sakura me gustó desde el primer momento en que la vi, esa no fue tu pregunta?

Ino: pues si, pero….

Itachi-Yuki: me pareció realmente linda y dulce, su forma de hablar, su sonrisa, todo, absolutamente todo me gustó de ella…..desde ese momento supe que ella era la indicada para mi, que no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, haría lo que fuese por conquistarla, fue….uhm…como ustedes lo llamarían…..amor a primera vista

Todas las presentes miraban tiernamente al chico, suspiraban al escucharlo……….

Tenten: eso fue muy tierno

Hinata: ro…romántico diría yo

Temari: (como quisiera que Shikamaru fuese más galante conmigo, buf para él todo es muy problemático)

Ino: que lindo es

Sakura: (Kyaaaaaaa Itachi eres el número uno¡¡¡¡, eres de lo mejor¡¡¡)

El muchacho volteó a mirar a la pelirosa y le sonrió, ésta le devolvió la sonrisa, el chico se acercó a la chica y le susurró suavemente al oído………yo no te dejaré nunca, Sakura………la chica sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al escucharlo……

Sakura: (Itachi…..)

La chica sentía que unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, observó al muchacho quien la observaba tiernamente………

Sakura: ni yo a ti (Itachi)

Esta se abalanzó sobre él, el chico la abrazó cálidamente, ésta se acurrucó en su pecho, escuchaba el latir de su corazón, se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con él, hacía que se olvidara del resto del mundo, no quería separarse de él, no lo haría, quería que ese momento durara para siempre, así junto a Itachi……….

Las chicas miraban la escena enternecidas y emocionadas a la vez, comenzaron a gritar de la euforia, esto hizo que tanto Itachi como Sakura despertaran de su sueño, se separaron, Sakura se sonrojó por lo sucedido mientras que Itachi tenía algo de rubor en sus mejillas

Sakura: que…que vergüenza

Ino: Kyaaa amiga eso fue hermoso¡¡¡¡

Sakura: vamos deja de gritar

Mientras………

Naruto: nani, pero…pero que fue lo que pasó?

Lee: abrazó a Sakura san? de nuevo? esto no puede ser posible¡¡ TOT

Sasuke: pero qué demonios crees que haces Sakura?

Neji: Tenten por qué actúas de esa forma?

Repentinamente Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección donde se encontraban las mencionadas, Naruto lo agarró del brazo….

Naruto: pero, que haces?

Sasuke: no es obvio, voy acabar con esto de una vez, ahora suéltame¡¡¡¡

El moreno de un fuerte movimiento hizo que el rubio lo soltara

Naruto: pero qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Neji: será mejor que vayamos con él

Lee: lo mejor será hablar con Sakura san, quizás tan solo fue un abrazo de amigos, verdad?

Naruto: de amigos? (Sakura chan nunca me ha abrazado de tal manera ¬¬ )

Neji: vamos debemos alcanzarlo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari: Sakura, te envidio, chicos como él no se consigue tan fácilmente

Ino: eso es muy cierto

Tenten: algunos son muy fríos (Neji…)

Itachi-Yuki: acaso alguien te trata muy duramente…..uhm….Tenten?

Tenten: eh, pues algo así

Itachi-Yuki: pues es muy tonto para no hacerte caso

Tenten: en serio piensas eso?

El chico asintió, la chica de moñitos se sonrojó ….

Ino: ey dime que piensas de mi, soy muy linda verdad?

Temari: por favor yo soy la mejor

Hinata: chi….chicas cálmense

Ino: yo soy más bella

Temari: que yo

Las chicas discutían entre ellas, mientras que el chico tan solo sonreía al verlas……….

Sakura: (no me gusta la actitud de Yuki, es demasiado "atento" con ellas, prefiero a mi Itachi)

Inner de Sakura: viva Itachi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Tenten: y dime cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?

Itachi-Yuki: bueno, no sé, lo más que pueda, todo depende de Sakura

Sakura: de mi?

Temari: Sakura no puedes desperdiciar a un chico así

Sakura: pues, jeje, creo que tienes toda la razón, por mi quédate para siempre conmigo Yuki¡¡¡¡¡

X: puedes explicar lo que acabas de decir?

Sakura: eh?

Todas voltearon a ver quién había sido el que había hablado, era Sasuke quien estaba acompañado de Naruto, Lee y Neji

Sakura: Sa….Sasuke

La chica se mostraba muy asustada al verlo……….

Sakura: (no puede ser, puede sospechar que es Itachi, además está con Naruto, Lee y Neji¡¡¡¡ que hago, que hago¡¡¡¡)

La chica retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, quería agarrar a Itachi y alejarse lo más lejos que podía, pero eso era imposible, no podía hacerlo, se sentía acorralada, no había donde escapar, se sentía atrapada, el temor comenzó a invadir su ser, pensaba que todo estaba perdido, ellos se darían cuenta, y todo acabaría, no, no podía suceder eso, no podía, la chica empezaba a sentir que las fuerzas se le iban cuando, de pronto sintió que alguien le agarraba la mano, la chica volteó a ver de quien se trataba, era Itachi, quien permanecía tan confiado y seguro como siempre….

Itachi-Yuki: no te preocupes, todo está bien, confía en mi

Le susurró el chico……

La chica al escucharlo y verlo sintió como toda la seguridad de Itachi se transmitía a ella, se sentía mejor al oír sus palabras, se sentía más confiada, con él siempre se sentía protegida, no hay de que preocuparse se dijo a si misma, estoy con Itachi, él no dejaría que nada malo sucediera, él no lo permitiría, la chica apretó con más fuerza la mano del chico………

Sasuke estaba furioso al ver la escena, se está agarrando de las manos, es verdad lo que veo, se decía el chico, esto no puede estar pasando, no puede¡¡¡, el chico quería matar a golpes al sujeto, sentía un odio inmenso, quería que se alejara de ella, que no la tocase, el muchacho no aguantó más la ira que tenía, así que fue donde Sakura la agarró del brazo y con fuerza la jaló, separándola de Itachi, el chico arrastraba a la chica hacia un lado, ésta trataba de zafarse hasta que de un fuerte jalón pudo hacerlo

Sakura: pero qué crees que haces?¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: lo mismo te pregunto a ti¡¡¡

Sakura: no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida¡¡¡

Sasuke: por favor y quién quiere eso?

Sakura: entonces déjame en paz¡¡

Sasuke: para qué, para que vuelvas a comportarte como idiota delante de ese?

Sakura: qué, como te atreves, no eres nadie para decirme eso¡¡¡

Sasuke: y que vas hacer eh?

Sakura: eres un imbécil¡¡¡

Sasuke: y tu una tonta que se deja engañar con cursilerías, porque eso fue lo que pasó verdad, ese tipo vino te dijo unas cuantas estupideces y tu caíste rendida a sus pies, que tonta eres

Sakura: mira no me vengas hablar de ese tema, que tú fuiste el que se dejó engañar con las palabras de Orochimaru, o acaso ya no lo recuerdas, ah Sasuke?

Sasuke: eso fue diferente

Sakura: en serio, pues yo no veo la diferencia, aquí el único tonto que se deja engañar eres tú Sasuke

Sasuke: Sakura ese tema ya lo expliqué, eres tan bruta que aún no lo entiendes?

Sakura: no pienso aguantar un insulto más, así que mejor cállate

Sasuke: o qué, que piensas hacer?

Sakura: si así lo quieres, por mi no hay problema

La chica se estaba alistando para darle uno de sus fuertes golpes, pero Naruto la sujetó del brazo……

Sakura: Naruto suéltame que este tipo solo entiende a golpes¡¡¡

Naruto: Sakura cálmate por favor¡¡¡

Sasuke: vamos déjala, no creo que me haga ningún daño

Naruto: Sasuke mejor cállate quieres¡¡¡

Todos los demás miraban expectantes la escena, Itachi trató de ir hacia Sakura pero Lee y Neji lo detuvieron, lo mejor es dejarlo solos le dijo el chico de ojos grises, Itachi entendió y tan solo miraba seriamente la escena

Tenten: Yuki ya verás que todo sale bien, no sé que le pasa a Sasuke pero pronto se arreglará este mal entendido

El muchacho miró a la chica de moñitos, ésta le sonrió dulcemente, el chico seguía con su mirada seria…

Itachi-Yuki: tan solo espero no causarle problemas a Sakura

Tenten: no te preocupes Naruto lo arreglará

El chico asintió con la cabeza, volvió dirigir su mirada hacia la pelirosa quien discutía con Sasuke

La chica de moñitos se acercó junto a Itachi pero Neji, al igual que Sasuke, jaló a Tenten a un lado, alejándola del chico…………..

Tenten: oye y a ti que mosca te picó?

Neji: debes dejarlo solo, es lo mejor

Tenten: eh, tu crees?

Neji: si

Tenten: uhm, no sé mejor voy a hablar con él

Neji: Tenten estás actuando muy extraño

Tenten: yo?

Neji: me he fijado que cuando hablas con ese sujeto tienes una actitud muy sospechosa

Tenten: pero tan solo hablábamos

Neji: mejor aléjate de él

Tenten : pero por qué?

Neji: es por tu bien Tenten

Tenten: acaso me estás amenazando Neji?

Neji: no, no me refería a eso

Tenten: entonces que me estás tratando de decir, no te entiendo

Neji: tan solo mantén la distancia con ese sujeto

Tenten: uhm, no lo haré, no veo por qué hacerlo

Neji: pero te estoy diciendo…….

Tenten: no Neji, no lo haré, lo que me pides no tiene razón alguna

Neji: Tenten no me hagas perder la paciencia

Tenten: qué, que yo te hago perder la paciencia, Neji que es lo que te ocurre, actúas muy extraño

Neji: es imaginación tuya

Tenten: que raro ¬¬

Lee: oigan que pasa aquí?

Tenten: eso pregúntaselo a Neji

Lee: Neji?

Neji: no le hagas caso

Lee: eh? (que sucede con ellos?)

Neji se mostraba algo irritado mientras que Tenten se veía algo molesta, la bestia verde de Konoha se mostraba muy confundido, no entendía la actitud de sus compañeros…….

Lee: (ellos deberían estar apoyándome en estos duros momentos, mi Sakura san estaba abrazando a un chico¡¡¡¡, en estos momentos estoy atravesando una etapa muy dura, acaso ellos se han olvidado de mi? TOT )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto trataba de calmar a sus compañeros, paso largo tiempo para conseguirlo, tanto el moreno como la pelirosa habían dejado de insultarse, trataban de escuchar a su rubio amigo quien se mostraba algo enojado por la situación……..

Naruto: no deberían pelear por tonterías

Sakura: dile eso a este, que actúa como un salvaje

Sasuke: y tu como una tonta

Sakura miraba con rabia al moreno

Naruto: ya párenla quieren¡¡¡, los dos son unos idiotas¡¡¡

Sakura: Naruto…..

Sasuke: pero tu que…..

Naruto: si eso es lo que son, por estar peleando como unos niños tontos, pensé que ya todo se había arreglado entre ustedes, pero no, ustedes siguen con lo mismo

Sakura: eso dile a él, yo estaba muy tranquila hasta que él apareció y como una bestia me jaló del brazo

Naruto: quizás, pero tu no pusiste de tu parte para detener la pelea, al contrario, lo insultaste y seguiste con la discusión, o no?

Sakura miró a Naruto algo molesta, el rubio la miró seriamente, la chica se dio cuenta de esto, ella bajó la mirada, se avergonzaba de que en parte el tuviese razón.

Sasuke sonría satisfactoriamente

Naruto: y tú no estés tan contento ya que fue tu culpa en primer lugar

Sasuke: pero….

Naruto: no tenías por que tratar así a Sakura, como se te ocurre jalarla de esa manera, y encima insultarla, acaso estás loco o que?

Sasuke: es que…..

Naruto: no hay excusa alguna para eso Sasuke, actuaste muy impulsivamente, estabas encolerizado, no se por qué, pero lo estabas

Sasuke observó molesto al rubio, quería explicarle el por qué se había comportado así, pero no podía, ni el mismo sabía porque había hecho tal cosa

Sasuke: ……………..

Naruto: ambos actuaron mal, deberían sentir vergüenza de ustedes mismos

Tanto Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron callados, el rubio tenía razón, actuaron como tontos

Naruto: espero que hayan comprendido

El rubio tenía una actitud muy seria, se había comportado muy bien ante esa situación, todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud tan madura del chico

Ino: (no sabía que Naruto había madurado tanto)

Temari: (creo que ya no es el mismo tío impulsivo de antes)

Hinata: (Naruto kun, te admiro mucho)

Naruto se desplazó muy seguro de si mismo, con un porte altivo hacia sus demás amigos

Naruto: (ja realmente he impresionado a todos con mi actitud tan madura digna del próximo Hokage de la aldea, soy el mejor)

El chico con la cabeza en alto y los ojos cerrados se trasladaba hacia sus compañeros, orgulloso de si mismo, demostrando que no era ningún torpe impulsivo como muchos creían, él sería el próximo Hokage, de eso estaba seguro, se iba acercando a sus amigos, pero, por tener los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta que había un pequeño hueco en el piso, pronto el pie del chico quedó atascado, éste cayó al piso, el golpe fue muy fuerte, el chico se quedó tendido sobre el piso por unos minutos, mientras que todos lo miraban expectantes, luego el rubio trató de pararse pero el pie seguía atascado, jaloneo mucho, pero el pie permanecía en el mismo lugar, el chico empezaba a desesperarse, con todas las fuerzas que tenía tiró nuevamente hacia atrás para sacar el pie, esta vez pudo lograrlo pero tanto había sido su fuerza que cayó en el piso nuevamente, todos fijaban la mirada sobre él, el muchacho se paró, se acomodó la ropa y se sacudió el polvo, caminó hacia sus amigos con una gran gota de sudor en la frente, finalmente llegó donde estos se encontraban, se paró junto a estos sin decir palabra alguna, éstos lo miraban intrigados, se dieron cuenta que el muchacho sudaba mucho, levantaron la mirada hacia su cabeza y vieron como dos grandes chinchones aparecían, el chico trataba de aguantar el dolor pero no pudo, el rubio comenzó a chillar por los golpes que se había propinado en las caídas.

Los muchachos parpadearon al verlo quejarse de dolor, luego de unos minutos de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, éstos empezaron a reír, era muy gracioso ver al rubio en tal situación….

Ino: jajaaj, sigue siendo tan torpe como antes

Temari: jaja por un momento pensé que era otra persona

Todos: jajaja

Naruto: por lo menos el ambiente se siente menos tenso, aunque fue a costa mía ¬¬

Luego que se cansaron de reírse de Naruto, los chicos lucían más tranquilos y calmados…..

Naruto: por fin las cosas vuelven a la normalidad

Sakura: gracias a ti y tus bromas jiji

Naruto: ¬¬

Sakura: ne Naruto kun, para que me buscabas?

Naruto: ahhh cierto casi se me olvida, es que quería invitarte a comer

Sakura: a comer?

Naruto: si, vienen Sasuke, Lee y Neji también

Sakura: uhm, es que, ya tengo otros planes

Naruto: ya veo

Sakura: pero en otra ocasión será

Naruto: claro

Ino: Sakura

Sakura: eh?

Ino: Temari, Hinata y yo ya nos vamos, vienes con nosotras?

Sakura: ah, es que…..

La chica volteó a mirar a Itachi quien estaba algo alejado de ellas…..

Ino: entiendo

Sakura: necesito hablar con él

Ino: si lo sé, cosas de novios verdad?

Le dijo en voz baja, la pelirosa sonrió vergonzosamente

Ino: bueno entonces nos vemos luego Sakura

Sakura: hai

La rubia fue junto a las demás chicas, la pelirosa se quedó junto a sus compañeros de equipo

Naruto: qué?

Sakura: Naruto que pasa?

Naruto: es que Neji, Lee y Sasuke ya no me quieren acompañar

Sakura: pero no habían quedado en que iban a ir juntos?

Naruto: si pero Neji y Lee dicen que ya no pueden, y pues Sasuke….él está de mal humor ¬¬

Sasuke: yo me voy

Naruto: (mal amigo ¬¬)

El moreno se despidió con un gesto de sus compañeros de equipo, pero antes de irse observó por unos minutos a Yuki (Itachi)……

Sasuke: tsk (nos volveremos a ver)

Itachi se percató de esto y esbozó una sonrisa algo burlona, lo que hizo que el moreno se enfadara y se marchara molesto……

Itachi-Yuki: (tonto hermano menor)

Por otro lado

Sakura: uhm……(esta sería una buena oportunidad para Hinata¡¡¡)……Naruto espera un momento

Naruto: pero…

La chica salió a alcanzar a sus amigas, felizmente estas aun no habían partido……….

Sakura: que bien que aún no se van….Hinata ven conmigo

Hinata: eh, Sa….Sakura chan

La pelirosa agarró a la chica y se la llevó junto a Naruto

Sakura: Naruto, Hinata te puede acompañar

Hinata: qu…qué?

Naruto: en serio?

Sakura: si, ella está desocupada así que puede acompañarte

Naruto: es cierto Hinata?

Hinata: ah ..pues…..yo…..yo……

La pelirosa asentía con la cabeza tratando de animar a su tímida amiga

Hinata: ….s….si puedo

Naruto: que bien¡¡

Sakura: bueno entonces no pierdan más el tiempo y váyanse

Naruto: claro, pero Sakura chan vas a estar bien?

Sakura: claro que si Naruto, anda con Hinata y no te preocupes por mi

Naruto: segura?

Sakura: que si Naruto, vamos no pierdas tiempo, ve

Naruto: uhm…..bueno, si tu lo dices, te voy a creer…….Hinata vamos a comer¡¡¡¡

Hinata: ha…hai

Ambos partieron hacia el Ichiraku

Ino: ahhh ya veo por que te llevaste con tanto apuro a Hinata

Temari: bien por ella

Sakura: si, se lo merece

Ino: bueno nosotras ya nos vamos

Sakura: nos vemos otro día

Itachi-Yuki: Sakura

Sakura: si?

Itachi-Yuki: anda con ellas

Sakura: qué, pero yo…

Itachi-Yuki: ve con tus amigas, después hablamos

Sakura: pero

Itachi-Yuki: quiero descansar un rato, ha sido un día muy movido

Sakura: uhm…..estás seguro?

Itachi-Yuki: si, anda, luego conversamos

Sakura: bueno

Itachi-Yuki: luego hablamos, no hay problema

La chica asintió algo dudosa, el chico se despidió de la chica y de las demás, luego entró al edificio

Ino: y, entonces, nos acompañas?

Sakura: claro (espero que todo esté bien)

Tenten: chicas

Temari: lista para irnos?

Tenten: es que, no voy a poder ir

Ino: por qué no?

Tenten: es Neji, dice que debo acompañarlos a buscar a Gai sensei

Temari: tienen entrenamiento?

Tenten: no, dice que debemos darle un mensaje o algo así

Ino: ya veo

Neji: Tenten apresúrate

Alzaba la voz el chico para que su compañera pueda escucharlo, quien junto a Lee esperaba a un lado a la chica de moñitos

Temari: que mandón es no?

Tenten: un poco, bueno me tengo que ir, sino se puede enfadar

Ino: creo que ya está enfadado ¬¬

Tenten: jiji, nos vemos otro día chicas

Se despidieron de la chica de moñitos quien se fue junto a sus compañeros de equipo

Ino: bueno nos quedamos solo las tres

Temari: eso parece

Sakura: ……

Ino: y tú que tienes?

Sakura: nada

Ino: él te dijo que todo estaba bien, no hay de que preocuparse

La pelirosa miró a su rubia amiga quien le brindó una dulce sonrisa…..

Sakura: eso espero

Ino: claro que si

Temari: Ino tratemos de animar a nuestra amiga

Ino: claro Temari, será nuestra misión del día

Temari: eso¡¡¡

Las chicas comenzaron a reír, Sakura hizo lo mismo, es cierto no debo preocuparme, luego hablaré con Itachi ahora trataré de relajarme con mis amigas, se dijo la pelirosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno es el fin de este capítulo, qué les pareció, no les gustó, fue demasiado largo, déjenme sus reviews para saber sus opiniones¡¡¡¡

El próximo capítulo se llamará: "Seguimiento", uyy de qué se tratará, jeje, que creen que sea, se los dejo a su imaginación¡¡¡¡¡

Ahora si voy a contestar los reviews, ya que creo que no hay problema con eso, jiji….

marion-asakura: jeje por fin lo han conocido, que chicas tan curiosas no crees, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y sigas mandando review¡¡¡¡ :D

sakurasasuke: pues si casi le da un ataque cuando los ve juntos, pobrecito, pero en parte se lo merece por haberla dejado sola, jeje, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por tu apoyo :D

tere-chan: bueno aquí la continuación, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, es que este capítulo me salio mucho más larguito de lo que pensé, ojalá te haya gustado, gracias por dejarme review :D

Akari Asakura: en serio te leíste los trece capítulos, eso me alegra mucho significa que si te gusta mi fic, TOT que emoción, arigato, y a mi también me gusta ver a dos cueros como estos hermanitos peleándose por una chica, que lindos cuando están celosos¡¡¡¡, me encantan, jeje, gracias por tu review, espero que continues leyendo mi fic :D

Selkie no Kirei: a pedido tuyo aquí sale Itachi, si mucho ItaSaku, siii¡¡¡¡, me encanta esta pareja, así como el SasuSaku, son tan lindos, jiji, ahhhh otra cosita tu Fic esta rebuenazo¡¡¡¡¡, no me canso de repetirlo, quiero leer más¡¡¡¡, onegai actualiza pronto¡¡¡¡, es que tu fic está muy bueno y me ha dejado prendida a la historia, siiii, …..eh , bueno espero que este capi te haya gustado, me salio larguito, pero que más da:D

nadeshiko- uchiha: amix¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ buuuuu te voy a extrañar, he tratado de escribir este capitulo lo más rápido que he podido para que tu puedas leerlo, además de que sea larguito, como me lo pediste, jeje, amixxx que tengas buen viaje, y me traes a mi cuero okis:P

Nel-chan: verdad que se ve relindo celoso, aunque en este capi el celoso es Sasuke, jeje, pobrecito, está sufriendo, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por tu apoyo¡¡¡ :D

saita: amixxxxxxxxxxx te voy a extrañar¡¡¡¡, buuuuuuu ya no vamos a poder hacer locuras, tenía planeadas algunas con lo del Aikido, jiji, pero bueno que se va hacer pex, amix cuídate y que tengas buen viaje, ahh porsiaca acá si hay algo de Neji Ten como te lo prometí:D

Amane Misa: gracias por tu review¡¡¡¡¡, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, este capítulo si me salió más larguito, todo sea por el ItaSakuSasu jiji:D

kuramasesshou: pues mi amiga ya me explicó mejor sobre eso de los reviews, ahora se pueden contestar por mail, pero creo que no hay problema al contestar en el mismo fic, por eso mejor lo hago acá, jeje, es que me gusta escribir las respuestas todas juntas, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ahh y actualiza también tu fic que está muy bueno¡¡¡ :D

Kagome1013: espero no haberme demorado mucho, pero a cambio este capítulo es más larguito, y por fin el encuentro entre Sasuke e Itachi aunque convertido en Yuki, gracias por tu review¡¡¡¡ :D

サクサス: pues si yo que Sakura no sabría por quien decidirme, es que ambos son muy simpáticos, son fuertes, y esa actitud que tienen, me fascina, la verdad que es una elección muy difícil, jeje, bueno ya se verá luego por quien se decide Sakurita, jiji, gracias por tu review¡¡¡¡ :D


	15. Seguimiento

Holassssssss eto, gomen esta vez si que me he demorado bastante :P, es que me di un descansito para empezar relajada este año, que floja soy no, además que hace poco fue mi cumple, siii otro añito más, TOT me estoy volviendo vieja, jeje, ahora si ha empezar a escribir nuevamente¡¡¡¡¡

P.D. Felices fiestas¡¡¡¡¡, espero que la hayan pasado súper bien en compañía de sus seres queridos, y que todos sus deseos para este año se cumplan¡¡¡¡, siiii uy quien sabe y llegue encontrar a mi Sasukito, jaja, eso sería demasiado bueno :P

_**Capítulo 15: "Seguimiento"**_

Habían dejado a Ino en su casa, ya que esta tenía que ayudar en la floristería, Sakura había decidido ir con Temari al lugar donde se estaba hospedando y de paso visitar a Gaara y a Kankurou.

Al llegar al lugar, las chicas los convencieron de dar un paseo por la aldea……………..

Sakura: Temari me ha dicho que has tenido algunos problemas en tu aldea

Gaara: si, algunos piensan que aún soy muy joven para ser el Kasekage, además está lo del chukaku

Sakura: pero eso no es justo, tu has demostrado que te importa tu aldea, que has cambiado mucho en estos últimos años y que todo lo que decides lo haces muy cautelosamente, no puede ser que aún no confíen en ti, son unos tontos

El pelirrojo miró por unos segundos a su indignada compañera

Gaara: son tan solo unos cuantos, la mayoría del consejo y la aldea creen en mi capacidad como Kasekage, no hay de que preocuparse

Sakura: eh, estás seguro Gaara ?

El pelirrojo asintió tranquilamente

Sakura: bueno, si tú dices que es así es porque debe serlo, pero si te siguen causando problemas avísame y yo misma les daré una lección para que entiendan

La chica tronó sus dedos

Sakura: les daré una buena

El pelirrojo esbozó una leve sonrisa al escuchar el comentario de la pelirosa

Temari y Kankurou que iban delante de ellos también sonrieron al escucharla, la rubia volteó para poder hablar con la pelirosa

Temari: y adonde vamos Sakura?

Sakura: pues, uhm había pensado ir a una feria que hace poco han instalado, me han dicho que hay muchas cosas interesantes, que les parece si vamos allá?

Temari: una feria¡¡¡ genial, a mi me encanta la idea

Sakura: y ustedes, Kankurou, Gaara?

Kankurou: (uhm, una feria, allí siempre van chicas muy bonitas, ohh que gran oportunidad) pues a mi me agrada mucho la idea

Gaara:……. de acuerdo, vamos

Sakura: que bien¡¡¡

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un chico alto, de cabello oscuro, ojos oscuros perfilados, se desplazaba muy pensativo por las calles de Konoha, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos mientras que caminaba pateando una lata que había encontrado en el camino.

Sasuke: qué es lo que me está pasando, por qué me da tanta rabia recordarlo?

El muchacho recordaba lo que había pasado minutos atrás, cuando encontró a su compañera de equipo junto a un chico, la manera en que habían discutido, las cosas que se dijeron, pero sobre todo, lo que más se acordaba y le producía tanta rabia, era cuando la vio abrazando a ese tipo, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, una y otra vez venían a la mente del chico, a ella abrazándolo y luego agarrándose de las manos, acaso ellos eran algo más que amigos, el tan solo hecho de pensar en eso hacía que la sangre del chico hirviera de la ira.

Sasuke: ese bastardo¡¡¡

El muchacho pateó con fuerza la lata haciendo que esta cayera cerca de un parque, el chico se quedó parado unos minutos mientras miraba vaciamente hacia la lata, luego fue tras esta, la cogió, se quedó mirándola unos minutos, a la mente del chico nuevamente vino la misma imagen de la chica abrazándose con un muchacho, apretaba con fuerza la lata, haciendo que esta se doblara , el muchacho alzó su mirada hacia el cielo, ese cielo tan claro y despejado, el viento sopló fuertemente haciendo que los hermosos cabellos del chico revolotearan en el aire……..

Sasuke: Sakura…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara: Sakura, estás bien?

Sakura: eh?

Gaara: te he notado algo preocupada

Sakura: yo, no, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes

El pelirrojo se quedó mirando a su pelirosa amiga, ella se veía algo triste y pensativa

Gaara: Uchiha Sasuke, verdad?

La pelirosa miró sorprendida a su amigo….

Gaara: es lo primero que se me ocurrió, y al parecer, no me he equivocado no?

La chica asintió silenciosamente

Gaara: acaso el te ha hecho algo?

Sakura: no, bueno, es que, él, yo……………..buf…..es un idiota

Gaara: que ha sucedido Sakura?

Sakura: …….. será mejor que te lo cuente

La chica le explicó lo que hace minutos atrás había pasado, como había reaccionado Sasuke, lo que le dijo, lo que ella le dijo, la reacción de Naruto y sus amigos, le contó todo.

Gaara: ya veo

Sakura: no se porqué actúo de esa forma, no lo puedo entender

Gaara: …………..

Sakura: le prometí a Naruto intentar ser buena con Sasuke, pero el me lo pone muy difícil, ya no sé ni como tratarlo

Gaara: Sakura, tu estás saliendo con ese tal Yuki?

Sakura: pues, si

Gaara: (con que era eso….)

Sakura: he estado saliendo con él, bueno, en realidad, ya somos novios

Gaara: entiendo

Sakura: no se que hacer, Sasuke, él, es que, él, bueno, su comportamiento, y, arggg me da rabia de acordarme de lo que me dijo

Gaara: entonces es tan solo por lo que pasó hace unos momentos?

Sakura: pues, si, que más podría ser

Gaara: no sé por eso te lo pregunto

Sakura: claro solo es eso, no hay otro motivo (tan solo es eso, tan solo porque discutí con Sasuke, tan solo eso, o no, arggg por que me siento tan enredada y ofuscada, mi cabeza me da vueltas de tanto pensar en el asunto, por que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Sasuke, por que me siento así, que me ocurre?)

La chica bajo la mirada, se sentía deprimida y preocupada, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su comportamiento

Gaara: quizás, estés algo confundida por su regreso, no lo has visto en bastante tiempo

Sakura: confundida, pero, sobre qué?

Gaara: Sakura tu sabes a lo que me refiero

Sakura: cómo, que tratas de decirme Gaara?

Gaara: Sakura, yo no soy el más indicado en decir este tipo de cosas, no estoy acostumbrado a tener este tipo de conversaciones, tu lo sabes

Sakura: Gaara no te entiendo, de que me estás hablando?

Gaara: bueno, es que, a mi parecer, la llegada de Uchiha Sasuke te ha afectado bastante, tu ya te habías acostumbrado a la idea de no volverlo a ver, de mantenerlo apartado de tu vida, estabas segura de que él ya no interferiría y que no te importaba en lo absoluto lo que él hacía, te habías obligado a borrarlo de tu mente, creías que realmente lo habías hecho, pero, ahora, que el ha vuelto, que aparece de nuevo en tu vida, sientes que todo tu esfuerzo ha sido en vano, y te sientes confundida, verdad?

Sakura: yo, bueno, pues………(todo lo que ha dicho es cierto, no puedo negarlo) si, tienes razón, lo que sucede es que yo pensaba que lo odiaba, pero, me he dado cuenta que no puedo, cuando lo veo siento como si nada hubiese cambiado, como si el nunca se hubiese ido de la aldea, como si todos estos años que pasaron fueron un mal sueño, no se por qué me siento así, es que acaso, en verdad, no he podido olvidarlo, pero por qué, me siento tan aturdida

La chica bajó la mirada, sentía rabia, confusión, ira, no sabía que hacer, lo odiaba pero también le importaba lo que le pasase, que era eso, la chica sentía mucha cólera, apretaba fuertemente su puño, el pelirrojo se quedó mirándola por unos minutos

Gaara: no te preocupes, eso es normal

Sakura: cómo?

Gaara: no se puede odiar del todo a una persona con quien has compartido momentos felices, es imposible

Sakura: Gaara…..

Gaara: lo mejor es que aprendas a sobrellevar ese dolor que te atormenta, no te obligues a odiarlo, no es necesario, cuando logres hacerlo verás que todo será más fácil

La pelirosa contemplaba a su joven amigo, él se veía tan seguro de lo que decía, cada palabra que pronunciaba lo hacía con firmeza y convicción, al parecer el chico hablaba por experiencia propia, es cierto antes Gaara odiaba a todo el mundo, pensaba que confirmaba su existencia asesinando a personas, el sufrió mucho en su infancia, por eso se comportaba así, pero, ahora, él ha cambiado, ha podido superar todo ese sufrimiento, y se ha convertido en una gran persona, que se preocupa por su aldea, y sus amigos, realmente, ahora es una persona totalmente diferente al de años atrás, Gaara te admiro mucho……..pensaba la pelirosa.

Sakura: tienes razón, aunque es muy difícil hacerlo

Gaara: nada es fácil, todo depende de ti

Sakura: claro………(es cierto todo depende de mi………….no es necesario odiar a Sasuke, quizás ya sea momento de superar eso, además ya no tiene razón alguna hacerlo, el me ha explicado lo que sucedió, y por otro lado, tengo que verlo casi todos los días por el entrenamiento así que resultaría muy incómodo estar peleada con él todo el tiempo, buf tendré que olvidar todo lo que pasó, solo espero que Sasuke no se comporte como lo ha estado haciendo últimamente, es insoportable, quizás deba hablar con él, bueno de eso me encargo luego, uf me siento mucho mejor ahora, hablar con Gaara me ha servido de mucho, él realmente ha sido de mucha ayuda, es un gran amigo, se dio cuenta que estaba algo triste y se preocupó por mi……) uhm, Gaara….

Gaara: si?

Sakura: gracias

La chica esbozó una dulce sonrisa al muchacho, quien se incomodó un poco al verla………

Gaara: uhm, y, bueno, dime este chico con quien sales, como te va con él?

Sakura: eh, con Yuki, pues muy bien, él es un gran chico, me ha demostrado que me quiere mucho, y yo no pienso dejarlo, sabes soy muy feliz con él

Gaara: me alegra escucharlo

……: Oigan¡¡¡¡

Una rubia acompañada de un chico con maquillaje en la cara, venían corriendo hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban Sakura y Gaara

Temari: uf si que nos demoramos

Kankurou: había demasiada gente comprando helados

Temari: por poco y le doy una paliza al vendedor, es un idiota, se puso a coquetear con una chica y no nos hacía caso

Kankurou: es cierto yo tuve que sujetarla para que no lo golpee¬¬

Temari: es que me dio tanta rabia, acaso no se daba cuenta que había gente esperando¡¡¡

Kankurou: ya cálmate

Temari: arggg no puedo, me da tanto coraje

Kankurou: bueno, mientras Temari se calma, Sakura ten, tu querías de fresa verdad?

Sakura: si, gracias

Kankurou: vamos hermanita ya deja el mal humor, ya verás que en la feria te olvidas del asunto

Temari: bueno, eso si

Sakura: entonces sigamos, nos falta poco para llegar

Los cuatro muchachos siguieron con su camino, mientras conversaban muy animadamente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras…………..

Sasuke se había recostado en el pasto, tratando de despejar su mente, miraba el cielo despejado, el chico lucía más calmado y tranquilo, cerró los ojos, mientras trataba de descansar un poco, pero……..

………..: jajajja, en serio sucedió eso?

……….: es verdad, si no pregúntaselo a Gaara

El moreno se sorprendió al ver a Sakura acompañada de los chicos de la arena, instintivamente se escondió, no encontrarse con la pelirosa, todavía no……..

Sakura: no puedo creerlo, Kankurou se iba a casar?

Temari: jajaja cada vez que lo recuerdo no puedo dejar de reirme

Kankurou: Temari, fue algo muy traumático para mí, no te burles ¬¬

#Flashback#

Era un día como otro cualquiera en la aldea de la arena, Gaara estaba reunido con sus hermanos y su sensei en su oficina, el pelirrojo daba ciertas instrucciones a su hermana para una misión……

Gaara: vas a ir acompañada por Kankurou y dos ninjas más que te voy a asignar

Temari: entiendo

Gaara: asegúrate de que el pergamino llegue en manos del señor feudal

Temari: no hay problema, para mi y Kankurou esto será muy fácil, verdad hermano?

Kankurou: cla……claro

Se ve a un Kankurou muy triste en el rincón de la oficina, con la cabeza cabizbaja apoyada sobre las rodillas, un aura negra rodeaba al chico

Gaara: que sucede?

Temari: lo de siempre, una chica lo rechazó

Gaara: solo eso?

Temari: tú sabes que es muy exagerado

Sensei: vamos Kankurou deja de hacer tonterías y concéntrate en la misión

Kankurou: para ustedes es fácil decirlo, Temari tiene muchos pretendientes, Gaara se ha vuelto muy popular con las chicas, y usted no tuvo problemas para conseguir esposa, pero yo TOT

Temari: pero has tenido varias novias y muchas citas, no entiendo por que te quejas tanto

Kankurou: lo sé pero con ninguna sentí ese sentimiento tan especial

Temari: (que cursi sonó eso ¬¬ )

Kankurou: TOT

Temari: vamos ya cálmate

Kankurou: déjame, quiero estar solo con mi sufrimiento TOT

Temari: exagerado ¬¬

TOC TOC

Temari: eh, quien será?

Sensei: déjame ver

El maestro abrió la puerta, la figura de una linda chica apareció frente a ellos

Chica: hola

Dijo saludando al sensei, la chica era muy bonita, su cabello era rubio, corto, unos cuantos mechones cubrían su frente, sus ojos eran de color azul, tez blanca, tenía un rostro angelical, se veía como una chica muy dulce y alegre

Chica: papá te traje el almuerzo te lo olvidaste en la casa

Sensei: gracias, no me había acordado

Temari: papá?

Sensei: ah, es cierto, no les he presentado, ella es mi hija, se llama Kana

Temari: (no sabía que el sensei tuviese una hija, uhm no se parece en nada al sensei, parece ser una persona muy amigable, en cambio el maestro…..es muy rudo, en serio es su hija? )

Kana: que tal

Sensei: Kana, ella es Temari

Temari: ah, mucho gusto

Kana: igualmente

Sensei: él es Gaara sama, el kasekage

Kana: un placer conocerlo

Hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el chico, este tan solo saludó con un gesto

Sensei: bueno solo falta presentarte a……

A la velocidad de un rayo Kankurou se encontraba parado frente a ella

Kankurou: mi nombre es Kankurou, es todo un placer conocerla

Kana: ah, pues, mucho gusto

La chica sonrió dulcemente haciendo que el chico se quedara mirándola embobado

Temari: que rápido se recuperó ¬¬

De la frente de Temari, Gaara y el sensei caía una gran gota de sudor

Kana: bueno papá me tengo que ir, tengo que ayudar a mamá

Sensei: eh, claro, anda, yo voy más tarde a casa

Kana: bien…uhm, bueno, fue un placer conocerlos, adiós

Haciendo una pequeña reverencia despidiéndose de los demás

Kankurou: adiós……….oh que linda es

Temari: oye ya despierta

Kankurou: esto es amor

Temari: qué?

Sensei: ejem, te recuerdo que es MI hija, así que deja de decir tales cosas

Kankurou: pero sensei, es cierto, con ella he sentido algo muy especial, por favor, se lo ruego, déjeme salir con ella

Sensei: no

Kankurou: por favor¡¡¡

Sensei: no

Kankurou: sensei POR FAVOR¡¡¡¡¡

El muchacho pasó varios días tratando de convencer a su sensei, hasta que finalmente este termino aceptando.

El tan esperado día de la cita llegó, el chico había invitado a la chica a un restaurante…..

Kankurou: pide lo que deseas, no hay problema con el dinero, yo puedo pagarlo

Kana: de acuerdo

Kankurou: (es tan dulce y tierna, a parte de ser tan bonita, creo que por fin he encontrado a la indicada¡¡¡¡)

Mesera: que van a pedir?

Kankurou: yo quiero una hamburguesa doble, con papas, jamón, huevo, queso, tocino, y todas las cremas que tenga

Kana: vas a pedir todo eso?

Kankurou: claro, yo siempre pido lo mismo

Kana: disculpe-hablándole a la mesera- borre ese pedido y por favor tráiganos una ensalada dietética

Kankurou: qué?

Kana: y dos vasos con agua, eso es todo

Mesera: de acuerdo, ahora traigo su pedido

Kana: gracias

La mesera se retiró de la mesa en donde se encontraban la pareja

Kankurou: pero por qué hiciste eso, a mi no me gusta las ensaladas

Kana quien en todo momento había mantenido un semblante dulce y angelical, miró asesinamente al chico, quien se quedó paralizado del miedo

Kana: mira, si vas a ser MI FUTURO ESPOSO, debes cuidar tu figura, yo no salgo con tipos desproporcionados, me ENTIENDES?

Kankurou: fu…..futuro esposo?

Kana: pues claro, que pensaste, que yo iba a ser una de tus otras conquistas, ni pensarlo, además si mi padre te ha permitido salir conmigo, tan solo puede significar una cosa, compromiso

Kankurou: qué, pe…pero

Kana: es tu culpa, tu fuiste el que le insistió a mi papá en salir conmigo, que crees que a mi me gusta que me estén obligando a salir con una persona que apenas conozco?

Kankurou: obli….gado?

Kana: pues si, ahh y otra cosa, me gusta que los chicos sean obedientes, así que no te estés quejando tanto, que me vas hacer enfadar, entiendes?

El muchacho estaba aterrorizado con todo lo que había escuchado, la angelical chica que pensaba él que era ella, no era verdadera, al contrario, esta chica parecía un monstruo cuando se amargaba, por qué me suceden estas cosas, pensaba el chico

Mesera: disculpen por la demora, aquí tienen su pedido

Kana: gracias

La chica había vuelto a mostrar ese rostro angelical con el que engañaba a la gente, Kankurou estaba muy aturdido por el cambio de personalidad de la chica.

La mesera se retiró dejándolos solos nuevamente, la chica volteó a ver al chico con su verdadero rostro, uno que daba mucho miedo

Kana: por qué no estás comiendo?

Kankurou: es que no….no me gustan los vegetales

Kana: qué, será mejor que comas sino quieres que me enfade

Kakurou: pero

Kana: COME¡¡¡

El chico del susto comenzó a comer todo lo que había en el plato, la chica observaba satisfactoriamente

Kana: a si me gusta, desde ahora tu serás mi nueva mascota, jajjaja

Kankurou: (que alguien me ayude TOT)

#End of flashback#

Kankurou: luego de eso, rompí el supuesto compromiso, la chica era muy extraña

Temari: jajaj, cada vez que me acuerdo de la cara que tenía jajajjaj

Sakura: po….pobrecito jajjajja

Gaara: pero por su culpa tuvimos algunos problemas

Sakura: en serio?

Temari: es verdad, el sensei estaba muy molesto, dijo que lo haría casarse de cualquier forma y que debía asumir su responsabilidad

Kankurou: pero tan solo salí con ella una sola vez TOT

Sakura: y que pasó?

Temari: al final, terminó aceptando el rompimiento, además Kana tampoco quería casarse con Kankurou

Sakura: ya veo

Kankurou: no entiendo, si soy un chico tan simpático

Temari: oye, entonces si quieres casarte con ella? ¬¬

Kankurou: no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, esa chica me da mucho miedo

Sakura: bueno, por lo que me has contado, jaja, si que tienes mala suerte en ese campo no?

Temari: uf bastante, si te contara todo lo que le ha sucedido

Sakura: hay más?

Temari: claro, aunque este fue el mejor de todos, creo yo, jajajaja

Sakura: pobre Kankurou pero jajajaja es muy gracioso jajajja

Kankurou: no se burlen ¬¬

Todos empezaron a reír, incluso Gaara sonreía de recordar lo sucedido, todos la estaban pasando bien, se estaban divirtiendo juntos. Pero, un poco más alejado del lugar, un muchacho de cabello oscuro, quien yacía oculto, observaba la escena…………..

Sasuke: Sakura…..

El muchacho miraba atentamente como la chica reía junto a sus amigos

Sasuke: ( Sakura………..se ve tan………. linda……..qué, pero en que estoy pensando?)

El chico movía su cabeza tratando de despejar esas ideas

Sasuke: (debo dejar de pensar en tonterías………eh, en donde está Sakura, uhm ……..ah¡¡¡, ya la veo, pero, adonde irán, y por qué está con Gaara, en verdad se han hecho tan amigos, será mejor que los siga y me cerciore de eso, si, eso haré)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras, en el Ichiraku, un rubio con cara de zorro comía muy contento su plato de ramen, mientras su compañera lo contemplaba sonrojada

Naruto: verdad que está delicioso?

Hinata: s…si

Naruto: eh? Hinata estás roja, además no has probado tu ramen, acaso estás enferma?

Hinata: n…no, es que, yo…..yo….

Naruto: uhm no tendrás fiebre?

El chico tocó el rostro de la chica haciendo que esta se sonrojara más

Hinata: Kyaaaaa

Naruto: Hinata, que….que te pasa, oe Hinata¡¡¡¡

La chica se había movido impulsivamente perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo de su silla, el rubio trató de sujetarla pero este también perdió el equilibrio cayendo junto a ella

Naruto: auch eso dolió un poco, Hinata estás bien?

Hinata: Na….Naruto kun - dijo la chica muy avergonzada-

Naruto: eh?

El chico se dio cuenta en la posición en que se encontraban, el encima de ella y su rostro muy cerca al de la chica, el muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, el rubio podía sentir la respiración de la chica, su olor, su esencia, él chico contemplaba el bello rostro de la chica………..no me había dado cuenta que Hinata era tan hermosa, se decía a si mismo el chico, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, el rubio observaba cada facción de la chica, este se fue acercando poco a poco a sus labios, ella también, pero……..

Señor del Ichiraku: oigan están bien?

Al escuchar la voz del señor, ambos despertaron, se dieron cuenta de lo que podía haber sucedido, ambos se sonrojaron y de un rápido movimiento se separaron

Naruto: ah, bueno, si, si estamos bien, viejo

Sonrió tontamente el chico

Señor del Ichiraku: (que extraño está actuando ¬¬), es que escuché un sonido extraño, pero si tu dices que están bien

El señor hecho un ultimo vistazo a ambos, estos estaban sentados en el piso, con el rostro muy rojo, el los miró algo extrañado pero finalmente decidió dejarlos

Pasaron varios minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que el rubio decidió romper el hielo

Naruto: uhm, será mejor, que……que continuemos comiendo, el ramen se está enfriando

Sonrió nerviosamente el chico

Hinata: cla…claro

Ambos se pararon y volvieron a sus lugares, comían silenciosamente, ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro, se sentían muy avergonzados para hacerlo, ambos callaron, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las horas habían pasado, ya había anochecido………..en otro lugar de la aldea, un grupo de chicos se encontraban reunidos

Lee: que bueno que encontramos a Gai sensei, ya me estaba preocupando por que no lo podíamos localizar en ningún lado

Neji: debimos suponer que estaba haciendo sus ejercicios de rutina

Lee: oh Gai sensei es grandioso no lo creen?

Neji: ……..

Tenten: más que grandioso diría que es algo extravagante

Lee: eh, dijiste algo Tenten?

Tenten: no, nada ¬¬

Lee: oh Gai sensei algún día espero ser como usted¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Neji y Tenten: (ya lo es) ¬¬

Tenten: uhm, bueno, creo que nuestra misión ya ha terminado, aunque aún sigo pensando que no era necesario que los acompañara ¬¬

Neji: hmp

Tenten: buf, yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer

Neji: vas a tu casa verdad?

Tenten: pues no

Neji: cómo, y a donde piensas ir?

Tenten: uhm por allí

Neji: y donde es eso?

Tenten: aishhh Neji que es lo que te pasa, has estado actuando muy extraño

Neji: yo, pensé que la que actuaba extraño eras tú

Tenten: qué, yo, y por qué iba hacerlo?

Neji: no sé, pero desde que viste a ese tipo, actúas de esa forma

Tenten: qué, ese tipo, uhmm…..estás hablando de Yuki, y el que tiene que ver?

Neji: deja de hacerte la inocente quieres¡¡¡

Tenten: nani, pero de que estás hablando Neji¡¡¡

Neji: ya no quiero hablar del asunto

Tenten: pero tu fuiste el que empezó con todo esto

Neji: ………..

La chica de moñitos miraba a su compañero esperando alguna respuesta por parte de él, pero el no dijo nada, el seguía allí parado de brazos cruzados, molesto, con la mirada fría de siempre, sin siquiera mirar a la chica, esta no comprendía la actitud de su compañero, el chico se volteó dándole la espalda a la chica, ésta se molesto al ver la reacción de éste……..

Tenten: mejor me voy, no quiero perder el tiempo con este tipo

Neji al escuchar las palabras de la chica volteó a verla sorprendido

Lee: Ten…Tenten….

Tenten: Lee nos vemos mañana

Lee: pero, Tenten….Ten…

Demasiado tarde la chica ya se había ido del lugar, el chico de cejas pobladas, volteó a ver a su compañero, quien lucía aturdido por la pequeña discusión que había tenido con su compañera

Lee: Neji estás bien?

Neji: claro que si

Lee: ah, bueno, es que pensé……..en fin, creo que me equivoqué, uhm, Tenten estaba muy molesta no?

Neji: eso parece

Lee: oye Neji, porque te comportaste así con ella?

Neji: no se de que hablas, yo la traté como siempre

Lee: pero….

Neji: Lee no quiero hablar del asunto, de acuerdo?

Lee: uhm, claro Neji (juraría que estaba muy molesto con Tenten)

Neji: Lee

Lee: si?

Neji: por qué Tenten te dijo que te vería mañana?

Lee: ah, eso, es que yo y Tenten nos hemos estado viendo todas la tardes

Neji: qué¡¡¡¡

El chico volteó a mirar asesinamente a su compañero de equipo quien lucía asustado por la reacción de este

Lee: e…es para en….entrenar, nos vemos para entrenar

Neji: entrenar?

Lee: s….si

El chico volvió a su expresión de siempre lo cual tranquilizó a su cejudo amigo

Lee: buf……..es que ahora entrenamos solo los dos como tú entrenas con Hiashi sama

Neji: entiendo

Lee: nos hemos estado reuniendo todos los días para practicar juntos, sabes Tenten es una gran compañera de entrenamiento, me ha ayudado mucho en algunas de mis técnicas y además……

Neji: Lee

Lee: eh, que sucede Neji?

Neji: a que hora?

Lee: cómo?

Neji: a que hora se encuentran para entrenar?

Lee: pues a las tres

Neji: en donde?

Lee: en el lugar donde siempre nos reuníamos con Gai sensei para entrenar para los examenes de chuunin

Neji: ya veo

Lee: oye Neji, por qué pre….

Neji: nos vemos mañana Lee

Lee: qué, oye Neji………Ne…..

Muy tarde el muchacho de ojos grises ya se había marchado

Lee: (por qué habrá preguntado todo eso, uhm que extraño actúa Neji, ni siquiera me dejó terminar de hablar, al igual que Tenten, oh Gai sensei mis compañeros de equipo no me prestan atención¡¡¡ TOT)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durante todo este tiempo, Sasuke había estado siguiendo a Sakura, el no sabía muy bien el motivo por el cual lo hacía, tan solo algo dentro de él lo llevaba a hacerlo.

La pelirosa se estaba divirtiendo mucho en la feria, ella y Temari se habían subido a varios juegos, Kankurou iba detrás de toda chica bonita que veía, mientras Gaara supervisaba que todo marchase bien.

Sakura: esa casa embrujada realmente me asustó mucho

Temari: Sakura eres muy asustadiza

Sakura: jiji creo que si

Temari: uhm y ahora en donde se metió Kankurou?

Gaara: lo vi alejarse con una chica

Temari: que, alguien le hizo caso, uhm tal parece que tuvo suerte

Sakura: oh miren¡¡¡, que lindos peluches hay allí¡¡¡¡

Señalando a una tienda de juegos, la cual tenía una gran variedad de peluches

Temari: eh, a ver, oh tienes razón, están muy lindos¡¡¡

Sakura: me gustaría ese osito, el más grande de todos

Temari: yo quisiera el que tiene forma de perrito, se ve tan tierno

Sakura: tienes razón, está muy mono, ven vayamos, de seguro lo ganamos fácilmente

Las chicas se acercaron a la tienda

Sakura: uhm definitivamente quiero el más grande

Temari: y yo el perrito

Señor de la tienda: oh que veo, dos lindas señoritas quieren unos de estos peluches

Sakura: ah gracias, díganos de que se trata el juego para poder conseguir los peluches

Señor de la tienda: ah es muy sencillo, solo debes tratar que estos dardos den en el punto indicado

Temari: en el punto indicado?

Las dos chicas miraron hacia donde se encontraban las marcas, se miraron algo incrédulas al ver el jueguito, las marcas dichas por el señor eran relativamente pequeñas, además de que estás se encontraban en movimiento, haciendo que el juego se tornase un poco dificultoso, a parte de la distancia, la cual era muy grande, simplemente era algo casi imposible de lograr para una persona ordinaria, pero no para una ninja

Señor de la tienda: es algo complicado, por eso hasta ahora no ha habido ganadores

Sakura: ya veo (y como quiere que lo logren, si está muy difícil de darle)

Temari: bueno, yo lo voy a intentar

Señor de la tienda: eh, disculpe señorita, pero no puede

Temari: que, y por qué no?

El señor le señaló un cartel que había colgado, en donde decía, juego solo para hombres

Sakura: nani, y por qué eso?

Señor de la tienda: es que para una mujer le sería imposible, en cambio para un hombre hay más probabilidades, y para ser más justos decidí poner esa regla

Temari: qué?

Señor de la tienda: es que las mujeres no son capaces de lograrlo, y para no perder tiempo

Temari: pero que idea tan estúpida

La chica ya estaba a punto de golpear al señor pero Gaara la detuvo

Gaara: no hagas escándalos

Temari: pero, Gaara, este tipo es un idiota

Gaara: Temari

El chico miró seriamente a la chica, quien decidió calmarse al ver su expresión

Gaara: cuales eran los que querían?

Sakura: eh, Gaara tu vas a intentarlo?

Gaara: si

Señor de la tienda: ah que bueno, un jovencito se ha animado, muy bien, uhm, aunque eres muy joven, no creo que puedas hacerlo

Gaara: tan solo dígame a cuantos debo de darles para ganarme los peluches

Señor de la tienda: ah , pues, por cada peluche debes darle a todos los blancos en movimiento

Temari: todos?

Señor de la tienda: si, pero entenderé si quieren retirarse, es muy difícil para un chico como tú

Gaara: déme los dardos

Señor de la tienda: en serio vas hacerlo?

El chico miró al señor de tal forma que este sintió escalofríos de verlo, el señor tan solo obedeció, el chico en un solo movimiento tiró los dardos los cuales precisamente cayeron en cada punto, este pidió nuevamente los dardos, los volvió a tirar y estos cayeron precisos en el blanco nuevamente, todos miraban sorprendidos al chico

Gaara: gané dos veces, déme los peluches

Señor de la tienda: cla….claro

Las chicas estaban muy felices con el premio, alrededor del chico varias personas comentaban la extraordinaria destreza de este, el chico se sintió algo incomodo por esto

Gaara: será mejor que busquemos a Kankurou, es hora de irnos

Sakura: claro, uhm pero por donde andará?

Temari: este tonto donde habrá ido?

El pelirrojo miraba a su alrededor buscando rastros de su hermano mayor, pero vio algo más interesante entre la multitud

Gaara: (con que sigues allí)

Sakura: eh, Gaara sucede algo?

Gaara: nada, creo que voy a ir por ese lado para buscar a Kankurou, ustedes espérenme aquí

Sakura: uhm de acuerdo

Mientras……

Sasuke: maldición, acaso me habrá visto?...uhm, pero por qué le regaló un peluche, arggg pero que estás pensando, ojalá no se haya dado cuenta que estaba observándolos

El chico estaba oculto tras una tienda de comida

Sasuke: kuso, que descuidado fui, mejor me voy antes de que se den cuente que estoy aquí

……….: te vas tan pronto?...Uchiha Sasuke

El mencionado se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, volteó lentamente hacia el chico, estaba muy nervioso

Sasuke: Ga….Gaara

Gaara: que estás haciendo aquí?

Sasuke: yo….yo, pues vine a comprar algo, nada más

Gaara: uhm y en donde está lo que has comprado?

Sasuke: ah, qué, pues, es que, yo….yo, me la comí, eso, me la comí, es que compré comida para llevar a mi casa pero tenía tanta hambre que decidí comérmelo antes

Gaara: hmp

Sasuke: (espero que se lo haya creído, mejor me voy) bueno debo irme, tengo varios asuntos que arreglar y pues…

Gaara: en verdad prensaste que me creería esa excusa tan tonta

Sasuke: qu…qué, pero es verdad, yo…

Gaara: entonces por qué te ocultabas?

Sasuke: cómo, no, yo, no me ocultaba, yo solo estaba, pues…..

Gaara: deja de inventar cosas, se muy bien que nos has estado siguiendo, acaso creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?

Sasuke: qué? (maldición se dio cuenta, no debí subestimarlo, debí suponer que para Gaara sería muy fácil detectarme, fui muy descuidado)

Gaara: dime por qué nos seguías?

Sasuke: yo, pues, yo …(por qué los seguí, que me ocurre nunca antes había hecho algo así, por qué ahora, yo….yo…..)……..ni siquiera yo lo sé

El muchacho miró a un lado muy perturbado y confundido, el pelirrojo lo miraba seriamente

Gaara: acaso es por Sakura?

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar tal pregunta, por qué pensaba que era por ella, acaso él había dado indicios para que pensase eso el pelirrojo, no, eso no es cierto, yo no la seguía a ella, yo….yo, por qué me es tan difícil contestar, acaso, es que acaso, Gaara tiene razón, los seguía…..por ella, se decía el moreno.

El pelirrojo se le quedó mirando, evaluando cada gesto del muchacho y su posible respuesta.

Gaara: entonces?

Sasuke: no lo sé

Gaara: está seguro que no lo sabes, o es que tan solo no quieres reconocer la verdad?

Sasuke: que no lo quiero reconocer, que no quiero reconocer qué, de qué estas hablando?

Gaara: uhm, tal parece que ni tu te has dado cuenta, bueno, mejor así

Sasuke: cómo?

Gaara: será mejor que te alejes de Sakura, no quiero que la envuelvas en tus problemas

Sasuke: qué, pero

Gaara: te lo advierto Uchiha, si lastimas a Sakura te las verás conmigo

El pelirrojo miró intimidante mente al moreno, quien lo miró con amargura

Sasuke: y por qué yo la lastimaría?

Gaara: eso no sé, pero ahora ella está muy feliz con la vida que lleva, no quiero que por tu culpa ella se sienta infeliz

Sasuke: por qué te interesa tanto ella, acaso tu y ella…..

Gaara: tan solo somos amigos

Sasuke: en serio, y por qué le regalaste ese peluche?

Gaara: ja, deja tus celos estúpidos para otro momento

Sasuke: celos, yo no estoy celoso¡¡¡¡

Gaara: quisiera creer eso, pero sé que no es verdad

Sasuke: pero te digo que yo no estoy celoso¡¡¡¡, ella no me interesa en lo absoluto¡¡¡

Gaara: en serio, entonces si te dijese que está saliendo con alguien, no te molestaría verdad?

Sasuke: qué¡¡¡, está saliendo con alguien?

Gaara: lo que me suponía

Sasuke: no, no es lo que piensas, yo…yo….

Gaara: no es necesario que me des explicaciones, yo tan solo quería decirte que Sakura no está sola, que no permitiré que le hagan daño, solo eso

Sasuke: no te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de hacerle algún daño

Gaara: eso espero

Ambos muchachos se miraron retadoramente por unos minutos

Sasuke: será mejor que me valla

Gaara: yo igual

Sasuke: Gaara…….es bueno saber que Sakura tiene alguien quien la proteja, me alegra mucho saber que no ha estado sola todo este tiempo

Gaara: uhm después de todo te preocupas por ella no?

Sasuke: eso parece

El chico bajó la mirada, se le veía deprimido de cierta manera, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su comportamiento, tal vez me equivoqué con él, pensaba el pelirrojo

Gaara: será mejor que pienses bien las cosas, necesitas ordenar tus ideas y tus sentimientos

Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia el pelirrojo pero este ya se había ido…….

Sasuke: (que ordene mis ideas y sentimientos, a que se refiere?)

El chico se quedó parado por unos minutos, evaluando lo que le había dicho, mis sentimientos, se dijo el chico, este se movió un poco, alcanzando a ver a lo lejos a la pelirosa quien sonreía muy alegre a su pelirrojo amigo

Sasuke: (Sakura, por qué me siento tan extraño cuando estoy junto a ti, por qué te seguí, por qué siento tanta rabia cuando te veo con otro chico, por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?... qué es lo que siento por ti?)

El chico se recostó sobre la tienda que se encontraba allí, se sentó en el piso, recostó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, ocultando su rostro

Sasuke: (Sakura, Sakura, Sakura¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡)

El muchacho cerró los ojos, trataba de hallar la respuesta de todo, el motivo de por qué se sentía de tal forma, pero al cerrar los ojos tan solo veía el rostro de Sakura, todos los momentos que compartió junto a ella, cuando iniciaron como equipo, cuando fueron a varias misiones, veía el rostro de Sakura, cada expresión de esta, cuando se enfadaba, cuando se sonrojaba, cuando sonreía, cuando lo miraba tiernamente, en su mente tan solo existía ella, en su cabeza retumbaba la voz de la pelirosa…..ne Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun estás bien, Sasuke kun quiero ir contigo, gracias Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun…..te quiero, Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun…….Sasuke kun

El chico abrió sus ojos de par en par, alzó su rostro, como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta a todo, se levantó, volvió a ver hacia la pelirosa, esta sonreía junto a sus amigos, el moreno la miró tiernamente

Sasuke: (ahora entiendo……….me he enamorado)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno el fin de este capi, espero que no le s haya parecido aburrido, es que creo que esto de las vacaciones me dejó sin mucha inspiración que digamos, pero ahora me voy esforzar para los siguientes capítulos, gracias por leer mi fic ahora paso a contestar reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

nadeshiko-uchiha: amix¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ToT te extraño un montón sabes, buuu espero que tengas tiempo de leer este capitulo, y si no, lo entenderé amiga, dile a Saita que también la extraño a chorros, y espero a que regresen para hacer las locuras de siempre, como ir a ver a Itachi sama, espero que aún quieran verlo, como ahora están con sus nuevos galanes, jajaja, no mentira, es una bromita, jiji, bueno amigas ya saben las extraño mucho, y ojalá tengan tiempo para leerlo, amigas cuídense mucho y recuerden que acá todas las queremos bastante¡¡¡¡ :D

tere-chan: uy si los chicos se loquearon un poco al ver a las chicas con un desconocido, jeje, y a pedido tuyo acá hay algo de NejiTen, en el próximo capi espero poner también algo de esta pareja, jiji, gracias por tu review :D

sakurasasuke: siii Sasukito celoso, me encanta verlo así, ahh lo de que no pudo reconocer a su hermano, es que estaba cegado por los celos que no pudo ni reconocerlo, lo que hacen los celos no, jajaja, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por tu review :D

kuramasesshou: pues si por un momento yo también pensé en que Sasuke golpease a Itachi, pero después decidí que no, eso lo voy a dejar para después, jeje, lo de Naruto, si quise darle un momento de seriedad pero como que no se puede con este chico, jaja, gracias por leer mi fic, y continua el tuyo que está muy bueno¡¡¡¡ :D

Selkie no Karura-chan: jaja si yo tambien, por un momento dude en poner eso de que Itachi les da un beso a las chicas, los celos¡¡¡, jajajja, pero al final decidí ponerlo :P, por favor, te lo pido, actualiza tu fic¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, TOT estoy desesperada por leer otro capitulo de tu fic, me has dejado muy ansiosa por leer más, me estoy volviendo loca de la desesperación, onegai actualiza, por favor, siii, onegai¡¡¡¡ :D

sheenaeikki: Kya nuevo lector, que emoción TOT, lloro de la felicidad, gracias, que bueno que te gustó mi fic, si lo de Naruto , pues este chico es todo un caso no crees, jaja, uy lo de Lee, para mi que es el hijo no reconocido de Gai, jajaj, bueno gracias por leer el fic, espero te haya gustado este capi, gracias :D

Nel-chan: pues si, celos, y más celos para Sasuke¡¡¡¡, siiiiii y también para los demás, a ver si se deciden de una buena vez, ah lo de Naruto, es muy lindo el chico, y muy gracioso jaja, gracias por leer mi fic, espero te haya gustado este capi :D

marion-asakura: jeje a mi también me gustaría encontrar a un Itachi así, ayyy que lindo, uhm será cuestión de buscarlo, no me voy a rendir hasta encontrarlo¡¡¡¡, jeje, y aquí el siguiente capítulo, gomen por demorarme tanto, es que las vaciones y todo eso :P, jiji, gracias por tu review, me haces muy feliz, espero te haya gustado este capitulo :D

caveli: hola amiga¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, oye tu te desapareces al toque del inglés no, cuando llego ya no hay rastros de ti, jeje, pero entiendo, tienes que ayudar a tu mami asu debe ser bien cansado estar atendiendo en la fuente de soda no, bueno amix animos¡¡¡, espero que te guste este capi, nos vemos luego amix¡¡¡ :D

Andriu: TOT me hace muy feliz saber que te gusta mi fic, gracias¡¡¡¡¡, me das ánimos para seguir escribiendo, uy lemon, eto, es que no soy buena escribiendo ese tipo de cosas, gomen¡¡¡¡, ojalá sigas leyendo mi fic, me harías muy feliz, gracias por tu review :D

Akari Asakura: gomen, me demoré mucho en actualizar, los sientoooooooo TOT, por eso traté de que este capi fuese larguito, para compensar todo lo que me demoré :P……… en serio te gusta que ponga esa carita, que bueno¡¡¡¡, jiji, siempre lo hago, es costumbre mía:P, bueno, gracias por tu review¡¡¡, espero que te haya gustado este capi :D

Amane Misa: acertaste¡¡¡¡¡ estaban siguiendo a Sakurita, ni más ni menos que el lindo y cuero de Sasuke¡¡¡¡, kya que cuero es y también su hermano, jaja, gracias por tu apoyo, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias :D

verox: gracias por tu review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, esta vez si que demoré un poquito, es que por fiestas y todo eso, en fin, ahora si tengo tiempo para el fic, jiji, gracias por tu apoyo, ahhh y actualiza pronto que tus fics están muy buenos¡¡¡¡ :D

Kagome1013: pues acás por fin reconoce sus sentimientos, kya si que me costó trabajo escribir este capítulo, es que no se me ocurría como hacer para que se diera cuenta, al final se me ocurrió lo que escribí :P, jiji, gracias por tu review¡¡¡¡¡ :D

sakurita de itachi uchiha: kya nueva lectora¡¡¡¡¡¡ que felicidad¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ TOT lloro de la alegría, gracias por tu review, me da fuerzas para escribir mucho mejor, gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, espero que este capi te haya gustado, y de nuevo gracias por tu review :D

sakuma-chan: gracias por tu review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, este capítulo tambien lo he hecho larguito, espero que te haya gustado, uy Sakura se quedará con Itachi o con Sasuke, lo sabremos al final de la historia, jajaja, que mala soy no, jiji, es que me gusta dejarlos en suspenso :P, gracias por el review¡¡¡¡ :D

Bueno gracias por sus reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	16. Reunión de equipo

Ufffff por fin puedo escribir, es que he estado tratando de entrar a la compu, pero mi queridísimo hermano me ganaba y, pues, no me dejaba escribir¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, que cólera, pero en fin, ahora yo le he ganado, jaja, bueno no los aburro más y les dejo con el próximo capítulo ahhhh verdad, algunas aclaraciones, muchos pensaron que Gaara sentía algo por Sakura verdad, gomen si les hice pensar así, ellos tan solo son amigos nada más, bueno en mi fic, aunque a mi me gusta mucho el GaaraSaku pero eso será para otro fic, jijii, bueno ahora sí, el capítulo 16¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**NOTA: _Ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos_** TT

_**Capítulo 16: "Reunión de equipo":**_

Kakashi había hecho llamar a su equipo, el equipo siete, el primero en llegar fue Sasuke, luego de unos minutos llegó Sakura, ambos se observaron pero ninguno dijo nada, ella decidió esperar al resto de su quipo muy alejada del Uchiha, no quería hablar con él, estaba molesta por lo sucedido el día anterior.

El, se mostraba incómodo, tenía que disculparse con ella por lo sucedido aunque en el fondo no lo sintiese de verdad, pero era necesario.

Decidió acercarse a la chica, esta lo miraba algo fastidiada.

Sasuke: Sakura

Sakura: ¿si?

Sasuke: yo, por lo de ayer, pues…..lo……lo…..sii……

Al chico le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo, la chica se había dado cuenta, le divertía verlo así…….

Sakura: (je Uchiha Sasuke no puede pronunciar unas simples palabras, que gracioso, uhm, lo haré sufrir un poco más) Sasuke ¿qué dijiste, es que no te escuché bien, podrías repetirlo más alto?

Sasuke: (tsk no me lo pones tan fácil Sakura) que, pues, yo….yo…lo………..lo siento

Dijo casi susurrando

Sakura: eh, disculpa Sasuke es que me distraje y no te puse atención, que fue lo que dijiste?

Sasuke: (maldición Sakura deja de jugar conmigo¡¡¡¡) lo que te dije, fue, que, pues………….

Sakura: oye Sasuke podrías apurarte, es que ya no tardan en venir Kakashi sensei y Naruto kun

Sasuke: (ahora a él le llama con el kun, kuso, acaso lo hace por molestar? ) que….que….lo.lo siii….

Sakura: eh? qué? ay Sasuke me estás haciendo perder la paciencia sabes (jiji que divertido es esto)

Sasuke: que lo sien…

Sakura: qué? Sasuke más alto que no escucho

El chico ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

Sasuke: que lo sient….

La chica le interumpió

Sakura: lo siento pensé que iba a estornudar, pero, que me decías Sasuke?

Mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente, el chico no aguantó más, estaba muy enojado, alzó la voz, casi gritando y dijo………

Sasuke: argggggg que lo siento¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

La chica lo miró algo sorprendida por su reacción, pero después volvió a mostrar su cara de superioridad ante él

Sakura: (je eso era lo que quería, verte pedir disculpas, humillarte tal como lo hiciste conmigo, recordar aquella vez, lo que me hiciste sufrir, argggg Sasuke te o……….. **no se puede odiar del todo a una persona con quien has compartido momentos felices, es imposible……)**

La chica abrió mucho sus ojos, había recordado las palabras de Gaara, de lo que este le había dicho el día anterior……

Sakura: ( es cierto, decidí olvidar ese asunto, Gaara me hizo entender sobre eso, después de todo, el tiene razón es mejor dejar ese asunto atrás, en el pasado, aunque quizás me cueste un poco, bueno, aunque sea me divertí un rato haciendo sufrir a Sasuke, uhm aunque me puedo divertir un rato más, no, no, que estoy pensando, Sakura tu dijiste que ibas a olvidar todo y eso debes hacer, somos un equipo recuérdalo, uhm pero eso no quita el hecho de que pueda seguir "jugando" con él, es que es muy divertido molestarlo :P…)

Sasuke: ( y ahora por qué se ha quedado tan callada?)

Sakura: de acuerdo

Sasuke: que?

Sakura: que está bien, no estoy molesta contigo, acepto tus disculpas

El chico se mostraba más aliviado al escucharla, esta, por su parte, suspiró cansadamente

Sakura: además

Sasuke: eh?

Sakura: no tengo otra opción, somos compañeros de equipo, no puedo estar molesta contigo, eso sería muy agotador, debo conformarme a verte todos los días para el entrenamiento y las misiones, además, después te vas a estar quejando con Kakassi sensei de que no soy una buena compañera de equipo y todas esas tonterías, y van a estar molestando, sería muy problemático para mi sabes

El chico la miraba fastidiado, acaso lo había perdonado por que no tenía más remedio que hacerlo, lo hizo por obligación, para evitarse la molestia de ser regañada por Kakashi sensei, pero que se habrá creído¡¡¡¡¡¡, pensaba el chico , mientras que la chica seguía con su pose de "que más da"

Sakura. (jeje que divertido es esto, ahora entiendo a Shikamaru porque dice eso de que todo es problemático, voy a tratar de actuar tan despreocupada como él, me encanta ver a Sasuke cuando pierde la paciencia, gracias Shikamaru¡¡¡¡¡¡¡)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un chico con coleta corría por las calles de Konoha

Shikamaru: achu¡¡……eh, acaso me habré resfriado, kuso voy a llegar tarde

Mientras que una chica con cuatro coletas esperaba algo azorada en la entrada de una tienda

Temari: por qué se demora tanto?

La chica caminaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba, pronto el chico llegó al lugar……

Shikamaru: hola Temari

Mientras respiraba algo agitado

Temari: llegas tarde

Shikamaru: lo siento, es que mi mamá quería que le hiciese unos encargos antes de salir

Temari: uhm, bueno ya no importa, pero eso sí vas a tener que compensarme por haberte esperado

Shikamaru: eh?

Temari: vas a tener que cumplir con todo lo que te pida, de acuerdo?

Shikamaru: (que mandona es ¬¬)

Temari: bien, entonces andando, hay muchos lugares a donde quiero ir

Shikamaru: (que problemáticas son las mujeres)

Ambos partieron, empezaron yendo al cine, la chica quería ver una película romántica, el chico no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar, luego fueron a un restaurante muy lujoso, el chico tuvo que pagar sin protestar, más tarde la chica decidió que quería ir al centro comercial, quería ver los diversos vestidos y zapatos, el chico le regaló un peluche, esta se encontraba muy feliz por el gesto, luego pasearon por los alrededores hasta llegar a un parque, estos se sentaron en unas bancas que habían allí

Temari: uf si que caminamos bastante

Shikamaru: pues si (la próxima vez llegaré temprano, me he quedado sin dinero)

Temari: Shikamaru

Shikamaru: uhm?

Temari: hasta cuando vamos a tener que ocultar nuestra relación a Gaara?

Shikamaru: bueno…..

Temari: sabes, creo que está empezando a sospechar

Shikamaru: qué, acaso te ha dicho algo

Temari: no, pero yo sé que él presiente algo

Shikamaru: ya veo, uhm………… bueno, entonces tendré que hablar con él

Temari: en serio?

Shikamaru: claro, que pensabas que nunca le diría lo nuestro?

Temari: es que, como siempre evitabas el asunto….

Shikamaru: no te voy a negar que él me intimida un poco, pero, eso no va hacer que nuestra relación se complique, además, me incomoda mucho esto de estar ocultándonos y todo eso, es muy problemático

Temari: buf, dímelo a mi que tengo que inventar cada cosa para venir a Konoha

Shikamaru: uhm, sabes mi padre quiere conocerte, bueno él y mi madre

Temari: qué, le contaste sobre mi?

Shikamaru: bueno, la verdad, es que mi viejo nos vio la otra vez que salimos

Temari: ya veo, y tu que le dijiste?

Shikamaru: pues la verdad, que tú y yo estamos saliendo

Temari: pero y tu papá que dijo?

Shikamaru: bueno………

#Flashiback#

Papá de Shikamaru: jajaja en serio, es tu novia?

Shikamaru: vamos ya deja de reír quieres ¬¬

Papá de Shikamaru: jaja y tú eras el que decía que las mujeres eran muy problemáticas, y no querías saber nada de ellas jajaj

Shikamaru: (aún sigo pensando que son muy problemáticas)

Papá de Shikamaru: debo conocer a esa chica, mira que hacerte cambiar de opinión jajaj aún no me lo puedo creer

Shikamaru: tsk que tío tan pesado ¬¬

#End of Flashback#

Temari: jaja es cierto, cuando te conocí todo era muy problemático para ti

Shikamaru: tú también te ríes?

Temari: jiji lo siento, pero dime, cuando voy a tu casa a conocer a mis futuros suegros?

Shikamaru: primero déjame acordar con ellos la fecha

Temari: claro, que alegría voy a conocer a tu familia, espero que les caiga bien, uy pero qué me pondré, tendré que comprarme ropa nueva, acaso debo ir con ropa formal?...

La chica planeaba todo lo que tenía que hacer mientras que Shikamaru dio un gran suspiro muy cansadamente

Shikamaru: (mujeres quien las entiende…)

Volteó a mirar a la rubia esta seguía pensando en lo que debía comprar, esta miró al chico y le sonrió, luego volvió a pensar en la ropa que debía ponerse

Shikamaru: (al menos se ve contenta, me gusta cuando la veo tan animada, haría lo que fuese con tal que ella siempre sea feliz……)

El chico miraba tiernamente a la chica mientras ella seguía hablando de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer para estar preparada ese día.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, eran las 3, y el equipo siete había terminado de realizar todas sus misiones del día

Naruto: no me gusta hacer estas tontas misiones

Kakashi: es tu deber cumplirlas forma parte de tu entrenamiento como ninja

Naruto: yo prefiero pelear con ninjas fuertes

Kakashi: pronto tendremos ese tipo de misiones, no te impacientes, además ten en cuenta que no todos los de este equipo son chuunins

Naruto: cierto, todo esto por culpa del baka de Sasuke¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: cállate dobe

Naruto: qué, como te atreves¡¡¡, te recuerdo que tu eres un simple gennin y por eso me debes respeto¡¡¡

Sasuke: ja como si fuese hacer eso

Naruto: Sasuke bastardo siempre me sacas de mis casillas¡¡¡

Sasuke: y tu eres una molestia, por tu culpa nos demoramos en cumplir estas tontas misiones

Naruto: qué, eso no es cierto

Sasuke: como siempre te metiste en problemas además que tuve que rescatarte, no entiendo como pudiste pasar el examen para chuunin

Naruto: nani, tsk maldito Sasuke

Sakura: (como siempre Sasuke tiene razón, por culpa de Naruto nos demoramos más de la cuenta en las misiones, pero, no por eso tiene que decirle esas cosas, uhm creo que es hora de molestar a Sasuke)

Sakura: vamos no te molestes Naruto kun, déjalo que hable, todos sabemos que él se equivoca

Naruto: oh Sakura chan, gracias por apoyarme TOT

Sakura: para eso están los amigos, no Naruto kun?

Sasuke: (tsk por que demonios Sakura sale a defenderlo, encima le llama con el kun, por qué lo hace¡¡¡)

El moreno miraba con rabia a sus compañeros, la pelirosa sonreía, aprovechó para acercarse más al rubio y posar su brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio.

Sakura: Naruto kun no te preocupes que yo te defiendo

Naruto: eh? (uhm Sakura chan está actuando muy extraño, o quizás sea mi imaginación?)

Sasuke: (maldición deja de abrazarlo¡¡¡¡¡¡) Naruto¡¡¡

Naruto: eh?

El moreno lo miraba con odio, el rubio lo miraba asustado

Naruto: (y a este que le pasa, por qué me mira así? TOT)

Sasuke se fue acercando donde se encontraba el rubio y la pelirosa, estaba muy enfadado, si seguía así era muy posible que golpease al rubio, pero………

Kakashi: bueno, bueno, ya dejen de hacer tonterías

Parándose delante del moreno, impidiéndole seguir avanzando

Kakashi: a ver Sasuke que creías que ibas a hacer eh?

Sasuke: qué, pues, yo

Kakashi: ayyy niños

Dando un gran suspiro

Kakashi: uhm Sakura

Sakura: si, Kakashi sensei

Kakashi: ya puedes soltarlo

La pelirosa se avergonzó un poco al escuchar a su sensei, se separó de su rubio amigo

Kakashi: y tú Sasuke, cálmate un poco, de acuerdo?

Sasuke: tsk

Kakashi: (si esto hubiese ocurrido años atrás, lo más seguro es que Sakura hubiese salido en defensa de Sasuke, pero ahora, uhm, que será lo que está pasando entre esos dos, ¿¿¿?)

Naruto: (eh? Pero que fue lo que pasó, que alguien me explique¡¡¡) uhm Kakashi sensei que ….

Kakashi: ey Naruto te invito a comer

Naruto: qué, en serio?

Kakashi: claro, a ustedes también Sasuke, Sakura

Naruto: yo quiero ramen¡¡¡¡

Kakashi: ya me lo imaginaba, bueno, ustedes vienen o no?

Refiriéndose a Sasuke y Sakura, el moreno avanzó al costado del maestro, aceptando la propuesta, tan solo faltaba la respuesta de la pelirosa.

Sakura: yo, lo siento Kakashi sensei, pero tengo que regresar pronto a mi casa (si primero me voy a mi casa, tomo una ducha y me voy corriendo donde Itachi, desde ayer no he hablado con él cuando ocurrió ese pequeño incidente con Sasuke)

Kakashi: entiendo, entonces creo que solo seremos tres en esta ocasión

Naruto: nani, pero Sakura chan por que no nos puedes acompañar?

Sakura: es que tengo varias cosas que hacer, pero en otra ocasión los acompaño, bueno, mejor me voy, que disfruten su comida, nos vemos mañana¡¡¡

Dijo la chica mientras se alejaba del lugar

Naruto: Sakura chan…..

Kakashi: vamos Naruto, o no quieres ramen?

Naruto: no si quiero, es que, no será lo mismo sin Sakura chan

Kakashi: anda, vamos, camina

El maestro empujaba a su rubio discípulo quien aún seguía lamentándose el que su compañera no pudiera acompañarlos, mientras Sasuke se quedó un rato más mirando hacia el lugar donde la pelirosa había partido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lugar se ve a un chico con cejas pobladas y vestimenta verde esperando impacientemente por su compañera de moñitos

Lee: oh la llama de mi juventud arde a grandes proporciones, hoy entrenaré con mucho más entusiasmo¡¡¡¡¡

Decía el chico mientras se ponía a lanzar patadas al aire, estaba tan concentrado en la fuerza de sus golpes que no se dio cuenta que un muchacho de ojos grises y cabellera oscura se venía acercando, el cejudo lanzó nuevamente una patada pero esta vez alguien detuvo su golpe……

Lee: eh, pero qué……….oh Neji¡¡¡

Neji: deberías poner más atención a donde golpeas

Lee: ah, si, lo siento, pero que haces acá, pensé que ibas a estar entrenando con Hiashi sama

El muchacho de ojos grises no prestó atención a su verde compañero, miraba alrededor buscando a cierta persona

Neji: uhm Lee

Lee: si Neji?

Neji: ella todavía no llega verdad?

Lee: eh, ella, uhm te refieres a Tenten, pues no ella aún no viene, pero seguro no tarda en llegar

Neji: ya veo (mejor así)

Lee: pero Neji por….

Neji: Lee

Lee: si?

Neji: estoy aquí porque tengo un mensaje de Gai sensei para ti

Lee: de Gai sensei? (pensé que él se iba ir a una misión ayer, pero si Neji lo dice debe ser así, oh no quizás le pasó algo a Gai sensei¡¡¡¡)

Neji: me dijo que debías buscarlo, creo que quiere que lo acompañes a una misión, me dijo que era muy importante

Lee: oh¡¡¡ Gai sensei necesita de mi ayuda¡¡¡¡¡¡ Gai sensei no se preocupe enseguida estaré con usted¡¡¡

Neji: será mejor que vayas ahora, se veía algo apurado

Lee: entiendo, ahora mismo voy, uhm, pero…..

Neji: sucede algo?

Lee: es que ya había quedado con Tenten para entrenar, no estaría bien que me vaya sin darle explicación alguna

Neji: claro, uhm, pero, si quieres yo le puedo explicar el motivo por el cual tuviste que irte

Lee: en serio?

Neji: si, para eso están los amigos no?

Lee: oh Neji¡¡ TOT

Neji: uhm mejor vete, Gai sensei debe estar esperándote

Lee: claro, gracias Neji¡¡¡¡

El chico de cejas pobladas salió disparado en busca de su sensei, mientras que el chico de ojos grises se recostaba sobre un árbol de brazos cruzados

Neji: al parecer se lo creyó todo, pensé que iba a ser más difícil engañarlo, hmp, Gai sensei partió ayer a una misión, Lee no podrá encontrarlo, me pregunto cuanto tardará en comprender que todo fue una mentira, bueno al menos eso me dará tiempo para hablar con Tenten

Pensaba el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos, esperando a que llegara su compañera

Muy cerca de allí…………

Una chica de moñitos corría agitadamente por llegar pronto al lugar de encuentro con su verde compañero………

Tenten: (por fin he llegado)

La chica dejó de correr, para caminar más despacio, la chica respiraba agitadamente………..

Tenten: Lee discúlpame por haber llegado tarde es que yo…..

Decía la chica mientras se detenía para poder respirar mejor, pero, al alzar la vista se dio cuenta que no estaba su compañero, buscaba por el lugar a su verde amigo pero este no se encontraba en ninguna parte

Tenten: que raro, acaso me equivoqué con la hora

……: no, la hora era la correcta

Decía el muchacho de ojos grises quien yacía detrás de la chica recostado sobre un árbol, la chica de moñitos se asustó un poco al escuchar esa voz, volteó a ver al muchacho, este poco a poco se fue levantando para quedar frente a ella

Tenten: Ne….Neji

Neji: hola Tenten

Tenten: pero y tu que haces aquí, en donde está Lee, que le has hecho?

Neji: qué, yo no le hecho nada

Tenten: entonces por qué no está aquí como acordamos?

Neji: es que tuvo que irse, tenía que hacer algo importante, el me pidió el favor de decírtelo

Tenten: acaso sucedió algo malo, todo está bien?

Neji: si, creo que tenía que encontrarse con Gai sensei o algo así

Tenten: eh, con Gai sensei, yo pensé que él se iba ir a una misión ayer, que extraño

Neji: ah, si, lo mismo pensé yo, pero, bueno quizás Gai sensei le encomendó un trabajo o algo por el estilo, deben ser asuntos entre ellos –mintió el chico-

Tenten: uhm, quizás (no se por qué pero mi instinto me dice que algo anda mal aquí ¬¬ )

Ambos se quedaron callados, el ambiente era muy incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir….

Tenten: será mejor que me vaya, después de todo hoy no habrá entrenamiento, bueno, adiós Neji

La chica se volteó, se disponía a irse pero…..

Neji: espera

Tenten: eh?

Esta volteó a verlo

Neji: es que Lee, él, él también me pidió de favor que hoy entrene contigo

Tenten: qué?

Neji: es que no quería que vengas por gusto

Tenten: pero, no, Lee no te ha podido pedir eso

Neji: por qué no, tienes algún problema con que entrene contigo?

Tenten: y todavía lo preguntas?

Neji: (ya veo, aun sigue enojada por la discusión que tuvimos ayer)

Tenten: (ayer te comportaste como un tonto Neji)

Neji: bueno, se, se que ayer, pues, quizás me porté un poco mal contigo

Tenten: (al menos lo reconoce)

Neji: pero, tu también tienes la culpa, si no te hubieses comportado tan "amigable" con ese tipo

Tenten: nani, pero aún sigues diciendo esas tonterías?¡¡¡

Neji: es que..

Tenten: ya no quiero escuchar más tus tontas insinuaciones, me voy¡¡¡

Neji: Tenten¡¡¡

Tenten: no Neji, ya no quiero hablar contigo

Neji: (maldición lo hice de nuevo)

La chica empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa, pero el muchacho de ojos grises se interpuso en su camino, no permitiéndole seguir avanzando

Tenten: déjame pasar, no tengo por qué aguantarte

Neji: discúlpame

Tenten: ya no pienso seguir so ………..qué?

La chica se sorprendió al oírlo decir tales palabras, Neji no acostumbraba a pedir disculpas tan fácilmente, en verdad lo había dicho?

Neji: no debí decirte esas cosas, actué mal

Al chico le estaba costando decir esas palabras, la chica no dijo nada, solo le quedó mirando aún sorprendida

Neji: (vamos di algo, sabes que esto no es muy fácil para mi)

Tenten: (Neji, maldición, no puedo amargarme contigo, te quiero demasiado como para poder hacerlo, buf soy muy débil contigo….) no…no te preocupes Neji

Neji: en serio?

Tenten: si, será mejor olvidarnos del asunto no crees?

Neji: pues si

Tenten: pero ya no vuelvas a comportarte así, de acuerdo?

Neji: claro

Tenten: bueno, creo que por hoy mi compañero de equipo serás tú y no Lee, verdad?

El chico asintió

Tenten: bien, entonces empezamos?

Neji: claro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura había ido a ver a Itachi, pero para su sorpresa lo encontró en la puerta del edificio…….

Sakura: I…..Yuki ibas a salir?

Itachi-Yuki: si

Sakura: ah ya veo (tonta¡¡¡, tonta¡¡¡¡, debe estar molesto por lo que pasó ayer, fui muy ingenua al creer que no le importaría, eres una tonta Sakura )

La chica se entristeció al pensar eso

Itachi-Yuki: quieres acompañarme?

Sakura: puedo?

El chico le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza

Sakura: auch

Itachi-Yuki: tonta, claro que me puedes acompañar, eso no tienes por qué preguntarlo

La chica sonrió al escucharlo

Itachi-Yuki: justamente te iba a buscar, quiero mostrarte algo

Sakura: mostrarme algo?

Itachi-Yuki: vamos, apresurémonos

El chico agarro de la mano a la chica y partieron.

Habían pasado unos minutos de cuando salieron, habían caminado bastante, pero eso a la chica no le importaba, el estar con Itachi le hacía sentir muy bien, la chica pronto notó que se habían alejado bastante, ya no sabía que lugar era ese, ciertamente aún seguían dentro de Konoha pero este lugar era diferente, se veía algo desierto, no había mucha gente, la chica estaba totalmente perdida, trataba de recordar el camino que había seguido, pero se confundía más, volvía a intentarlo.

Sakura: (uhm que camino tomamos, estoy segura que luego de doblar aquella esquina seguimos de frente, o acaso volteamos de nuevo, kya como puede ser que no me acuerde¡¡¡)

La chica se estaba volviendo loca en pensar todos los caminos posibles, pero, de pronto, el chico se detuvo, la chica volteó a mirarlo…

Itachi-Yuki: hemos llegado

Sakura: eh?

Esta volteó a ver a lo que se refería el chico, se quedó impresionada con la imagen……

Sakura: ……es…..es hermoso

Decía la chica mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje que yacía frente a sus ojos, era un campo inmenso cubierto por el verde y frondoso pasto, se podía divisar flores de diversos tipos y colores adornando una zona del lugar, el aire soplaba fresco, el cielo era claro y despejado, el sol brillaba, simplemente el paisaje parecía sacado de un libro de cuentos, todo era maravilloso.

La chica miraba emocionada el lugar…….

Sakura: que lindo¡¡¡

Decía mientras echaba a correr por el lugar, inspeccionó unas cuantas flores, olía su aroma, veía con entusiasmo cada flor que encontraba, iba de un lado a otro mirando todo el lugar, parecía una niña pequeña jugando en un parque, el muchacho la miraba tiernamente

Sakura: este lugar es genial

Le decía al chico mientras se tiraba sobre el verde pasto, este se acerco y se sentó junto a ella…..

Itachi-Yuki: que bueno que te guste

Sakura: me encanta, nunca me hubiese imaginado que había un lugar así en Konoha, cómo lo encontraste?

Itachi-Yuki: la verdad es que no sabía si aún seguía igual, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo acá

Sakura: eh?

Itachi-Yuki: se podría decir que este era mi lugar secreto cuando yo vivía acá, cuando mi familia y mi clan seguían vivos

La chica se inclinó hacia delante para sentarse junto a él

Sakura: (Itachi se ve algo serio, debe ser porque este lugar le hace recordar viejos tiempos, se encontrará bien, Itachi…..)

Itachi-Yuki: venía acá para despejar mi mente, el estar acá me hacía olvidar de todos los problemas que tenía por eso este era mi lugar favorito en todo Konoha

El chico lucía pensativo y nostálgico, la chica lo miraba algo intrigada….

Sakura: (nunca hemos hablado sobre sus padres ni su familia, ni mucho menos de esa noche, en que él……….)

Itachi-Yuki: en esa época yo me sentía muy presionado, mi padre y todos los de mi clan siempre me recordaban lo importante que era que me volviese más fuerte, no podía cometer ningún error, no podía hacerlo, eso no me era permitido

La mirada del chico se mostraba fría y dura, la chica empezaba a preocuparse, que era lo que ella podía hacer, que debía decirle en esos momentos, cómo debía actuar, Itachi como puedo ayudarte, pensaba la pelirosa

Itachi-Yuki: cuando ayer volví a ver a Sasuke, comencé a recordar todo esto, aquellas épocas

El chico apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, tenía la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte

Itachi-Yuki: debes estar preguntándote por qué te digo todo esto verdad?

Sakura: yo….yo……

Calló la chica, esta no sabía que contestarle tan solo bajo la mirada

Itachi-Yuki: Sakura, seguramente quieres saber que fue lo que pasó esa noche verdad, el por qué lo hice, el por qué asesiné a todo mi familia no?

Sakura: qu…qué, no, a mi no me interesa lo que haya pasado, lo único que me importa es que ahora estoy a tu lado, contigo, no quiero saber nada sobre eso

Itachi-Yuki: no piensas que soy un asesino y un traidor?

Sakura: no, para mi no lo eres, seguramente tu tuviste tus razones para hacer tales cosas, no eres un ser despiadado como dice la gente, yo sé que no lo eres

Itachi-Yuki: y si te dijera que asesiné sin razón alguna, tan solo para comprobar que tan fuerte soy, aún seguirías a mi lado, aún quisieras ayudarme?

Sakura: pero, de que estás hablando, por qué me dices todas estas cosas, que es lo que te sucede?

Itachi-Yuki: respóndeme Sakura¡¡

El chico mostraba un semblante muy frío, la chica se asustó de verlo así….

Sakura: por qué actúas así Itachi, me estás asustando

Itachi-Yuki: te estoy asustando, no decías que me querías y que querías estar junto a mi, vamos respóndeme¡¡

El chico la sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca y se deshizo del henge, la chica lucía muy asustada……….

Itachi: dime que pasaría si te dijera que si soy lo que piensa la gente, que soy un asesino sanguinario que mato sin piedad y sin razón alguna, dímelo¡¡¡

Sakura: yo…yo…..

Itachi: vamos contesta que harías si fuese un sujeto que asesina sin piedad solo para comprobar su fuerza, dímelo¡¡

Sakura: no…..eso no es verdad, no puede serlo….….no¡¡¡

La chica pudo librarse de la mano de Itachi que la sujetaba, se paró y corrió pero el chico fue más rápido, la alcanzó y la sujetó de los brazos, la chica no podía moverse….

Sakura: suéltame, déjame¡¡¡

Itachi: me tienes miedo verdad?

Sakura: por qué actúas así, tu no eres el Itachi que conozco, no lo eres¡¡

Itachi: estás segura de lo que dices, en verdad crees conocerme?

Sakura: si, estoy segura que te conozco, Itachi es la persona que me ayudó a escapar de esos tipos que querían hacerme daño, es el que dejó el Akatsuki porque ya no quería seguir en ese sucio grupo, es el que me prometió que nunca me abandonaría, es el que siempre me ha cuidado y protegido, Itachi es una buena persona que se preocupa por los demás, no es un asesino ni un traidor como piensan los demás, él nos ayudó a vencer a Orochimaru, el siempre esta conmigo, y es la persona a quien más quiero en este mundo¡¡¡¡

Gritó la chica mientras se echaba a llorar, el chico soltó a la chica, bajó la mirada, se veía perdido

Itachi: en verdad piensas eso?

Sakura: si, estoy segura, no me importa lo que haya sucedido, lo único que me interesa es el presente, nada más

Itachi: no te arrepientes de haberme conocido?

La chica volteó a verlo

Sakura: claro que no, es lo mejor que me haya podido pasar

Itachi: y Sasuke?

Sakura: que sucede con él?

Itachi: que sientes con respecto a él

Sakura: qué, pues…. (ni yo estoy segura de lo que siento por él, pero ahora, quien realmente me necesita es Itachi, Sasuke, pues, él, se ha quedado en el pasado, es demasiado tarde para él) no te preocupes, yo te amo a ti, Itachi

El muchacho alzó la mirada para poder verla, esta seguía llorando……..

Itachi: (fui un tonto al pensar que ella………) lo siento

Sakura: Itachi

El chico volvía a ser el mismo Itachi que Sakura conocía, la chica empezó a llorar más, se abalanzó sobre él, lo abrazaba

Sakura: no vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma

Decía la chica entre sollozos……

Itachi: no lo volveré a hacer, no te preocupes

El chico abrazaba tiernamente a la chica

Itachi: (eres lo más valioso para mi, por eso nunca te dejaré, no lo haré, no lo permitiré, nadie podrá separarnos, es una promesa) te quiero Sakura

La chica sonrió al escucharlo, definitivamente Itachi no era una mala persona, no lo era, ella sabía que no, ella lo conocía de verdad, y por eso lo amaba

Sakura: yo también te quiero Itachi

Se abrazaron más y más fuerte, no querían separarse, no lo harían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otro lado de Konoha se puede apreciar a una chica de moñitos echada en el pasto, se ve muy cansada, respira agitadamente mientras un chico de hermosa cabellera negra está parado observándola, este no luce tan cansado, tan solo unas cuantas gotas de sudor caían de su frente.

Tenten: Ne…Neji mejor paramos por hoy quieres?

Neji: te cansas muy rápido Tenten

Tenten: muy rápido, si hemos entrenado como cuatro horas sin detenernos a descansar¡¡¡¡

Neji: así es el entrenamiento, acaso crees que es fácil mejorar las técnicas,se requiere de un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo

Tenten: lo sé, pero no soy un robot, yo si me canso ¬¬

Neji: se ve que tú y Lee no han estado entrenando como se debe

Tenten: qué, por qué lo dices?

Neji: porque no puedes aguantar un simple entrenamiento conmigo

Tenten: nani, por favor yo puedo aguantar cualquier tipo de entrenamiento contigo, incluso más que tú

Neji: en serio?

Dijo el chico algo sarcástico

Tenten: aishhh claro que si puedo¡¡¡

Neji: bien, entonces que tal si lo comprobamos

Tenten: qué, comprobarlo?

Neji: exacto

Tenten: pero cómo?

Neji: desde mañana entrenarás conmigo, todos los días

Tenten: nani?

Neji: qué, no eres capaz?

Tenten: aishhh claro que soy capaz, lo que pasa, es que Lee…..

Neji: ya no habrá necesidad de que entrenes con él, desde mañana lo harás conmigo

Tenten: pero ya había quedado con Lee en entrenar con él

Neji: no hay problema yo se lo puedo decir, uhm, aunque la más indicada en decirle deberías ser tú

Tenten: lo sé, pero es que no estoy segura

Neji: creo que estás poniendo excusas para no reconocer que no tienes la suficiente fuerza para entrenar conmigo

Tenten: qué¡¡¡, bien, está decidido, desde mañana entreno contigo, y te demostraré que si puedo hacerlo (tendré que hablar con Lee sobre esto)

Neji: bien (todo resultó como lo pensé)

Tenten: uhm, oye Neji y qué pasará con tu entrenamiento con Hiashi sama?

Neji: no hay problema con eso, ya dejé el entrenamiento con él, ahora quiero entrenar por mi cuenta

Tenten: ya veo

Neji: bueno, mañana nos vemos en este mismo lugar a las 6 am, no llegues tarde

Tenten: qué? tan temprano?

Neji: no eres capaz de levantarte tan temprano?

Tenten: aishhhh de acuerdo ( a veces se pone tan pesado ¬¬ )

Neji: eso quería escuchar, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya se está haciendo tarde

Tenten: si es cierto, debo llegar a mi casa para ayudar a mi mamá con la cena

Neji: te acompaño

Tenten: eh?

Neji: a tu casa, acaso no puedo hacerlo?

Tenten: ah, no, si puedes, es que…

Neji: entonces vamos

El chico se puso en marcha dejando a la chica algo confundida

Tenten: (que raro, se ofreció a acompañarme…..uhm, aishhh Neji camina muy rápido ya se adelantó demasiado) eh, oye Neji espérame¡¡¡¡

La chica fue corriendo tras del chico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de haber tenido esa pequeña plática, Itachi y Sakura se quedaron en aquel lugar, apreciando el bello panorama, sin decir palabra alguna, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, la chica se recostó sobre el pasto mirando hacia el cielo, el lugar era tan relajante y tranquilo que la chica poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

El tiempo había pasado, Sakura seguía dormida, el viento sopló fuerte haciendo que su cabello se agitara, sus cabellos caían sobre su rostro haciendo que esta sintiese cosquillas , poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos vio el cielo, el sol ya se había ocultado, unas cuantas estrellas iluminaban el panorama, pronto la chica sintió la mirada de alguien posando sobre ella, ésta volteó a ver y se encontró con los hermosos ojos de Itachi quien contemplaba cada movimiento de la chica, esta se ruborizó al verlo, desvió su mirada.

Sakura: cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

Itachi: creo que unas dos horas

Sakura: dos horas?¡¡¡ tanto tiempo, por qué no me levantaste?

Itachi: te veías muy linda así

Sakura: tú….todo este tiempo, me…..me has estado observando?

El chico asintió levemente, la pelirosa se puso más roja de la vergüenza

Sakura: de…..debiste haberme despertado Itachi

Susurró la chica, el chico sonrió al escucharla, la chica lo miró de reojo, él miraba el bello paisaje frente suyo, el viento sopló haciendo que los cabellos del chico se agitaran en el aire……..

Sakura: ( que simpático es Itachi, uhm, me pregunto que hubiese pasado si él no se hubiese unido al Akatsuki y no hubiese pasado esa tragedia con su familia, uhm….seguramente, él hubiese sido tan popular como Sasuke o quizás más, todas las chicas lo perseguirían, incluyéndome a mi y a Ino, quizás yo no me hubiese enamorado de Sasuke si no de Itachi, y quizás yo me hubiese peleado con Ino por él, estoy segura que a ella le hubiese gustado Itachi, kyaaa Itachi eres tan lindo¡¡¡¡)

La chica miraba embelesada al muchacho, su hermoso cabello negro, su bello rostro, sus ojos negros, su boca, esas delgadas líneas debajo de sus ojos, todo absolutamente todo le gustaba del chico, Itachi, MI Itachi…….

Sakura: ( uhm es verdad Itachi no está usando el henge, aunque el me dijo que no había problema con eso, pero será seguro?) Itachi

Itachi: si?

Sakura: estás seguro que no viene mucha gente por aquí, es que si alguien te ve y se da cuenta quien eres tú….

Itachi: no te preocupes, aquí no viene nadie, por qué crees que lo consideraba mi lugar favorito, además de tener una agradable vista lo bueno de este lugar es que casi nadie sabe de su existencia, por eso también lo llamaba mi lugar secreto

Sakura: ah ya veo

Itachi: además si alguien estuviese cerca de aquí yo me daría cuenta, así que no te preocupes tanto, de acuerdo?

La chica asintió, se inclinó un poco y se sentó junto al chico, ambos contemplaban el cielo, un gran grupo de estrellas se habían juntado, la chica se sentía muy feliz al estar con Itachi compartiendo esos lindos momentos

Sakura: uhm….

Itachi: sucede algo?

Sakura: sabes que hora es?

Itachi: creo que son un poco más de las nueve

Sakura: nani¡¡¡

Itachi: que pasa?….

Sakura: mis padres me van a matar¡¡¡

Itachi: ya regresaron?

Sakura: si ayer en la mañana, les prometí que hoy cenaría con ellos, oh no, la cena¡¡¡ kyaaa me había comprometido a preparar la cena de hoy¡¡¡¡, me van a matar¡¡¡

Itachi: vamos cálmate Sakura, seguramente van a entender

Sakura: tu lo dices por que no los conoces bien, sobre todo mi madre, me va a castigar por el resto de mi vida

Itachi: creo que estás exagerando un poco

La pelirosa se paró

Sakura: me tengo que ir

Itachi: te acompaño

El chico también se paró y fue al lado de la chica

Sakura: debemos apurarnos

La chica se disponía a correr pero el chico la sujetó del brazo y la jaló hacia él

Sakura: eh, pero Itachi que haces, se nos va….

El chico silenció a la chica con un dulce beso, esta se sorprendió al sentir los labios del chico, Itachi abrazó a la pelirosa, ella sentía los fuertes brazos del chico rodeándola, poco a poco ella fue correspondiendo el abrazo, sentía el aroma del chico impregnándose en ella, el chico la sujetaba más fuerte de la cintura, el beso se tornaba más apasionado, ambos desfogaban todo sus sentimientos en ese beso, parecía que nunca acabaría, pero el chico se fue separando poco a poco

La chica estaba aturdida por el beso que el chico le había dado, lo miró algo interrogante

Itachi: lo siento, es que te veías muy linda, y no pude aguantarme las ganas de robarte un beso

Sakura: …ah….cla…claro….

Inner de Sakura: ( kyaaaaaaa róbame los besos que quieras papasito¡¡¡¡¡¡)

Itachi: será mejor que nos apuremos, no quiero causarte más problemas

Sakura: bi…bien

El chico hizo un henge, volvió a la apariencia de Yuki, tomo de la mano a la pelirosa y echaron a correr

Sakura: (Itachi…..te quiero, no me quiero separar de ti, por favor nunca me dejes sola, no lo soportaría, no de nuevo)

La chica sujetó más fuertemente la mano del chico, este la miró, la chica le sonrió, el le devolvió la sonrisa, y así siguieron su camino, en dirección hacia la casa de Sakura

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno aquí el final del capítulo, que les pareció, les gustó, no les gustó, díganmelo en un review, si¡¡¡ los reviews me alegran el día, onegai TOT

Gracias por los reviews de: marion-asakura, Dark Pam, sakuma-chan, tere-chan, Temari-Shikamaru, kuramasesshou, sakurasasuke, mijo, Akari Asakura, sheenaeikki, .SatellaHarvenheit, caveli, Kyroa-chan, Haruno-Mackita

Miles de gracias me dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo¡¡¡¡, jeje, bueno espero actualizar pronto, aunque tenga que agarrarme de las mechas con mi hermano, espero que no llegue a eso, pero en fin todo sea por actualizar¡¡¡ :D


	17. Empiezan los problemas

Regreso con un nuevo capítulo, sii por fin puedo actualizar, TOT estoy muy triste porque me han cortado internet TOT, y no puedo leer fics como lo hacía antes ni tampoco ver los capítulos de anime, por allí leí que Sasuke apareció, aunque fue por unos instantes, kya como me pude perder eso, que desesperación, necesito internet¡¡¡, pero bueno debo tranquilizarme y ser paciente, tan solo espero poder lograrlo en fin, creo que ya falta poco para que vuelva a tener internet, ojalá, bueno no los aburro más con mis problemas y aquí está el siguiente capítulo……..

_**Capítulo 17: "Empiezan los problemas"**_

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde el ataque que había sufrido Konoha.

Shizune corría desesperadamente hacia la oficina de la Hokage, esto es muy importante se decía, debo apurarme…..

Tsunade: y como te está yendo con esos chicos?

Kakashi: pues, me han dado algunos problemas con las misiones, sobre todo Naruto, pero diría que nos va bien

Tsunade: mi pupila también me ha dicho que todo marcha bien, que el chico Uchiha ya se está adaptando

Kakashi: Sasuke se ve tranquilo, no creo que haya ningún inconveniente con él

De repente se abrió estrepitadamente la puerta de la Hokage apareciendo a una agitada y preocupada Shizune

Tsunade: Shizune que maneras de entrar son esas¡¡¡

Shizune: dis…discúlpeme Tsunade sama es que……

La chica hizo una pausa para tomar aire

Shizune: es sobre el Akatsuki

Tanto Tsunade como Kakashi se sobresaltaron al escuchar eso, si se trata de ellos no debe de ser nada bueno, pensaron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto: las misiones que nos han mandado son muy aburridas no creen?

Sakura: la verdad que a mi me sirven para hacer algo de ejercicio (además así tengo tiempo de ver a Itachi, si fueran misiones de alto rango no podría hacerlo :D)

Inner de Sakura: kyaaaaaa Itachi que lindo eres, quiero estar todo el día contigo papasito¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: jiji (eso es cierto)

El moreno miró seriamente a la pelirosa

Sakura: eh, Sasuke sucede algo?

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: ¿? (hice algo?)

Naruto: al menos los entrenamientos con el ero sennin son interesantes

Sakura: claro si te la pasas espiando a mujeres en aguas termales ¬¬

Naruto: ¿nani, Sakura chan tu también piensas eso de mi, pero si soy un buen chico TOT

Sakura: no soy tonta Naruto ¬¬

Naruto: (desde que el ero sennin me entrena tengo muy mala reputación, por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi TOT)

Sakura: (ese viejo es un pervertido ¬¬ )

Naruto: uhm…..pero la culpa de hacer estas tontas misiones es porque tenemos a un gennin en nuestro equipo, no Sasuke?

El mencionado miró molesto al rubio

Sakura: pero ya falta poco para el examen de chuunin verdad Sasuke?

El muchacho miró algo pensativo a la chica, aún no se había acostumbrado a que la chica lo llamase Sasuke, tan secamente

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke: eh, si, solo falta un mes

Sakura: bien, después del examen podremos hacer misiones de más rango, debes tener paciencia Naruto

Naruto: tan solo esperemos que pueda aprobar el examen

Sasuke: ja si tu pudiste hacerlo entonces cualquiera puede hacerlo

Naruto: que tratas de insinuar?

Sasuke: tú que crees?

Naruto: baka envidioso

Sasuke: dobe torpe

Naruto: baka

Sasuke: dobe

Sakura: buf……ya empezaron de nuevo (ellos nunca van a cambiar¬¬ )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la oficina de la Hokage el ambiente era muy tenso……..

Tsunade: Shizune habla de una vez, que es lo que sucede?

Shizune: si….si, discúlpeme, vera el grupo de jounnins que usted mandó ha regresado de su misión trayendo la información que usted quería……..Tsunade sama sus sospechas eran acertadas

Tsunade: ya veo, era eso

La Hokage se paró y camino hacia la ventana, el aire soplaba fresco y fuerte, los niños jugaban en la calle, las señoras hacían sus compras, todo lucía tranquilo, Konoha no se imaginaba el peligro que se acercaba

Kakashi: que es lo que está sucediendo, a que se refieren?

Tsunade: se lo explicaré Kakashi

La hokage volvió a sentarse, posó sus codos sobre su escritorio, entrelazando sus manos, tenía un rostro muy serio

Tsunade: desde hace un buen tiempo estoy detrás de los pasos del Akatsuki, mandé varios grupos de ninjas para que averiguaran sus movimientos, pero hubo algo que me extrañó

Kakashi: y que era eso?

Tsunade: verá

Esta abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un mapa, donde se localizaban las diversas aldeas incluyendo Konoha

Tsunade: dígame que es lo que ve en este mapa?

Kakashi: eh, pues…….

El sensei se acercó y vio que en el mapa diversos lugares estaban marcados, son casi todas las aldeas pensó este, el sensei arqueó una ceja mientras miraba extrañado el mapa

Tsunade: creo que ya lo notó, verá, en este mapa están señalados todos los lugares en donde se han visto a algún miembro del Akatsuki en estas últimas semanas

Kakashi: cómo, en todos estos lugares?

Tsunade: extraño, verdad

Kakashi: pero, por qué el Akatsuki se esparciría por diversas aldeas, acaso están buscando algo?

Tsunade: exacto, eso mismo pensé yo

Kakashi: pero de que se trata, qué es?

Tsunade: aún tengo mis dudas al respecto

Kakashi: acaso estará relacionado con lo del kyubi

Tsunade: no, no creo que sea eso

Kakashi: si no es eso, entonces que podría ser?

Tsunade: yo creo que están buscando a una persona

Kakashi: a una persona?

Tsunade: si, según lo que he podido averiguar, parece que buscasen a alguien

Kakashi: pero a quien?

Tsunade: de eso no estoy segura, pero, Kakashi esto ha ocurrido exactamente después de la supuesta muerte de Itachi, no te parece extraño

Kakashi: si, pero, por qué dice supuesta muerte, acaso usted cree que él….

Tsunade: son solo suposiciones, no estoy afirmando nada, pero algo me dice que ellos no creen eso de que Itachi esté muerto

Kakashi: y por eso lo están buscando, pero, si ese fuese el caso, si él estuviese vivo, por qué no regresó con el Akatsuki, por qué se ocultaría?

Tsunade: esa es mi gran duda, pero, como te digo, son solo suposiciones, quizás estén buscando a alguien más

Kakashi: no cree que sea Orochimaru?

Tsunade: ja eso está descartado

Shizune: Kakashi sensei, hace poco nos enteramos que el Akatsuki y Orochimaru se han aliado

Kakashi: qué?

El sensei mostraba un rostro lleno de sorpresa y preocupación a la vez

Kakashi: pero, cómo, acaso el Akatsuki no tenía asuntos pendientes con Orochimaru, como se han podido…..no, no puede ser

Tsunade: lo se, al principio fue muy difícil de entender para mi pero, si lo piensa detenidamente, eso tiene algo de lógica

Kakashi: a que se refiere?

Tsunade: tanto el Akatsuki y Orochimaru han recibido golpes muy fuertes en sus organizaciones, el Akatsuki perdió a un miembro muy valioso para ellos

Kakashi: Itachi

Tsunade: exacto, mientras Orochimaru, bueno ya todos saben en la mala situación que se debe encontrar en estos momentos

Kakashi: entiendo, entonces ellos decidieron unir fuerzas, pero aún así, me parece que Orochimaru es el que está en peores condiciones que el Akatsuki, porque ellos aceptarían nuevamente a Orochimaru?

Tsunade: han debido de haber llegado a un buen acuerdo para hacerlo

Kakashi: (maldición no me imaginaba que algo así pudiese pasar, si el Akatsuki y Orochimaru se han juntado……….esto será un gran problema para nosotros)

Tsunade: pero eso no es todo

Kakashi: (cómo, aún hay más?)

Tsunade: Kakashi fíjese de nuevo en el mapa

Kakashi: en el mapa?

Tsunade: si, dígame, que aldea no está señalada allí?

Kakashi: cuál?

El sensei miraba con cuidado el mapa……

Kakashi: pues, falta……Konoha, Konoha, acaso ellos….

La hokage asintió afirmando las sospechas del sensei

Tsunade: eso es lo que Shizune vino a decirme, el Akatsuki se dirige a Konoha en estos momentos

El sensei se quedo de piedra al escuchar la noticia, la Hokage y Shizune no dijeron nada, tan solo atinaron a bajar la mirada, se acercaban tiempos muy duros para Konoha y sus habitantes, sobre todo para un grupo de ninjas……..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una pelirosa yacía tirada sobre un sillón, se encontraba descansando en su casa, miraba al techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo

Sakura: la misión de hoy estuvo muy sencilla, terminamos muy rápido, todo salió bien, aunque Naruto y Sasuke empezaron a discutir, como siempre, pero eso es común en ellos, su amistad sigue siendo la misma de antes, eso me alegra, es como si Sasuke nunca se hubiese ido……..Sasuke……………uhm, pero que estoy haciendo, parezco tonta hablando sola, creo que mejor salgo un rato, pero a donde?...ya sé, iré a ver a Itachi, si, aunque, ayer estuve casi todo el día con él, si voy ahora, puede pensar que soy una pegajosa, se puede aburrir de mi, kyaaa no quiero que eso suceda, pero entonces, que hago, uhm bueno de eso me ocupo más tarde ahora voy a tomar algo, tengo mucha sed

La chica se paró, fue donde la cocina, abrió el refrigerador, trataba de elegir entre los diferentes tipos de jugos que había….

Sakura: quiero este, hoy me provoca jugo de mango

La chica dejó el envase en la mesa y se dirigió a sacar un vaso

Sakura: eh, parece que mi mamá ha comprado vasos nuevos, estos no los había visto antes, bueno voy a usar uno

Cogió el vaso y se dirigió hacia la mesa, fue alzando el vaso y el envase para servirse, pero escuchó un pequeño ruido

Sakura: eh, que fue eso?

Observó a su alrededor pero todo estaba tranquilo, dirigió su vista al vaso y vio que se había rajado, además le había hecho un pequeño corte en su dedo, un poco de sangre salía, esta instintivamente soltó el vaso, haciendo que este cayera y se rompiera, la chica observó el vaso destrozado en el piso, de pronto sintió una sensación de dolor dentro de si, no era un dolor del cuerpo más bien del alma, como si algo malo fuese a pasar

Sakura: que extraño………….tengo un mal presentimiento

La chica seguía contemplando el vaso roto esparcido en el piso, mostraba una gran preocupación y miedo, sentía temor, no sabía a que pero lo hacía, espero que todo esté bien, se dijo a si misma

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la oficina de la Hokage el ambiente se había calmado un poco, Kakashi hacía diversas preguntas las cuales la Hokage trataba de contestar

Kakashi: pero es imposible que Itachi se encuentre en Konoha, nosotros ya nos hubiésemos dado cuenta

Tsunade: si pero el Akatsuki no piensa lo mismo

Kakashi: es absurdo, aquí es un asesino muy buscado, todos saben de él

Tsunade: quizás por eso piensen que él está aquí

Kakashi: pero

Tsunade: se que suena ilógico al principio pero si lo pensamos calmadamente toma sentido, no cree?

Kakashi: Konoha sería el último lugar en que vendría, todos piensan eso, y también lo pensaría el Akatsuki, usted piensa que eso fue lo mismo que pensó Itachi verdad?

Tsunade: claro, si el quería ocultarse, si no quería que lo encontrasen, cuál sería el mejor lugar para hacerlo

Kakashi: en el lugar menos pensado, Konoha

Tsunade: donde es buscado y conocido por todos los ninjas, el mejor lugar donde ocultarse es en territorio enemigo, eso fue lo que pensaron

Kakashi: lo entiendo, pero aún así, si estuviese en Konoha, alguien debió de haberlo visto, no pudo haber actuado solo

Tsunade: es por eso que creo que quizás tenga un aliado en la aldea

Kakashi: un aliado? (Quien podría hacer semejante tontería, ayudar a un asesino¡¡¡)

Tsunade: pero, claro esto es solo una suposición, ya que no es seguro que Itachi este vivo

Kakashi: pero entonces por que el Akatsuki vendría a Konoha?

Tsunade: que no se te olvide que ahora no actúan solos

Kakashi: Orochimaru, claro, ahora entiendo, se trata de Sasuke

Tsunade: quizás vengan por él

Kakashi: este ya no es un lugar seguro para él, ahora no solo Orochimaru irá tras Sasuke sino que el Akatsuki también

Tsunade: si, por eso, Kakashi quiero que mañana mismo partan de Konoha

Kakashi: cómo, pero no cree que eso sería más peligroso?

Tsunade: no, estoy segura que Sasuke estará mejor si se aleja por un tiempo de la aldea, no quiero que él se encuentre con el Akatsuki, es mejor alejarlo de todo

Kakashi: y si esto es una trampa, que tal si nos emboscan cuando estamos saliendo

Tsunade: no te preocupes no irán solos, los mandaré muy bien acompañados

Kakashi: acompañados?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya eran casi la 6 de la tarde en Konoha

Un chico de coleta iba caminando junto a un chico de rubia cabellera…..

Shikamaru: buf el entrenamiento con Asuma sensei se está volviendo muy tedioso, y encima está el entrenamiento con mi padre, que molesto es esto

Naruto: ……

Shikamaru: a ti te sucede lo mismo con Jiraiya y Kakashi?

Naruto: hmp

Shikamaru: (este tío no me está haciendo caso ¬¬ ) pero claro, como te la pasas espiando mujeres, para ti debe ser muy entretenido no?

Naruto: hmp

Shikamaru: y claro a este paso Sasuke es más fuerte mientras que tú tan solo eres un pervertido

Naruto: hmp…………nani, oye que idioteces estás diciendo!

Shikamaru: hasta que por fin me prestas atención

Naruto: qué, de que hablas?

Shikamaru: desde hace rato que andas muy distraído

Naruto: y mira quien me lo viene a decir

Shikamaru: ¬¬…….es en serio, vamos dime que es lo que te pasa

Naruto: eh, a mi, no nada, nada (tan solo que no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a Hinata chan, últimamente lo único que hago es preguntarme como está ella, que está haciendo, donde se encuentra, además tengo muchas ansias por verla, será normal esto?)

Shikamaru: (en verdad cree que me va a convencer con eso?) buf, bueno es tu problema si no quieres contármelo

Naruto: es que……oye Shikamaru , cómo…..cómo te diste cuenta que…….que estabas enamorado de Temari?

El chico de coleta se paró en seco al escuchar tal pregunta, sus mejillas se comenzaron a tornar rojas, estaba muy avergonzado

Shikamaru: pe…pero que pregunta es esa Naruto?

Naruto: es que……bueno……yo….yo…..

El rubio se veía algo apenado y confuso a la vez, el chico de coleta miró a su amigo algo fastidiado aún por la pregunta hecha, luego de unos minutos dio un gran suspiro resignado, el chico había comprendido lo que le sucedía a su amigo

Shikamaru: pues…..yo……

Naruto: eh?

Shikamaru: me di cuenta porque la extrañaba demasiado cuando regresaba a su aldea, la verdad es que, los días se me hacían demasiados largos cuando ella no estaba, sentía muchas ganas de verla, bueno algo así, es que no sé como explicar estas cosas

Naruto: ya veo (uhm entiendo lo que me trata de explicar Shikamaru, por lo que yo he estado sintiendo, creo, creo que estoy pasando por lo mismo que él, cierto es lo mismo¡¡¡, es por eso que cuando hablan de ella, el tan solo escuchar su nombre hace que mis mejillas cambien extrañamente de color y mi temperatura suba, no era por que estaba enfermo es por que……es por que yo…. yo……estoy enamorado de Hinata chan¡¡¡¡¡, claro si era tan obvio, tantas noches sin poder dormir pensando en ella, la angustia que sentía cuando no la veía, era eso, estoy enamorado de Hinata chan¡¡¡)

El rubio esbozó una gran sonrisa en su rostro se sentía muy feliz por eso

Naruto: gracias Shikamaru me has ayudado mucho

Gritó emocionado el rubio, mientras echaba a correr

Shikamaru: ey Naruto que vas hacer¡¡¡

Naruto: iré a buscarla¡¡¡

Shikamaru: oye espera y que le vas decir!

Naruto: eh?

Este se detuvo

Naruto: que qué le voy a decir?

Su compañero fue junto a este

Shikamaru: claro, acaso piensas presentarte así de repente y decírselo?

Naruto: pues, eso creo

Shikamaru: piénsalo bien Naruto, crees que ella esté preparada para esto, la puedes espantar si vas así tan desesperado

Naruto: bueno (Hinata chan es muy tímida, si voy ahora y le digo así de repente ella se puede asustar, además ahora ella debe estar en su casa, y allí de seguro están su padre y Neji:S, no quisiera toparme con ninguno de ellos)

Shikamaru: te aconsejaría que pienses con cuidado el momento más indicado para decirle

Naruto: uhm, creo que tienes razón (se lo diré cuando estemos solos, así nadie podrá interrumpirnos, tan solo espero que ese momento llegue pronto)

Shikamaru: (tsk este tío es demasiado atolondrado, no piensa con cuidado las cosas)

Naruto: además ya quedamos con los chicos en encontrarnos, no puedo dejarlos plantados sin dar explicación alguna verdad?

El chico de coleta asintió

Shikamaru: ya falta poco para llegar, mejor vamos y luego ves como arreglas ese asunto tuyo, te parece?

Naruto: claro, uhm ……..oye Shikamaru tú como hiciste con Temari, como te le declaraste?

El chico de coleta se volvió a ruborizar

Shikamaru: Naruto como preguntas esas cosas¡¡¡¡

Decía el chico mientras echaba a caminar

Naruto: anda cuéntamelo me será de gran ayuda¡¡¡¡……oye Shikamaru espérame¡¡¡

Corría el chico tras de su amigo quien lucía realmente avergonzado

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muy cerca de allí un grupo de chicos hablaban entre ellos

Kiba: oe estos tíos se están demorando

Shino: no deberían de hacernos esperar tanto

Chouji: croanch croanch ya deben de estar en camino croanch Shikamaru no debe de tardar

Kiba: seguramente es por culpa de Naruto, este tío es muy impuntual

Naruto: te escuché Kiba¡¡¡¡¡

Kiba: eh, hasta que por fin llegan

Naruto: con que hablando mal de mi a mis espaldas no?

Kiba: estoy diciendo la verdad, a ver dime por qué se han demorado?

Naruto: ah bueno, es que….es que…..tuvimos que ayudar a una anciana con sus víveres (de algo me sirve las enseñanzas de Kakashi sensei jeje)

Kiba: qué?

Shikamaru: (que tonto, en verdad piensa que se lo va a creer?)

Kiba: bueno, al menos has hecho algo bueno

Todos los presentes tenían una gran gota de sudor en sus cabezas

Shikamaru: (se lo ha creído)

Shino: ( tonto)

Naruto: oigan muchachos que les parece si vamos a comer algo es que desde el almuerzo no he comido nada

Chouji: yo estoy de acuerdo con Naruto¡¡¡¡

Naruto: ramen¡¡¡

Chouji: no, carne a la parrilla¡¡¡¡

Naruto: ramen

Chouji: carne a la parrilla

Ambos se miraron retadoramente, y seguían diciendo ramen, carne a la parrilla, al parecer ninguno se daría por vencido

Kiba: este par…..acaso no pueden pensar en otra cosa que no sea comida?

Shikamaru: que problemáticos

Shino: por eso yo prefiero estar con mis insectos, ellos no son revoltosos

Todos: ¬¬ como nos compara con unos insectos

Pasaron unos minutos y los muchachos decidieron no ir a comer, en vez de eso se quedaron conversando de los entrenamientos, de los senseis, de las chicas, en fin era una charla típica de buenos amigos.

Naruto: pero el ero sennin no es el único pervertido

Kiba: no, tu también

Naruto: ¬¬

Kiba: jajaja era una broma, vamos sigue hablando

Naruto: ya chico perro

Kiba: ¬¬

Naruto: bueno como les seguía diciendo otro pervertido que conozco es Kakashi sensei

Shikamaru: Kakashi?

Naruto: si para leyendo su Icha Icha paradise es lo que escribe el ero sennin, en todas las misiones que he ido con él siempre lleva consigo uno de esos, me pregunto en donde los esconde hasta ahora no he podido pillarlo

Chouji: croanch, croanch, Asuma sensei siempre se lleva un puro con él, no puede dejar de fumar en las misiones más serias, croanch, croanch

Shino: ciertamente nuestros senseis tienen aficiones muy distintas

Naruto: je pero a mi siempre me toca con tíos pervertidos, primero Kakashi sensei y ahora el ero sennin

……..: hola Naruto

Naruto: eh, Kakashi sensei¡¡¡

Se asustó el chico

Kakashi: uhm de que estaban hablando?

Naruto: qué, nosotros, no de nada, de nada

Kiba: allí está tu maestro pervertido Naruto

Le susurró el chico

Naruto: cállate Kiba

Kakashi: bueno……te estaba buscando

Naruto: a mi, para qué?

El sensei le dijo que tenía que hablar con él, Sasuke y Sakura, era un asunto importante

Naruto: uhm Kakashi sensei no será una misión tonta como las que nos ha mandado últimamente?

Kakashi: te puedo asegurar que te va a gustar mucho cuando te lo diga

Naruto: en serio?

Kakashi: si, vamos debemos buscar a Sasuke y Sakura

Naruto: claro

El rubio se despidió de sus amigos, lo mismo que el sensei pero antes de irse…..

Kakashi: ah, que descuidado soy, me estaba olvidando, ustedes también deben ir con sus respectivos maestros, de seguro ellos los están buscando en estos momentos

Shikamaru: nosotros también?

El sensei asintió

Kakashi: será mejor que vayan por sus compañeros de equipo, avísenles y busquen a sus senseis

Después de decir esto se fue junto a Naruto

Shino: esto es muy extraño

Shikamaru: por que tan repentinamente tenemos que reunirnos con nuestros maestros, de que se tratará todo esto?

Kiba: mejor busquemos a Hinata y luego nos reunimos con Kurenai sensei, no Shino?

Shino: si

Shikamaru: Chouji, vamos por Ino

Kiba: (Ino…) eh, oye Shikamaru, piensas ir a la casa de Ino?

Shikamaru: si, debe estar en la floristería, aún no es tan tarde

Kiba: a pues, en ese caso te acompañamos, la casa de Hinata queda cerca de allí

Shikamaru: en serio, que extraño yo pensaba que la casa de Hinata se hacía mas lejos tomando ese camino

Kiba: qué?...pu…pues no, estás equivocado, jeje……uhm…..bueno no perdamos más tiempo

El chico hacía caminar más rápido a su perezoso amigo acompañado por su rechoncho amigo, mientras que el chico de los insectos veía a su compañero a través de sus oscuras gafas

Shino: (Shikamaru tiene razón, si vamos en esa dirección se nos alargará el camino, uhm ya veo, ahora entiendo)

Kiba: oye Shino apresúrate que no ves que estamos apurados

Shikamaru: (solo tú ¬¬)

El chico de los insectos caminaba tras de sus compañeros, mientras que Kiba apresuraba el paso y el chico de coleta lo miraba fastidiado, Chouji no decía nada tan solo comía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto junto a su sensei fueron a buscar primero a Sasuke, el chico se encontraba en su departamento, luego fueron por la pelirosa, llegaron justo cuando ella salía de su casa

Naruto: Sakura chan¡¡¡

Sakura: huh, Naruto?...también Sasuke y Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: hola Sakura, dime tienes que ir a algún lado, es que necesito hablar con ustedes

Sakura: ah, bueno, yo, es que……(no puedo decirles que iba a ver Itachi, kya es que no me puedo aguantar las ganas de ir a verlo, TOT ya no podré ir)

Kakashi: Sakura?

Sakura: eh, ah, no, no es nada importante

Dijo la chica algo triste, cosa que notó Sasuke

Kakashi: uhm que les parece si vamos a comer, yo invito

Naruto: ramen¡¡¡¡

Kakashi: ya me lo imaginaba

El equipo siete se dirigió al Ichiraku a petición de Naruto

Naruto: otro más¡¡¡

Sakura: Naruto deberías moderarte

Naruto: pero si recién llevo cinco platos

Sakura: y para ti eso es poco? ¬¬

Naruto: es que tengo mucha hambre

Sasuke: como siempre

Naruto: es que el ramen es delicioso

Sasuke: que molestia

Naruto: que tío tan antipático ¬¬

Sasuke: eres demasiado escandaloso Naruto

Naruto: es mejor que ser un renegado

Sakura: ¬¬ ya van a empezar de nuevo

Kakashi: mi dinero TOT

Luego de unos minutos

Naruto: por cierto, Kakashi sensei que era lo que nos tenía que decir?

Kakashi: pues que mañana salimos a una misión de rango S

El rubio escupió lo que estaba comiendo en la cara de Sasuke de la impresión

Naruto: rango S?

Sasuke: eres un idiota¡¡¡¡

El moreno golpeó en la cabeza al chico quien yacía sobre el piso inconsciente

Kakashi: si, por fin una misión de verdad, como ustedes me lo pidieron

Sasuke: pero, yo también iré?

Kakashi: claro, eres parte del equipo

Sasuke: es que, como Tsunade sama dijo que no podía salir de la aldea

Kakashi: es que en esta ocasión hizo una excepción, lo que sucede es que no cuenta con muchos jounnins y chuunins ahora, ya que todos están en misiones

Sasuke: entiendo

Sakura: pe…pero debemos salir de la aldea, mañana?

Kakashi: claro es una misión muy importante

Sakura: (pero yo no puedo, que va a pasar con Itachi?)

La chica lucía realmente afligida por la noticia, Naruto, ya reincorporándose de la caída

Naruto: entonces por fin voy a tener una misión de mi rango¡¡¡¡

Kakashi: sabía que te alegraría la noticia

Naruto: pues claro por fin podré demostrar mis habilidades

Sasuke: y de que se trata de la misión?

Kakashi: se los explicaré

#Flashback#

Kakashi: pero Tsunade sama que planea decirles cuando pregunten sobre la misión

Tsunade: ya pensé en eso, les diremos que irán como escolta del Kasekage de la arena, ellos tenían pensado en irse mañana, así que no habrá problema en ese aspecto

Kakashi: pero de todas maneras, es algo exagerado enviar a tantos tan solo para eso

Tsunade: lo sé Kakashi, no se precipite que aún no termino, verá el Kasekage de todas maneras iba a ir acompañado por un grupo de ninjas, él ha estado recibiendo amenazas por parte de un grupo de criminales, aunque no son de alto riesgo se debe tener cuidado con ellos, lo que yo quiero que les digas es que estos criminales son de un alto rango, capaces de derrotar a un jounnin, incluso algunos de sus miembros son ex integrantes del Akatsuki es por eso que necesitamos que vayan ninjas expertos, además de eso sacarles información sobre sus planes que tienen con respecto a la aldea de la arena y el por qué quieren al Kasekage, no se si entiendes mi idea Kakashi

Kakashi: si comprendo su plan

Tsunade: y que te parece?

Kakashi: creo que está bien, aunque tendré que exagerar un poco la situación, pero me parece buena idea, el problema será cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos, estoy seguro que se darán cuenta que no eran tan peligrosos como se los dije

Tsunade: lo sé pero, si es como tú crees, si esto se trata de una trampa, si tratan de emboscarlos en el camino, realmente van a pelear con criminales peligrosos, aunque claro espero que no llegue a suceder eso, pero es mejor estar preparados para ello

Kakashi: entiendo, entonces usted también piensa que esto se puede tratar de una trampa no?

Tsunade: si, tal vez

Kakashi: Tsunade sama está segura de esto, en verdad piensa que es mejor que Sasuke se aleje de la aldea?

Tsunade: Kakashi la aldea aún no se ha recuperado totalmente de los daños que ocasionó Orochimaru, no estamos preparados para que Konoha vuelva a luchar, sería muy riesgoso tanto para la aldea como para Sasuke quedarse aquí, si ellos nos atacasen no nos daremos a vasto para protegerlo, espero que puedas comprender en la situación que me encuentro

Kakashi: no se preocupe Tsunade sama me encargaré de cuidar de Sasuke

Tsunade: además que no se te olvide que yo y Jiraiya estaremos esperando por el Akatsuki, nos encargaremos de ellos, tu te encargarías de Orochimaru, y creo que ese es un blanco fácil en las condiciones que se encuentra

Kakashi: claro, uhm por cierto Tsunade sama, le informará sobre la situación al Kasekage?

Tsunade: si, no me queda de otra, yo ya le había asignado otro grupo de ninjas y ahora de repente los cambio, es necesario decirle

Kakashi: comprendo

Tsunade: bien, entonces Kakashi cuento contigo

Kakashi: déjemelo a mi Hokage sama

#End of Flashback#

Naruto: nani, Gaara ha sido amenazado?

Sakura: pero por qué quieren hacer daño a Gaara?

Kakashi: no se sabe exactamente los motivos, creo que son conflictos internos de la aldea, no estoy muy seguro, por eso nuestra misión, además de protegerlo, es obtener información al respecto

Sasuke: ex miembros del Akatsuki?

Kakashi: si, por eso debemos tener mucho cuidado, ustedes saben que no son ninjas ordinarios

Naruto: no se preocupe yo solo los eliminaré a todos

Kakashi: Naruto no te confíes tanto, no se trata de solo de dos o tres criminales

Sakura: qué, cuantos son?

Kakashi: en total deben ser un mínimo de 20 ninjas a parte de lo ex miembros del Akatsuki

Naruto: tantos?

Kakashi: (creo que exageré un poco con el número)

Sakura: pero está seguro que solo nosotros podamos contra todos ellos?

Kakashi: no se preocupen, estaremos acompañados

Sasuke: acompañados?

El sensei les dijo que tanto Gai, Kurenai y Asuma los acompañarían con sus respectivos equipos, los chicos se quedaron algo sorprendidos al respecto

Naruto: en serio vamos a ir con todos ellos?

Kakashi: es una misión de clase S, recuerden, no es tan sencilla como ustedes lo creen

Sasuke: que extraño me parece todo esto

Kakashi: (sabía que Sasuke no sería tan fácil de convencer) vamos Sasuke deja de pensar tanto quieres, y yo que pensé que te agradaría la idea de ir con nosotros a esta misión

Sasuke: no es eso, es que

Naruto: bah este baka siempre poniendo excusas, de seguro que tiene miedo

Sasuke: miedo, ja eso se puede creer de ti pero de mi no

Naruto: arggg eres un maldito presumido

Sasuke: y tu un tonto

Estos dos volvían a pelear como niños pequeños

Sakura: Ka….Kakashi sensei, cuánto duraría esta misión?

Kakashi: pues más de un mes, tal vez dos meses, además quizás ya estando en la arena nos encarguen otra misión, creo que Tsunade sama tiene planeado enviarnos después de esta misión a la aldea de la roca, y luego a otra misión en la aldea de la catarata, además vamos a estar un buen tiempo alejados de Konoha, tal vez no regresemos a la aldea por más de un año

Dijo bromeando el sensei, aunque la chica no se dio cuenta de esto

Sakura: cómo, tanto tiempo?

La chica lucía realmente pálida, esto no puede estar pasando, no me puedo ir por tanto tiempo, que pasará con Itachi, se preguntaba la chica

Kakashi: Sakura te encuentras bien? (tal vez exageré un poco)

Sakura: no, no ….

Kakashi: Sakura?

Sakura: Kakashi sensei yo no puedo ir con ustedes

Kakashi: cómo?

Naruto y Sasuke instantáneamente dejaron de pelear al escuchar a la chica

Naruto: Sakura chan pero que estás diciendo, como que no puedes acompañarnos, es una broma verdad?

Sakura: Kakashi sensei usted cree que por esta vez pueda dejar de ir a la misión?

Kakashi: pero por qué no quieres ir?

Sakura: no puedo, tengo….tengo asuntos pendientes que atender en la aldea, es por eso que necesito quedarme

Kakashi: pero Sakura

Sakura: por favor Kakashi sensei

La muchacha miraba suplicante a su maestro, quien no sabía que decir

Kakashi: bueno, lo mejor será que hables de este asunto con Tsunade sama, yo no puedo darte una respuesta

Sakura: con Tsunade sama?

Naruto: nani, pero que está diciendo Kakashi sensei, necesitamos a Sakura chan para esta misión!

Kakashi: yo no estoy diciendo lo contrario Naruto

Naruto: pero usted le está diciendo que vaya con la vieja para que le de permiso

Kakashi: para que hable con ella, no malinterpretes las cosas Naruto

Naruto: pero…..Sakura chan por que haces esto, que es eso tan importante por lo que te tienes que quedar?

Sakura: lo siento Naruto, es que yo……

La chica bajo la mirada se sentía apenada por lo que estaba haciendo, no es correcto que abandone a mi equipo pero no puedo dejar solo a Itachi, se decía la chica.

Sasuke: ya déjala Naruto, mejor para nosotros así no estorbará

La chica levantó la cabeza y miró con odio al moreno

Sakura: ese es otro motivo por el que no quiero ir, no soporto a este tipo

El moreno miró con amargura a la chica quien lo seguía mirando con cólera

Sakura: voy con Tsunade sama, es mejor arreglar este asunto

Naruto: eh pero Sakura chan

La chica se había ido

Naruto: arggg por que tuviste que decirle eso Sasuke

Sasuke: yo me voy, tengo que alistar mis cosas para mañana

Naruto: oye Sasuke, oye

Demasiado tarde el muchacho ya se había ido

Naruto: pero que les pasa a estos dos, sobre todo Sasuke en vez de que ayude empeora las cosas

Kakashi: déjalos ya se les pasará

Naruto: pero Kakashi sensei Sakura chan

Kakashi: no te preocupes estoy seguro de que Tsunade sama no le dará permiso

Naruto: en serio?

Kakashi: claro, no hay de que preocuparse

Naruto: eso espero

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una pelirosa corría presurosa por las calles de Konoha

Sakura: no puedo ir con ellos, no puedo, y no quiero, Sasuke eres un idiota

La chica sentía rabia al recordar lo que había dicho el chico, pero también sentía tristeza, aunque ella aún no se percataba de eso

En la oficina de la Hokage

Tsunade: buf hoy ha sido un largo día, creo que me relajaré tomando un poco de sake

Toc Toc

Tsunade: eh, será Shizune, es que acaso tiene olfato de perro para percibir el olor del sake, será mejor que esconda esto……….adelante¡¡¡

Una chica de cabellos rosados, y exhausta, apareció tras abrir la puerta

Tsunade: ah eres tú Sakura, por un momento pensé que era Shizune (pero aún así ya no podré beber sake :S)

Sakura: Tsunade sama

Tsunade: dime Sakura, que te trae por acá a estas horas, deberías de estar alistando tus cosas para la misión de mañana

Sakura: sobre eso quiero hablarle

Tsunade: que sucede, es Naruto, volvió a hacer una de sus tonterías?

Sakura: no, no es eso, es que, bueno……(cómo se lo digo?)

La chica bajó la mirada, realmente estaba muy angustiada, no sabía que decirle a la hokage

Tsunade: eh, Sakura que es lo que sucede?

Sakura: es que, yo….yo, Tsunade sama……

La hokage frunció el ceño preocupada por el comportamiento de su alumna

Tsunade: Sakura si tienes algún problema puedes contármelo, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi, te quiero como si fueses mi hija, tu lo sabes

Sakura: si, lo sé Tsunade sama

Tsunade: entonces por que no me cuentas lo que te está pasando?

Sakura: es que…..es que, no puedo ir a la misión, no puedo alejarme de la aldea por tanto tiempo

Tsunade: qué, y por qué?

Sakura: porque….porque…….hay un asunto que tengo que atender en la aldea

Tsunade: un asunto, y de que se trata ese asunto?

Sakura: bueno (ahora que hago, que le invento?)

Tsunade: Sakura?

Sakura: es…..es un asunto familiar

Tsunade: son tus padres?

Sakura: s….si (debí de haberme inventado una buena excusa antes de venir)

Tsunade: uhm que extraño hoy hablé con tu madre y me dijo que todo marchaba muy bien

Sakura: (maldición me descubrió)

Tsunade: Sakura, por qué no me lo cuentas, es que no confías en mi?

Sakura: no es eso Tsunade sama, es que….es que…..

La hokage miraba algo seria el nerviosismo de su alumna, luego de unos minutos de evaluar a su discípula se inclinó hacia atrás dando un suspiro

Tsunade: buf, es por un chico verdad?

Sakura: qué, có…..cómo….

Tsunade: lo sé, fácil tu mamá me ha contado algo, además he escuchado ciertos rumores de que andas saliendo con un muchacho

Sakura: pues…..bueno…..eso….

Tsunade: es verdad no?

La chica asintió

Tsunade: por qué no me lo dijiste?

Sakura: me….me….dio algo de vergüenza

Tsunade: vergüenza, no es nada de malo enamorarse Sakura

Sakura: lo sé pero no quería ….decepcionarla

Tsunade: decepcionarme, y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

Sakura: (si supiera de quien se trata me entendería, pero no puedo decirle)

La chica calló, se le notaba muy triste

Tsunade: Sakura, ya te lo he dicho, te quiero como si fueses mi hija, no hay forma de que me decepciones, yo no estoy en contra de que salgas con un chico, yo sé que eso no será motivo para dejar tus entrenamientos y tus deberes como ninja, sé que eres muy responsable con respecto a eso

Sakura: Tsunade sama…

Miró conmovida a la hokage.

Tsunade: por eso sé que no abandonarás a tus compañeros e irás con ellos a esa misión

Sakura: pero Tsunade sama….(no puedo abandonar a Itachi)

La chica lucía realmente afligida, la hokage se levantó y fue junto a la chica

Tsunade: Sakura, no puedes permitir que tus asuntos personales se involucre con tu deber, debes recordar que hay muchas personas que necesitan de tu ayuda como médico ninja que eres, eres muy importante en esta misión, a ver dime que tal si Naruto es herido de gravedad y necesita ser atendido de inmediato, y no hay un ninja médico en el equipo, sabes lo que podría pasarle, podría morir, dime vas a permitir que eso pase, vas a permitir que alguno de ellos corra ese riesgo?

Sakura: no, no quiero, no quiero que les pase nada malo

Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse

Sakura: no quiero que Naruto y los demás sean heridos, quiero ayudarlos, pero….pero

La chica no pudo contenerse más y estalló en lágrimas, la muchacha se abrazó de la hokage quien la consolaba como si se tratase de su hija

Tsunade: Sakura, entiendo que no quieras separarte de esa persona amada, yo he pasado por lo mismo que tú, es muy difícil, lo sé, pero no por eso arriesgué la seguridad de mis compañeros y mi aldea, ante todo mi trabajo estuvo primero, así es la vida de un ninja, tu lo sabes Sakura

Esta asintió con la cabeza aún llorando sobre la hokage

Tsunade: además si este muchacho realmente te quiere te esperará, lo hará si sus sentimientos son realmente verdaderos, confía en ese amor que se tienen Sakura

Sakura: (confiar en nuestro amor?)

La chica miró aún con los ojos llorosos a la hokage

Tsunade: lo quieres verdad?

Esta asintió

Tsunade: y él también?

De nuevo asintió

Tsunade: entonces no hay de que preocuparse, no crees?

La chica miró pensativa a la hokage

Sakura: (quizás tenga razón, además si Itachi se sigue ocultando como lo ha estado haciendo, no hay riesgo de que lo atrapen, eso espero, bueno debo tener fe en que así será, ya me he dado cuenta que no puedo abandonar a mi equipo, Tsunade sama tiene razón, es mi deber……aunque por dentro me esté muriendo tengo que ir)

Tsunade: entonces que dices, irás?

Sakura: si……gracias Tsunade sama

La chica abrazó tiernamente a la hokage

Tsunade: no te preocupes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Sakura: hai

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de haber hablado con la Hokage, Sakura se dirigió al departamento de Itachi, estuvo unos cuantos minutos parada en la puerta del chico, asimilando la situación

Sakura: (esta será la última vez que vea a Itachi, luego deberé de ir con mi equipo a esa misión por un largo tiempo………la verdad es que no me quiero despedir de él, no quiero separarme de él, maldición si por lo menos esta misión durara tan solo un mes o menos, pero no, es, al parecer, por tiempo indefinido, no entiendo por qué debo de alejarme de la aldea tanto tiempo, Tsunade sama dice que no hay nada de que preocuparse, que solamente es porque no cuentan con muchos ninjas disponibles, pero siento que me esconden algo……..Itachi, me vas a esperar verdad?)

La chica alzó su brazo para golpear la puerta pero se detuvo

Sakura: (no puedo…….no quiero despedirme de él, mejor……..mejor me voy)

Los ojos de la chica empezaron a humedecerse, retrocedió unos pasos y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse

Sakura: (si lo veo….si lo veo de seguro me arrepentiré de la decisión que he tomado, no puedo decirle que me iré y no sé cuando regresaré, no puedo)

La chica estaba dispuesta a irse pero de pronto la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un Itachi muy serio

Itachi: pensabas irte sin despedirte?

Esta se sobresaltó al escucharlo, miró al muchacho desconcertada

Sakura: có…cómo…

Itachi: debemos hablar

El chico tomo de la mano a la chica y la hizo entrar al departamento, ya adentro, este la soltó, no dijo nada y se recostó sobre la pared, los mechones de sus cabellos ocultaban su mirada, la pelirosa miraba nerviosa al muchacho

Sakura: (por qué….por qué está tan callado, acaso está molesto conmigo, es eso, Itachi por favor dime algo¡¡¡)

La chica observaba preocupada al chico, nadie decía nada, el ambiente se estaba tornando algo tenso

Sakura: Itachi, yo…..yo debo partir de la aldea mañana temprano con mi….

Itachi: lo sé

Sakura: eh, y cómo lo supiste?

Itachi: salí por un momento, en el camino escuché a un grupo de chicos hablar sobre ello, creo que son compañeros tuyos, uno de ellos estaba con un gran perro

Sakura: ya veo (debe tratarse de Kiba y los demás)

Itachi: y cuando regresas?

Sakura: pues, no…..no lo sé, tan solo me dijeron que tardaría bastante en regresar

Itachi:…………….

Sakura: (ha vuelto a callar, Itachi……..)

Itachi: no pensabas decírmelo?

Sakura: vine para eso

Itachi: pero te estabas yendo

Sakura: es que….es que no sabía como decírtelo, no quiero despedirme de ti

La chica bajo la mirada, esperando respuesta del chico, pero esta nunca llegó, la chica alzó la vista el muchacho seguía en el mismo lugar con la misma expresión seria de antes

Sakura: (por qué, por qué?)

Los ojos de la chica empezaron a humedecerse, trataba de controlar las lágrimas pero no pudo, las lágrimas caían una tras otra, esta tapó su rostro con sus manos

Sakura: lo…..lo siento, te he hecho amargar, lo siento

Comenzó a llorar más la chica, el chico se levantó y fue junto a ella

Itachi: Sakura….

Sakura: lo siento Itachi, lo siento….

Itachi: no digas más

El muchacho la abrazó

Itachi: no tienes por que sentirlo, no es tu culpa, además no estoy molesto

Sakura: Itachi….

La chica le correspondió el abrazo, se acurrucó en el pecho del chico, aún lloraba

Itachi: lo que pasa es que me vas hacer mucha falta Sakura

Sakura: a mi también

Itachi: no se que voy hacer ahora que te vas, esto será muy aburrido sin ti

Sakura: me vas a esperar verdad?

Itachi: claro que si, todo el tiempo que sea necesario, lo haré

Sakura: te quiero Itachi

El chico se separó un poco de la chica, acarició su rostro, y le dio un dulce beso

Itachi: yo también te quiero Sakura

Esta sonrió al escucharlo y le devolvió el beso, abrazaba fuertemente al chico, igual él, no se querían separar, querían estar así, juntos para siempre, olvidarse por un momento que dentro de pocas horas se separarían, quizás este sería el último beso que ellos se darían, muchas cosas pasarían a partir del día siguiente, sucesos que cambiarían la vida de muchas personas, algunas buenas y otras malas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, jeje, estoy feliz, cuando acabé de escribir este capi ya tenía internet, siiii, que felicidad, ahhh ya vi la parte en que sale Sasukito, kyaaa fue por pocos segundos pero si que vale la pena:D, bueno ahora a contestar los reviews….

Dark Pam: jeje si Itachi puede ser tierno cuando quiere, kya me encanta este chico, jaja voy hacer sufrir un poco más a Sasuke, para que aprenda la lección, si, jijij, espero te haya gustado este capi, gracias por tu apoyo :D

Haruno-Mackita: holas, OO como es eso de que los del sasunaru insultaron al sasusaku, como puede ser posible, como se atreven a insultar al lindo y hermoso sasusaku, arggg que rabia, asu iniciaron una guerra, bueno, aunque no soy partidaria de las peleas, te apoyo a ti y a gaby Sempai en esta lucha jeje, es que no puede ser que los del sasunaru insulten los del sasusaku, eso no está bien, caramba como se atreven, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi, y ya sabes te apoyo en tu causa :D

sakurasasuke: siiii Itachi es muy tierno, aunque también tiene su lado oscuro pero se está controlando jeje, gracias por tu apoyo :D

FRAN: y aquí la sigo, aunque tardé un poco, pero igual actualizo, gomen por la demora, espero que te haya gustado este capi, gracias por el review :D

.SatellaHarvenheit. : si Itachi es kawaiiii, gomen me he demorado bastante en actualizar, es que cada vez que quería escribir siempre me interrumpían, TOT que desesperación, pero en fin, he podido actualizar, gracias por tu apoyo :D

marion-asakura: pues aquí más SakuIta, aunque creo que no hay mucha acción entre estos dos, gomen, voy a tratar de que haya más acción ;P, aunque no voy a escribir lemon, pero voy a ver que hago con estos dos, jiji, gracias por tu review :D

mirisasusaku : y aquí la continuación de este fic, aunque me demoré un poquitin en actualizar :P, pero al final he actualizado, gracias por tu review :D

Gaby Uchiha: jejej tienes razón no ha habido mucha acción entre sasuke y sakura, pero ya falta poco para eso, jjiiji, estás haciendo una mini guerra contra los del narusasu, asu si que hay guerra contra estos no, jaja, pues claro que me uno a tus tropas, la verdad que no me gusta para nada eso del narusasu, como los pueden juntar? O-O, aunque como por allí dije no me gustan las peleas pero esto es por una buena causa, el sasusaku, jajaj, gracias por tu review, y continua con tu fic que está muy bueno:D

Akari Asakura: que bueno que te haya gustado, TOT que felicidad, si! Fue muy tierno, jijij, me encanta poner a los personajes así:P. gracias por tu review :D

nadeshiko-uchiha: amixxx TOT gracias por dejarme review, se que estás muy ocupada amix, te entiendo, por eso me alegré bastante cuando me escribiste, arigato amix, acá te extrañamos un montón felizmente ya falta poco para que vengas, que felicidad si, amix suerte con Kiba jeje eres una suertuda ;P, JAJAJA, amix gracias nuevamente por el review ahhh saluda de mi parte a Martha :D

caveli: jajaja tú y tu querido Lee, ajaja, ay amix es que el chico es bien raro, sobre todo cuando está junto a Gai sensei, que dúo mas extraño :S, jaja, ah sobre lo de Neji Tenten jeje acá no salen, gomen, pero en los próximos capítulos si que escribiré sobre ellos, bueno amix nos vemos mañana para comprar más anime, si, que viciosa soy no, jeje :D

Risa.Haradaa: y aquí sigo con el fic, gomen por la demora, es que no pude escribir antes, gomen, espero que te haya gustado este capi, creo que está más larguito que los anteriores, es que cuando empiezo a escribir no hay quien me detenga:P, gracias por el review :D

yukinochibi: gracias, que lindo que te guste mi fic TOT, quieres hacer un doujin, dime se trata de dibujar, disculpa mi ignorancia es que no se muy bien que es, es que por internet vi algo parecido, es eso, jeje pues claro que te doy permiso, y si no se trata de eso, bueno tu ya me lo explicas pero igual te doy permiso con tal que no se trate nada de yaoi o esas cosas, que felicidad que alguien se haya interesado en mi fic, TOT arigato, me haces muy feliz, me avisas como te va con lo del doujin si, porfis, jeje, gracias por tu apoyo :D

Gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz, arigato, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, creo que este me salió más larguito, bueno en recompensa que me demoré bastante en actualizar, gracias por su apoyo.

Quieren saber el título del próximo capítulo, bueno aquí les va:

Capítulo 18: "¿Le gusto?"

Jeje que se imaginan de quienes se tratan, será Sasuke y Sakura, Itachi y Sakura, Neji y Tenten, Naruto y Hinata, Ino y Kiba, Temari y Shikamaru, o Jiraiya y Tsunade? O-O, uyy quien será, jaja hasta el próximo capítulo.


	18. ¿le gusto?

Holasssss TOT que felicidad de nuevo puedo escribir TOT, que alegría, discúlpenme por haber demorado tanto es que desde que comenzaron mis clases no he tenido tiempo para nada y ahora como ya terminaron mis exámenes vuelvo a escribir, gomennnnnnn realmente discúlpenme por haber demorado tanto, es que esto de las clases y los exámenes realmente no me deja tiempo para nada, gomen, bueno ahora si el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste :D

Nota: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen etc etc etc :P

_**Capítulo 18: "¿le gusto?"**_

Todos los equipos estaban reunidos con sus respectivos senseis en la entrada de Konoha, a excepción de uno, el equipo siete quien estaba incompleto, solo dos de los integrantes habían llegado esperaban impacientes por su sensei y su compañera.

Naruto: buf ni Sakura chan ni Kakashi sensei han llegado

Sasuke: hmp

Naruto: espero que no se demoren mucho (que raro que Sakura chan llegue tarde, ella es muy puntual…..o es que acaso la vieja le habrá dado permiso para no ir O.O, no, eso no puede ser Kakashi sensei dijo que no lo haría, aunque él no estaba tan seguro, kuso debí de hablar con ella ayer así quizás la convencía, pero también el baka de Sasuke tuvo la culpa si no hubiese dicho esas estupideces, todo es su culpa ¬¬ )

El rubio miraba acusadoramente a su moreno amigo

Naruto: (por tu culpa ¬¬ )

Sasuke: y a ti que te pasa?

Naruto: nada (si no viene será por tu culpa baka)

El moreno ya se estaba fastidiando de su compañero

Sasuke: (que pesado, seguramente debe estar pensando que es mi culpa por lo que no viene Sakura, pero no es mi culpa, si ella no quiere venir entonces que no venga, nadie la obliga, no la necesitamos, somos suficientes para esta misión, ja preocuparse por una tontería como esa, si no viene mejor para nosotros, no es necesario estar preocupado, yo no estoy preocupado, no , no lo estoy, no me interesa, estoy tranquilo como siempre, solo me interesa que venga Kakashi para poder irnos de una buena vez, solo eso, si esperar a que Kakashi aparezca……nada más)

De pronto se escuchó un plofff, una nube de humo apareció delante de los muchachos

Asuma: por fin ha llegado

Sasuke: eh, Sakura? (por fin ha llegado, es ella?)

El muchacho miraba impaciente ha que se desvaneciera la nube de humo para poder verla pero….

Kakashi: hola

Sasuke: ¿, Kakashi?

Kakashi: que tal Sasuke

El moreno arqueó la ceja al verlo, se veía decepcionado, no era ella, no era Sakura

Kakashi: uhm acaso esperabas a alguien Sasuke?

Sasuke: qué, no, no es eso

Naruto: nani, como que no, estamos esperando a Sakura chan

Kakashi: a Sakura, aún no llega?

Naruto: no, Kakashi sensei acaso la vieja le habrá dado permiso? TOT

Kakashi: pues no creo, no me avisaron nada al respecto, que extraño

Naruto: oh no y si le ha pasado algo malo a Sakura chan?

Kakashi: Naruto tranquilízate, vamos a esperar un poco más

Sasuke: y si no aparece?

Kakashi: tendremos que ir a buscarla

Naruto: TOT Sakura chan aparece pronto

Los muchachos se quedaron esperando, pasaron diez minutos y ni rastros de la chica

Sasuke: (Sakura te estás tardando demasiado, donde estás!)

El moreno se veía muy irritado iba de un lado a otro mirando por todos lados buscando a al chica

Naruto: (y este que tiene, ni yo estoy así) ¬¬

Ino: oigan ustedes creen que esté con su novio?

Tenten: tu crees?

Ino: claro de seguro se están despidiendo

Hinata: des….despidiendo?

Temari: jiji seguramente ahora están dándose un beso de despedida

Ino: que suertuda la frentona

Temari: si ese chico no está nada mal

Shikamaru: (de quién está hablando?)

Tenten: opino lo mismo, el chico es muy simpático

Neji: (Tenten también?)

Ino: es tan atractivo jeje pobre Sakura debe ser duro decir adiós a un chico como él

Hinata: espero que Sa…Sakura chan llegue pronto, se está haciendo tarde

Ino: eso sí se tarda mucho en despedirse

Temari: que estarán haciendo que se demoran tanto

Tenten: a que te refieres Temari? ¬¬

Temarii: jijij

Hinata: que…que vergüenza

Las chicas seguían hablando de Sakura y su novio, mientras que un Sasuke muy celoso escuchaba la conversación

Sasuke: (no aguanto más esto!)

El moreno echó a andar

Kakashi: oye Sasuke a donde vas?

Sasuke: iré a traer a Sakura

Kakashi: pero solo han pasado diez minutos démosle un poco más de tiempo

Sasuke: más tiempo, no pienso esperar más (si la encuentro con ese tipo, arggg ese sujeto me las pagará)

El moreno estaba a puno de correr hacia la casa de Sakura pero

Naruto: oigan creo que es Sakura chan!

Sasuke: Sakura?

A lo lejos se podía apreciar a una chica pelirosa corriendo muy agitadamente en dirección a ellos

Sakura: perdón por el retraso

Naruto: Sakura chan!

Lee: es Sakura san, mi bella flor!

Sakura: hola muchachos :D

El rubio y el cejudo se acercaron a la chica, preguntando porque se había demorado tanto, la chica solo sonreía ante las preguntas que le hacían

Kakashi: Sakura está todo bien?

Sakura: si Kakashi sensei, todo está bien

Kakashi: muy bien, bueno, ya que estamos todos será mejor que nos marchemos se nos ha hecho un poco tarde

Todos: si!

Los muchachos emprendían su camino, la pelirosa acomodaba su mochila antes de partir, se la puso en la espalda y se disponía a alcanzar a sus amigos que se habían adelantado un poco, pero alguien la sujetó fuertemente del brazo, la chica volteó algo asustada, encontrándose con la oscura y fría mirada de un muchacho

Sakura: Sa…..Sasuke?

Sasuke: que demonios estuviste haciendo!

Sakura: có…cómo?

Sasuke: por qué te demoraste tanto, vamos dímelo!

El muchacho estaba muy molesto, cada vez sujetaba más fuerte a la chica, exigiendo explicaciones, la muchacha se asustó de verlo en ese estado

Sakura: pero….Sa….Sasuke que te sucede?

Sasuke: responde que estuviste haciendo!

El chico presionó con más fuerza el brazo de la chica, la muchacha se quejó de dolor, pero él seguía sujetándola, ella estaba asustada pero no podía permitir que esto siguiese así, si de fuerza se trataba ella llevaba la ventaja, la chica agarró el brazo del chico y con toda su fuerza logró soltarse para luego empujar al chico

Sakura: no me vulvas a tocar!

Sasuke: arggg vamos porque no me repondes

Sakura: no tienes ningún derecho a preguntarme, eso es solo asunto mío y de nadie más!

Sasuke: estuviste con ese tipo verdad, es por eso que no me puedes responder!

Sakura: pero de que hablas, como te atreves….

Sasuke: contesta!

El muchacho miró molesto a la chica, ésta miró consternada la actitud del muchacho, pero decidió no doblegarse ante él, lo miró desafiante

Sakura: y qué si es así, a ti que te importa?

Sasuke: si me importa

Sakura: y se puede saber por qué?

Sasuke: pues, yo……argg eso no es de tu incumbencia

Sakura: como que no es de mi incumbencia, esto me involucra totalmente a mí

Sasuke: no es así

Sakura: entonces por qué tu actitud?

Sasuke: hmp

Sakura: arggg estoy harta de esto, estoy cansada de que te involucres en mi vida sin motivo alguno, Sasuke te diré lo mismo que alguna vez me dijiste a mi, déjame en paz, aléjate de mi, eres una molestia!

El moreno se sorprendió al escuchar tales palabras, no podía creer lo que le había dicho la chica, le dolía mucho lo que la pelirosa le decía

Sasuke: (ahora entiendo como se sentía ella cuando le decía eso, por fin lo entiendo…)

Sakura: Sasuke no volveré a repetírtelo otra vez, ya no me molestes más, debes entender que desde que te fuiste muchas cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado, no volveré a ser esa niña llorona que te perseguía a todos lados, no lo volveré a ser, tú….tú mataste a aquella Sakura, esa niña débil, que dependía de todos, que no podía defenderse sola, yo no volveré a ser así, ya no……. todo es gracias a ti Sasuke, a tu actitud, a tus frías palabras, a tu indeferencia, tu te buscaste esto, así que no me pidas que sea como antes, porque ya no aguantaré más tus niñerías

La chica miraba seriamente el muchacho quien esquivaba su mirada, tenía los puños cerrados, los apretaba cada vez más, se sentía impotente

Sasuke: (si tan solo pudiera decirle que yo…….maldición por qué no se lo puedo decir!)

Sakura: ya veo que no tienes nada que decirme, entiendo, en ese caso…..será mejor que vayamos con los demás

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban el resto de chicos

Sakura: (ha sido muy difícil decirle todo eso, me siento……me siento tan triste, pensé que diciéndole tales cosas me sentiría mejor, vengarme por todo lo que me hizo sufrir, pero no, esto solo me ha hecho sentir más dolor, Sasuke……..)

La pelirosa se contenía las ganas de llorar, debía ser fuerte, el moreno miraba como la chica se iba alejando cada vez más

Sasuke: (es cierto todo esto es culpa mía., si en ese entonces le hubiese dicho algo, si no hubiese sido tan duro con ella, kuso fui un tonto al pensar que ella siempre estaría allí esperándome, kuso)

El moreno cayó de rodillas al pasto, tenía la cabeza agachada, presionaba su puño

Sasuke: no, no dejaré que esto termine así

Golpeo el piso con gran fuerza

Sasuke: solucionaré esto, no volveré a perderte Sakura, no lo haré

El muchacho se levantó y miró decidido hacia al frente

Sasuke: esto recién empieza

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno es el final del capítulo, así de cortito es , O.O, se lo creyeron, jaja aún hay más, solo fue una broma, jiji desde hace tiempo quería hacer algo así:P jeje, bueno sigamos con el capítulo.

Tsunade: uhm ya veo, entonces ya se fueron

Shizune: si partieron hace casi dos horas

Tsunade: buf espero que todo salga bien

……: no te preocupes ellos se han hecho más fuertes Tsunade

Tsunade: ….. tardaste Jiraiya

Jiraiya: pero ya estoy aquí, eso es lo importante, y entonces como está la situación

Tsunade: ahora te lo explico

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los muchachos saltaban de árbol en árbol en dirección a la aldea de la arena

Ino: oye Sakura

Sakura: si?

Ino: la razón por la que te demoraste tanto, es…..Yuki verdad?

La pelirosa se ruborizó totalmente al escuchar a su amiga

Ino: jiji creo que acerté

Sakura aún seguía muy roja mirando vergonzosamente a su amiga

Ino: anda, cuéntame, que te dijo, cómo reaccionó, se besaron?

La chica se puso más roja con lo que acababa de decir su rubia amiga

Ino: si?

La pelirosa asintió con la cabeza afirmando las sospechas de su amiga

Ino: Kyaaaa lo sabía!

Gritó escandalosamente haciendo que todos voltearan a verlas

Sakura: podrías ser más discreta!

Ino: upsss lo siento

Sakura: bufff

Tenten: oigan que sucede?

Hinata: I…Ino chan por qué gritaste?

Temari: por qué tanto escándalo?

Sakura: no, no es nada

Ino: vamos Sakura no seas tan tímida, es que Sakura me estaba contando su despedida con Yuki

Sakura: Ino!

Tenten: ah con razón demoraste tanto, fue por él

Temari: oh las despedidas son tan tristes pero las bienvenidas, eso si vale la pena

Ino: tu lo dices por experiencia no? ¬¬

Temari: P

Hinata: debe ser duro para ti separarte de él ahora que son novios no?

Sakura: pues si

Ino: anda Sakura cuéntanos que pasó

Temari: si cuenta

Sakura: pero solo fui a despedirme de él nada más

Tenten: y te demoraste tanto solo para eso?

Sakura: es que se nos pasó el tiempo hablando

Ino: kyaaa se nota que están enamorados

Hinata: que tiernos

Sakura: si creo que si (que vergüenza)

Las chicas hablaban de los chicos, de las relaciones de pareja, daban consejos a Sakura con respecto a Yuki, era una conversación de chicas, se estaban divirtiendo.

Pero un muchacho no se estaba divirtiendo con aquella conversación, al contrario le hacía rabiar de cólera, era Sasuke quien se encontraba detrás de estas un poco alejado pero lo suficiente como para poder escuchar la conversación, un aura oscura le rodeaba.

Sasuke: lo sabía, ese maldito

El chico dio un fuerte golpe a un árbol, la cual por la intensidad del golpe se derrumbó

Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru quienes venían detrás del moreno tuvieron que alejarse rápidamente del lugar para que el árbol no cayera sobre ellos

Naruto: kuso por poco nos aplasta ese árbol

Kiba: se puede saber que diablos le sucede a Sasuke?

Naruto: desde que llegamos está de mal humor

Shikamaru: buf esto es demasiado problemático para mí

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En Konoha

Tsunade: y que pudiste averiguar?

Jiraiya: no mucho, tan solo lo que tu ya sabes, Orochimaru y el Akatsuki se han aliado y se dirigen a la aldea

Tsunade: entiendo

Jiraiya: lo único de lo que no estoy seguro es de las intenciones del Akatsuki

Tsunade: a que te refieres?

Jiraiya: no sé si ellos vienen a buscar a Sasuke o a Itachi

Tsunade: lo lógico es que vengan a buscar a Sasuke ya que Itachi….

Jiraiya: lo sé, pero durante mi viaje he escuchado ciertos rumores de que quizás él esté vivo

Tsunade: cómo?

Jiraiya: yo también me sorprendí al enterarme de esto pero lo más que extraño fue que…..creen haberlo visto merodeando los alrededores de la aldea, muchos piensan que él se encuentra oculto en Konoha

Tsunade: qué, pero eso es imposible, nadie lo ha visto, no ha habido ningún tipo de incidente al respecto, es una locura que él viniese acá , todos lo conocen y saben que es un criminal muy buscado

Jiraiya: justamente por eso piensan que él está aquí, todos pensamos que éste sería el último lugar donde él vendría a ocultarse, y justamente por eso lo hace el lugar perfecto para esconderse, ya que nadie pensaría que él elegiría Konoha

Tsunade: tiene sentido, de cierta manera, pero ten en cuenta que si él hubiese llegado a pisar la aldea nosotros nos hubiéramos enterados, no hay forma de que se haya ocultado aquí sin ser visto y menos en las condiciones en que está

Jiraiya: es por eso que creo que él no está solo

Tsunade: cómo?

Jiraiya: él debe tener un aliado dentro de la aldea, alguien capaz de ayudarlo, de hacerlo entrar sin sospecha alguna, y lo más seguro es que se trate de un ninja de la aldea, alguien preparado y que quizás está cerca de nosotros

Tsunade: es un asunto muy serio lo que me estás diciendo Jiraiya, si tus suposiciones son ciertas, entonces, esa persona sería condenada por traición, algo así es muy grave

Jiraiya: lo sé

La Hokage frunció el ceño y se levantó molesta de su silla

Tsunade: un traidor………

Jiraiya: pero son solo suposiciones mías, no estoy diciendo que lo que digo sea cierto, quizás son solo rumores y después de todo Itachi está muerto, y lo que el Akatsuki está buscando es a Sasuke

Tsunade: ojalá sea así, no me gustaría pensar que hay un traidor entre nosotros

Jiraiya: es cuestión de tiempo, él saber todo esto Tsunade

La Hokage lucía molesta, el ero sennin preocupado, ambos sabían que pronto todo sería descubierto y que quizás no les agradaría la verdad, se preparaban para lo que pudiese venir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y así pasaron tres días desde que los muchachos partieron de la aldea, Konoha se mantenía tranquila por el momento, el enemigo no había dado señas de vida durante estos últimos días, por otro lado Itachi se mantenía oculto era muy cauteloso en sus movimientos.

Mientras, con los muchachos, el viaje se estaba desarrollando sin ningún inconveniente, todos lucían calmados y alegres de poder estar todos juntos aunque el ambiente no era tan agradable entre dos personas, Sakura había mantenido su distancia con Sasuke, no le había hablado desde que comenzaron el viaje, Sasuke se veía tenso e irritado de cierta forma.

Los chicos habían parado a tomar un pequeño descanso

Naruto: bufff no sé que hacer con ellos

Shikamaru: han estado actuando muy raro desde que partimos

Kiba: en especial Sakura

Chouji: croanch croanch ustedes creen que croanch se hayan peleado?

Naruto: espero que no

Mientras…..

Ino: uhm Sakura

Sakura: hmm?

Ino: eto, es que, bueno he notado que no hablas con Sasuke kun, le mandas unas miradas muy frías, y ni te acercas a él, acaso ha pasado algo?

Sakura: no quisiera hablar de eso Ino

Ino: Sakura es mejor desahogarse con una amiga, no es bueno guardarse todo para una misma, hablar de lo que te preocupa te hará sentir mejor, además aquí estamos solo las dos nadie nos escuchará

La pelirosa la miró algo dudosa

Sakura: uhm bien, pero queda entre nosotras de acuerdo?

Ino: hai

Sakura: buff es que verás, como te explico, es que arggg Sasuke es un idiota por eso no lo tolero

Ino: uhm bueno a ver dime por qué es un idiota según tú

Sakura: es que se cree con derecho a inmiscuirse en todo, piensa que se le debe dar explicaciones de lo que uno hace, y encima es un petulante, no lo soporto

Ino: uhmm Sakura acaso esto tendrá algo que ver con que llegaste tarde?

Sakura: pues si, me exigió que le dijera en donde había estado, que por qué me había demorado tanto, que qué era lo que había estado haciendo, argg pero que se habrá creído

Ino: (que estaba haciendo, acaso esto tiene que ver con …. ya veo) Sakura cuéntamelo todo

Sakura: buff de acuerdo

Luego de unos minutos

Sakura: eso fue lo que sucedió, verdad que tengo razón para estar molesta

Ino: bueno, si, esa no es manera de actuar, aunque…

Sakura: que acaso lo vas a justificar?

Ino: jiji Sasuke no sabe como manejar este tipo de situaciones, se le está haciendo muy difícil

Sakura: qué, de que hablas?

Ino: Sakura por qué crees que él se amargó tanto?

Sakura: por qué, pues porque me demoré y él tuvo que esperar y pues al niño no le gusta que le hagan esperar, además que le gusta verme molesta, se cree superior a todos, arrggg es un engreído

Ino: uhm yo no creo eso

Sakura: y entonces que es lo que crees?

Ino: pues, es tan obvio, son celos

Sakura: qué?

Ino: pues que a Sasuke le gustas por eso es que ha estado actuando de esa forma, es lo más razonable no crees

La pelirosa se quedó inmóvil de la impresión, miró a su amiga tratando de captar lo que le había dicho

Sakura: (que le gusto?)

Parpadeó un par de veces para luego echarse a reír, le causaba tanta gracia lo que le había dicho su amiga

Ino: oye que es tan gracioso?

Sakura: jajaj vamos Ino deja bromear

Ino: pero es verdad, Sakura

Sakura: jajaja que chistoso, pensar que él jajaj

Ino: aishhhh Sakura….¬¬

Sakura: jajaja

Ino: no es gracioso Sakura

Sakura: jaja si lo es jaja

Ino: Sakura, le gustas a Sasuke, está enamorado de ti, reacciona!

Sakura: jaja no, no puedo jaja no puedo pensar en eso

Ino: pero por qué, Sakura?

La pelirosa reía pero unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos

Sakura: jaja sabes, sabes por qué me causa tanta gracia lo que me has dicho, es que….es que… sería una muy mala broma de la vida que justo cuando he logrado olvidarlo, que cuando por fin he podido superar todo el sufrimiento que me causó ese amor, ahora …..recién ahora él se fije en mi…….que justo ahora él se interese en mi, eso….eso si que sería una mala jugada del destino, es que acaso tengo tanta mala suerte, no eso sería demasiada mala suerte no crees Ino, jaja

Ino: Sakura…..

La rubia miraba con tristeza a su amiga, la pelirosa aún reía pero no era felicidad lo que sentía, la rubia abrazó a su amiga quien trataba de contenerse las lágrimas

Ino: no me hagas caso, solo fue una tonta broma, nada más, no pienses en ello vale?

Sakura: ha…hai

Ino: bien, además ahora tu solo debes pensar en ese chico que has dejado en la aldea, es tan guapo, ayyy como quisiera tener un novio así, tan simpático y atento, kya que envidia

La pelirosa sonrió al escuchar a su rubia amiga

Sakura: tienes razón

Volvió a sonreír la chica, la rubia también sonrió…..

Ino: todo estará bien así que deja de llorar de acuerdo?

Esta se separó de su amiga quien comenzó a limpiarse la cara

Ino: mejor?

Sakura: si

Ino: Sakura no te hagas tantos problemas con Sasuke, no vale la pena enfadarse por eso, como tu lo has dicho lo hace por molestar así que no le des importancia, de acuerdo?

Sakura: eso es lo que crees?

Ino: si, lo otro…pues lo otro fue una tontería mía, Sasuke no se enamoraría de nadie, es tan frío, a él solo le importa volverse más fuerte y nada más

Sakura: en eso tienes razón

Ino: pues claro que lo tengo, Yamanaka Ino nunca se equivoca

La pelirosa sonrió por lo que le decía su amiga

Ino: bien ahora que todo está aclarado entonces vamos a buscar a los demás, se pueden preocupar

Sakura: claro

Ambas caminaron en búsqueda de sus amigos ambas sonreían aunque en realidad la rubia estaba muy preocupada por Sakura

Ino: (quizás me equivoqué y Sasuke tan solo lo hace por molestar…..ojalá sea eso, no quiero ver sufrir a mi amiga, de nuevo)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día pasó rápido dando paso a una fría y calmada noche.

A lo lejos se puede apreciar a una pelirosa sentada en el pasto viendo pensativamente hacia una fogata que momentos atrás su maestro había encendido.

Sakura: (gustarle a Sasuke……no, eso solo fue una equivocación de Ino, nada más, eso no puede ser cierto, verdad Sasuke)

La chica volteó a ver al moreno quien se encontraba hablando con Naruto ….

Sakura: (es cierto que dije que lo había olvidado, pero, de verdad lo he hecho, a veces creo que ese sentimiento aún no ha muerto, no entiendo que me pasa, en estos momentos en el único en que debería estar pensando es en Itachi, y en nadie más, pero, después de lo que me dijo Ino, esa idea no deja de rondar en mi cabeza, me siento inquieta y preocupada, que me sucede?...lo mejor en estos momentos es permanecer lo más alejada que pueda de Sasuke, evitar cualquier acercamiento a él, si no esas palabras volverán a mi cabeza, y no quiero eso, mi única preocupación será en como le está yendo a Itachi…….solo en él pensaré……uhm , habrá tenido algún problema estando solo, Itachi por favor se muy cuidadoso no quiero que te suceda algo malo si te llegasen a descubrir……no, no, no pasará eso, yo confió en él y sé que no permitirá que suceda algo así, debo hacer lo posible para que esta misión dure lo menos posible y así poder ir a ayudarlo, debo aguantar y tener fe en que todo marchará bien, en que pronto podré estar con él , con mi querido Itachi)

Esta se levantó y sacudió sus ropas, había decidido dar una vuelta por el lugar

Kakashi: Sakura

Sakura: eh, si Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: uhm estás ocupada?

Sakura: ah no, solo iba a ver los alrededores, ya sabe para vigilar que todo este bien (aunque la verdad es que solo quería pasear un rato :P)

Kakashi: en serio, que coincidencia justo te iba a pedir lo mismo

Sakura: ahhhh pues si que coincidencia

Inner de Sakura: shannaro me arruinó el paseo!

Kakashi: por cierto Tsunade sama me comentó que por aquí crecían unas plantas medicinales especiales, muy buenas para diversos tipos de heridas y enfermedades, sería buena idea recoger unos cuantos no crees?

Sakura: ah claro, déjemelo a mi, yo me encargo de eso

Kakashi: bien, pero será mejor que alguien te acompañe, el enemigo puede andar cerca y te puede atacar desprevenida

Sakura: uhm quizás aunque yo siempre estoy preparada para cualquier tipo de ataque, pero si usted cree que es necesario

Kakashi: es mejor ser precavidos por eso……Sasuke ven acá

Sakura: (por qué Kakashi sensei llamó a Sasuke, acaso está pensado en….)

Kakashi: acompañarás a Sakura a buscar unas plantas medicinales

Sasuke: claro

Sakura: O.O……..(nani!) Ka….Kakashi sensei yo

Kakashi: uhm, algún problema Sakura?

Sakura: es que yo…yo voy a ir con Naruto, ya se lo había dicho, no es necesario que otra persona me acompañe

Kakashi: Naruto, que extraño pensé que iba a ir a recolectar más leña

Sakura: ah no, no, él irá conmigo, Naruto me acompañará

Naruto: eh, están hablando de mi?

Sakura: (Naruto!)

Kakashi: es cierto que ibas a acompañar a Sakura?

Naruto: acompañar a Sakura chan, a donde?

Sakura: (maldición lo va a arruinar todo!) Naruto no te acuerdas que te dije para que vayas conmigo a buscar unas plantas, te lo dije y aceptaste recuerdas

La pelirosa guiñaba el ojo, hacía muecas todo para que el rubio se diese cuenta que le debía seguir la corriente pero él no entendía

Naruto: eh, Sakura chan te sucede algo, estás haciendo gestos muy extraños

Una gran gota de sudor cayó de la frente de la pelirosa

Kakashi: Naruto tu vas a recolectar leña verdad?

Naruto: si iba a ir con Kiba y los muchachos

Kakashi: ya veo, bueno en ese caso Sakura irás con Sa…

Sakura: no, por favor Kakashi sensei, yo puedo ir sola, o se lo puedo pedir a Ino u a otra persona pero no me pida que vaya con ….

Miro con fastidio al moreno quien pretendía hacerse el desentendido e indiferente

Kakashi: ( estos niños ¬¬) Sakura debes recordar que aquí todos trabajamos como equipo, los asuntos personales no deben interferir en tu deber como ninja, estamos en una misión y nuestro objetivo principal es acabar con el enemigo y para eso todos debemos colaborar entre nosotros sea quien sea, entendido?

Sakura: pero…..

Kakashi: Sakura irás con Sasuke, de acuerdo?

La chica miró a su sensei para luego dar un suspiro, resignada

Sakura: como sea

Kakashi: así está mejor, vayan y ya saben sean precavidos

El sensei sonrió tras la máscara, Sakura se veía fastidiada y Sasuke lucía indiferente aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido con su sensei por darle la oportunidad de estar a solas con la chica

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Sasuke y Sakura fueran en búsqueda de las plantas, se habían detenido en una zona muy espaciosa donde se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de plantas de diversos tipos, Sakura se encontraba arrodillada, seleccionando y clasificando cada una mientras que Sasuke estaba de pie mirando los alrededores y observando a la chica

Sakura: uhm cuál de estas dos llevo…..

Sasuke: (Sakura no me ha dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, sigue molesta conmigo, si tan solo le hubiera dicho en ese momento que yo ….siento……..tsk, soy un idiota, por qué no puedo hacerlo, por qué no se lo puedo decir?)

Sakura: (me siento muy incómoda, Sasuke no me ha quitado la vista desde que llegamos, estará planeando hacer algo, hmp si se atreve a molestarme de nuevo, lo golpearé)

Pasaron unos minutos, finalmente la chica había terminado, se paró, juntó todas las plantas que había escogido y las metió en una cangurera la cual tenía amarrada a la cintura.

Sakura: podemos irnos

Dijo fríamente la chica

Sasuke: bien (al menos me habló….)

Ambos caminaban por medio del bosque, iluminados tan solo por la luz de la luna, se mantenían en silencio, Sakura incómoda y Sasuke nervioso

Sasuke: (debo aprovechar que estamos solos para explicarle todo, debo decirle lo que siento, debo hacerlo)

Sakura: (espero que ya no falte mucho por llegar, no soporto estar a solas con Sasuke)

Sasuke: (tengo que decirle, tengo que hacerlo, vamos hazlo, hazlo!) Sa…Sakura

Sakura: uhm?

La chica volteó a mirar al muchacho quien miraba hacia al piso muy avergonzado

Sasuke: yo…yo…..(por qué me resulta tan difícil hacer esto, por qué?)

Sakura: (que le sucede?)

El chico cada vez sudaba más, apretaba fuertemente sus puños

Sasuke: Sakura…..yo….yo…….te……..(no puedo hacerlo!) lo…lo siento

Sakura: cómo?

Sasuke: que…que lo siento

La chica miraba interrogativa al chico, quien volteó dándole la espalda a la chica ya que no quería que notase la frustración que sentía por no haber podido decirle lo que quería

Sakura: Sasuke tú….

Sasuke: discúlpame por como me he estado comportando estos últimos días, no fue mi intención lastimarte

Sakura: (en serio él se está disculpando?)

Sasuke: se que quizás me sobresalté un poco, pero, es que, me preocupé por ti

Sakura: (estaba preocupado….por mi?)

Sasuke: entiendo que digas que no es asunto mío, pero, no puedo evitarlo……..lo siento Sakura

Sakura: (Sasuke acaso tú……tenía razón Ino?)

Sasuke: después de todo somos compañeros de equipo, es normal que me preocupe por ti, lo mismo haría Naruto o los demás

Dijo avergonzado el chico

Sakura: (fue por eso, por un momento pensé que él……..creo que exageré un poco, solo fue una confusión, nada más)

Sasuke: (soy un tonto, por qué dije eso, ahora ella pensará que solo la veo como una compañera nada más, soy un tonto!)

Sakura: (uhmm Sasuke se disculpó, eso no es típico en él, su orgullo no se lo permite, pero lo hizo, realmente lo hizo, él realmente está arrepentido, quizás si podamos llevarnos bien después de todo….)

Sasuke: (por qué no dice nada, sigue molesta?)

Sakura: está bien, acepto tus disculpas, además creo que también yo tuve un poco de culpa, no debí de ser tan dura contigo, y no debí demorarme tanto, discúlpame tú también

El moreno volteó a verla, ella ya no lo miraba con frialdad, lo había perdonado

Sasuke: (me gustaría decirte todo lo que siento, que durante todo este tiempo estuve pensando solo en ti, en que me he enamorado de ti Sakura, pero quizás este no es el momento indicado para hacerlo, tendré paciencia y esperaré a que llegue ese día, el día en que por fin confiese este sentimiento que cada vez crece más, el día en que por fin podremos estar juntos, no pienso cometer el mismo error, no otra vez, esta vez no te dejaré, no pienso dejarte Sakura)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno es el fin de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben dejen reviews para saber su opinión, onegai

Gracias por los reviews que recibí me animaron mucho para continuar el fic, gracias a todossssssssssss

Aquí les dejo el título del siguiente capítulo: "Huida", uy que se imaginan con ese título, huida, de quien, acaso el equipo 7 es atacado y tienen que huir, O.O que será, si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, y de nuevo discúlpenme por haberme demorado tanto, gomennnnnn.


End file.
